02Wolfsbraut
by RemusBride
Summary: Fortsetzung von BACK TO LIVE, der Kampf gegen Voldemort geht weiter, Remus Lupin unterrichtet wieder in Hogwarts, Sirius Black ist rehabilitiert und unter der Haube und dann ist da noch Jade McCormick...
1. Fenrir Greyback

_**Disclaimer**: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern sind. Die Autorin verdient **kein** Geld damit und es ist **nicht** ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

_Der Autorin selbst gehören nur Sarah Black und Jade McCormick, Willow Woods hat sie sich mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Loki Slytherin ausgeliehen (Harry Potter und die große Macht)._

„Wolfsbraut" knüpft nahtlos an die Ereignisse an, die ich in meiner Geschichte „Back to life" beschrieben habe. Für alle, die diese Geschichte (noch) nicht kennen:

Sirius ist zurückgekehrt, seine Unschuld ist bewiesen, eine neue Allianz gegen Voldemort hat sich gebildet und Harry kann endlich ein dursley-freies Leben führen... Und was Bellatrix Lestrange angeht, diese Schlange hatte – abgesehen von ihrer gebrochenen Nase – ein Techtelmechtel mit einem Dementor, das mit einem langen, innigen Kuss endete... Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen also, wenn Voldemort nicht ausgerechnet am Tag von Sirius Hochzeit den Grimmauldplace angegriffen hätte...

Das ist **kein Slash**! Ich habe noch nie verstanden, warum alle von JKR's Charakteren unbedingt homosexuell sein müssen oder sonst irgendwie „anders" veranlagt. Abgesehen von Argus Filch natürlich, dem ich ein Verhältnis mit Mrs. Norris durchaus zutraue...

Natürlich werde ich es nicht schaffen, jeden Tag einen neuen Teil einzustellen, aber ich werde mein möglichstes tun!

Schreibt mir, wenn Euch die Geschichte (nicht) gefällt, jeder konstruktive Kommentar ist hilfreich und willkommen!

Und wenn Ihr das hier lest, dann hegt auch mal den einen oder anderen freundlichen Gedanken an meine liebe Beta-Leserin Sabine Srbeny, ohne die ich mir vermutlich jede Menge Fehler leisten würde. Und schaut einfach mal bei ihrer Geschichte „Harry Potter und das letzte Gefecht" rein, ich verspreche Euch, es lohnt sich ganz bestimmt!

Und nun viel Spaß!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1. Fenrir Greyback**

Der hochgewachsene, breitschultrige Mann mit den langen, wilden Haaren warf aus zusammengekniffenen Augen einen prüfenden Blick auf den Horizont. Noch knapp zwei Stunden bis Sonnenuntergang, knapp fünf also bis Mitternacht. Er würde sich beeilen müssen, wenn er es bis dahin noch nach Aldershot schaffen wollte. Und wenn er es nicht schaffte, würde er seinen Auftraggeber gewiss sehr verärgern, immerhin bekäme er seine nächste Chance dann erst wieder im nächsten Monat. Wenn wieder Vollmond wäre...

Während er mit langen Schritten in Richtung der Landstraße eilte, erinnerte er sich an die Begegnung mit dem Mann, vor einer Woche im Tropfenden Kessel...

_Er saß wie immer abseits der anderen Gäste, weil er es nicht mochte, wenn sie ihn ansprachen und in ein Gespräch verwickelten. Niemand von ihnen wusste, was in ihm lauerte. Niemand würde ihn überhaupt kennen wollen, wenn sie es erfuhren. Also sollten sie ihn, verdammt noch mal, gefälligst in Ruhe lassen. Entsprechend unfreundlich war der Blick, den er dem Kerl zuwarf, der zu ihm herüberkam und sich völlig unverfroren einen Stuhl heranzog. „Was wollen Sie?"_

„_Nur eine Unterhaltung. Mit Ihnen, Fenrir."_

„_Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"_

„_Ich habe den Barkeeper gefragt."_

„_Tom?" Fenrir Greyback bemerkte, wie der Mann bei der Nennung dieses Namens missfällig den Mund verzog, gab aber nichts darauf. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der überhaupt weiß, wie ich heiße."_

„_Es ist sein Job, derartige Dinge zu wissen." Der Fremde zuckte achtlos die Schultern. Seine Augen bohrten sich in die seines Gegenübers. „So, wie es mein Job ist zu erkennen, wenn jemand seine Talente ungenutzt verkümmern lässt."_

_Greyback hob fragend eine dunkle, buschige Augenbraue. „Ich nehme an, Sie reden von mir?" Talente ungenutzt vergeuden, was fiel diesem Idioten überhaupt ein?_

„_Ich rede von tausend Galeonen im Monat, die Sie allein dadurch verdienen können, dass Sie sich bei Vollmond an einem Ort befinden, den ich Ihnen zuvor nenne."_

_Ihm stockte der Atem. Tausend Galeonen! Für jede Verwandlung! „Warum?", konnte er lediglich fragen._

„_Nun, das ist eigentlich nicht Ihr Problem, mein Freund", erwiderte der andere glatt. „Aber wenn Sie darauf bestehen... Haben Sie nicht auch genug von der Art, wie die magische Gesellschaft alle behandelt, die sich von ihnen unterscheiden? Die sich von der breiten Masse abheben? Stört es Sie nicht, dass alle hier im Raum instinktiv vor Ihnen zurückweichen würden, wenn Sie wüssten, dass Sie ein", er senkte die Stimme noch etwas mehr, „Werwolf sind?"_

_Greyback erwiderte nichts darauf, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte genug. Die Augen seines Gegenübers blitzten zufrieden auf. „Was werden wohl die gleichen Mitglieder der magischen Gesellschaft tun, wenn der Fluch der Lycantrophie plötzlich ihre eigenen Kinder treffen würde?"_

„_Ihre _Kinder_?" Er musste sich verhört haben, oder?_

„_Natürlich ihre Kinder!" Der Mann lächelte wieder. Ein belustigtes, amüsiertes Lachen, warm und freundlich. „Schließlich muss er das treffen, was sie von allem am meisten lieben! Und dann wäre da noch ein anderer Vorteil; Stellen Sie sich doch mal vor, wie diese Kinder sich, sofern sie ihre erste Verwandlung überleben, entwickeln werden. Es könnte die Geburtsstunde einer ganz neuen Spezies werden, ein Volk der Werwölfe stark, mächtig, unabhängig, dessen Anführer Sie werden könnten!"_

„_Da gibt es nur ein Problem!" Greyback trank einen Schluck von seinem Feuerwhiskey, da ihm plötzlich der Mund trocken wurde. „Kaum ein Kind überlebt einen Werwolfsangriff!"_

„_Na und?" Der Fremde zuckte achtlos die Achseln. „Gibt es nicht genug von ihnen?" _

_Er hat recht, schoss es dem Werwolf durch den Kopf, während die Augen seines Gesprächspartners sich in seine bohrten. Er hat absolut recht!_

_Um Fenrirs Lippen zuckte es. „Tausend Galeonen?", vergewisserte er sich mit rauer Stimme. Das wären zwölftausend Galeonen in einem Jahr! Ein Vermögen!_

„_Tausend Galeonen. Jeden Monat, solange Sie sich zum Zeitpunkt Ihrer Verwandlung an dem Ort befinden, den ich Ihnen zuvor nenne!" Der Mann nickte bekräftigend, zog einen schweren Beutel aus seinem Umhang und warf ihn auf den Tisch. „Die Hälfte im Voraus!"_

_Greybacks Hand zuckte in Richtung des Goldes. „Das heißt also, bei unseren nächsten Treffen ist der Beutel doppelt so groß?"_

„_Sie haben es erfasst, mein Lieber!"_

„_Wann und wo treffen wir uns wieder?"_

_Der Fremde zückte seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den linken Unterarm des Werwolfs und murmelte etwas. Greyback fühlte plötzlich einen brennenden Schmerz. Er riss seinen Hemdsärmel hoch und erblickte eine Art Brandmal auf seiner Haut; einen Totenschädel, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand. „Was soll denn das?"_

„_Jedes Mal, wenn Ihr Arm zu brennen beginnt und das Mal darauf sichtbar wird, werden Sie wissen, wo ich mich aufhalte und können zu mir apparieren." Er stand auf. „Bei jedem dieser Treffen werde ich Ihnen Ihr Gold geben und Ihnen Ihr nächstes Ziel nennen!"_

„_Und wie soll ich Sie nennen?" Fenrir riss seinen Blick von dem Zeichen auf seinem Arm los und blickte zu dem Mann auf, dessen Augen plötzlich zu brennen schienen, was aber nur an der schlechten Beleuchtung liegen musste. „Wie ist Ihr Name?"_

„_Nennen Sie mich _Lord Voldemort_!"_

_- - - - -_

_Der kleine Junge in dem viel zu großen Bett konnte nicht schlafen. Nicht nur, dass der Vollmond heute Nacht direkt zu seinem Zimmerfenster hineinschien und den kleinen Raum fast taghell erleuchtete, auch seine Aufregung trug einiges dazu bei, um ihn keinen Schlaf finden zu lassen. Morgen würde er sechs Jahre alt werden! Sein Dad hatte ihm eine Geburtstagsparty versprochen, zu der alle seine Freunde kommen würden, und seine Mum hatte heute Abend einen wunderbaren Kuchen in der Form einer riesigen „6" gebacken, so einen mit Nüssen und Rosinen darin und ganz, ganz viel Schokoladenguss oben drauf. Und was das Tollste war; ab der übernächsten Woche würde er in die Schule gehen können! Er war dann ein großer Junge und brauchte nicht mehr in den Kindergarten! Die Grundschule würde ihn auf seine Aufnahme in Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberer und Hexen, vorbereiten! Es würden zwar noch immer fünf Jahre vergehen, bis er dorthin kam, aber der kleine Remus Lupin freute sich bereits jetzt unbändig darauf. Er würde zaubern lernen!_

_Mum und Dad hatten ihm viele Geschichten über Hogwarts und den dortigen Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, erzählt. Dad war ein Gryffindor gewesen, Mum eine Ravenclaw. Und der kleine Remus hatte die unstillbare Wissbegier seiner Mutter geerbt. Er konnte bereits jetzt – mit nur fünf Jahren – fließend lesen und schreiben. Und er liebte es, sich stundenlang in eines seiner Bücher zu vertiefen. Hogwarts, ausgestattet mit einer riesigen, gut sortierten Bibliothek, würde ihm die Möglichkeit eröffnen, seinem Hobby noch viel ausgiebiger zu frönen!_

_Und bis es soweit war, war die andere Schule nicht das Schlechteste._

_Und davor war sein Geburtstag! Morgen!_

_Remus' Blick fiel auf die Uhr an seiner Zimmerwand. Nur noch ein paar Minuten bis Mitternacht. In wenigen Minuten würde er endlich sechs Jahre alt sein! Aufgeregt setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf, schwang die Beine herunter und tastete mit den bloßen Füßen nach seinen Hausschuhen. Mum würde ihm die Ohren lang ziehen, wenn er barfuss im Haus herumliefe!_

_Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er zur Tür und drückte die schwere Klinke herunter. Die Tür knarrte leise, als er sie aufzog. Remus erstarrte und lauschte angespannt in Richtung des elterlichen Schlafzimmers. Es würde Mum und Dad gewiss nicht gefallen, wenn er mitten in der Nacht herumschlich, aber im Bett hielt er es einfach nicht mehr aus. Er war doch so schrecklich aufgeregt!_

_Er würde nur rasch hinunter in die Küche gehen und sich noch einmal seinen wunderschönen Geburtstagskuchen ansehen. Und vielleicht würde er auch noch etwas Milch trinken, weil Mum immer sagte, dass nichts so gut beim Einschlafen half wie ein Glas heiße Milch. Remus mochte heiße Milch zwar nicht besonders, aber kalte Milch liebte er! Und es machte doch bestimmt keinen Unterschied, ob er seine Milch nun heiß oder kalt trank, nicht wahr? Milch war Milch!_

_Die Kanne war ziemlich schwer und er musste die Zunge zu Hilfe nehmen, um sie anheben und sich etwas eingießen zu können. Das war eine ganz besondere Art von Zauber, wie ihm seine Mum erklärt hatte. Wenn etwas besonders anstrengend war, half es, wenn man seine Zuge zwischen die Lippen schob. Dann wurde es gleich viel leichter. Und es war etwas ganz anderes, als jemandem die Zunge herauszustrecken, so etwas gehörte sich nämlich gar nicht!_

_Er trank die Milch mit kleinen Schlucken und lauschte dabei mit einem Ohr die Treppe hinauf. Mum und Dad würden zwar nicht unbedingt schimpfen, wenn sie ihn mitten in der Nacht beim Milchtrinken in der Küche fanden, aber ihm was es trotzdem lieber, wenn sie gar nicht erst aufwachen würden..._

_Das Geräusch, das ihn plötzlich erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ, kam allerdings nicht von oben aus dem elterlichen Schlafzimmer. Viel mehr schien da jemand draußen an der Küchentür zu sein. Aber wer würde mitten in der Nacht hierher kommen? Sein Blick fiel auf die Küchenuhr; sechs Minuten nach Mitternacht! Und er hatte Geburtstag!_

_Vielleicht war das der Grund dafür, dass er nicht nach oben lief, um seinen Dad zu wecken. Er war jetzt sechs Jahre alt, also ein großer Junge! Da konnte es doch nicht schaden, wenn er selbst die Tür öffnete und nachsah, wer dort draußen war. Und vielleicht war es ja eine Eule, die ein Geschenk für ihn brachte! Wenn er Dad holte, würde er mit dem Auspacken warten müssen, bis es am Nachmittag den Geburtstagskuchen gegeben hätte..._

_Mit einiger Anstrengung und unter erneuter Zuhilfenahme seiner Zunge, schob der kleine Remus den schweren Riegel aus der festen Öse, die seine Mum mit einem Schutzzauber verstärkt hatte, damit niemand ins Haus konnte, wenn ihn nicht ein Bewohner desselben hineinließ. Er musste sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht dagegen stemmen, aber schließlich gelang es ihm und er konnte die Tür aufschieben. Die großen, grauen Kinderaugen unter dem braunen Wuschelhaar erwartungsvoll aufgerissen, starrte er in den dunklen Nachthimmel. Wo war denn die Eule?_

_Was dann geschah, passierte so schnell, dass er sich später nur noch bruchstückhaft daran erinnern konnte. _

_Ein lautes Knurren, das in ein wütendes Brüllen umschlug..._

_Eine riesige krallenbewährte Pfote, die ihn umriss..._

_Riesige Zähne die direkt vor seinem Gesicht aufblitzten..._

_Er hörte seinen eigenen Schrei, als die Zähne der Bestie sich in seine Schulter gruben. Es tat so furchtbar weh! Blut tränkte seinen Pyjama mit den lustigen Hyppogreifen darauf, rann seinen Arm hinab und tropfte auf den Boden..._

_Remus schrie so laut er konnte. Und die ganze Zeit starrte er in die gelben Augen der Bestie, die jetzt erneut zum Biss ansetzte..._

„_Stupor!", schrie jemand. Das war Daddys Stimme, die da von irgendwo ganz weit weg an sein Ohr drang..._

_Die Bestie war plötzlich verschwunden, ein Heulen, weit entfernt..._

_Und dann war Daddy da, hob ihn auf seine Arme, rannte mit ihm ins Haus, zum Kamin... Dunkelheit hüllte ihn ein und Remus verlor das Bewusstsein._

_Und als er erwachte befand er sich im St. Mungos. Heiler kamen und gingen, seine Mum saß an seinem Bett und weinte ganz furchtbar. Sein Dad war entsetzlich bleich und seine Hände schienen ständig zu zittern... Und Remus Leben hatte sich von Grund auf verändert. Er war jetzt ein Werwolf, wie eine der Heilerinnen ihm behutsam zu erklären versuchte._

_Remus verstand das alles nicht. Er fühlte sich nicht anders als sonst, von der schnell verheilenden Wunde an seiner Schulter mal abgesehen. Soweit es ihn betraf, war das Schlimmste, was passiert war, dass er seine Geburtstagsfeier nicht bekommen konnte, da er ja im Krankenhaus lag._

_Die wirklichen Konsequenzen begriff er erst knapp vier Wochen später, bei seiner ersten Verwandlung..._

_Er war nicht mehr Remus Lupin, der fröhliche wissbegierige Junge. Er war jetzt ein Monster. Eine Bestie. Dazu verurteilt, sich solange er lebte, bei jedem Vollmond unter furchtbaren Schmerzen in etwas zu verwandeln, das er abgrundtief hasste._

_Er würde nie einganz normales Leben führen können... Glücklich sein..._

„Moony, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Er drehte sich um und sah, wer ihn angesprochen hatte. „Oh Sarah, ja, alles bestens!" Sein Blick schweifte über den mit unzähligen Girlanden und Lampignons geschmückten Garten. „Es ist ein sehr schönes Fest!"

„Ja, das ist es tatsächlich. Aber das ist es nicht, was dich beschäftigt."

Er lächelte leicht, versuchte, sich seinen inneren Aufruhr nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Du wirst immer besser, Seherin!"

„Und du versuchst mich abzulenken!", kombinierte die frischgebackene Ehefrau seines besten Freundes messerscharf aber mit einem belustigten Lächeln..

„Aber es funktioniert nicht." Wie machte sie das nur? Niemand schaffte es wie Sarah ihn aufzumuntern. „Du kennst mich einfach zu gut, nicht wahr?"

„Genau. Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache!"

„Es ist nur... Wenn ich Sirius und dich so zusammen sehe, dann wird mir mal wieder bewusst, was ich selbst nie haben kann... Ihr seid so glücklich miteinander, so eng verbunden... Und jetzt auch noch das Baby..."

„So ein Blödsinn!" unterbrach sie ihn aufgebracht. „Wieso solltest du so etwas nicht auch haben können? Ich bin sicher, dass du auch noch die richtige Frau..." Dann verlor sie den Faden, weil ihr sein letzter Satz erst jetzt bewusst wurde. „Ein Baby? Aber...?" „Werwolfsinstinkt", erklärte er mit einem lapidaren Schulterzucken und hätte sich am liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten. Was würde sie jetzt denken? Würde sie jetzt auch vor ihm zurückweichen? „Du hast dich in den letzten Tagen verändert, dein Aussehen, dein Geruch..."

„Bist du... bist du ganz sicher?" Leichte Röte stieg in ihre Wangen und ihre Augen begannen vor Glück zu leuchten.

Er lachte, mehr als nur erleichtert über ihre Reaktion. „Hundertprozentig!"

Sarah fiel ihm um den Hals und umarmte ihn begeistert. „Ich bekomme ein Baby!", jubelte sie glücklich und küsste ihn stürmisch auf den Mund.

„Das solltest du lieber mit deinem Mann tun", grinste er, während er sie vergnügt im Kreis herumwirbelte. Was hatte Sirius nur für ein Glück! Solch eine Frau... „Er hat schließlich maßgeblich dazu beigetragen!"

„Wozu habe ich beigetragen?", wollte Sirius grinsend wissen, der gerade auf sie zuschlenderte. „Liebling, du solltest das nicht allzu oft tun, sonst bin ich irgendwann gezwungen, diesen Kerl hier zu vermöbeln!", fügte er trocken hinzu, zog sie in seine Arme und holte sich ebenfalls einen Kuss, der natürlich ungleich leidenschaftlicher ausfiel. Remus drehte sich diskret weg, nicht nur, um die beiden nicht anzustarren. Himmel, warum konnte er nicht auch so viel Glück haben? Warum war er mit diesem Fluch geschlagen, der sein ganzes Leben überschattete?

„Daran, eure Familie zu vergrößern!", erklärte er und hoffte, dass Sirius der leicht gepresste Unterton nicht auffiel, der sich unwillkürlich in seine Stimme geschlichen hatte.

Glücklicherweise hatte der gerade andere Sorgen. „Unsere Familie zu... Ein Baby? Du bist schwanger?"

„Moony ist jedenfalls dieser Ansicht." Sarah lächelte ihn an.

Sirius atmete tief durch, ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Dann stimmt es ganz sicher! Er hat Harry damals auch vorausgesagt... Wir bekommen ein Baby!", jubelte er und wirbelte nun seinerseits Sarah begeistert im Kreis herum. „Ich werde Vater!"

Remus schluckte, weil seine Kehle ihm plötzlich unerträglich eng erschien. Warum würde er diesen Satz nie so begeistert in die Welt hinausschreien können?

Laute Rufe vom Schloss her ließen sie alle drei herumfahren.

Harry kam auf sie zugerannt. „Es gab einen Todesser-Angriff!", stieß er atemlos hervor. „In London! Voldemort hat den Grimmauldplace angegriffen! Alastor Moody und Tonks sind verletzt worden, konnten aber entkommen. Aber das Hauptquartier ist vermutlich verloren. Und niemand weiß, wo Mundungus Fletcher ist!"

Remus erstarrte. Voldemort. Ausgerechnet heute! Sarah drehte sich zu ihm und Sirius um. Ihre Augen waren feucht, aber ihre Stimme klang bemerkenswert fest „Ich nehme an, ihr müsst weg."

„Ja." Sirius nahm seine Frau in den Arm. „Es tut mir Leid, Liebling! Ich weiß, es ist unser Hochzeitstag..."

„Schon okay." Sie sah ihm ernst in die Augen. „Pass einfach auf dich auf, versprochen? Und du auch, Moony."

Er nickte und kämpfte gegen den Kloß in seiner Kehle an. Dann, bevor er seine aufgewühlten Gefühle noch verraten könnte, drehte er sich um und eilte zum Schloss hinüber. Sirius küsste hinter ihm seine Frau noch einmal, drückte kurz Harrys Schulter und folgte ihm dann.

Und während Remus Lupin den Anweisungen Dumbledores lauschte, dachte er, dass er sich eigentlich glücklich schätzen müsste. Er ließ, im Gegensatz zu Sirius, keine Frau zurück, die ein Kind von ihm erwartete. Wenn ihm etwas zustieß, dann würde es nur ihn selbst betreffen. Er war besser dran als sein Freund.

Wenn das wirklich so ist, wisperte eine leise, höhnische Stimme in seinem Kopf, die er vergeblich zu ignorieren versuchte, warum fällt es dir dann so schwer, auch daran zu glauben, du Idiot?

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So, alle die mich bereits kennen, wissen, dass ich absolut reviewsüchtig bin. Also klickt doch bitte das lila Knöpfchen an und teilt mir eure Meinungen, Ansichten, Kritiken und Vorschläge mit, okay?  
PS: Die Latte liegt bei 208 für "Back to life"!_


	2. Ein Ende und ein Anfang

**2. Ein Ende und ein Anfang**

Das Haus am Grimmauldplace Nummer Zwölf war nur noch eine Ruine. Okay, von außen hatte es eigentlich schon immer ausgesehen wie ein etwas baufälliger Schuppen – intensive Muggelabwehrmaßnahmen hatten nun einmal ihren Preis – aber nun war es auch innen vollkommen zerstört.

Remus hatte schon viele Häuser gesehen, in denen Voldemort oder seine Todesser gewütet hatten, angefangen bei Godrics Hollow, dem Haus, in dem James und Lily gestorben waren, aber das hier übertraf wirklich alles bisher Dagewesene. Kein Stein war auf dem anderen geblieben. Das ehemalige Treppenhaus bestand nur noch aus verkohlten Trümmern, sämtliche noch erkennbare Räume waren vollständig ausgebrannt. Der einzige Gegenstand, der – welch Überraschung – das Inferno unbeschadet überlebt hatte, war das Portrait von Mrs. Black, die aber über den Verlust ihres Elternhauses so geschockt war, dass sie nur leise vor sich hin schluchzte und wimmerte und ausnahmsweise einmal den Mund hielt. Es lehnte an einem vor sich hin kokelnden Schutthaufen, behutsam gestützt von Kreacher, der ebenfalls einen ziemlich mitgenommenen Eindruck machte.

„Wow!", murmelte Sirius neben ihm. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich nur das ganze Haus abfackeln muss, um diesen verdammten Klebezauber aufzuheben..."

Tonks kicherte leise, was ihr einen strafenden Blick von Kingsley Shacklebolt eintrug. Der frischgebackene Sicherheitschef, dem sämtliche Aurorenteams unterstellt waren, hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, persönlich den Einsatz zu leiten.

„Was denn, Kingsley?", nahm Sirius sie in Schutz. „Sieh dich doch mal um! Das ganze Haus ist ein einziger, verbrutzelter Schutthaufen. Aber dieses verdammte Portrait hat nicht mal einen Brandschaden! Wenigstens klebt es jetzt nicht mehr an der Wand, wenn auch nur aus dem Grund, dass die Wand einfach nicht mehr da ist!"

„Und was willst du jetzt damit machen?" Shacklebolt grinste schadenfroh. „Es mit nach Hogwarts nehmen und in deinem Schlafzimmer aufhängen?"

Sirius wurde bei dieser Vorstellung tatsächlich blass. „He, ich bin hergekommen, um mir diese verdammten Ruine anzusehen, Boss. Nicht um mich traumatisieren zu lassen! Versuch bitte, keine bleibenden psychischen Schäden bei mir zu hinterlassen, okay?"

„Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Sarah ihm das verdammte Ding wahrscheinlich um die Ohren hauen würde, wenn er damit ankäme", ergänzte Remus trocken. „Sie verträgt sich nicht besonders gut mit ihrer Schwiegermutter, nicht einmal mit der gemalten Version..."

„Könntet ihr jetzt bitte mit dem Herumgealbere aufhören und euren Job machen?" Alastor Moody tauchte, den linken Arm in einer magischen Schlinge, unter dem zerstörten Torbogen auf. Er hatte das St. Mungos auf eigenen Wunsch verlassen und sich sofort wieder zum Grimmauldplace begeben. „Wir sollten besser schnellstens herausfinden, wie es Voldemorts Anhängern gelungen ist, die Schutzzauber zu brechen, die auf diesem Haus lagen!"

„Die Schutzzau... oh, verdammt!" Sirius schlug sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn und drehte sich zu Shacklebolt und Tonks um. „Der Blutschutz! Mein Vater hat das Haus durch den Blutschutz-Fluch geschützt! Und jetzt, da die liebe Bellatrix... Verflucht, ich hätte es wissen müssen!"

„Du meinst, deine verrückte Cousine war eine der Schutzpatrone dieses Hauses?" Remus schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf bei diesem Gedanken und unterdrückte sein Lachen. Arme Bellatrix! Sie musste ja fast geplatzt sein vor Wut darüber, dass sie selbst es ihrem Meister unmöglich machte, das Hauptquartier des verhassten Phönixordens zu zerstören!

„Nun, es hätte jedenfalls zu meinem Vater gepasst! Regulus war tot, ich – der abtrünnige Sohn, der nicht das Geringste von schwarzer Magie hielt – alles andere als vertrauenswürdig... Da war die gute Bella vermutlich die einzig logische Wahl für ihn, abgesehen vielleicht von ihrer ebenfalls ziemlich reinblutfanatischen Schwester Narcissa!"

„Und indem wir deine Cousine zum Kuss des Dementoren verurteilten, haben wir selbst dafür gesorgt, dass die Todesser hier hineinkamen." Shacklebolt sah plötzlich aus, als müsse er sich dringend übergeben.

„Der Dementor war sicherlich begeistert. Ein letzter glücklicher Gedanke mehr, den er da aus ihr heraussaugen konnte", bemerkte Tonks trocken. „Was für ein Festmahl."

Moody sah sich aufmerksam um, sein magisches Auge nach draußen auf die Straße gerichtet, wo in einem der Nachbarhäuser gerade eine Lampe aufflammte. „Wir sollten hier verschwinden!"

„Gute Idee", bemerkte Sirius zustimmend. „Ich weiß einen besseren Ort und – ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, aber so ist es nun einmal – auch eine weitaus bessere Gesellschaft, in der ich meine Hochzeitsnacht verbringen möchte."

„Und was wird nun mit Kreacher und dem Portrait?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich will keines von beiden behalten!"

„Sirius, wir können Kreacher nicht hier lassen, er würde wahrscheinlich zu Narcissa gehen, und das wäre nicht besonders gut, dafür weiß er einfach zu viel!", gab Remus leise zu bedenken.

Der Angesprochene kapitulierte seufzend. „Du hast Recht, Moony. Kreacher?"

Der Hauself lehnte das Portrait äußerst sorgfältig an den Schutthaufen, bevor er zu Sirius hinüberlief. „Der Herr hat gerufen? Kreacher ist hier, auch wenn der Herr ein Muggelfreund und Schlammblutliebhaber ist, ein Blutsverräter der übelsten Sorte..."

„Schweig!", donnerte Sirius und Kreacher verstummte, auch wenn seine Lippen sich weiter bewegten und unaufhörlich neue, glücklicherweise aber nun lautlose Beleidigungen und Verwünschungen bildeten. „Du wirst dich sofort nach Hogwarts begeben, wo du mit den anderen Hauselfen zusammen in der Küche arbeiten wirst. Du wirst dort bleiben, bis ich dir etwas anderes befehle. Du wirst keinen Kontakt zu irgendjemandem aufnehmen, es sei denn ich befehle es dir. Und du wirst nur reden, wenn du von mir oder einem anderen Mitglied des Phönixordens dazu aufgefordert wirst, hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Herr. Kreacher hat verstanden!" Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte Sirius just in diesem Moment das Zeitliche gesegnet, da war er sich ganz sicher.

„Dann geh jetzt nach Hogwarts, und keine Umwege, klar? Und was das verdammte Portrait betrifft; das lässt du hier!"

Kreacher sah so aus, als wollte er leidenschaftlich gern widersprechen aber ein Blick in Sirius Gesicht ließ ihn seine Absicht schnell wieder vergessen. „Ja, Herr!", flüsterte er mit einem weiteren hasserfüllten Blick. Ein Plopp erklang und der Hauself war verschwunden.

„Hogwarts? Gute Idee, da können die anderen Hauselfen ihn im Auge behalten", nickte Remus anerkennend.

„Allerdings solltest du dort besser nicht mehr wahllos alles essen, was man dir vorsetzt", fügte Tonks grinsend hinzu. „Dieser verdammte kleine Kerl scheint dich nicht besonders zu mögen..."

„Langsam entwickle ich etwas mehr Verständnis für die Vorliebe meiner Mutter, die Köpfe ihrer Hauselfen als Wandschmuck zu verwenden", erklärte Sirius trocken. „Können wir jetzt endlich hier verschwinden?"

„Und das Portrait?"

Sirius blitzte Shacklebolt, der diese Frage gestellt hatte, finster an. „Habt ihr im Ministerium nicht irgendwo eine Rumpelkammer für derlei nutzlosen Kram, den man auf anderem Wege nicht los wird?"

„Du willst es wirklich nicht behalten? Bist du ganz sicher?"

Ja, ja. Wer den Schaden hat... Wortlos drehte er sich um und stapfte hinaus.

Remus grinste zu Shacklebolt hinüber. „Scheint, als hättest du gerade ein Geschenk erhalten, Kingsley! Viel Spaß damit!"

Mit einem vergnügten Kichern zückte dieser seinen Zauberstab, eine rasche Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk, ein paar gemurmelte Worte und das Bild war verschwunden. „Ich hoffe nur, dass die Ratten im Ministeriumskeller den Schock überleben!", erklärte er lachend.

- - - - -

„Nein, ich werde nicht wieder nach Salem zurückkehren!" Jade McCormick strich sich eine kastanienbraune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und blickte ihr Gegenüber entschlossen an. „Ich werde mich nicht länger verkriechen und elfjährigen Hexen die Grundlagen der Zauberei vermitteln, während der einzige Mensch, der mir von meiner Familie noch geblieben ist, in vorderster Front im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort steht!"

„Verkriechen?"

„Natürlich. Glaubst du etwa, ich wüsste nicht, dass du mir diesen Job nur verschafft hast, um mich aus Tom Riddles Reichweite zu schaffen? Damit er nicht auf die Idee kommt, mich als Druckmittel gegen dich einsetzen zu wollen?"

Etwas wie Stolz wallte in ihm auf. Sie war wirklich eine kluge, junge Frau geworden, aber dennoch: „Du bist genauso stur, wie deine Mutter es gewesen ist", erklärte Albus Dumbledore kopfschüttelnd. „So sieh doch ein, dass es viel sicherer für dich wäre, in Amerika zu bleiben!"

„Sicherer für mich, das stimmt wohl. Aber was ist mit dir, Gramps? Du lässt dich doch von derartigen Erwägungen auch nicht aufhalten!"

Dumbledore seufzte leise. Wo war nur das niedliche, kleine Mädchen mit den Rattenschwänzen und den Sommersprossen geblieben, das er noch vor wenigen Jahren auf den Knien geschaukelt hatte? Das Mädchen, das widerspruchslos und voller Vertrauen tat, was ihm gesagt wurde? Kein Zweifel; seine Enkelin war erwachsen geworden. Und sie hatte von ihrer Mutter eindeutig die Dumbledoresche Entschlossenheit geerbt.

Ach Mariella, wenn du sie so sehen könntest... Sie ist dir so ähnlich, abgesehen von den Augen...

„Wirst du wenigstens hier wohnen?", fragte er. „Oder bestehst du etwa sogar darauf, das Haus deiner Eltern in London zu beziehen?"

„Natürlich bleibe ich hier, wenn du das gern möchtest." Jade blickte den alten Zauberer liebevoll an. Er hatte ihr so gefehlt! „Ich bin nicht nach Hause gekommen, um dir Sorgen zu bereiten. Ich bin hier, weil es an der Zeit für mich ist, meinen Beitrag zu Voldemorts Vernichtung zu leisten!"

Dumbledore nickte zögernd. „Ich nehme an, du hast deine Studien in Heilkunst abgeschlossen?"

„Sogar mit der Bestnote. Und das weißt du auch ganz genau!" Sie lächelte. Als ob er jemals über etwas was sie betraf, nicht genauestens unterrichtet gewesen wäre!

„Nun, das ist gut. Das neue Schuljahr beginnt in wenigen Tagen und Poppy wird vielleicht Hilfe auf der Krankenstation benötigen..."

„Gramps..."

„Und abgesehen davon, könntest du mir auch noch in anderer Hinsicht helfen", beendete er seinen Satz, während er sie mit erhobener Hand zum Schweigen brachte. „Hör mir erst einmal zu, einverstanden?"

„Okay, was soll ich tun?"

„Vielleicht hast du ja schon gehört, dass der normale Lehrplan in diesem Jahr nicht mehr gilt", erklärte er und registrierte ihr zustimmendes Nicken. „Die Wochenstunden in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben sich verdoppelt. Und außerdem besteht das Ministerium darauf, dass ab dem sechsten Schuljahr alle Schüler das Fach Muggelkunde als Pflichtfach belegen müssen – eine Maßnahme, um die Mitglieder der magischen Gesellschaft etwas mehr für die Belange unserer nichtmagischen Mitbürger zu sensibilisieren."

„Wenn du mich fragst, halte ich das für eine vernünftige Maßnahme!", merkte Jade an. „Die Kluft ist in den letzten Jahren immer größer geworden. Und die Verfechter der Reinblütigkeitstheorie, von denen bedauerlich viele zu Voldemorts Anhängern zählen, immer zahlreicher."

„Stimmt. Das ist ein besorgniserregender Trend, dem das Ministerium durch diese Anordnung entgegenwirken will. Ich habe deshalb nicht einmal eines Stunde, bevor du hier eingetroffen bist, Sarah Black gebeten, einen dieser Kurse zu leiten. Sarah ist eine Muggel, wie sie im Buche steht, sie besitzt keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten bis auf die Gabe des Sehens. Die aber dafür in so ausgeprägtem Maße, das Voldemort höchst interessiert an ihr ist. Ich möchte dich daher bitten, Sarah in ihrem Unterricht zu begleiten und sie zu unterstützen. Und gewissermaßen als ihre Beschützerin zu fungieren, gegen eventuelle magische Übergriffe von Seiten einiger Schüler..."

„Ich soll also die überheblichen Rotznasen von Slytherin davon abhalten, ihr Mütchen an ihr zu kühlen!" Jade lächelte belustigt. „Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Natürlich will ich den Job! Wann..."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach sie.

„Herein!"

Die Frau, die den Raum betrat, war jung und ausgesprochen hübsch. Und ziemlich aufgeregt.

„Oh! Hallo Sarah!", begrüßte Dumbledore sie mit einem Lächeln. „Sie sind ja ganz aufgelöst!"

„Es geht um Mundungus Fletcher, Professor!", erklärte Sarah, welche die Anwesenheit Jades noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. „Er ist etwas außerhalb von London gefunden worden und wird jetzt ins St. Mungos gebracht!"

„Wer hat ihn gefunden?"

„Bill Weasley. Er war gerade mit seiner französischen Freundin unterwegs, als er einen Apparationsknall hörte. Er und Fleur konnten ihn bergen und in Sicherheit bringen, bevor seine Verfolger aufgetaucht sind. Ich nehme an, dass er sich mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen wird, sobald er im St. Mungos alles geregelt hat."

„Weiß Shacklebolt schon Bescheid?"

„Ich dachte, Sie könnten ihn benachrichtigen, Professor. Ich bin da leider etwas gehandicapt..." Sarah lächelte. „Ich beschaffe die Informationen nur, was das Weiterleiten betrifft – keine Chance!"

Dumbledore kicherte. „Das vergesse ich manchmal. Sie haben sich hier so gut eingefügt, dass ich mich immer wieder daran erinnern muss, dass Sie ja gar keine Hexe sind!"

„Das nehme ich als Kompliment!" Sarah wandte sich um und entdeckte erst jetzt Jade, die sich direkt hinter ihr aufgebaut hatte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich einen Moment lang, dann hatte sie sich wieder in der Gewalt. „Hallo!"

„Sie kommen übrigens genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt, Sarah!", bemerkte Dumbledore. „Ich möchte Ihnen meine Enkeltochter Jade vorstellen. Sie hat bis vor kurzem am Hexeninstitut von Salem unterrichtet. Ich habe sie gebeten, Ihnen bei Ihrem Unterricht zur Seite zu stehen und Ihnen etwas zur Hand zu gehen!"

„Beinhaltet dieses Zur-Hand-Gehen auch das Ohren-Langziehen, falls jemand mir etwas anhexen will?", lächelte Sarah. „In diesem Fall sind Sie nämlich ab nächster Woche Sirius' neue beste Freundin!"

Jade lachte ebenfalls. Die Frau gefiel ihr. „Sie sind tatsächlich mit Sirius Black verheiratet?"

„Stimmt, seit heute Nachmittag! Das wäre meine Hochzeitsnacht, wenn der gute Voldemort nicht die Feier gesprengt hätte, in dem er das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat! Stattdessen ist mein Mann jetzt also in London und buddelt im Schutt. Und", fügte sie hinzu, „sagen Sie es bitte nicht, ich weiß schon, dass er der größte Unruhestifter war, den diese Schule je gesehen hat. Das wird ihn aber nicht davon abhalten, jedem Schüler ans Leder zu gehen, der mir das Leben schwer macht. Deshalb bin ich auch so froh, dass Sie mich unterstützen werden."

„Die armen Schüler tun mir jetzt schon Leid!", grinste Jade. „Jede Frau, die es mit dem wilden Sirius aufnehmen kann, braucht eigentlich keine Hilfe gegen ein paar pubertierende Möchtegernzauberer." Sie drehte sich zu Dumbledore um. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, verschwinde ich jetzt in mein Bett, Gramps. Meine innere Uhr zeigt noch immer Ostküstenzeit an!"

„Natürlich, Jade. Schlaf dich aus! Wir reden dann morgen weiter."

„Gute Nacht!" Sie ergriff ihre Reisetasche und wandte sich der Tür zu. „Ach noch was! Falls ihr ein neues Hauptquartier braucht, warum nehmt ihr nicht mein Elternhaus in London?", fragte sie, kurz bevor die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

„Ein Wirbelwind!", kommentierte Dumbledore und sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach. „Genau wie ihre Mutter!"

Sarah sah die Liebe in seinen Augen und brachte es einfach nicht über das Herz, ihn zu fragen, ob er sich der Tatsache bewusst wäre, dass Jade die Frau aus ihrer Vision war.

Die Frau, die mit dem sich verwandelnden Remus zusammen in diesem Keller gewesen war.

Die Frau, zu der er gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebte.

Die Frau, die er getötet hatte.


	3. Jade

_**Bine: **Klar war er süß! Ist er übrigens immer noch!_

_**ReSeSi: **Siehe Bine!_

_**Lewanna: **2x Danke! Wenn Du fleißig weiter reviewst, kann das überhaupt nicht schief gehen..._

_**SiriusShnuffelBlack: **Ich habe nicht die Absicht, jemanden zu töten, der für Harry noch wichtig wird, heiße ja nicht JKR... Okay, war nur ein Scherz!_

_**Pemaroth: **Spoiler? Habe ich am Auto, grins. Manchmal kann ich mich halt nicht beherrschen und der Stoff war einfach zu gut... _

_**LauraNadin: **Naja, nachdem wir jetzt wissen, wie sich Zauberer vermehren, konnte ich Dumbledore ja mal einen Tipp geben..._

_**Kissymouse: **Da brauchst Du Dich doch nicht entschuldigen! Ich freue mich auch über kurze Kommentare (habe sogar schon Smileys bekommen) :-)_

_**Roh-Diamant: **Das habe ich noch nicht entschieden, erst mal muss ich festlegen, wie sie auf Kiel gelegt werden..._

_**Andi: **Gutes Herz? Du stellst an mich ja höhere Anforderungen als an die Originalautorin..._

_**PiaMcKinnon: **Ich bin nicht auf dem JetztKillIchAlleEureHelden-Trip, falls du das meinst, das überlasse ich JKR... Bin einfach viel zu Fluffy, um so etwas zu tun!_

_So, erst mal ein dickes Sorry, dass ich eure Reviews nicht schon nach dem ersten Kapitel beantwortet habe, habe jetzt alles nachgeholt, ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**3. Jade**

Jade ließ ihren schweren Koffer vor sich her schweben, während sie den langen, ziemlich dunklen Gang entlang eilte, in dem ihr Zimmer lag. Dumbledore hatte ihr einen Raum im Lehrerflügel zugewiesen, gleich neben dem der neuen Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Willow Woods. Auch die anderen Professoren von Hogwarts hatten hier ihre Räumlichkeiten, abgesehen natürlich von den vier Hauslehrern, die in der Nähe ihrer Schutzbefohlenen untergebracht waren.

Vielleicht lag es ja an ihrer Müdigkeit, dachte Jade später, dass sie nicht richtig aufgepasst hatte. Jedenfalls passierte es, als sie gerade an etwas völlig anderes dachte, als daran, ihr Gepäck im Auge zu behalten. Durch einen Torbogen zu ihrer Rechten tauchten plötzlich mehrere Leute auf, die sie vorher weder gehört noch gesehen hatte. Und ihr Koffer rammte schmerzhaft einen von ihnen, einen schlanken, hochgewachsenen Mann mit braunem Haar das bereits vereinzelte graue Strähnen aufwies und dunklen, grauen Augen. Er riss ihn unsanft von den Füßen und beförderte ihn schwungvoll auf sein Hinterteil. Der Deckel sprang auf und die Hälfte ihrer mitgebrachten Sachen dekorierten plötzlich ihr unschuldiges, auf dem Boden sitzendes Opfer.

Jade schlug eine Hand vor ihren Mund, um ihr plötzlich aufsteigendes Kichern zu dämpfen, aber diese Mühe hätte sie sich sparen können; unter dem schallenden Gelächter, das gerade ausbrach, wäre ihre Heiterkeitsäußerung ohnehin ungehört untergegangen. Drei Männer und eine Frau – alles Begleiter des unglücklichen Kofferopfers – bogen sich förmlich vor Lachen.

„Meine Güte, Moony", kicherte der große, schwarzhaarige Mann, der sich an die Mauer lehnte, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren. „Was bist du doch wieder hübsch heute!" Er streckte den Arm aus und pflückte Jades neuen pfirsichfarbenen Satin-BH vom Kopf seines Freundes, der ihn finster anstarrte. „Das Teil steht dir, obwohl das eigentlich nicht unbedingt deine Farbe ist..."

„Ich schätze, es ist auch nicht ganz seine Größe!" Jade entriss ihm errötend ihre Unterwäsche und ließ sie rasch in einer Tasche ihres Umhangs verschwinden, bevor sie sich peinlich berührt dem Mann zuwandte, der sich gerade aus einem ebenso delikaten Anteil ihrer Kleidung kämpfte. „Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

„Ich glaube, es ging ihm nie besser!", grinste der Schwarzhaarige wieder. „Wird ihm sicher eine Menge schöner Träume bescheren..."

„Mir ist nichts passiert." Der Gegenstand der allgemeinen Belustigung warf seinem lachenden Begleiter einen wütenden Avada-Kedavra-Blick zu. Endlich stand er wieder auf den Füßen, auch wenn er nicht so recht zu wissen schien, was er mit den Dessous anfangen sollte, die er noch immer in den Händen hielt.

Jade beeilte sich, sie ihm abzunehmen und zurück in ihren Koffer zu werfen. „Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid!", erklärte sie mit hochrotem Gesicht, während sie sich bückte, um ihre restlichen Sachen aufzusammeln. „Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, um diese Zeit noch jemandem auf dem Gang zu begegnen..."

Zu ihrer Überraschung hockte der Mann sich hin und sammelte ihre auf dem Boden verstreuten Bücher ein. Von der Wäsche ließ er allerdings wohlweislich die Finger. „Kein Problem. Es ist ja wirklich schon ziemlich spät!"

„Und wir hätten ja auch etwas besser aufpassen können!", fügte die junge Frau hinzu, die Jade jetzt die letzten paar Wäschestücke reichte, die sie eben aufgehoben hatte. „Ich bin übrigens Tonks."

„Tonks?"

„Ja. Mein Vorname lautet Nymphadora, keine Ahnung, was meine Eltern sich dabei gedacht haben. Aber jeder, der mich so nennt, muss damit rechnen, dass ich ihm den Mund mit einem Klebefluch verschließe."

„Ich bin Jade. Jade McCormick!" Jade reichte ihr lächelnd die Hand.

„Okay, Jade. Dann werde ich dich mal mit den Jungs bekannt machen." Tonks hielt offenbar nicht viel von Förmlichkeiten, weil sie gleich zum vertraulichen DU überging, aber das störte Jade nicht im Geringsten.

„Also der nette Herr dort drüben mit dem Arm in der Schlinge ist Alastor Moody, aber alle nennen ihn Mad-Eye!"

Jade, die unschwer erkennen konnte, worauf dieser Spitzname sich gründete, reichte ihm die Hand und murmelte eine höfliche Begrüßung.

„Der autoritäre Typ neben ihm ist Kingsley Shacklebolt, er leitet die Sicherheitsabteilung im Zaubereiministerium, ein extrem wichtiger Mann also." Tonks zwinkerte. „Das musste ich jetzt sagen, er ist nämlich mein Boss!"

Wieder ein Händedruck, diesmal von einem Grinsen begleitet.

„Der Kerl, der seine spitze Zunge absolut nicht im Zaum halten kann, ist Sirius Black."

„Freut mich! Ich habe schon eine Menge über dich gehört! Und übrigens – alles Gute zur Hochzeit", sagte Jade lächelnd. „ich habe Sarah gerade kennen gelernt!"

„Oh, wo denn?" Sirius sah sich suchend um.

„Im Büro des Schulleiters. Er hat mich zu ihrer Unterstützung engagiert, damit die Slytherin-Früchtchen ihren Frust über das neue Pflichtfach Muggelkunde nicht an ihr auslassen."

Sein Lächeln erwärmte sich noch um einige Grade. „In dem Fall bist du meine neue beste Freundin!"

„Ja, das hat Sarah bereits erwähnt!", lächelte sie.

„Und der Typ, der sich da gerade so genüsslich in deiner Unterwäsche geaalt hat..."

„...Tonks!"

„... ist Remus Lupin", erklärte Tonks, ohne im Geringsten seinen empörten Einwurf zu beachten. „Er unterrichtet Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in diesen ehrwürdigen Hallen!"

„Hallo, Remus!" Jade reichte ihm nun ebenfalls die Hand und stellte belustigt fest, dass er richtig süß war, wenn ihm die Verlegenheitsröte in die Wangen stieg.

„Jade."

Nun, eine Quasselstrippe war er offenbar nicht gerade, auch wenn sie den intensiven Blick seiner dunklen, grauen Augen fast körperlich spüren konnte...

„Lupin... Remus Lupin...", murmelte sie nachdenklich. „Ah, jetzt hab ich es! Ich kenne deinen Namen aus den alten Schulakten! Die Daten über außergewöhnliche Bestrafungsmaßnahmen. Ich habe in meinem fünften Jahr einige interessante Wochenenden damit verbracht, die Akten zu sortieren und zu archivieren, weil Professor McGonagall mich überführt hat, nachdem ich den Korridorfußboden vor den Slytherin-Kerkern mit einem Antistatik-Fluch belegt hatte. Alle Achtung, du tauchst da fast genauso oft auf wie er!" Grinsend deutete Jade auf Sirius, der sich prompt stolz in die Brust warf.

„Ein Antistatik-Fluch?", fragte Tonks interessiert. „Und was bewirkte der?"

„Nun im günstigsten Fall lässt er dir nur die Haare zu Berge stehen", erklärte Jade lächelnd. „Aber in der verstärkten Variante... Sagen wir mal so, die Slytherin Jungen hatten eine Menge zu glotzen, während die Mädels damit beschäftigt waren, ihre Röcke festzuhalten..."

Allgemeines Gekicher folgte. „Warum ist uns das nicht eingefallen?", wollte Sirius von Remus wissen.

Der zuckte grinsend die Achseln.

„Vielleicht, weil euer bevorzugtes Opfer, Severus Snape, gewöhnlich Hosen getragen hat?", schlug Jade trocken vor und erntete erneut Gelächter.

„Das wird es sein!", stimmte Sirius zu und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Du hast also während deiner Schulzeit den Maraudern nachgeeifert..."

„Wenn man die Enkelin des Schulleiters ist, wird man immer gleich als braves Mädchen abgestempelt", erklärte Jade lachend. „Ich wollte nie eine Vorzeigeschülerin sein. Also habe ich alles getan, um diesen Gedanken bei meinen Lehrern gar nicht erst aufkommen zu lassen. Das war allerdings alles andere als einfach; ihr habt die Latte verdammt hoch angelegt. Jeder, der nach euch kam, war nur noch ein jämmerlicher Nachahmer... Aber es hatte so seine Momente, das gebe ich zu!"

„Wie das Archivieren von Strafakten?", fragte Remus mit einem winzigen Lächeln, das sein ganzes Gesicht veränderte. Plötzlich wirkte er richtig jung und attraktiv.

„Und das Putzen der Pokale unter Filchs Aufsicht, oder das Pulen von Flubberwürmern, oder das Schrubben des Mädchenklos, während Myrthe einem die Ohren vollheulte – habe ich alles mit Bravour hinter mich gebracht!" Sie zwinkerte ihm vergnügt zu. „Und dabei habe ich etwas dazugelernt..."

„Ach ja?"

„Hmm. Paragraph eins des Maraudercodex', wie wir es während unserer Schulzeit genannt haben: ‚Du sollst dich nicht erwischen lassen!'"

Sirius grinste stolz. „He, Remus, hast du das gehört? Wir waren eine Legende!"

Remus konnte nur lachend den Kopf schütteln.

Jade schenkte ihm noch ein letztes, verzeihungsheischendes Lächeln und hob den Koffer wieder an. Ihre Schulter streifte leicht seinen Arm und ihr Duft stieg ihm in die Nase...

„Ich werde mich dann mal verziehen, was ihr da so laut nach mir rufen hört, ist nämlich mein Bett!", erklärte sie. „Ich bin erst heute aus den Staaten herübergekommen und inzwischen so müde, dass ich bestimmt bald im Stehen einschlafe..."

„Warte, ich helfe dir!" Tonks übernahm den Koffertransport. „Zeig mir einfach, welches dein Zimmer ist..."

Remus sah den beiden sich entfernenden Frauen nach. Jade McCormick. Irgendwo hatte er diesen Namen schon einmal gehört, er konnte sich bloß im Moment nicht daran erinnern in welchem Zusammenhang. Aber eines war klar; sie war einfach bezaubernd. Sie war schlank und nicht allzu groß, wirkte aber alles andere als zerbrechlich. Ihr kinnlanges, kastanienbraunes Haar schmiegte sich um ein Gesicht, das aus einem Heiligengemälde hätte stammen können, große rauchgraue Augen, eine schmale gerade Nase, ein voller, roter, lachender Mund... Ihre leicht heisere Altstimme konnte einen Mann zum Träumen bringen. Und ihr Duft... Es war eine unverwechselbare Mischung aus wilden Rosen und Frau, genauso exquisit und erotisch wie seine Trägerin... Er würde ihn unter Millionen anderen herausriechen können...

Sirius stieß ihn grinsend an. „Hör auf zu sabbern, Moony! Dumbledore wartet auf unseren Bericht."

Peinlich berührt, weil Padfood ihn beim Starren ertappt hatte, drehte er sich um und folgte dem Freund zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Und wünschte nicht zum ersten Mal insgeheim, etwas anderes zu sein, als er war.

Nicht gefährlich zu sein für all jene, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, sondern ein ganz normaler Mann...

Ein Mann, für den eine so wunderbare Frau wie Jade sich vielleicht interessieren könnte...

- - - - -

Als Sirius das Wohnzimmer der Suite betrat, die er inzwischen mit Sarah und Harry bewohnte, zumindest so lange, bis das neue Schuljahr begann und der Junge wieder in seinen Schlafraum im Gryffindor-Turm zurückkehren würde – Remus war vor wenigen Tagen in ein anderes Zimmer umgezogen – fand er seine frisch angetraute Ehefrau in einem Sessel sitzend vor. Sarah war ungewöhnlich blass und ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen groß und dunkel vor Sorge.

„Liebling, ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst furchtbar mitgenommen aus. Stimmt etwas nicht mit dem Baby?" Besorgt hockte er sich vor ihrem Sessel auf die Fersen und ergriff ihre kalten, zitternden Hände.

„Nein, nein. Dem Baby geht es gut!" Sarah holte tief Luft. „Wo ist Remus? Ist er mit dir zurückgekommen?"

„Natürlich. Er ist nach unserer Besprechung mit Dumbledore gleich in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Warum fragst du?"

„Heute Abend ist eine neue Lehrerin eingetroffen. Jade..."

„...McCormick, ich weiß. Wir sind ihr draußen auf dem Gang begegnet. Sie hat Moony im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes umgehauen. Ich hätte nie erwartet, jemals diesen Blick in seinen Augen zu sehen..." Sirius grinste bei der Erinnerung daran, wie fasziniert sein Freund von dieser Frau gewesen war. Vielleicht...

„Sirius, Jade ist die Frau aus meiner Vision!"

„Was! Aber..." Fassungslos starrte er sie an. „Um Merlins Willen... Bist du ganz sicher?"

„Natürlich bin ich das!" Sarah schlang fröstelnd ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper.

„Hast du es schon Dumbledore gesagt?"

„Was? Dass Remus vielleicht irgendwann seine Enkeltochter töten wird? Was glaubst du, wie er reagieren wird? Wird er ihm auf die Schulter klopfen und ihm sein Vertrauen aussprechen? Ich weiß, dass er ein ungewöhnlicher Mann ist, Sirius. Aber das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen! Er liebt Jade über alles, das kann man sehen..."

Sirius starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Du befürchtest, dass er ihn wegschicken könnte?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!", flüsterte sie leidenschaftlich. „Ich weiß nur, wie viel es Moony bedeutet, wieder unterrichten zu können! Und ich weiß, dass niemand es mehr verdient als er, endlich einmal glücklich zu sein... Wenn er und Jade tatsächlich ein Paar werden sollten... Sie ist so lebendig, ihr würde es gelingen, ihn aus seinem Schneckenhaus herauszuholen!"

„Du setzt ziemlich viel voraus bei einer Frau, die du heute zum ersten Mal getroffen hast, Liebes."

„Ich bin die Seherin von uns beiden, oder?" Sie klang fast ein wenig bissig. „Ich habe um diese Fähigkeit nicht gebeten. Aber da ich sie nun einmal habe, weiß ich auch, dass Jade für Moony das sein könnte..."

„... was du für mich bist?", fragte er weich.

„Was wir für einander sind!" Sie streifte seine Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. „Sie wird sich von seiner reservierten Haltung nicht abschrecken lassen. Nicht, wenn sie beschließen sollte, dass sie ihn haben will."

Sirius zog sie aus dem Sessel in seine Arme. „Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass sie die Frau ist, die du mit Remus in diesem Keller gesehen hast?"

Er spürte ihr Nicken an seiner Brust. „Ich habe sie sofort erkannt... Ich habe Angst, Sirius. Ich habe furchtbare Angst! Was ist, wenn Snape Recht hat? Wenn wir es nicht verhindern können? Ich will dich nicht verlieren, das könnte ich einfach nicht ertragen..."

„Das wirst du auch nicht, Liebling!" Zärtlich drückte er sie an sich und küsste sie auf die besorgt gerunzelte Stirn. „Ich verspreche dir, dass mir nichts passieren wird. Und auch Jade oder Severus nicht. Wir werden das unter allen Umständen verhindern!"

„Aber wie?"

„Sprich vorläufig mit niemandem über diese Sache, okay? Wir werden erst einmal abwarten, wie sich die ganze Angelegenheit entwickelt. Vielleicht sind die beiden sich ja alles andere als sympathisch. Dann wäre die ganze Aufregung umsonst gewesen..."

„Du hast sie zusammen gesehen", murmelte Sarah. „Hattest du den Eindruck, dass da keinerlei Sympathie bestand? Dass sie sich vielleicht sogar regelrecht unsympathisch sein könnten?"

„Nein", gab er zu. „Sie war nett und liebenswürdig und hat mit ihm gescherzt, als würden sie sich schon seit Jahren kennen. Und Moony... Nun, er sah aus, als ob er liebend gern zu ihren Füßen knien wollte..."

„Siehst du?"

„Wir werden auf ihn aufpassen, Liebling", versicherte er. „So wie er im umgekehrten Fall auf uns aufpassen würde."

Sarah nickte. „Ja, das werden wir auf jeden Fall tun. Ich hoffe nur, dass es genügt... Sich in sie zu verlieben und sie dann während einer Transformation zu töten – es würde ihn zerstören, Sirius. Damit würde er nicht fertig werden..."

„Ich weiß, Liebling!"

In dieser Nacht lag Sirius Black wach in seinem Bett, hielt seine von Alpträumen gequälte Frau im Arm und wünschte insgeheim, dass Jade McCormick nie in ihr Leben getreten wäre. Er hatte den Blick in den Augen des Freundes gesehen. Es war der gleiche Blick, mit dem er selbst Sarah ansah...

Warum konnte es im Leben zur Abwechslung nicht einmal fair zugehen?

Er selbst hatte in Askaban zwölf Jahre seines Lebens verloren. Aber das wäre nichts im Vergleich zu dem Preis, den Remus zahlen würde, wenn Sarahs Vision Wirklichkeit wurde...

Er starrte mit brennenden Augen in die Dunkelheit, auf der Suche nach einer Antwort, zu der er – wie ihm schmerzlich bewusst wurde – nicht einmal die richtige Frage kannte.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Darf ich dann wieder auf ein paar Reviews hoffen?_


	4. Animositäten

_**SiriusShnuffelBlack: **Sorry, hat diesmal nicht ganz so schnell geklappt!_

_**ReSeSi: **Klar doch, ich liiiieeebe Happy-Ends! _

_**Lewanna: **Okay, keine Spoilererwähnunhen mehr für meine Lewanna, ich will dir ja nichr die Spannung verderben... _

_**Andi: **Nette Idee, aber ist das auf Dauer nicht etwas beschwerlich, wenn man den Schwebezauber nicht beherrscht? °Grins°_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**4. Animositäten**

Als Jade am nächsten Morgen zur Frühstückszeit die große Halle betrat, waren bereits alle Lehrer und sonstige Bewohner um eine üppig gedeckte Tafel versammelt. „Guten Morgen!", grüßte sie fröhlich und setzte sich auf den einzigen freien Stuhl, der – rein zufällig natürlich – genau neben dem des einzigen Mannes im ganzen Schloss stand, dem sie als Letztem begegnen wollte.

„Guten Morgen, Jade", begrüßte Severus Snape sie mit seinem öligen Lächeln, das er heute mal wieder passend zu seiner Haarpracht trug. „Du siehst wie immer ganz bezaubernd aus!"

„Severus." Sie nahm mit einem innerlichen Seufzen Platz und beschloss auf sein Kompliment nicht einzugehen. Es war schließlich viel besser, überhaupt nichts zu sagen, wenn jeder mögliche Kommentar nur entweder unhöflich oder eine glatte Lüge gewesen wäre. Außerdem – wenn sie ihn einfach ignorierte, würde er sie sicher irgendwann in Ruhe lassen, hoffte sie zumindest.

Stattdessen wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit lieber ihrem anderen Tischnachbarn zu, der ihr gerade höflich den Brötchenkorb reichte. „Danke, Remus." Sie nahm sich etwas von dem frischen, duftenden Gebäck und lächelte ihn an.

Er nickte zwar nur, erwiderte aber andeutungsweise das Lächeln. Immerhin etwas. Was hatten große, starke, ernste und schweigsame Männer nur an sich, das sie so attraktiv machte? Nun, nahm sie sich fest vor, sie würde ihn schon dazu bringen, mit ihr zu reden...

„Hast du gut geschlafen, Jade?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore von seinem Platz an der Stirnseite des Tisches aus?"

„Wie ein Stein, Gramps. Danke der Nachfrage." Sie warf ihm einen liebevollen Blick zu und verschwieg ihm wohlweislich, dass sie die halbe Nacht lang von dunklen, grauen Männeraugen in einem ernsten Gesicht geräumt hatte. „Und du?"

„In meinem Alter schläft man nicht mehr viel, Kind. Zuviel zu tun und zuwenig Zeit..."

„Ha! Du bist doch nicht alt, Gramps! Und du hast noch sehr viel Zeit. Ich bestehe nämlich darauf, dass du hier immer noch der Schulleiter bist, wenn deine Urenkel Hogwarts besuchen!" Jade zwinkerte ihm zu. „Aber keine Extrawürste für die Racker, verstanden?"

„Großes Professorenehrenwort!" Dumbledore hob zwinkernd die Hand, um den Luftkuss aufzufangen, den sie ihm zuwarf. „Für dich habe ich schließlich auch keine gebraten, nicht wahr?"

„Urenkel?" Snape starrte sie fragend an und beugte sich dann mit einen anzüglichen Lächeln zu ihr hinüber. „Solltest du dir dazu nicht erst einmal einen passenden Ehemann zulegen, meine Liebe?"

Oh Gott, nicht das schon wieder, bitte! Sie hatte gedacht, sie hätte ihm schon vor fünf Jahren unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ganz gewiss nicht dieser Mann sein würde... „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wo du dich während Professor Williams' Aufklärungsunterricht aufgehalten hast, Severus, aber ich versichere dir, dass ein Ehemann nicht zwingend erforderlich ist, um schwanger zu werden!"

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches prusteten Harry und Sirius unisono los, während Sarah errötend auf ihren Teller hinunterblickte. Jade ignorierte beides und auch das vernehmliche Luftholen von Professor McGonagall brachte sie nicht im Geringsten aus dem Konzept. „Wir leben im dritten Jahrtausend. Inzwischen braucht frau im Grunde genommen nur noch einem Termin bei einer Samenbank, um sich ihren Kinderwunsch zu erfüllen."

Snape starrte sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. Sein Mund klappte mehrfach auf und zu, bevor es ihm gelang sich zu artikulieren. „Eine Samenbank? Und wie willst du da sicherstellen..."

„...dass der Spender ein Zauberer ist?" Jade zuckte gleichgültig die Achseln. „Ich halte diesen ganzen Reinblütigkeits-Unsinn sowieso für ausgesprochen idiotisch. Wenn Zauberer und nichtmagische Menschen nicht der gleichen Spezies angehören würden, könnten sie miteinander keine fruchtbaren Nachkommen hervorbringen; das ist Biomagie für Anfänger, Severus. Unterrichtsstoff im ersten Jahr. Wozu also dieser ganze Schwachsinn über die Reinerhaltung der Blutlinien? Auch reinblütige Beziehungen bringen jede Menge Squibs hervor, wie du sehr genau weißt. Und Muggeleltern bekommen immer mehr magisch begabte Kinder. Am Ende ist das alles nur eine Lotterie! Genau wie die Frage, ob ein ungeborenes Kind letztlich blaue oder braune Augen haben wird." _Oder wunderbare dunkelgraue, die aussahen wie tiefe, geheimnisvolle Seen..._

Snape presste die Lippen so fest zusammen, dass sie einen schmalen, weißlichen Strich bildeten. „Aber du ziehst doch nicht etwa wirklich in Erwägung..."

„... mich künstlich befruchten zu lassen?" Jade verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich nicht! Ich bin gerade mal vierundzwanzig, Severus, habe also noch jede Menge Zeit, den richtigen Mann fürs Leben zu finden. Und außerdem", sie zuckte die Achseln, „wo bliebe denn da der Spaß? Sex ist angeblich doch die schönste Nebensache, die es überhaupt gibt..."

Neben ihr verschluckte sich Remus an einem Brötchenbissen, eine Reaktion, die Jade insgeheim äußerst vielversprechend fand. Lachend klopfte sie ihm auf den Rücken, bis er wieder Luft bekam und schob ihm dann fürsorglich seine Teetasse zu. „Was ist los? Habe ich dich etwa schockiert?"

Er zog es vor, ihr nicht zu antworten. Wie hätte er auch erklären sollen, was ihre Worte in ihm ausgelöst hatten. Welche Bilder er plötzlich vor seinem inneren Auge gesehen hatte... Jade, nackt in seinem Bett, die kastanienbraunen Haare auf seinem Kopfkissen ausgebreitet, der Blick der silbriggrauen Augen verschleiert vor Lust und ihre Lippen, voll, rot und angeschwollen von seinen leidenschaftlichen Küssen...

Und jetzt berührte sie ihn auch noch! Zwar war ihre Hand nur auf seinem Rücken, aber sie war ihm so nah! Ihr Duft stieg ihm in die Nase, dieses einzigartige, wundervoll sinnliche Aroma, das ihn schon in der letzten Nacht vom Schlafen abgehalten hatte... _Verdammt, Lupin, zieh deine Gedanken aus der Gosse und krieg dich wieder ein, wenn du dich nachher beim Aufstehen nicht blamieren willst..._

Er sah auf und bemerkte natürlich als erstes Sirius' wissendes Lächeln. Oh verdammt, war es für seinen Freund etwa so offensichtlich, wie er auf Jade McCormick reagierte?

Snapes schnarrende Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Befürchtungen. „Du solltest Nachhilfe in Sachen Nahrungsaufnahme bekommen, Lupin!", zischte er schadenfroh. „Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Wochen, dass du beim Essen beinahe erstickst!"

„Du bist doch bloß neidisch, Snape, dass ihm jedes Mal, wenn ihm so etwas passiert, eine hübsche junge Frau auf den Rücken klopft!", grinste Sirius und zwinkerte Jade verschwörerisch zu.

Sarah kicherte ebenfalls und setzte mit einem belustigten Blick auf den errötenden Remus hinzu: „Außerdem, wie sollen wir Frauen einen schüchternen Kerl wie ihn denn sonst in die Finger bekommen? Man muss eben jede Gelegenheit nutzen..."

Jade konnte sich nicht helfen und lachte laut heraus, während Remus Ohren jetzt mit aller Kraft daraufhin arbeiteten, genauso rot zu werden, wie die Tomate auf seinem Teller.

- - - - -

Als Remus einige Stunden später von seinem Büro zu seinem Zimmer ging, hörte er Snapes ungeduldig schnarrende Stimme im Gang und verhielt instinktiv im Schritt. „Ich warte noch immer auf eine Antwort, Jade!"

„Nein, das tust du nicht, Severus", seufzte diese, offenbar ziemlich genervt. „Weil du sie bereits vor fünf Jahren bekommen hast. _Ich bin nicht interessiert_."

„Fünf Jahre sind eine sehr lange Zeit. Ich dachte, du wärest dir inzwischen über einige Dinge klar geworden..."

„Das bin ich auch, aber nicht in dem Sinne, den du dir erhoffst. Ich werde zwar hier unterrichten, weil mein Großvater mich darum gebeten hat. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich darüber hinaus bereit bin, eine Beziehung mit dir einzugehen..."

Snape? Snape und Jade? Remus spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich bei diesem Gedanken. Glücklicherweise schien sie diese Idee ebenso furchtbar zu finden, wie er es tat...

Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er gerade dabei war, eine äußerst private Unterhaltung zu belauschen. Oh verdammt, er sollte hier schleunigst verschwinden!

Aber bevor er diesen Vorsatz in die Tat umsetzen konnte, sprach Snape bereits wieder. Und diesmal hatte seine Stimme einen eindeutig drohenden Unterton angenommen. „Du kennst mich, Jade. Ich gebe nicht so schnell auf, wenn mir etwas wirklich wichtig ist!"

„Sei doch mal ehrlich, Severus! Im Grunde bin doch gar nicht ich es, die du willst. Du willst die Verbindung zur Blutslinie der Dumbledores, weil du dir davon für deine Nachkommen noch mehr magische Fähigkeiten versprichst. Siehst du denn nicht, worauf das hinausläuft? Um was es dir in Wirklichkeit geht? Du stehst noch immer in Konkurrenz zu James Potter, obwohl der seit fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr lebt! _Sein_ Sohn ist außergewöhnlich begabt; der einzige, der Voldemort besiegen kann, wie man sagt. Und jetzt willst _du_ Kinder, die ihn an magischen Kräften noch übertreffen... Ich spiele solche Spiele nicht, Severus! Mir ist es nämlich vollkommen egal, ob mein zukünftiger Ehemann Zauberer oder Muggel ist! Ich werde einen Mann finden, den ich lieben kann. Einen Mann, der mich als das liebt, was ich bin. Jade McCormick, die Frau, die rein zufällig eine Hexe ist. Nicht Jade McCormick, die zukünftige Mutter irgendwelcher magischer Genies!"

„Und woher willst du wissen, dass ich das nicht tue?", fragte Snape leise.

„Weil du ein so unsicheres Gefühl wie Liebe überhaupt nicht zulassen würdest, Severus. Ich kenne Dich! Du bist jemand der kontrolliert, manipuliert und versucht, jedem seinen Stempel aufzudrücken. Du liebst die Macht um der Macht willen, nicht um des Guten willen, das sie bewirken könnte..."

„Ich bin nicht wie Voldemort!", stieß er aufgebracht hervor.

„Nein", stimmte sie ihm ruhig zu. „Das bist du nicht. Aber du bist auch nicht wie..."

„Wie wer? Wer ist es, gegen den ich hier in deinen Augen konkurriere?" Snape packte sie hart am Arm und zog sie zu sich herum, so dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

_Graue, tiefe Augen in einem ernsten Gesicht... _Jade wandte den Blick nicht ab. Sie gab durch keine Regung zu erkennen, wie sehr sein fast brutaler Griff an ihren Oberarm schmerzte. „Du brauchst die Konkurrenz eines anderen Mannes doch überhaupt nicht, Severus. Du selbst bist nämlich dein schlimmster Feind!"

Wütend starrte er auf sie herunter; seine Brust hob sich in harten, schnellen Atemzügen, seine schwarzen Augen waren zornig zusammengekniffen und starrten angestrengt in ihre...

Oh nein, das würde er nicht mit ihr machen! Es dauerte nur Sekundenbruchteile, bis Jade die geistige Mauer gegen seine Okklumentik-Attacke aufgerichtet hatte. Nicht genug Zeit für ihn, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen...

„Das, Severus Snape, ist genau der Grund, warum ich dich nie als Lebenspartner in Betracht ziehen würde!", teilte sie ihm mit eisiger Stimme mit und entriss ihm zornig ihren Arm. „Du bist egoistisch, kaltherzig und vollkommen rücksichtslos, wenn es um die Durchsetzung deiner Ziele geht. Und wenn du noch einmal versuchen solltest, unaufgefordert in meine Gedanken einzudringen, werde ich...

Er bewegte sich blitzschnell. Plötzlich fand sie sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnend, während er sich an sie drängte und sie mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht dort festhielt. „Schon vergessen, dass Anti-Okklumentik die körperlichen Reaktionen verlangsamt, meine Liebe?"

Eine harte Hand packte ihn plötzlich an der Schulter und zerrte ihn mit einem harten Ruck von seinem Opfer weg. „Schon vergessen, dass man sich Frauen nicht aufdrängt, Snape?", fragte Remus kalt und stieß ihn ein Stück zurück.

„Misch dich, verdammt noch mal, nicht in meine Angelegenheiten, Lupin!", zischte der Tränkemeister wütend und zappelte vergeblich in seinem festen Griff. „Das hier geht dich nichts an! Was machst du überhaupt hier, he? Solltest du dich nicht in deiner Höhle verkriechen und auf den nächsten Vollmond warten, _Werwolf_?"

Remus' Blick zuckte zu Jade hinüber, die ihn und Snape erschrocken ansah. Sie war plötzlich kreidebleich und ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen vor Entsetzen. Er sah in ihr blasses, schockiertes Gesicht und spürte, wie etwas in ihm starb, ein leiser, kleiner Hoffnungsfunke, von dem er bisher überhaupt nicht gewusst hatte, dass er in ihm aufkeimte. Warum sollte sie anders auf Snapes Enthüllung reagieren? Er war nun einmal das, was er war. Ein Werwolf. Ein Monster...

Snape grinste ihn hämisch an und er verspürte plötzlich den Wunsch in dieses schadenfrohe Gesicht zu schlagen... ihn zu verletzen, so, wie er ihn, Remus, verletzt hatte... Aber er tat es nicht. Er stand lediglich da, wie erstarrt, und umklammerte die Robe seines Gegners mit einer Faust, die so fest zusammengeballt war, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten...

Dann, ganz langsam, löste Jade sich aus ihrer Erstarrung. Ihr Blick suchte den von Remus, aber er vermied es, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Mund war nur ein schmaler, harter Strich in einem bleichen Gesicht, dessen Konturen vor Anspannung wie aus Stein gehauen wirkten. Und seine Augen, dunkel und so voller Qual und Selbsthass...

Sie trat auf die beiden Männer zu und legte sanft ihre Hand über die seine, die noch immer Snapes Umhang umklammerte. „Lass ihn los", bat sie leise.

Er gehorchte sofort. Seine verkrampften Finger lösten sich und er trat steif einen Schritt zurück.

Snape grinste ihn noch immer höhnisch an, ordnete seine Kleidung, wandte sich zum Gehen und warf Jade dabei einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Was ist, kommst du mit?"

„Nein." Sie sah ihn nicht einmal an, ihr Blick war noch immer auf Remus' starres, bleiches Gesicht gerichtet. Er sah aus, als erwarte er einen äußerst schmerzhaften Schlag. Und zwar von ihr. „Nein, Severus. Ich komme nicht mit. Nicht heute und auch zu keinem anderen Zeitpunkt. Und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mich zukünftig in Ruhe lassen könntest. Im Moment schäme ich mich nämlich ganz entsetzlich dafür, dich überhaupt zu kennen!"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So, dann streichelt doch bitte alle brav das Review-Knöpfchen, damit ich weiß, dass überhaupt jemand daran interessiert ist, dass ich mir weiter die Nächte um die Ohren schlage..._


	5. Ein Schlag ins Gesicht

_**MandyRosalie: **Okay, also hier wieder das Ergebnis einer halbdurchwachten Nacht... Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir!_

_**PiaMcKinnon: **Du kannst aber schön fluchen! Bei mir reicht es immer nur für „verdammt" und so'n Mist. Gib es ihm, Süße! Er hat es verdient!_

_**ReSeSi: **Langsam glaube ich, dass er noch nie alle hatte! Je länger ich mich mit dem Kerl beschäftige, umso unsympathischer wird er mir! Wird Zeit, dass Loki aus dem Urlaub zurückkommt, die sorgt dann wieder für das Gegengewicht..._

_**LauraNadin:** So, hier ist die Fortsetzung! Und was Snape angeht... Ach, das spar ich mir lieber! Getreu dem Motto: Wenn du nichts Nettes zu sagen hast..._

_**SiriusShnuffelBlack: **So habe ich das noch gar nicht gesehen! Ich hoffe, sie verzeiht mir, dass ich ihr ausgerechnet diesen Typen auf die Fersen geschickt habe..._

_**Kissymouse: **Wenn du meine FF's liest, bekommst du die Happy-End-Garantie kostenlos dazu, versprochen!_

_**Andi: **Du meintest Shampoo, oder? Obwohl, wenn er sich die Haare nicht wäscht, wird es mit dem Rest seiner Körperhygiene bestimmt nicht viel besser aussehen… Igitt, furchtbare Vorstellung. Klammer auf die Nasen, Freunde, es geht weiter..._

_**Lewanna:** So, hier wird deine Frage beantwortet! Snapes Gründe mögen zwar merkwürdig sein, aber das ist er selbst ja auch..._

_**BilboBeutlin: **Klar, mache ich! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**5. Ein Schlag ins Gesicht**

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, zum Troll noch mal!", explodierte Snape mit vor Wut hochrotem Gesicht. „Hast du mich etwa nicht verstanden? Er ist ein verdammter Werwolf!"

Jade sah noch immer Remus in die Augen, während sie mit ruhiger Stimme antwortete. „Ich bin nicht taub, Severus. Er ist ein Werwolf, na und? Es ist helllichter Tag, wir befinden uns in der abnehmenden Mondphase, er trägt einen ganz gewöhnlichen Umhang anstelle eines Pelzes. Und Krallen oder ein Zähnefletschen kann ich auch nicht entdecken! Das hier ist nicht der Wolf. Es ist Remus, auch wenn du das offenbar nicht sehen kannst." Sie seufzte kopfschüttelnd. „Du solltest langsam mal deine irrationalen Ängste vor allem, was anders ist als du selbst, ablegen. Werde endlich erwachsen, Severus!"

„Erwachsen?" Offenbar konnte er einfach nicht fassen, was er da hörte. „Du sagst mir, ich soll erwachsen werden? Ausgerechnet du? Der da", er wies mit dem Finger in Remus' Richtung, „ist verdammt noch mal kein süßes, unschuldiges Kuscheltier, Jade. Er ist ein verfluchtes Monster! Eine reißende, mordlustige Bestie..."

Jade verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ja. Ich zittere vor Angst!"

„Wenn du genug Verstand hättest, um zu wissen, was gut für dich ist, dann würdest du genau das tun!", fauchte er aufgebracht.

Sie ignorierte die Beleidigung und blieb bemerkenswert gelassen. „Okay, ich verspreche dir, ich werde in den Vollmondnächten des kommenden Schuljahres die gebotene Vorsicht walten lassen, bist du nun zufrieden?"

Das war er offenbar nicht. „Nimm mich gefälligst ernst, verdammt! Ich weiß, wovon ich rede!", brüllte Snape mit sich überschlagender Stimme. „Du kannst ihm nicht trauen! Er wird dich, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, zerfleischen, wenn er die Chance dazu bekommt! Das liegt in seiner Natur..."

„...red doch keinen Blödsinn, Severus!", mahnte sie leise.

Snape war jedoch nicht zu bremsen. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten beinahe irre während er seine hasserfüllte Tirade fortsetzte. „Werwölfe sind eine gefährliche, hinterhältige Spezies, blutrünstig, bösartig und gemein bis ins Mark..."

„...Severus..."

„...sie sollten vom Zaubereiministerium nicht nur sorgfältiger kontrolliert und genauestens überwacht, sondern besser allesamt ausgerottet werden!"

Ein lautes, hartes Klatschen erklang.

Danach herrschte plötzlich Stille, bis auf schwere, keuchende Atemzüge.

Snape holte zischend Luft und tastete nach seiner schmerzhaft brennenden Wange, seine Augen wurden so undurchdringlich wie schwarze, gläserne Murmeln. Wortlos drehte er sich um und stapfte mit schweren, dumpfen Schritten und wehendem Umhang den Gang hinunter. Eine Tür fiel krachend hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Weder Jade noch Remus hatten sich auch nur einen Millimeter bewegt, seit ihre Handfläche schmerzhaft mit dem hassverzerrten Gesicht des Tränkemeisters kollidiert war. Jetzt stieß sie schluchzend den Atem aus und starrte ihre rechte Hand an, als sähe sie diesen Körperteil zum allerersten Mal. „Ich habe noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben jemanden geschlagen...", flüsterte sie tonlos.

„Jade, ich..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, weniger um ihn am Sprechen zu hindern, als vielmehr um ihre rasenden Gedanken zu klären. „Er hat Unrecht. Er wiederholt nur all die jahrhundertealten Vorurteile, die seine Eltern ihm wahrscheinlich schon vorgebetet haben, noch bevor er allein laufen konnte. Wie kann es sein, dass in unserer modernen, aufgeklärten Zeit noch immer die alten blutrünstigen Schauermärchen unsere Sichtweise der Dinge prägen? Dass wir all den Müll für bare Münze nehmen?"

„Er hat nicht in allem Unrecht, Jade", erklärte Remus leise. „Es ist furchtbar gefährlich, bei Vollmond einem Werwolf über den Weg zu laufen..."

„Natürlich ist es das, wenn der entsprechende Werwolf sich nicht um die Gefahr schert, die er für andere darstellt. Aber die meisten Werwölfe sind ganz normale Menschen, sie wollen niemanden verletzen oder töten. Sie übernehmen in den Zeiten ihrer Verwandlung eine immense Verantwortung. Ich bin sicher, dass du zum Beispiel alles Erdenkliche tust, um bei Vollmond nicht frei draußen herumzulaufen und andere Leute zu gefährden."

„Natürlich tue ich das, aber..."

Sie unterbrach ihn kurzerhand. „Und dann gibt es ja auch noch den Wolfsbann-Trank. Leider ist er sehr schwierig zuzubereiten und steht deshalb nicht allen zur Verfügung, die ihn bräuchten. Außerdem verhindert er zwar nur die geistige Transformation und nicht die äußerst schmerzhafte, körperliche Verwandlung, aber dennoch..."

Ein leises Lächeln zeigte sich um seine Mundwinkel. „Ist er ein Segen für die Betroffenen, ja. Du weißt eine ganze Menge über diese Dinge, wie mir scheint. Und", sein Lächeln vertiefte sich noch etwas, „du reagierst sehr emotional auf Vorurteile."

Jade ging nicht auf seinen neckenden Tonfall ein. Stattdessen schloss sie kurz die Augen, um die Tränen zurückzudrängen, die in ihr aufstiegen. „Meine beste Freundin am Hexeninstitut von Salem war ein Werwolf. Sie ist gebissen worden, als sie noch ein Kind war. Mit den Transformationen und den furchtbaren Schmerzen, die sie währenddessen erleiden musste, kam sie irgendwie zurecht, sie sagte immer, sie hätte schließlich lange genug Zeit gehabt, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Aber mit den Anfeindungen und der Ablehnung der anderen Hexen und Zauberer konnte sie nicht so gut umgehen. Sie ist irgendwann daran zerbrochen... Ich habe sie gefunden, Remus. Sie, den verfluchten, silbernen Dolch und diesen herzzerreißenden Abschiedsbrief... Sie war erst zweiundzwanzig. Und sie hat sich das Leben genommen, weil der Mann, in den sie sich verliebt hatte, und der ihr versichert hatte, er würde sie mehr lieben als alles andere auf der Welt, sie ein verdammtes Monster genannt hatte, nachdem er von ihrer Lycantrophie erfuhr..."

Ohne zu zögern, ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, nahm er sie in den Arm. „Es tut mir Leid, Jade", flüsterte er in ihr Haar und inhalierte tief ihren wundervollen, unverwechselbaren Duft, der ihm die Sinne betörte.

„Was denn? Dass du mich vor Severus in Schutz genommen hast?"

_Er_ sollte _sie_ in Schutz genommen haben? Komisch, er hatte irgendwie den Eindruck, als wäre es umgekehrt gewesen... „Dass ich dich an etwas erinnere, das du wahrscheinlich lieber vergessen würdest."

„Ich will Josie nicht vergessen, Remus!", stellte sie leise klar. „Ich will nicht vergessen, was für ein wundervoller, einzigartiger Mensch sie war. Und ich will auch nicht vergessen, dass das Unverständnis und die hirnlose Intoleranz der sogenannten _normalen_ Zauberer sie letztendlich in den Tod getrieben haben! Sie hatte es nicht verdient, so zu sterben", flüsterte sie leidenschaftlich. „Sie hatte es nicht verdient, dass außer ihren Eltern und mir niemand an ihrem Grab stand, als sie beigesetzt wurde... Dass niemand außer uns dreien wirklich um sie getrauert hat..."

Er wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, also hielt er sie nur weiterhin fest und ließ ihr so seinen Trost und sein Verständnis zukommen, bis sie sich irgendwann selbst langsam aus seinen Armen löste. „Danke, das habe ich wirklich gebraucht!"

„Gern geschehen." Er fügte nicht hinzu: _Jederzeit wieder_. Stattdessen trat er zögernd einen Schritt zurück und unterbrach so den körperlichen Kontakt ganz. „Ich sollte dann wohl besser zusehen, dass ich wieder zu meinen Unterrichtsvorbereitungen komme..."

„Ja, ich war auch gerade auf dem Weg zu Sarahs Büro, als Severus mich hier abfing..." Jade schenkte ihm noch ein etwas zittriges Lächeln, bevor sie sich unvermittelt umdrehte und den Gang hinunter eilte.

Remus sah ihr nach, noch immer völlig gefangengenommen von dem überwältigenden Gefühl, ihren zarten, aber dennoch geschmeidigen Körper an seinem eigenen zu spüren. Er hoffte, dass sie zu aufgewühlt gewesen war, um zu bemerken, wie er auf sie reagiert hatte... Dankbar für den weiten Umhang, der seine Erregung wirksam kaschierte, setzte er schließlich langsam seinen Weg fort. Jade war wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Frau! Wie sie sich für ihn eingesetzt hatte... In seinen Ohren dröhnten noch immer Snapes gemeine, hasserfüllte Worte. _Er ist ein verfluchtes Monster! Eine reißende, mordlustige Bestie..."_

Jade sah das offenbar nicht so. Für sie war er ein Mensch, kein furchterregendes, wildes Tier. Vielleicht durfte er ja tatsächlich hoffen...

Nein, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung, selbst wenn sie nicht das abartige, grauenerregende Monster in ihm sah, wie viele andere es taten, konnte er nicht darauf hoffen, dass sie je mehr für ihn empfinden würde, als für jeden anderen ihrer Kollegen. Und selbst wenn es so wäre... Sie verdiente etwas Besseres als ihn! Er war zu alt für sie, zu arm, zu sehr von seiner Lycantrophie gezeichnet...

_Zu wenig der Mann, von dem sie vorhin Snape gegenüber geredet hat_, lästerte eine leise, hinterhältige Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Der Mann, auf den sie wirklich wartet. Der Mann, den sie von ganzem Herzen lieben kann._

Sie verdiente nur das Beste. Sie verdiente es, den Mann zu finden, von dem sie immer geträumt hatte. Den wunderbaren, perfekten Märchenprinzen, von dem jedes Mädchen insgeheim träumte. Er war nicht perfekt, sondern schlicht und einfach nur gefährlich. Also würde er sich ihr ganz sicher nicht in den Weg stellen, wenn sie nach dem Mann ihrer Träume suchte. Im Gegenteil, er hoffte für sie, dass sie ihn finden würde.

Und dennoch...

Mit einem wildem, dumpfem Schmerz im Herzen, den er noch nie so empfunden hatte, durchmaß er den dunklen Gang mit langsamen, müden Schritten, viel zu sehr mit seinen hoffnungslosen, deprimierenden Gedanken beschäftigt, um Severus Snape zu bemerken, der im Schatten eines Torbogens stand und ihn aus schmalen, hasserfüllt funkelnden Augen beobachtete.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So, das war es für heute °müdes Gähnen°... Schreibt mir eine kurze (oder auch etwas längere) Review, dann geht es auch schnell weiter... Schnarch..._


	6. Offenheit

_**Kissymouse: **So, hier geht es weiter. Übers Baby gibt's erst mal noch nichts, da Sarah ja schließlich noch ganz am Anfang der Schwangerschaft ist. Das kommt also erst später. Und was unseren lieben Freund Sev betrifft, der wird diese Blamage ganz sicher nicht auf sich sitzen lassen..._

_**SiriusShnuffelBlack: **Ich kann doch die arme Jade nicht als prügelnde Horrorbraut durch Hogwarts toben lassen! Wenn sie Snape jedes Mal eine drückt, wenn er es verdient hätte, dann kommt sie ja zu nichts anderem mehr..._

_**ReSeSi: **Snape und wahnsinnig _werden_? Ist der denn nicht schon total durchgeknallt? Gibt es etwa noch eine Steigerung zu dem, was er sich bisher schon geleistet hat (inkl. Buch 6)? Unmöglich!_

_**LauraNadin: **Freut mich, dass Jade dir gefällt… Mir wird sie auch von Tag zu Tag sympathischer! Und was den Tränkemeister angeht... Ach, lassen wir das lieber..._

_**Mandy Rosalie: **Wie mein Nick-Name schon sagt, bin ich total verrückt nach unserem Kuschelwölfchen, da lag das doch nahe... Hast du schon meine Vorgängerstory BACK TO LIFE gelesen? Da hat er auch ein paar niedliche Szenen..._

_**Lewanna: **Ich habe festgestellt, dass sechs von sechs Reviewern unserem guten Snape von Herzen gönnen, was da über ihn hereingebrochen ist… Gut so! Ich bin schrecklich stolz! Weitermachen!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**6. Offenheit**

Jade war noch immer etwas durch den Wind, als sie wenige Minuten später ziemlich atemlos in Sarah Blacks Büro stürmte. „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich mich verspätet haben sollte. Ich hatte unterwegs einen etwas unangenehmen Zusammenstoß..."

„Schon wieder?" Sarahs sah von ihren Notizen auf, die sie auf Muggelart mit einem Kugelschreiber auf einem gewöhnlichen Schreibblock gemacht hatte, in ihrem Muggelkunde-Unterricht würden die Schüler ebenfalls diese Materialien nutzen. Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen funkelten belustigt. Sie stand auf und kam lächelnd um den Schreibtisch herum. „Hast du etwa wieder jemanden von den Beinen geholt?"

„Nicht direkt." Das Lächeln erreichte Jades Augen nicht ganz, als sie sich auf einen der bequemen Stühle vor Sarahs Schreibtisch fallen ließ. „Severus hat mich im Gang abgepasst, um mir mal wieder einen seiner Anträge zu machen. Ich dachte, den Zahn hätte ich ihm schon vor fünf Jahren endgültig gezogen, aber..."

„Snape hat dir einen _Antrag_ gemacht?" Diese Vorstellung bewirkte, dass auch Sarah plötzlich dringend einen Stuhl brauchte. Allein der Gedanke, dass der miesepetrige Tränkemeister zu so etwas wie romantischen Regungen fähig sein sollte...

Jade seufzte. „Ja, aber das ist nichts Ungewöhnliches. Das tut er seit meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag jedes Mal, wenn wir uns über den Weg laufen. Normalerweise nimmt er meine Ablehnung auch ziemlich gelassen hin, aber diesmal..." Sie schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Harrys positive Entwicklung scheint ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen zu haben!"

„Harry?" Sarah merkte auf. Sie wirkte plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr amüsiert, sondern eher wie eine Löwin, deren Junges in Gefahr war. „Was hat denn Harry damit zu tun?"

„Hat Sirius dir nichts davon erzählt?" Jade wirkte etwas verblüfft. „Severus Snape und James Potter waren seinerzeit so etwas wie... nun, der netteste Ausdruck wäre wohl ‚schärfste Konkurrenten'. Sie haben sich nicht nur nicht gemocht, Sarah. Sie haben sich gegenseitig aufs tiefste verabscheut. Die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Potters Sohn der Junge ist, dem man nachsagt, dass er als einziger Voldemort besiegen kann... Also für Severus muss das so sein, als hätte James noch im Tode über ihn triumphiert. Und das will er um keinen Preis auf sich sitzen lassen. Also sucht er nach einer Ehefrau, die einer besonders starken, magischen Blutlinie abstammt, und hofft, auf diese Weise Kinder zu zeugen, deren magisches Potenzial das von Harry noch übertrifft."

Gütiger Himmel! „Und diese Frau bist du?"

„Soweit es ihn betrifft, ja. Das letzte Mal hat er mich vor fünf Jahren gefragt, kurz bevor ich nach Salem gegangen bin. Damals war Harry gerade im ersten Schuljahr... Aber ich spiele solche Spielchen nicht. Das ganze Getue um Blutlinien und magische Abstammung ist doch wirklich völlig idiotisch! Mal ganz ehrlich, da kommt man sich als Frau doch vor, wie eine preisgekrönte Zuchtstute! Wenn ich wirklich mal heiraten sollte, dann jemanden, den ich von ganzem Herzen liebe. Und dabei ist es mir vollkommen gleichgültig, ob er Zauberer, Muggel oder Werw- was auch immer ist!"

„Und das hast du ihm gesagt."

„Natürlich."

„Genau so?"

„Genau so."

„Hast du dabei auch über James Potter gesprochen?"

„Ja. Ich war noch nie jemand, der um den heißen Brei herumredet. Und für Severus Snape mache ich da keine Ausnahme."

Das glaubte Sarah unbesehen. „Und wie hat er es aufgenommen?"

„Er war furchtbar wütend. Ich habe ihn noch nie so erlebt. Er war so wütend, dass er sogar versucht hat, Okklumentik gegen mich einzusetzen, um herauszufinden, ob er mich irgendwie umstimmen kann. Und als das nicht funktioniert hat, hat er tatsächlich die Beherrschung verloren und mich gegen die Wand gedrückt..."

„Um Himmels Willen, Jade, bist du verletzt?"

„Nein. Er wollte mich auch nicht verletzen, Sarah. Er wollte mich lediglich einschüchtern... Denke ich zumindest. Trotzdem war ich zu Tode erschrocken!" Sie lächelte leicht. „Aber Remus ist plötzlich aufgetaucht und sofort dazwischen gegangen..."

„Na, Gott sei Dank!"

„Er hat ihn von mir weggerissen. Und dann ist Severus vollkommen ausgerastet. Er hat ihn angebrüllt und auf das Übelste beschimpft. Und er hat... Er hat..."

„Er hat – natürlich rein zufällig – verlauten lassen, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist." Sarahs Stimme war leise, bar jeden Gefühls. Aber ihre Augen forschten in Jades Gesicht aufmerksam nach einer Reaktion.

„Ja. Das hat er gesagt. In einem Ton, in dem der blanke Hass mitschwang. Und Remus stand einfach da, die Vorderseite von Severus' Umhang in der Faust, kreidebleich im Gesicht und einen Ausdruck in den Augen, als würde er sich selbst hassen... Er hat nichts gesagt, Sarah! Er hat sich nicht einmal zur Wehr gesetzt! Und Severus hat immer weiter geredet, Remus wurde immer angespannter, immer blasser, er sah aus, als würde er... Großer Gott, Sarah, ich habe ihn geschlagen!"

Das Gesicht der anderen Frau versteinerte vollkommen. „Du hast Remus geschlagen?", fragte sie mit leiser, kalter Stimme.

„Remus?", fragte Jade verständnislos. „Warum zum Troll sollte ich denn _Remus_ schlagen? Nein, ich habe _Severus_ eine geknallt! Er stand da, das Gesicht wutverzerrt, und ließ sich gerade genüsslich darüber aus, dass man alle Werwölfe schnellstens ausrotten solle, und plötzlich brannte meine Hand wie Feuer und seine eine Gesichtshälfte färbte sich dunkelrot, dann hat er auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und ist verschwunden..."

Sarah konnte sich nicht helfen, sie musste einfach grinsen. „Du hast dem großen Tränkemeister eine Ohrfeige verpasst? Ich wünschte, ich wäre dabei gewesen! Und was ist dann passiert?"

„Dann?" Jade sah sie verständnislos an. „Ich habe mich noch ein paar Minuten mit Remus unterhalten und bin anschließend hierher gekommen..."

„Aha." Nun, wenn Jade nicht mit der Sprache herauswollte... Ob Moony vielleicht redseliger sein würde? Wohl kaum! Sarah seufzte. Bei ihm wäre wohl sogar schwere Folter nötig... Also versuchte sie es lieber noch mal bei Jade. „Wie hat Remus denn auf deine Attacke Severus gegenüber reagiert?"

Jade sah auf und entdeckte dieses gewisse Funkeln in den Augen der anderen Frau. „Was genau willst du denn wissen?", erkundigte sie sich süffisant lächelnd. „Ob er mich auf den Boden geworfen und an Ort und Stelle vernascht hat?"

Sarah wurde nicht einmal rot. „Und? Hat er?"

„Bei Merlin, Sarah! Du bist eine frischverheiratete Frau! Woher nimmst du die Zeit und die Energie für solche Fantasien? Bist du mit Sirius etwa nicht ausgelastet?"

„Natürlich bin ich das!" Sarah lächelte selig bei der Erinnerung daran, wie leidenschaftlich ihr Mann sie an diesem Morgen geweckt hatte... „Aber Remus ist mein bester Freund. Ich liebe ihn sehr. Und ich will, dass er glücklich ist."

„Und was bringt dich dazu zu denken, dass ausgerechnet ich etwas damit zu tun habe, ob er glücklich ist oder nicht?" _Und warum fühle ich mich bei diesem Gedanken so atemlos? So... hoffnungsvoll?_

„Die Art, mit der er dich ansieht, wenn er denkt, dass niemand es bemerkt."

„Was meinst du denn damit?" Jade konnte den leicht atemlosen Klang ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen.

„Du hast ihn umgehauen, Jade McCormick. Und damit meine ich nicht deinen tollen Koffertrick, den du dir übrigens patentieren lassen solltest. Du hast ihn dazu gebracht, sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, nach all den einsamen Jahren nicht mehr allein zu sein. Und das nur dadurch, dass du ihn angelächelt hast. Und nach dem, was eben im Gang vorgefallen ist..."

„Sarah, ich habe doch überhaupt nichts Ungewöhnliches getan..."

„In deinen Augen vielleicht. Aber betrachte das ganze doch mal aus Remus' Perspektive. Du hast ihn, einen Werwolf, den du erst seit kurzer Zeit kennst, wie einen Menschen behandelt, Jade. Nicht wie ein Monster. Das ist er zwar von seinen _Freunden_ gewöhnt, aber nicht von Menschen, die ihn nicht schon jahrelang kennen und mögen. Du hast ihm damit etwas gegeben, das er nie erwartet hätte; nämlich Akzeptanz und Vertrauen. Wenn er nicht schon vorher bis über beide Ohren in dich verliebt gewesen wäre, wäre er es jetzt ganz sicher. Die Frage ist also nur, was du für ihn fühlst."

„Nun", Jade ließ ein kleines, laszives Lächeln sehen, „ich würde ihn mir am liebsten schnappen und ein großes Stück aus ihm herausbeißen, und das weißt du auch ganz genau, du schlimmes Mädchen. Wenn du _ihn_ nämlich so aufmerksam beobachtet hast, dann hast du _mich_ ganz sicher auch im Auge behalten."

„Okay, okay. Ich gebe es ja zu!" Sarah lachte, aber Jade hätte geschworen, dass sie einen Augenblick lang etwas abwesend und unbehaglich aussah. Sie wirkte fast, als würde sie auf etwas lauschen... Dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Und was gedenkst du zu unternehmen, um ihn zwischen deine Zähne zu bekommen?"

Jade runzelte die Stirn um ihre Belustigung zu verbergen. „Was ist nur aus der herrlichen, altmodischen Art geworden? Sollte nicht der Mann den ersten Schritt tun?"

„Wenn du es Remus überlassen willst, in die Gänge zu kommen, dann wirst du mit achtzig noch nicht mit ihm zusammen sein!", prophezeite Sarah ernst. „In gerade diesem Augenblick ist er nämlich dabei sich einzureden, dass du etwas viel Besseres verdienst, als einen armen, von seiner Lycantrophie gezeichneten Werwolf, der noch dazu – seiner Meinung nach – viel zu alt für dich ist."

„Woher...?"

„Ich bin Seherin, schon vergessen? Und mit Remus bin ich mittlerweile so vertraut, dass seine Gedanken und Gefühle mich manchmal regelrecht überschwemmen." Sarah lächelte traurig. „Normalerweise gelingt es mir, sie einfach auszublenden. Es ist nicht nur unhöflich in der Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt anderer Menschen herumzustöbern, es ist manchmal auch ziemlich schmerzhaft und alles andere als angenehm. Aber wenn er furchtbar aufgewühlt ist, so wie heute zum Beispiel, dann kann ich es nicht so leicht filtern. Es bricht dann einfach völlig unvermittelt über mich herein..."

Jade sah etwas betreten aus. „Das wusste ich nicht."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kann mittlerweile damit umgehen."

„Aber du hasst es."

„Nicht immer. Manchmal ist es durchaus nützlich. Aber meistens... Meistens wünschte ich mir, ich müsste diese Bürde nicht tragen. Müsste nicht irgendwelche Dinge sehen, die mich am liebsten verzweifeln lassen würden... Ich weiß, dass nicht jeder Vision wahr wird, Jade. Die Zukunft ist ständig im Fluss, verändert sich mit jeder Minute. Aber dennoch..."

Jade ergriff Sarahs Hände. „Was ist los, Sarah? Was beschäftigt dich so?"

Sarah schwieg einen Moment lang und Jade begann bereits zu glauben, dass sie die Frage nicht beantworten würde, aber dann, ganz unvermittelt, holte sie tief Atem. „Ich hatte vor ein paar Wochen eine erschreckende Vision. Ich sah einen Keller, dunkel, feucht. Und da waren zwei Personen im Raum. Eine von ihnen war Remus. Er wand sich in furchtbaren Qualen auf dem Fußboden. Und ich begriff irgendwann, dass Vollmond sein musste und dass er verzweifelt versuchte, die Transformation aufzuhalten. Er wollte die Frau schützen, die bei ihm war. Er fügte sich selbst unsägliche Schmerzen zu, indem er sich der Verwandlung entgegenstellte, aber der Wolf... Er hat es jedenfalls nicht geschafft. Und gerade als die Transformation vollständig war, riss jemand die Tür auf und stürmte in den Raum... Es waren Sirius und Severus, Jade. Und Remus... Er hat sie getötet..."

„Oh Gott, Sarah! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich..." Jade hielt die Hände der anderen Frau fester. „Das ist einfach unmöglich..."

„Ich empfinde das genauso wie du, Jade. Aber ich kann ein paar Dinge nicht wegdiskutieren, Dinge, die mich beunruhigen. Zum einen ist da die Tatsache, dass ein Werwolf bei Vollmond nun einmal nicht der Herr seiner Sinne ist. Er wird, sofern er keinen Wolfsbann-Trakt hatte und die Transformation komplett ist, seinem Blutdurst folgen... Und zum anderen; die Frau, die bei ihm war, Jade – er liebte sie. Er liebte sie so verzweifelt, dass er für sie gestorben wäre, wenn er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, sich rechtzeitig zu töten. Ich habe die Tatsache, dass es eine keine solche Frau in seinem Leben gab, dazu benutzt, um mir einzureden, dass die Vision nicht wahr sein könnte. Aber jetzt ist das anders." Sarah blickte Jade aus tränenfeuchten Augen an. „Die Frau aus der Vision warst du, Jade. Und er hat auch dich getötet, genau wie Snape und meinen Mann..."

Stille senkte sich über das Büro.

Jade hatte das Gefühl, als wolle ihr Herz sich mit einem Vorschlaghammer durch ihr Brustbein arbeiten. Sie starrte Sarah an, als hätte sie sie noch nie gesehen. Nahm jede Einzelheit an ihr in sich auf; die unnatürliche Blässe, die fest zusammengepressten Lippen, das Zittern ihrer Hände. Die Tränen, die über ihre Wangen rannen.

„Weiß Remus von dieser Vision?", fragte sie rau.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wir haben ihm nichts davon gesagt. Und das werden wir auch nicht tun."

„Warum hast du es dann _mir_ jetzt erzählt?"

„Weil ich will, dass du eine Wahl hast. Sirius hat diese Wahl nicht. Wenn Remus in Gefahr ist, wird er alles tun, um ihm zu helfen. Auch bei Vollmond. Auch um den Preis des eigenen Lebens, wenn er keine andere Möglichkeit sieht. Aber du..." Hilflos schüttelte Sarah erneut den Kopf. „Ich will, das Remus glücklich wird. Mit dir. Wenn das bedeutet, dass der Preis in deinem und Sirius' Leben besteht... In dem Fall würden wir alle alles verlieren. Und Remus würde es zerstören..."

„Und trotzdem willst du, dass ich mit ihm zusammenkomme." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Voldemort gewinnt jeden Tag mehr an Macht, Jade. Keiner von uns weiß, was letztendlich geschehen wird, wie das alles enden wird. Wir können gewinnen, ja. Aber wir können alle auch schon morgen tot sein, wie so viele andere vor uns, die sich Riddles Machtstreben entgegengestellt haben. Und eines habe ich in den letzten Wochen begriffen; das Leben ist viel zu kurz, um sich etwas so Wichtiges wie die Chance auf Glück und Liebe entgehen zu lassen. Letztendlich ist diese Chance nämlich jeden Preis wert."

„Und ich soll jetzt selbst entscheiden, ob ich sie ergreife, oder ob ich es vorziehe, die Gefahr, die diese Vision für mich voraussagt, zu bannen und aus Remus' Leben zu verschwinden, solange ich noch kann", stellte Jade fest.

„Ja."

Sie blickte Sarah in die Augen. „Kannst du im Moment meine Gefühle erspüren?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe es nicht versucht."

„Tu es!"

Sarah sah sie fragend an. „Bist du ganz sicher? Ich könnte vielleicht Dinge sehen, die du nicht mit mir teilen willst."

„Tu es einfach, Sarah!"

Sie beobachtete, wie die andere Frau die Augen schloss und der Ausdruck höchster Konzentration auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. Beinahe glaubte sie zu spüren, wie sie ihr Bewusstsein berührte...

Sarah hob den Kopf und blickte sie aus Augen an, in denen Tränen schimmerten.

„Glaubst du noch immer, dass ich eine Wahl habe?", fragte Jade leise. „Glaubst du noch immer, dass ich mich einfach umdrehen und weggehen könnte?"

Sarah schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte, wir werden die Besprechung des Unterrichtsplanes verschieben müssen." Jade stand auf und schob ihren Stuhl ordentlich an den Tisch heran. „Ich muss nämlich dringend eine Chance ergreifen, die sich mir vielleicht nie wieder bieten wird, wie mir eben gerade eine sehr kluge Frau erklärt hat. Passt es dir morgen um die gleiche Zeit, oder sollen wir lieber einen anderen Termin vereinbaren?"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So, Freunde, das war es für heute. Die eine oder andere Review wirkt sich sicherlich stimulierend auf meine Tippfinger aus, also streichelt mal fleißig das lila Knöpfchen!_


	7. Schatten und Licht

_**ReSeSi: **Zu Sev's gespaltener Persönlichkeit kommen wir noch, versprochen. Und in Jade setzte ich mein volles Vertrauen, die Süße macht einen ziemlich cleveren Eindruck..._

_**Andi: **Habe so dolle in die Tasten gehauen, wie ich am Ende des folgenden Kapitels am liebsten jemand anderen gehauen hätte, wirst ja sehen, was ich meine… Aber so sind meine Figuren (oder besser JKR's) nun einmal – völlig unberechenbar…_

_**Mandy Rosalie: **Wenn ich Sarah mit Remus zusammengebracht hätte? Hmm, über das Pairing habe ich auch lange nachgedacht... Aber ich glaube, Sarah ist für Remus etwas zu zahm. Sie hat zwar auch ihre grandiosen Momente, aber Remus braucht jemanden, der auch mal auf den Tisch – oder eben in bestimmte Gesichter – haut. Jade hat da etwas mehr Pep, denke ich. Und den wird sie im Laufe der Geschichte auch noch brauchen..._

_**Lewanna: **Ehrlich gesagt habe ich noch keine Ahnung, wie weit Severus Snape gehen wird. Der Mann ist mir ein Rätsel. Einerseits hilft er Sarah und Willow, Sirius und Remus vor Bellatrix zu retten und andererseits..._

_**SiriusShnuffelBlack: **Das würde auf Dauer nicht nur ihre Hand belasten, denke ich. Schließlich ist sie eine meiner Hauptpersonen und hat noch ein paar wichtige Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Und ihr Liebesleben wäre bestimmt auch etwas kompliziert, wenn sie zwischendurch immer mal schnell rausrennen müsste, um die eine oder andere Ohrfeige zu verteilen..._

_**Loki Slytherin: **Die kriegt er auch, aber erst, wenn er sie sich verdient hat…Übrigens: Willkommen zurück!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**7. Schatten und Licht**

Im Kerker war es finster und kühl, trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen, die draußen herrschten. Die winzigkleinen Fenster ließen kaum genug Licht herein, um wenigstens einen dämmrigen Schimmer zu erzeugen und er hatte darauf verzichtet, die Kerzen zu entzünden, die den Raum gewöhnlich erleuchteten.

Er brauchte sie nicht.

Alles in diesem Raum war ihm beruhigend vertraut; er wusste genau, was er wo finden konnte. Er könnte den Raum mit verbundenen Augen betreten und die Zutaten für einen beliebigen Trank zusammensuchen, ohne jemals zu stolpern oder nach einem falschen Behältnis zu greifen.

Hier war schon immer sein Refugium gewesen, sein persönliches Reich, in dem er allein der erklärte Herrscher war. Niemand hatte ihm je das Wasser reichen können, was die Kunst der Zaubertrankzubereitung anbetraf.

Niemand außer dem Schlammblut Evans.

Lily Evans.

Potters Freundin.

Potters Ehefrau.

Die Mutter seines Kindes.

Allein der Gedanke an James Potter bewirkte, dass seine Welt sich an den Rändern blutrot einzufärben schien. Selbst nach all den Jahren, die seit dessen Tod vergangen waren, war es ihm noch immer nicht möglich, sich ohne Hass und Zorn im Herzen an ihn zu erinnern.

James Potter, der verhasste, glühend beneidete und heimlich gefürchtete Feind. Der beliebteste, begabteste Schüler, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Der überragende Quiddichspieler.

James Potter, der Quälgeist seiner Schulzeit, der ihm – gemeinsam mit seinen verfluchten Marauderfreunden – seine gesamten sieben Jahre in Hogwarts zur Hölle gemacht hatte.

James Potter, der Sieger.

James Potter, der verdammte, arrogante, überhebliche Lebensretter, der ihn vor den Krallen und Zähnen der Bestie bewahrt hatte, die vermutlich gerade oben in ihrem Büro saß und den Unterricht in eben jenem Fach vorbereitete, das er selbst schon immer hatte geben wollen.

Der Bestie, für die Jade McCormick ihn, Severus Snape, vor wenigen Minuten ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte...

Er spürte, wie der Hass wieder in ihm aufflammte. Heißer, stärker, verzehrender als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben.

Sie, die Frau, auf der in den letzten sieben Jahren all seine Hoffnungen geruht hatten, hatte sich jetzt auch gegen ihn gestellt.

Auf die Seite des verfluchten Werwolfes, der ihn schon einmal beinahe getötet hätte.

Und mit dieser einen Handlung hatte sie, in einem einzigen Moment, einem Augenblick, der nicht länger als einen Lidschlag gedauert hatte, all seine Träume und Hoffnungen zerschlagen, letztendlich doch noch über James Potter zu triumphieren...

Mit einer wütenden Bewegung seines Zauberstabes entzündete er die Kerzen, die einen der stabilen Wandschränke beleuchteten, riss die hölzerne, metallbeschlagene Tür auf, und starrte aus schwarzen, hasserfüllt zusammengekniffenen Augen auf die sieben gläsernen Phiolen, die sauber aufgereiht auf dem obersten Regalbrett standen. Der Inhalt der sorgfältig verkorkten Gefäße war schlammbraun und schien selbst in kaltem Zustand zu rauchen. Dichte graue Schwaden bewegten sich unablässig hinter den glänzenden, durchsichtigen Gefäßwänden, verschlangen sich, wirbelten wild durcheinander – genauso wie seine Gedanken...

Seine Hand öffnete und schloss sich in einer nervösen, angespannten Bewegung, sein Adamsapfel hüpfte auf und ab, als er trocken schluckte.

Es wäre so einfach... so wunderbar einfach...

Er könnte seine Rache bekommen, endlich, nach all den Jahren des Wartens, des Hoffens, des Hassens...

Er musste nur die Hand ausstrecken...

- - - - -

Wäre Sarah Black nicht viel zu höflich und zu zurückhaltend gewesen, um willentlich in der Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt eines anderen Menschen herumzustöbern, dann hätten sie die verworrenen Emotionen, die dem Büro des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geradezu zu entströmen schienen, vermutlich dazu gebracht, ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte ihres eigenen Schreibtisches zu schlagen.

Mehrmals.

Fest.

Und vermutlich hätte sie sich auch nicht beherrschen können, wäre in den bewussten Raum gestürmt und hätte den Verursacher dieses emotionalen Aufruhrs mit Anlauf in den Hintern getreten – nur um ihn anschließend fest in den Arm zu nehmen, um ihm zu versichern, dass er ein ganz besonderer, absolut wundervoller Mensch war, der eine Frau wie Jade McCormick sehr, sehr glücklich machen könnte...

Aber Sarah war nun einmal eine höfliche und zurückhaltende Person. Und so blendete sie die beunruhigenden Schwingungen bewusst aus und konzentrierte sich auf die Erstellung ihres Lehrplanes. Zur Not würde sie heute Abend mit Moony reden... Nicht, dass sie glaubte, viel erreichen zu können, so fair und gerecht er jedem anderen Menschen gegenüber auftrat, so hart konnte er sich selbst gegenüber sein...

Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Jade genug Willenskraft und, ja, auch eine genügend große Portion Sturheit aufbrachte, um ihm gewachsen zu sein.

Ein winziges Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel. Es würde interessant sein, das zu beobachten...

- - - - -

Das leise Klopfen an seiner Bürotür ließ Remus Lupin den Kopf aus den Handflächen heben, in denen er ihn vergraben hatte. Wer mochte das sein? Er konnte nicht gerade von sich behaupten, dass er gegenwärtig in der Stimmung war, sich mit irgendjemanden zu unterhalten.

Die Ereignisse im Gang hatten ihn aufgewühlt, erregt und vor allem ziemlich deprimiert zurückgelassen. Verzweifelte Wünsche und Hoffnungen rangen in ihm mit dem unleugbaren Wissen, dass gewisse Dinge einfach niemals sein konnten.

Eben weil er so war, wie er war.

Weil er war, _was_ er war.

Ein Werwolf.

Jade hegte vielleicht keinerlei Vorurteile gegen Wesen seiner Art, aber andere taten es dafür umso mehr. Und wenn tatsächlich das Wunder geschähe, wenn sie sich ihm tatsächlich zuwenden würde, dann wäre der Preis, den sie dafür zu zahlen haben würde, der Verlust der Akzeptanz ihrer eigenen Person durch die anderen Mitglieder der magischen Gesellschaft.

Dann würde auch sie zu einer Ausgestoßenen werden, genau wie er es schon seit vielen Jahren war...

Nein. Niemals. Das konnte und würde er nicht zulassen. Um keinen Preis würde er ihr so etwas antun.

Wieder ein Klopfen, etwas lauter diesmal.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen richtete er sich auf und strich sich das von seinen Fingern zerzauste Haar aus der Stirn. Er verspürte zwar nicht gerade das Verlangen nach Gesellschaft, aber es konnte natürlich etwas Wichtiges sein...

„Herein!"

Das Erste, was er wahrnahm, als die Tür langsam aufschwang, war ihr unverwechselbarer Duft. Dieses herrliche Aroma von Wildrosen und ihrem eigenen exotischem Geruch, der so fest in seinen Sinnen verankert war, dass er ihn vermutlich überall wiedererkennen würde. War er jetzt schon so weit, dass er begann, sich Dinge einzubilden?

Dann stand sie im Türbogen und seine Augen weiteten sich unwillkürlich, als er sie erkannte. Er erhob sich rasch und eilte um seinen Schreibtisch herum auf sie zu. „Jade. Ist irgendetwas passiert? Hat Snape...?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, schloss behutsam die Tür hinter sich und trat auf ihn zu. „Nein, nichts dergleichen, Remus. Ich habe nur etwas vergessen."

„Vergessen?" Verständnislos sah er sie an. „Was denn?"

„Das hier!" Sie griff mit beiden Händen nach dem Revers seines Umhanges und zog ihn mit einer kurzen, ruckartigen Bewegung nah genug zu sich heran, zu sich herunter, um seine Lippen mit ihrem Mund erreichen zu können.

Hitze.

Glut.

Leidenschaft.

Remus hatte das Gefühl in seinen plötzlich explodierenden Empfindungen zu ertrinken, als er, getrieben von dem beinahe verzweifelten Wunsch sie zu schmecken, nur ein einziges, wundervolles Mal, auf ihre erotische Attacke reagierte und ihre Zungen sich trafen. Das kleine, sinnliche Keuchen, das in ihrer Kehle aufstieg, wurde von ihm aufgefangen. Genau wie das gedämpfte Knurren, das er tief in seiner eigenen Kehle produzierte, als sein Umhang ihn daran hinderte, ihr noch näher zu kommen, von ihr geschluckt wurde.

Begehren.

Sehnsucht.

Bedürftigkeit.

Großer Gott, er war ein erwachsener Mann, kein pickliger, pubertierender Bengel im Hormonrausch, der zum ersten Mal im Leben ein Mädchen küsste. Er sollte in der Lage sein, die Situation zu kontrollieren. Er sollte in der Lage sein, sich selbst zu kontrollieren, zum Troll! Stattdessen zog er Jades schlanken, biegsamen Körper noch enger an sich. Er wollte sie küssen, sie spüren, sie schmecken, ihre Wangen, ihre Augen und die süße, verheißungsvolle Stelle an ihrem Hals, wo ihr Puls unter der zarten, dünnen Haut wie rasend gegen seine Fingerspitzen hämmerte. Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, ihren Mund freizugeben, diesen süßen, vollen Mund, dessen sinnliche Bewegungen unter seinen Lippen ihn fast in den Wahnsinn trieben.

Es war zuviel.

Es war nicht genug.

Es würde wahrscheinlich nie genug sein.

Verdammt, er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie Ärger bedeutete, wütete sein Verstand hilflos gegen sein Begehren an, während er bereits die Verschlüsse seines schweren Umhangs öffnete und ihn zu Boden fallen ließ. Ihrer folgte umgehend und er presste sie noch fester an sich. Er hätte verdammt noch mal die Finger von ihr lassen sollen, solange er dazu noch in der Lage gewesen war. Jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr.

Jetzt nicht, später nicht, vielleicht niemals wieder.

Ihre Hände glitten vom Kragen seines Hemdes an seinem Hals nach oben, schoben sich an seinem Nacken hoch und in sein dichtes, dunkelbraunes Haar mit den vereinzelten grauen Strähnen hinein. Ruhelos wand sie sich an seiner Brust, küsste ihn, neckte ihr, trieb ihn weiter auf den dunklen, gefährlichen Abgrund zu, der in der Form totaler Hingabe auf ihn lauerte. Die köstlichen Gefühle verstärkten sich noch, als ihre Hände jetzt zu seinem Nacken zurück und von dort auf seine Schultern glitten. Ihre Zähne gruben sich sinnlich in seine Unterlippe, jagten einen lustvollen Schauer durch seinen Körper, ließen ihn aufkeuchen, und mit stockendem Atem erwiderte er sanft ihren kleinen Liebesbiss, während er eine Hand an ihrem Körper nach vorn führte und behutsam durch ihre dünne Bluse hindurch ihre Brust umfasste.

Ja! Großer Gott, ja! Ekstatisch bäumte sie sich auf und drängte sich fester gegen seinen Daumen, der ihre Brustwarze liebkoste. Ihre Hände glitten von seinen Schultern nach vorn über seine Brust, wo sie den rasenden Schlag seines Herzens spüren konnte.

Er riss seine Lippen von ihren los, als sie entschlossen begann, seinen Krawattenknoten zu lösen. Seine Augen, sturmgrau vor Erregung, suchten ihre, die seinen Blick mit silbrigem Blitzen erwiderten.

Die Krawatte fiel und landete auf den beiden Umhängen. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, begann Jade, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen...

Die Bürotür flog mit einem lauten Krachen auf und Sirius Black stürmte vergnügt lachend in den Raum. „Moony, du wirst nicht glauben, was mir eben passiert ist... Oh! OH! Ich... ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, ich..." Hochrot im Gesicht brach er ab und starrte auf seinen Freund und die Frau, die dieser in den Armen hielt.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So, meine Lieben, das war es für heute. Sirius Stimmungskiller Black ist schuld, okay? Ich kann nichts dafür! Aber vielleicht hilft ja die eine oder andere Review, um die Dinge wieder in Gang zu bringen... Sagt „Hallo" zum lila Knopf, okay?_


	8. Spannungen

_**Loki Slytherin: **Kein Problem, Jade wird ihn dort an den Ohren – oder auch gewissen anderen Körperteilen – wieder herausziehen, hoffe ich zumindest... _

_**Lara: **Glaubst du nicht an Liebe auf den ersten Blick? Nun, ich auch nicht... Ich musste mit meinem Mann erst ungefähr drei Sätze wechseln, bis ich genau gewusst habe, dass er der Richtige für mich ist. Bin inzwischen schon einige Jährchen mit ihm verheiratet... Seufz! Und es hat sich nichts geändert..._

_**Imperatus: **Gemein? ICH? Wieso? ICH bin doch nicht ins Zimmer geplatzt! Das war SIRIUS! Übrigens, Jade lässt danken!_

_**Mandy Rosalie: **Hier wird nicht gedreht, hier wird gelesen, klar? Und was den armen Sirius angeht... Auf ihn, Mädels! Macht ihn fertig!_

_**Annchen: **Huhu zurück! Danke für die Review und herzlich Willkommen! Klar schreibe ich weiter, will ja schließlich auch wissen, wie die Geschichte ausgeht..._

_**Lewanna: **Huh, du bist die Frau mit dem Feuerlöscher, was? Jeder meckert über die Unterbrechung, nur du findest es besser so... Seufz... Man kann es eben nicht allen rechtmachen... Sirius' Grund? Seit wann braucht Sirius einen Grund, um sich kindisch zu benehmen? Das ist ein Teil seines Charmes!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**8. Spannungen**

„Wir brauchen dringend ein neues Hauptquartier, am besten in London!", bemerkte Alastor Moody, der, wie mehrere andere Ordensmitglieder, am Abendessen in Hogwarts teilnahm. „Wenn hier in ein paar Tagen der normale Schulbetrieb wieder beginnt, können wir die Ordenstreffen nicht mehr in deinem Büro abhalten, Dumbledore. Das wäre einfach zu gefährlich."

„Er hat Recht", stimmte Remus ihm leise zu und legte seine Gabel beiseite. Er hatte heute Abend einfach keinen Appetit. „Voldemort wird sich bestimmt nicht zu schade sein, die Kinder seiner Anhänger zum Spionieren zu benutzen..." Er heftete seinen Blick fest auf das Gesicht des Schulleiters und bemühte sich nach Kräften, nicht zu offensichtlich an das andere Ende des Tisches hinüberzustarren, wo Jade neben Sarah saß und die Diskussion aufmerksam verfolgte, während sie Harry gerade eine weitere Scheibe Schmorbraten auf den Teller legte.

Doch ausgerechnet aus ihrer Richtung kam die nächste Wortmeldung. „Wie wäre es mit dem Haus meiner Eltern in Knightsbridge? Es steht zwar inzwischen schon seit fast fünf Jahren leer, aber..."

„Oh Klasse, schon wieder eine Putzorgie!", mümmelte Harry mit vollem Mund und griff nach seinem Becher mit Kürbissaft.

Sirius grinste ihn quer über den Tisch hinweg an. „Du hast wohl noch immer nicht verkraftet, dass der Grimmauldplace gerade in dem Moment Todesser-Besuch bekommen hat, als wir endlich mit Aufräumen fertig waren?"

„Das Haus ist vollkommen in Ordnung, soweit ich weiß", fügte Dumbledore hinzu und lächelte Jade liebevoll an. „Ich habe in paar Hauselfen damit beauftragt, nach dem Rechten zu sehen, nachdem du dieses Angebot das letzte Mal gemacht hast."

„Ich glaube auch kaum, dass im Haus von Jades Eltern Unmengen von schwarzmagischen Objekten lagern, die sich nicht freiwillig entfernen lassen wollen", warf Molly Weasley trocken ein und legte Harry noch einmal nach, weil er ihrer Meinung nach mal wieder viel zu dünn von den Dursleys zurückgekommen war. Sie musste es wissen, immerhin hatte sie den Löwenanteil der Aufräumarbeiten eigenhändig erledigt.

„Unwahrscheinlich", stimmte Jade ihr kichernd zu. Sie grinste Sirius an, offenbar überhaupt nicht ärgerlich oder verlegen wegen der etwas peinlichen Szene in Remus' Büro vor einigen Stunden. „War es bei dir wirklich so schlimm?"

„Schlimmer!", stöhnte er mit einem gespielten Schaudern. „Du solltest froh sein, dass du nicht dabei warst! Das war eine Erfahrung, auf die ich gerne verzichtet hätte!"

„Das Gefühl kenne ich!", murmelte Remus neben ihm so leise, dass Padfood es auch hätte überhören können. Die Tatsache, dass er sich prompt an seinem Butterbier verschluckte, verriet allerdings, dass das nicht der Fall gewesen war und er die Anspielung durchaus verstanden hatte.

Mit einem etwas grimmigen Lächeln klopfte sein Freund ihm auf den Rücken.

Objektiv betrachtet war es zwar besser gewesen, dass Sirius in sein Büro gestürmt war, um ihm übermütig zu berichten, dass er eben beinahe Mrs. Norris erschlagen hätte, weil er Peeves einen Fluch auf den durchsichtigen Gespensterhals schicken wollte, der ihn aber verfehlt und stattdessen eine der Rüstungen zum Umstürzen gebracht hatte. Manchmal war sein geradezu kindlicher Übermut doch zu etwas gut. Immerhin war er gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, bevor er, Remus, die Enkeltochter des Schulleiters auf seinem Schreibtisch geliebt hätte. Aber dennoch...

Nein, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Es war besser so. Jade verdiente mehr, als er ihr langfristig geben konnte, so unendlich viel mehr...

Es war schon schlimm genug, dass allein der Gedanke an sie genügte, um einen bestimmten Teil seiner Kleidung unbequem eng werden zu lassen... Oh Merlin, bitte nicht schon wieder, was war er, ein hormongesteuerter Teenager?

Als er aufsah begegnete er Jades Blick. Das amüsierte Blitzen in ihren silbrigglänzenden Augen verriet ihm, dass sie eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon hatte, was in ihm vorging. Und das Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte, raubte ihm schlicht den Atem, auch wenn es dafür sorgte, dass er sich gleich noch etwas unbehaglicher in seiner Haut – oder besser in seiner Wäsche – fühlte. Einen Moment lang hielten ihre Blicke einander fest, die Welt um sie herum versank...

„...Professor Lupin?" Remus erwachte wie aus einer Trance und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Harry zu, der ihn offenbar gerade etwas gefragt hatte. „Entschuldige Harry, ich war einen Moment lang abwesend. Was wolltest du wissen?"

„Ich habe gefragt, ob Sie oder Professor Wood den Verteidigungs-Unterricht für die sechste Klasse von Gryffindor leiten werden."

„Hauptsächlich werdet ihr von mir unterrichtet werden, abgesehen von den Tagen, die auf eine Vollmondnacht folgen. Und vielleicht könntest du dich ja endlich daran gewöhnen, mich – zumindest wenn wir uns nicht im Unterricht befinden – zu duzen und bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen. Bei Sirius bekommst du das doch auch hin."

„Na ja", erklärte der Junge etwas verlegen, „er ist auch nicht mein Lehrer... Aber andererseits, wenn Voldemort meine Mum und meinen Dad damals nicht... Ich vermute, dann wäre ich in dem Bewusstsein aufgewachsen, dass du so etwas wie ein Onkel für mich bist... Moony."

Remus lächelte weich, als er den Spitznamen zum ersten Mal aus dem Mund des Sohnes seines verstorbenen Freundes hörte. Sein Blick traf über den Tisch hinweg wieder den von Jade, die Harry gerade anerkennend die Schulter drückte. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen der Rührung, als sie ihm geradeswegs in die Augen sah. „Moony?"

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, aber es war Sirius, der die Erklärung übernahm. „Das war sein Maraudername; Moony, nach dem, was uns andere bewogen hatte, Animagi zu werden. James Potter hat sich bei Vollmond immer in einen riesigen Hirsch verwandelt, Peter Pettigrew war eine Ratte – leider im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – und ich..." Ein leises Plopp erklang und auf seinem Stuhl saß plötzlich ein großer, schwarzer Hund. Ein weiteres Plopp und Sirius grinste sie wieder über den Tisch hinweg an. „Daher auch unsere Spitznamen; Moony, Wormtail, Padfood und Prongs."

„Ich wäre dir dankbar, Sirius Black, wenn du auf solche Demonstrationen während des Essens verzichten könntest!", schimpfte Mrs. Weasley und sah ihn strafend an. „Es sei denn, du möchtest deine Mahlzeit aus einem Napf unter dem Tisch einnehmen."

Sarah zwinkerte ihrem Mann grinsend zu.

„Entschuldige, Molly", murmelte Sirius mit scheinbar reuevoll gesenktem Kopf. Jade hegte allerdings den Verdacht, dass er auf diese Weise eher sein Lachen verbergen wollte.

„Ihr seid also alle Animagi geworden, um Remus während seiner Verwandlungen beizustehen?", fragte sie.

„Ja, sie haben lange daran gearbeitet", erklärte Remus leise. „Von dem Tag an, als sie in unserem zweiten Schuljahr herausgefunden haben, dass ich an Lycantrophie leide. Es hat mehr als zwei Jahre gedauert, aber dann haben sie es geschafft... Und ich war nicht mehr allein in den Vollmondnächten... Bis zu dem Tag, an dem James und Lily ermordet wurden."

Schweigen senkte sich über den Tisch. Alle wussten, was dieses Verbrechen zur Folge gehabt hatte; Pettigrew, der wahre Verräter von Harrys Eltern, war geflohen und hatte seine Tat Sirius angehängt, der dafür zwölf Jahre lang im Zauberergefängnis von Askaban eingesperrt gewesen war – bis ihm endlich die Flucht gelang. Und Remus hatte in dieser einen schicksalhaften Nacht alle seine Freunde verloren...

Jade wäre am liebsten aufgestanden, um den Tisch herumgegangen und hätte ihn fest in den Arm genommen... Ein leises Räuspern ließ sie aufblicken. An der Stirnseite des Tisches saß ihr Großvater und betrachtete sie aus wissenden, blauen Augen. Um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es wehmütig bei dem Gedanken, dass sein kleines Mädchen nun endgültig erwachsen geworden war.

„Um noch einmal auf das benötigte Hauptquartier zurückzukommen", sagte er leise, „würdest du morgen mit Jade nach London apparieren, Remus, und nachsehen, ob noch irgendwelche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erforderlich sind, oder ob die Schutzzauber, die ihre Eltern über das Haus gelegt haben, ausreichen?"

Remus schluckte. Er und Jade... Sein Blick zuckte hoch, zum Kopfteil der Tafel. Blaue Augen blinzelten ihn freundlich an. Freundlich und... wissend. „Natürlich Professor!", entgegnete er ungewöhnlich rau, während er Jades Blick suchte.

Sie lächelte nur.

„Warum soll gerade Lupin das übernehmen?", erkundigte Severus Snape sich mit ausdrucksloser Stimme und legte sein Besteck mit einem Klirren auf seinen noch halbvollen Teller. Es war das erste Mal, dass er bei dieser Mahlzeit überhaupt den Mund öffnete.

„Weil ich ihn als Geheimniswahrer für das neue Hauptquartier vorgesehen habe", entgegnete Dumbledore ruhig. „Er soll sich mit den Örtlichkeiten vertraut machen und die nötigen Vorbereitungen treffen, damit wir das Haus so schnell wie möglich nutzen können. Das neue Schuljahr beginnt in drei Tagen und bis dahin..."

„Geheimniswahrer?", keuchte Snape. „ER? Aber er ist..."

„... vollkommen vertrauenswürdig!" Der Ton, in dem der Schulleiter diese Worte sprach, machte deutlich, dass er in diesem Punkt keinerlei Widerspruch duldete. „Remus ist schon länger Ordensmitglied als du, Severus. Und er hat uns noch nie Anlass gegeben, ihm nicht zu vertrauen."

„Aber er ist ein WERWOLF!"

Remus' Gesicht versteinerte, aber er sagte kein Wort.

Sirius schien jeden Moment explodieren zu wollen und auch Sarah stieg die Zornröte in die Wangen, aber bevor einer von ihnen den Mund aufmachen konnte, sprach Jade schon. „Inzwischen wissen das alle hier, Severus", bemerkte sie in gelangweiltem Ton, während sie sich von Mrs. Weasley ein Stück Siruptorte reichen ließ. „Findest du es nicht auch komisch, dass du der Einzige bist, der ein Problem damit hat?"

„Euch andere hat er ja auch nicht beinahe umgebracht, zum Troll noch mal!", brüllte Snape. „Ihr habt ihm ja nicht bei Vollmond gegenüber gestanden, in diesem Gang, der zur Heulenden Hütte führt...!"

„Severus..." Sirius' leise Stimme wurde ignoriert.

„Wenn Potter – ausgerechnet Potter – mich nicht herausgeholt hätte, hätte er mich zerfetzt!"

„Verdammt noch mal, Snape! Es war _meine_ Schuld!", brüllte Sirius. „_Ich_ habe zu dir gesagt, dass du ihm doch hinterher schleichen sollst, wenn du unbedingt wissen willst, wohin er jede Vollmondnacht verschwindet! Du hast mich mit deiner Fragerei und deinen Anspielungen so genervt... Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass du es riskieren würdest, Hauspunkte zu verlieren, indem du nachts den Schlafsaal verlässt! Du warst immer so ein verdammter Streber..."

Stille am Tisch.

Jade zog zischend den Atem ein.

„Lass es gut sein, Padfood." Remus sprach zwar leise, aber in der geradezu dröhnenden Stille waren seine Worte für jeden am Tisch deutlich zu hören. „Du zerfleischst dich wegen dieser Sache seit wir fünfzehn Jahre alt waren. Es war nicht nur deine Schuld. Wenn ich nicht diese Lycantrophie hätte..."

„Ja, genau. Du bist diesem Werwolf hinterhergelaufen und hast ihn angebettelt, gebissen zu werden, nicht wahr?" Jade blitzte ihn zornig über den Tisch hinweg an. „Es war _nicht_ deine Schuld! Nichts davon!"

„Zu diesem Ergebnis ist die Untersuchungskommission des Ministeriums damals auch gekommen", warf Dumbledore ein. „Und auch Mr. Black konnte keine böse Absicht nachgewiesen werden. Davon abgesehen liegt das alles schon mehr als zwanzig Jahre zurück. Ich denke, wir sollten uns besser mit den aktuelleren Ereignissen befassen." Er blickte in die Runde und nickte zufrieden angesichts der zustimmenden Reaktionen. „Remus und Jade werden also morgen in London das neue Hauptquartier in Augenschein nehmen. Und Minerva und ich bereiten den Fidelius-Zauber vor. Einverstanden?"

Snape presste die Lippen zusammen, als die Ordensmitglieder ihr Einverständnis nickten, stieß seinen Stuhl zurück und verließ mit wehendem Umhang den Raum. Die Tür fiel krachend hinter ihm ins Schloss.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Oh, oh. Was er nun wohl ausheckt? Und Remus und Jade apparieren nach London? Ganz allein? Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie es weitergehen soll... Bringt doch bitte das Knöpfchen zum Schnurren, ja? Dann fällt mir bestimmt was ein!_


	9. Das Haus in Knightsbridge

_**Hallo Lara, ReSeSi, Pemaroth, Lewanna, Mandy Rosalie, Loki Slytherin und Kissymouse!  
**Danke für Eure tollen Rewiews zum letzten Chap! Ich weiß, ich weiß - bin spät dran diesmal... Aber zum Thema: "Remus und Jade allein zu Haus" musste ich mir - und den Beiden - schon etwas Zeit lassen, wollte sie doch nicht hetzen..._

_**An alle Schwarzleser da draußen:** Hey, was soll das? °Böser Blick° Noch nie was von einem Review-Knopf gehört?  
Ach so, Mausfinger verstaucht... Okay, das sehe ich ein... Muss ich ja wohl...  
Aber versucht es trotzdem mal, okay?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9. Das Haus in Knightsbridge**

Wenn Remus – abgesehen von seiner Lycantrophie – noch irgendeinen Grund gebraucht hätte, um daran zu zweifeln, dass er für Jade McCormick der richtige Mann war, dann wurde ihm dieser in dem Augenblick geliefert, als er zum ersten Mal den Fuß in das Haus ihrer Eltern setzte. Knightsbridge war ohnehin eine gehobene Wohngegend, sowohl unter Muggeln als auch unter Zauberern, aber mit solch einem... Palast, ja, das war genau der richtige Ausdruck, hatte er dennoch nicht gerechnet. Sein gesamtes Haus in Carvers Meadows hätte hier in der Eingangshalle Platz gefunden, ebenso wie ein nicht unbeträchtlicher Teil seines Vorgartens!

Jade schien sich der gewaltigen Dimensionen ihres Zuhauses überhaupt nicht bewusst zu sein. Sie durchquerte die riesige Halle mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die deutlich machte, dass sie an diese Art von Luxus gewöhnt war und nichts Besonderes darin sah. Und sie passte hundertprozentig hierher, wie er mit eigenen Augen feststellen konnte; so wunderschön und kultiviert wie sie war, schien sie ebenso in dieses Haus zu gehören, wie die elegante und kostspielige Einrichtung.

_So_ sah das Leben aus, für das sie bestimmt war.

Ein Leben, das _er_ ihr niemals würde bieten können.

Mit einem plötzlichen, schmerzhaften Gefühl der Enge in seiner Brust sah er zu, wie sie die Türen zu den angrenzenden Räumen aufstieß und schließlich die Vorhänge vor den großen Fenstern im Salon zurückzog, welche die Hauselfen auf Hochglanz poliert hatten. Sonnenlicht durchflutete den Raum, ließ ihre Augen silbrig aufblitzen und zauberte kupferne und goldene Reflexe auf ihr kastanienbraunes Haar.

Seine leuchtende, strahlende Lady – so wunderschön, so perfekt... und so unerreichbar für eine dunkle, gefährliche Kreatur wie ihn...

Sie streifte den Umhang von den Schultern und legte ihn über die Lehne eines Sessels. Seine Kehle wurde ihm trocken, als sein Blick auf ihre hohen, festen Brüste fiel, die sich unter ihrem engen, weißen Top deutlich abzeichneten. Außerdem gab das Kleidungsstück einen Streifen leichtgebräunter Haut frei, inklusive eines – wie nannten die Muggel das noch mal, ach ja – Bauchnabelpiercings. Obwohl eine reinblütige Hexe hatte sie wohl während ihrer Jahre in Amerika verschiedene Muggelangewohnheiten angenommen. Warum auch nicht? Sie war jung und aufgeschlossen genug, um sich in beiden Welten zurecht zu finden, dachte er, während er den Blick kaum von ihrem sexy Bauchnabel lösen konnte. Der kleine goldene Stecker funkelte ihn an, als wolle er ihm einladend zuzwinkern. Dann bekam er zu allem Überfluss auch noch eine recht anschauliche Vorstellung davon, wie wunderbar ihr Po in ihren engen, gut sitzenden Muggeljeans geformt war, als sie sich zum Kaminrost hinunterbeugte und überprüfte, ob dort irgendwelche Reparaturen vorgenommen werden mussten, bevor der Kamin wieder in Betrieb genommen und an das Floh-Netz angeschlossen werden konnte.

Es kostete ihn einige Mühe, den Blick von ihrer wundervoll gerundeten Kehrseite loszureißen, aber es musste sein; der Anblick wirkte sich beunruhigend nachteilig auf den Sitz seiner Hose aus, genau wie ihr Duft, der ihn umwehte, ihn einhüllte, ihn verlockte...

Rasch wandte er sich ab und eilte aus dem Raum, um die Muggelabwehrzauber und die magischen Sperren zu überprüfen, die das Haus und ihre Bewohner vor ungebetenen Gästen schützen sollten...

- - - - -

Jade beobachtete ihn schon eine ganze Weile aus ihren silbrigglänzenden Augen und versuchte sich darüber klar zu werden, ob er sich ihr gegenüber plötzlich anders verhielt als zuvor, oder ob sie sich das lediglich einbildete.

Er war noch nie besonders redselig gewesen, das war sogar das Erste, was ihr an ihm aufgefallen war. Im Gegenteil; er war geradezu ein Musterbeispiel des starken, schweigsamen Mannes. Aber es gab definitiv einen Unterschied zwischen „nicht geschwätzig sein" und „jede Unterhaltung bewusst vermeiden". Nein, korrigierte sie sich selbst, es musste heißen: „jede _persönliche_ Unterhaltung bewusst vermeiden". Das war es nämlich, was er tat, seit sie heute Morgen hier eingetroffen waren. Zuvor, auf dem Weg von Hogwarts nach Hogsmeade, hatten sie nicht viel Gelegenheit gehabt, um wirklich miteinander zu reden. Alastor Moody und Tonks hatten sie begleitet, weil beide ebenfalls von dort aus apparieren wollten, so dass sich das Gespräch um ganz gewöhnliche Dinge gedreht hatte, wie zum Beispiel darum, dass Peeves Sirius beim Frühstück mit einer Wasserbombe beworfen hatte und dass Mrs. Norris ihm in der vergangenen Nacht eine tote Maus in einen Schuh gestopft haben musste...

Und seit sie hier eingetroffen waren, ging er ihr geflissentlich aus dem Weg. Er hatte die Schutzzauber im ganzen Haus überprüft, den Kamin ans Floh-Netz angeschlossen, schon fast alle Räume inspiziert und sogar auf dem Dachboden nach Spuren unerlaubten Eindringens gesucht. Alles was er jedoch gefunden hatte, waren ein paar Doxys gewesen, die es sich in den Vorhängen eines Gästezimmers gut gehen ließen und um die zu bekämpfen, würden sie erst ein Vertilgungsmittel besorgen müssen.

Und er wirkte nervös und angespannt. Wenn sie ihn unvermittelt berührte, würde er vermutlich vor Schreck aus dem Umhang fahren... Nicht, dass sie das nicht gern gesehen hätte, wie ein winziger, vorwitziger Teil von ihr zugeben musste, – aber eigentlich wollte sie noch lieber wissen, was mit ihm los war.

„Habe ich dir irgendetwas getan?"

Remus, der gerade den Knauf einer Schublade in der Hand hatte, welche er öffnen wollte, erstarrte, als sie ihn so unvermittelt ansprach. Inzwischen erfüllte ihr exotischer, erregender Duft das ganze Haus, so dass er sich der Tatsache nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass sie in der Tür des inzwischen vierten Gästezimmers stand, das er gerade überprüfte. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun, es muss einen Grund dafür geben, dass du mich meidest, als hätte ich üblen Körpergeruch", erklärte Jade leise. „Habe ich irgendetwas getan, das dich verletzt hat?"

„Natürlich nicht!" _Du hast mich nur dazu gebracht, von etwas zu träumen, das für mich nie Wirklichkeit werden wird. Und diese Gewissheit schmerzt mehr, als ich je gedacht hätte..._

„Und warum bringst du es dann nicht über dich, mir wenigstens ins Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ich mit dir rede?"

Langsam drehte er sich halb herum und blickte ihr in die Augen. Ein schwerer Fehler, weil allein ihr Anblick, wie sie dort mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen lehnte, ihm den Atem nahm. „Was willst du von mir, Jade?"

„Dass du aufhörst mir auszuweichen! Dass du mit mir redest! Irgendetwas ist mit dir passiert seit gestern Abend. Und ich will wissen, was es ist!" Sie stieß sich mit der Schulter vom Türblatt ab und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Sag mir, was los ist, Remus!"

„Was mit mir los ist?", flüsterte er rau und nahm die Hand vom Knauf der Schublade, um sich ihr ganz zuzuwenden. „Ich sehe dich an und vergesse, wer ich bin. _Was_ ich bin. Ich höre deine Stimme und wünsche mir, dass dieser Klang mich den Rest meines Lebens begleitet. Ich rieche dich, deinen unverwechselbaren Duft, der mir den Atem nimmt... Und wenn ich dich berühre ist es, als würde ich das Paradies berühren. Du bringst mich dazu zu träumen... Und dann, irgendwann, fällt mir ein, warum es nicht sein kann, warum ich nicht hoffen darf... Und es zerreißt mich."

Enttäuschung wallte in Jade auf. Hatte er denn noch immer nicht verstanden? „Weißt du, was mich zerreißt? Die Tatsache, dass du das, was wir haben könnten, deiner Lycantrophie opferst und der Vorstellung, mich vor dir selbst schützen zu müssen!" Sie klang ehrlich aufgebracht.

„Sieh dich doch mal an, Prinzessin!", hielt er dagegen. „Du bist jung, wunderschön und außerordentlich intelligent. Du kannst alles haben, alles erreichen. Und ich... ich bin ein Mann, der sich in jeder Vollmondnacht in ein Monster verwandelt. Und darüber hinaus bin ich zu alt für dich, zu gefährlich..."

„Seit wann bist du eigentlich dem Severus-Snape-Fanclub beigetreten, Remus Lupin? Hör dir doch mal selbst zu; du betest da nämlich gerade brav seine Argumente nach. Du solltest eine höhere Meinung von dir haben..."

Die Schublade hinter ihm flog auf und etwas entwich daraus, das noch im selben Augenblick das Aussehen des vollen Mondes annahm. Automatisch wollte Remus zu seinem Zauberstab greifen, um den Irrwicht wie gewohnt erst die Gestalt eines platzenden Ballons annehmen zu lassen, bevor er ihn vertrieb, aber da änderte er bereits wieder seine Form. Verdammt, Jade musste den Raum betreten haben, konnte Remus noch denken, bevor er entsetzt sich selbst erkannte, zusammengekrümmt am Boden liegend, während das Silber in seinem Körper riesige Wunden aufbrechen ließ...

Jades Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und sie trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt auf die verletzte Männergestalt auf dem Boden zu, die Augen weit aufgerissen vor Schreck und Panik; aber dann realisierte sie, was geschehen war. Umgehend hatte sie sich wieder in der Gewalt. „Ridikulus!"

Die Männergestalt veränderte sich. Das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht wurde zu einer grinsenden Clownsmaske mit fetter, roter Knollennase, die zerfetzte, blutdurchtränkte Kleidung war plötzlich kunterbunt und mit Punkten und Karos in sich miteinander beißenden Farben übersäht. Und aus den großen, schwärenden Wunden wurden Taschen, aus denen die lustigsten Scherzartikel herausquollen. Dann gab es ein kurzes Wusch! und der Irrwicht war verschwunden.

Einen Moment lang konnte Remus sich nicht rühren. Der Schock der Erkenntnis war zu groß. Jades größte Angst galt ihm, ja! Aber sie hatte keine Angst _vor_, sondern _um_ ihn! Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass sie ihn als Mann attraktiv fand, aber dass ihre Gefühle für ihn so tief gehen könnten...

„Wenn du hier oben fertig bist, würde ich gerne einen Blick in den Keller werfen", bemerkte Jade von der Tür her, während sie sich bereits umdrehte und den Raum verließ.

„Jade..." Mit drei Schritten war er ebenfalls an der Tür, erhaschte aber nur noch einen kurzen Blick auf ihren starren Rücken, während sie bereits die Treppe zum Erdgeschoss hinuntereilte. Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst einen kräftigen Tritt in den Hintern verpasst. Nun, er konnte, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts waren, Sirius um diesen Gefallen bitten. Der würde ihm den Tritt sicher nicht schuldig bleiben, wenn er ihm berichtete, wie idiotisch er sich aufgeführt hatte. Und Sarah würde wahrscheinlich sogar noch einen nachlegen...

Aber erst einmal musste er Jade finden. Und irgendwie hatte er die Befürchtung, dass das Gespräch, das sie führen mussten, nicht besonders einfach werden würde.

- - - - -

Welche Anweisungen Dumbledore den Hauselfen auch immer gegeben haben mochte, den Keller hatten sie offensichtlich nicht eingeschlossen. Bei seinem Anblick fühlte Remus sich lebhaft an das Haus am Grimmauldplace erinnert. Molly hätte sicher ihre helle Freude daran gehabt.

Überall stapelten sich Truhen, Kisten und Kartons. Staub und Dreck lag in den Ecken und die Spinnweben, die überall an Decke und Wänden hingen, waren so dicht, dass sich wahrscheinlich sogar ein Mensch in ihnen verfangen könnte.

Er brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er Jade in all dem Chaos entdeckte; sie war gerade damit beschäftigt, eine schwere Truhe mittels eines Schwebezaubers vor einem Durchgang in der gegenüberliegenden Wand wegzuheben. Ihre Kleidung war bereits staubbedeckt und in ihren Haaren hatten sich Spinnweben verfangen. Als sie die schwere Kiste absetzte, wirbelte eine neue Staubwolke auf.

„Jade... ich..."

„Ich will den Keller heute nicht aufräumen, keine Angst", bemerkte sie, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen oder ihre Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen, und musste dann herzhaft niesen, weil ein paar Staubflusen ihr in die Nase geraten waren. „Ich will nur den Durchgang zum Weinkeller frei machen. Mein Großvater hat dort ein paar gute Tropfen gelagert und ich will Gramps eine Flasche seines Lieblingsburgunders mitbringen."

„Dein Großvater?"

„Das Haus gehörte den Eltern meines Vaters. Er erbte es, als ich gerade mein letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts absolvierte. Und als Voldemort meine Eltern zwei Jahre später tötete... Nun ja, seitdem bin ich eben die Besitzerin dieses Mausoleums."

„Du bist nicht hier aufgewachsen?"

„Machst du Witze?" Sie sah ihn noch immer nicht an. „Ich habe noch nicht einmal hier gelebt, nachdem es in den Besitz meiner Eltern übergegangen ist. Ich würde in diesem Riesenkasten wahnsinnig werden!" Seufzend sah sie sich um, mied aber weiterhin seinen Blick. „Schau dir das doch an! All diese riesigen Räume, vollgestopft mit dem Teuersten und Besten, was man für seine Galleonen kaufen kann... Das ist kein Zuhause, Remus. Das ist ein verdammtes Museum. Meine Großeltern haben diesen Lebensstil geliebt; sie nannten ihn „luxuriös und repräsentativ". Ich finde ihn einfach nur kalt, ungemütlich und völlig überzogen."

„Ich dachte..."

„...dass es das ist, was ich vom Leben will? Ja, das habe ich mittlerweile begriffen." Ihre Stimme klang jetzt nicht mehr wütend, nur noch traurig. „Nun, du befindest dich im Irrtum. Wenn Gramps das Haus nicht für den Orden brauchen würde, stünde es eben weiter leer – solange bis ich vielleicht irgendwann einen legalen Weg finden würde, um es mir vom Hals zu schaffen."

Ihre Trauer traf ihn bis ins Mark. Das hatte er bewirkt. Vermutlich musste er sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie überhaupt noch mit ihm redete... „Einen legalen Weg? Was meinst du damit?"

Sie zuckte gleichgültig die Achseln, während sie weiteren Dreck aufwirbelte, als sie jetzt auch noch die letzte Kiste verschob, die den Durchgang zum Weinkeller blockiert hatte. „Das Haus ist unveräußerliches Erbgut. Ich darf es nicht verkaufen. Ich darf es auch nicht verschenken. Eines meiner Kinder wird sich irgendwann damit herumschlagen müssen."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Verblüfft starrte er sie durch die Staubwolke hinweg an.

„Doch. Natürlich. Meine Großeltern liebten diesen verdammten Kasten. Und sie haben testamentarisch verfügt, dass er in der Familie bleiben muss – mindestens fünf Generationen lang. Ich stehe da erst an zweiter Stelle, also werden frühestens meine Ururenkel dieses Haus loswerden können... Vorsicht!"

Eine der aufeinandergestapelten Kisten zu ihrer Rechten kam in Rutschen und instinktiv wich Jade einen Schritt zurück, aber ohne Remus' Hilfe, der sie blitzschnell packte und aus der Gefahrenzone zerrte, wäre sie bestimmt nicht schnell genug gewesen.

Die Kiste schlug mit lautem Krachen auf den Steinfliesen auf und brach auseinander, offenbar hatte sie Porzellan enthalten, denn unzählige Scherben bedeckten jetzt den Kellerboden.

Jade sah nicht einmal hin. Sie hatte genug mit ihrer derzeitigen Situation zu tun, um sich den Kopf über ein paar zerbrochene Teller zu zerbrechen.

Während Remus sie weggezerrt hatte, war er über eine Unebenheit gestolpert, rückwärts zu Boden gegangen und hatte sie im Fallen mit sich gezogen, um sie trotzdem in Sicherheit zu bringen. Also lag sie jetzt genau auf ihm; das Gesicht nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt, so dass sie seinen sich beschleunigenden Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren konnte, und schaffte es nicht, sich dem Blick seiner dunklen, sturmgrauen Augen zu entziehen. Scheinbar eine Ewigkeit rührte keiner von ihnen einen Muskel, während der Staub und Dreck auf sie hernieder ging. Und schließlich, als sie glaubte, die Spannung, die sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, nicht länger ertragen zu können, hob er endlich den Kopf und überbrückte den winzigen Abstand zwischen ihnen. Ihre Lippen fanden sich, verschmolzen miteinander... Ihre Hände waren in seinem Haar, zogen ihn näher, und mit einem seligen Aufseufzen hieß sie seine Zunge willkommen, als sie in ihren Mund eindrang. Endlich! Sie hatte schon befürchtet, einen Fesslungszauber anwenden zu müssen... Der Kuss schien endlos zu sein. Und dennoch viel zu kurz. Beide waren völlig außer Atem, als ihre Lippen sich schließlich voneinander lösten.

Jade registrierte das weiche, zärtliche Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel und gab es erleichtert zurück. „Aber, aber, Mr. Moony!", schnurrte sie und spürte sein leises Lachen mehr, als sie es sah, „hat Ihnen schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass Sie fantastisch küssen, wenn Sie auf dem Rücken im Dreck liegen? Da rast das Herz eines jeden Mädchens..."

Ohne große Umstände packte Remus sie an der Taille, drehte sich mit ihr herum, so dass sie jetzt diejenige war, die auf dem Rücken im Schmutz lag und küsste sie erneut leidenschaftlich auf die vollen, schmutzigen Lippen. Seine Erleichterung war grenzenlos; sie hatte ihn nicht zurückgestoßen, obwohl er sich ihr gegenüber wie der letzte Idiot aufgeführt hatte! Er fühlte sich plötzlich ganz leicht und so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. „Um dein Herzrasen kümmern wir uns später", murmelte er neckend an ihrem Mund. „Jetzt sehen wir erst mal zu, dass wir den Dreck von dir herunterbekommen. Du schmeckst wie ein Ofenrohr!"

Kichernd boxte sie ihn in die Seite. „Ach, und wie oft hast du schon ein Ofenrohr geküsst, Professor?"

„Seltener als dich. Und das nenne ich eindeutig eine positive Bilanz, Prinzessin. Ich habe nämlich absolut keine Lust darauf, mit einer doofen, schmutzigen Metallröhre zu knutschen, wenn ich stattdessen deinen süßen Mund bekommen kann." Unverzüglich trat er den Beweis an. „Und jetzt waschen wir uns und versuchen es dann noch mal, okay?"

„Okay." Sein heißer Blick machte sie ganz schwindelig. Sie holte tief Luft, stieß sie geräuschvoll wieder aus, wiederholte diese Übung noch zweimal und nickte dann. „Okay."

Aber wenn er sich tatsächlich einbildete, dass sich waschen und küssen nicht miteinander verbinden ließen...

- - - - -

Remus starrte sie verblüfft an, als sie das große Badezimmer im zweiten Stock betrat und ihn kurzerhand hinter sich herzog. „Weißt du, ich bin hier nicht die Einzige, die ziemlich schmutzig ist", bemerkte sie mit einem bezeichnenden Blick auf die Staubspuren in seinem Gesicht und auf seinen Händen. „Und es wäre doch wirklich eine gewaltige Verschwendung, zwei verschiedene Badezimmer zu benutzen. Was meinst du, wer von uns beiden bekommt den anderen zuerst aus diesen schmutzigen Klamotten heraus?"

Remus' Geschick mit Knöpfen, Reißverschlüssen und Häkchen war wirklich verblüffend, stellte Jade atemlos fest. Nur wenige Sekunden nach ihrer scherzhaften Herausforderung setzte er sie in der großen Duschwanne ab, zerrte sich selbst die Socken von den Füßen – die übrigens die einzigen Kleidungsstücke waren, welche er noch trug, und warf sie in die ungefähre Richtung des Wäschehaufens auf dem Badezimmerboden.

Offenbar hatte sie also auch ein Händchen für Knöpfe und Reißverschlüsse, bemerkte sie zufrieden. Auch wenn sie insgeheim befürchtete, dass sein Hemd irgendwo einiger seiner Knöpfe verlustig gegangen war.

Dann stieg er zu ihr in das Becken, nahm sie in die Arme und sie seufzte glücklich.

„Gewonnen!", flüsterte er an ihren Lippen, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und drängte sie mit dem Rücken gegen die geflieste Wand. Der Kontrast zwischen den harten, kalten Fliesen an ihrem Rücken, dem warmen Wasser, das auf sie herabprasselte und seiner heißen Haut, als er sich leidenschaftlich an sie presste, nahm ihr beinahe den Atem, also verzichtete sie darauf, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er im Vorteil gewesen war, weil sie keine Socken und keinen Umhang getragen hatte. Sehnsüchtig reckte sie sich seinem wilden, hungrigen Kuss entgegen, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und öffnete die Lippen für seine Zunge. Ihr ganzer Körper bewegte sich an seinem in einem aufreizenden, herausfordernden Rhythmus.

„Großer Gott, Jade!" Keuchend riss er sich von ihrem Mund los. „Wenn du so weitermachst, wird es vorbei sein, ehe es überhaupt begonnen hat!"

„Na und?" Sie drängte sich noch enger an ihn und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. „Dann fange ich eben wieder von vorne an!"

Mit einem Geräusch, das halb Lachen und halb Stöhnen war, packte er ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie über ihrem Kopf gegen die dunkelblauen Fliesen. „Halt still. Jetzt bin ich dran!"

„Ach ja?", schmollte sie. „Wer sagt das?"

„Ich!" Er griff nach einem Stück Seife und begann ihre Brüste und ihren Bauch einzuschäumen. „Und da ich größer und stärker bin..."

Größer war er auf jeden Fall, dachte sie. Sie reichte ihm knapp bis zur Schulter. Und auch an Körperkraft war er ihr eindeutig überlegen. Aber trotzdem...

Hitze wallte in ihr auf und sie spürte, wie ihre Brustspitzen sich unter seiner Berührung aufrichteten. Sie schnappte nach Luft. Ihre Gedanken flatterten auseinander, als er mit der Seife tiefer nach unten glitt. Ganz automatisch öffnete sie die Schenkel und gewährte seiner Hand Zugang zu ihren intimsten Geheimnissen.

Remus beobachte gebannt, wie ihr Blick verschwamm. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich überrascht, dann ließ sie den Kopf nach hinten fallen und gab sich ganz seiner Berührung hin. Er bewegte die Seife sanft vor und zurück und sie erschauerte. Er verstärkte den Druck und sie wimmerte leise. Und als er schließlich die Seife fallen ließ, mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang und mit der Daumenkuppe über ihre Klitoris strich, bäumte sie sich auf. Ein wilder, ekstatischer Schrei entrang sich ihrer Kehle und ihr ganzer Körper erbebte unter der elementaren Gewalt ihres Orgasmus.

Oh Gott, sie war so wunderschön, dass es ihm den Atem nahm!

„Noch einmal!", stieß er hervor und küsste sie lange und tief, während seine Finger ihr erregendes Spiel zwischen ihren Schenkeln wieder aufnahmen. „Komm noch einmal!" Er glitt mit dem Mund an ihrem Körper hinab, ohne den Griff um ihre Handgelenke zu lösen. Seine Lippen schlossen sich über ihrer rosigen Brustwarze und er lockte und quälte sie mit Küssen und kleinen Bissen, bis sie ihm wimmernd ihren Körper entgegenstreckte. Als er kraftvoll an ihrer Brust zu saugen begann, schrie sie erneut auf, überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen. Sie spürte, wie die Anspannung und die Hitze in ihr wuchsen, bis sie glaubte, es nicht länger ertragen zu können. Als er ihre Hände losließ, fielen sie kraftlos herab, kamen auf seinen Schultern zu liegen und es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf in zu stützen, um nicht zu Boden zu sinken, während er jetzt seine Hand durch seinen Mund ersetzte. Der intime Kuss katapultierte sie augenblicklich erneut über die Klippe. Sie hörte ihre eigenen Schreie nicht, so laut toste das Blut in ihren Adern. Kraftlos sank sie zu Boden. Wenn Remus das Wasser nicht abgestellt hätte, wäre sie bestimmt ertrunken.

„Oh mein Gott!", sie öffnete die Augen, die beinahe schwarz schimmerten, so sehr hatten ihre Pupillen sich geweitet. „Du bringst mich um."

„Ich denke nicht daran!" Er bückte sich, hob sie aus der Duschwanne, hüllte sie in ein großes Badetuch und trug sie hinüber in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer.

Zärtlich strich sie über die lange Narbe an seiner Schulter, die von dem Werwolfsbiss aus seiner Kindheit stammte. „Lass mich wieder los. Ich bin zu schwer."

„Das kann ich nicht." Sein Gesicht war wie aus Stein gemeißelt.

„Remus?"

„Küss mich, Jade!" Behutsam legte er sie auf das Bett. „Küss mich und lass mich zu dir kommen!"

Als Antwort schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn mit einer Glut, die ihm den Atem verschlug. Mit zitternden Händen zog er das Badetuch beiseite, strich über ihren wundervollen Körper und kniete sich zwischen ihre bereitwillig gespreizten Schenkel. Sie war heiß und feucht und bereit für ihn. Den Blick fest auf ihr schönes Gesicht geheftet, brachte er sich in Position und drang mit einem langen, kraftvollen Stoß in sie ein. Und erstarrte.

Auch ohne ihren leisen, erstickten Aufschrei war ihm augenblicklich klar, dass er der erste Mann war, mit dem Jade auf diese Weise zusammenkam.

Sie öffnete staunend die Lippen angesichts des unbekannten, überwältigenden Gefühls, ihn in ihrem Körper zu spüren, und bewegte sich probehalber leicht unter ihm. Mehr brauchte es nicht. Mit einer langsamen, vorsichtigen Bewegung zog er sich etwas zurück und stieß wieder sanft in sie hinein. Unwillkürlich passte sie sich dieser Bewegung an, kam ihm entgegen, umschlang ihn leidenschaftlich mit Armen und Beinen und nahm ihn so noch tiefer in sich auf. Ihr langgezogener, sehnsüchtiger Seufzer fegte den letzten, kümmerlichen Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung hinweg. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, leidenschaftlicher. Sie begegnete seiner Lust mit ihrer eigenen, bog sich ihm entgegen, nahm, gab, bettelte, forderte. Als sie diesmal über die Klippe stürzte, war sie nicht mehr allein. Sie hörte seinen heiseren Aufschrei, spürte, wie er mit zurückgeworfenem Kopf erstarrte, und legte die Arme um seinen erschlaffenden Körper, als er schließlich auf ihr zusammenbrach.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie die überwältigenden Gefühle verarbeitet hatte. Sie hob den Kopf, küsste ihn zärtlich auf das dunkle Haar und seufzte glücklich, während ihre Hand sanft über seinen glatten, schweißnassen Rücken strich. Sie fühlte sich besser als je zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Bis er den Kopf hob und ihre Blicke sich begegneten. Der angespannte Ausdruck im seinem Gesicht ließ sie nervös innehalten. „Remus? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Sollte das nicht eigentlich mein Text sein?"

„Nicht, solange du erschütterter aussiehst, als ich mich fühle."

Das brachte ihn tatsächlich zum Lächeln. „Du bist wirklich einzigartig, Jade. Wie alt bist du? Vierundzwanzig, nicht wahr? Wie hast du es nur geschafft, solange Jungfrau zu bleiben?"

„Du warst nicht da."

Vier schlichte Worte, die seine ganze Welt aus den Angeln hoben. Er hatte es nicht gewusst. Es war ihm nicht klar gewesen, wie tief ihre Gefühle für ihn wirklich gingen. Das Herz wurde ihm weit vor Glück und Dankbarkeit.

„Du bist eine Göttin", murmelte er, bevor er sie wieder küsste. „Meine Göttin, Jade. Ich bete dich an!"

„Hm." Sie bewegte sich wieder unter ihm, spürte, wie er in ihr anschwoll und lächelte verschmitzt zu ihm auf. „Ich glaube, diese Art von Anbetung gefällt mir."

„Wirklich?" Langsam begann er, sich in ihr zu bewegen. „Dann halt dich gut fest, Liebling, denn dies wird der beste Ritt auf einem Besen, die du je erlebt hast!"

Als er schließlich völlig verausgabt auf ihr zusammengebrochen war, musste sie ihm zustimmen. Er war diesmal nicht unbedingt sanft mit ihr umgegangen, aber das war auch nicht nötig gewesen. Sie war dreimal zum Höhepunkt gekommen, bevor er endlich seinem eigenen Verlangen nachgegeben hatte. Sein keuchender Atem mischte sich mit ihrem eigenen.

Er rollte von ihr herunter, ohne sie dabei loszulassen. Seine Lider hoben sich um wenige Millimeter und er blinzelte in das Licht der Kerzen, die er vorhin mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes entzündet hatte. Warum eigentlich?

„In einer Minute stehe ich auf und lösche das Licht", murmelte er.

Wie schön für ihn. Sie war hundertprozentig sicher, dass ihre Beine sie nicht einmal dann tragen würden, wenn ihr Leben davon abhinge. „Bist du sicher?"

Mit einem Ächzen rückte er noch etwas näher an sie heran, schlang seinen Arm fester um sie und barg den Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge. „Nein."

Ihr leises Kichern war das Letzte was er hörte, bevor er in tiefen Schlaf sank.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knöpfchen nicht vergessen! Fühle mich sonst so ungeliebt..._


	10. Freunde und ähm andere Leute

_**SiriusShnuffelBlack: **Ich hoffe, dein Urlaub war schön und du hast dich gut erholt. Im folgenden Chap hab ich noch ein ganz spezielles Leckerli für dich versteckt..._

_**Lara: **Huch, jetzt hast du mich fast in eine Krise gestürzt! Musste mir erst mal fachlichen Rat holen. Also: Laut meiner Beta-Leserin Sabine Srbeny, ihres Zeichens examierte Hebamme, ist eine Defloration in vielen Fällen sowohl für die Frau als auch für den Mann spürbar. Was war ich doch erleichtert bei dieser Auskunft! Habe mir die drei recht turbulenten Anläufe, bis meine Festung damals endlich erobert war, also doch nicht bloß eingebildet..._

_**ReSeSi: **Wenn du so auf die Reaktionen der anderen gespannt bist, dann ist das nächste Kapitel für dich maßgeschneidert… Viel Spaß!_

_**Lewanna: **Stimmt, ich würde ein gemütliches Bett auch jederzeit einem Schreibtisch vorziehen, obwohl... °vielsagendes Grinsen°_

_**Kissymouse: **Danke schön! Jetzt fühl ich mich richtig warm und kuschelig. Remus und Jade lassen übrigens auch danken!_

_**Loki Slytherin: **Die Wasserrechnung zahlst du aber bitte selbst, okay? Und warum brauchst du überhaupt eine kalte Dusche? Fall doch einfach mal über deine bessere Hälfte her... Vielleicht bekomme ich die nächste Review ja dann von ihm..._

_**LauraNadin: **Also ich fand, dass Jade eigentlich recht schnell gearbeitet hat, schließlich kennen sie sich ja erst ein paar Tage! Aber wenn eine Frau zu allem entschlossen ist, bleibt dem Mann – auch einem Gentleman wie Remus Lupin – eben nur die bedingungslose Kapitulation. Also lehn dich einfach zurück, Moony, und genieße es..._

_**Cheperi: **Okay, ich hoffe du hast dein Lungenvolumen inzwischen wieder aufgebaut… Atemlose Reviewer sind aber trotzdem ein wirklich schöner Lohn für meine Bemühungen °SMILE°_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**10. Freunde und ... ähm ... andere Leute**

Remus und Jade trafen erst am nächsten Morgen wieder in Hogwarts ein – diesmal per Kamin. Glücklicherweise war die große Halle noch leer, als sie ankamen, weil Remus die Gelegenheit der kurzen, wirbelnden Reise zu einem langen, innigen Kuss genutzt hatte, und sie sich noch immer fest in den Armen hielten, als sie gemeinsam auf dem Kaminrost landeten. Jade wäre es zwar herzlich egal gewesen, wenn die komplette, zum Frühstück versammelte Lehrerschaft sie zusammen gesehen hätte, aber um des Mannes in ihren Armen Willen, konnte sie auf Severus Snapes bissige Kommentare einstweilen gut verzichten.

Damit – in dieser Beziehung machte sie sich nichts vor – würden sie sich noch früh genug auseinandersetzen müssen.

In der Absicht, sich vor der Mahlzeit in der Großen Halle noch rasch umzuziehen, stiegen sie leise die Treppen zu den Lehrerquartieren hinauf. Noch ein letzter, zärtlicher Kuss im Gang, dann öffnete Jade leise ihre Zimmertür, um niemanden, der eventuell noch in den angrenzenden Räumen schlief zu wecken – und stellte fest, dass sie wider Erwarten nicht allein in ihrem Zimmer war. Sie wechselte einen kurzen, resignierten Blick mit Remus und trat dann achselzuckend vor ihm in den kleinen aber gemütlichen Raum, den ihr Großvater ihr zugewiesen hatte.

Manchmal waren Sarah Blacks seherische Fähigkeiten ziemlich beängstigend, konnte sie gerade noch denken, bevor ihr eine über das ganze Gesicht strahlende Frau stürmisch um den Hals fiel. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Wozu denn? Mein Geburtstag ist doch erst im Dezember!", stellte sie sich dumm.

Sirius grinste allerdings nur über diesen sinnlosen Versuch, das Gespräch über ihre veränderte Beziehung zu Remus zu verschieben, entwand sie kurzerhand den Armen seiner belustigt kichernden Frau und wirbelte sie schwungvoll einmal durch das ganze Zimmer. „Willkommen bei den Maraudern, Süße!"

„He, du hast deine eigene Frau!", protestierte Remus mit gespielter Eifersucht und befreite Jade nun seinerseits aus den Armen seines Freundes. Sie schmiegte sich kichernd an ihn, als er sie mit dem Rücken an seine Brust zog und die Hände vor ihrer Taille verschränkte.

„Na und? Wie oft musste ich schon zusehen, wie Sarah dich umarmt und geküsst hat, Moony! Jetzt habe ich die Chance, dir endlich alles heimzuzahlen!", grinste der Übeltäter jedoch nur und küsste Jade umgehend mit übertrieben verzücktem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Wange. „Hmm. Lecker!"

„Was bedeutet dieses ‚Willkommen bei den Maraudern'?", wollte Jade lachend wissen, als er endlich von ihr abließ. „Heißt das etwa, dass ich jetzt Peeves seinen hässlichen Kopf in seinen durchsichtigen Hintern hexen muss, wenn er dich weiter ärgert?"

„Würdest du das wirklich tun?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll blinzelnd und Sarah plumpste schlapp vor Lachen in einen Sessel.

„Die Sache mit der Wasserbombe beim Frühstück gestern habt ihr ja mitbekommen", erklärte sie prustend. „Aber leider wart ihr nicht dabei, als beim Mittagessen der Stuhl unter ihm zusammengebrochen ist! Himmel, war das ein Anblick, sogar Snape hat gelacht! Und die Szene gestern Abend, als ihm dieser verbeulte Blechkamerad im Gang zu Dumbledores Büro ein Bein gestellt hat, habt ihr ja auch verpasst... Erst ist er über den ausgestreckten Fuß dieser laufenden Konservenbüchse gestolpert und dann, zu allem Überfluss, auch noch über Mrs. Norris! Keine Ahnung, wo das merkwürdige Vieh auf einmal herkam! Ich schwöre euch, Peeves und sie haben mit Sicherheit keinen einzigen von Sirius' Streichen vergessen, die er ihnen während seiner Schulzeit gespielt hat!"

„Du bist von einer _Rüstung_ und einer _Katze_ angegriffen worden?" Jade grinste belustigt.

„Eher von unserem halbdurchsichtigen Freund, der in einer Rüstung steckte." Remus schüttelte in nicht besonders überzeugend gespieltem Mitleid den Kopf. „Du wirst alt, Padfood. Früher hätten sie sich so etwas nicht getraut..."

„Hey! Du bist genauso alt wie ich, wenn ich dich vielleicht daran erinnern darf!", empörte sich Sirius prompt. „Warum gehst du eigentlich nicht am Stock, Moony? Nachdem Sarah mir erzählt hat, dass es zwischen euch beiden endlich geklappt hat, bin ich eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass du heute Morgen auf allen Vieren hier herein gekrabbelt kommst!"

„Ist das die Art und Weise, in der du dich gewöhnlich fortbewegst, wenn Sarah diesen ganz speziellen, entspannten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trägt?", erkundigte Jade sich interessiert und spürte an ihrem Rücken, wie Remus' Körper sich vor lautlosem Lachen schüttelte.

„Tut sie das tatsächlich?", lautete die geschmeichelte Gegenfrage, vorgetragen mit einem unübersehbar stolzen Gesichtsausdruck. Mit fröhlich blitzenden Augen musterte Sirius seine Frau, die prompt errötete.

„Hat ein ziemlich selektives Gehör, unser Padfood", flüsterte Remus Jade ins Ohr. Aber offenbar nicht leise genug.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", warf dieser nämlich grinsend ein, nachdem er Sarah einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt hatte, und wischte sich eine imaginäre Träne der Rührung aus dem Auge. „Ich habe genau verstanden, dass sie mit deiner Leistung vollkommen zufrieden war, Moony. Du machst mich so _stolz_!"

Sprach's, klopfte seinem Freund anerkennend auf die Schulter, schob seine verblüfft kichernde Frau durch die Tür und verschwand.

„Wie gesagt", bekräftigte Remus trocken, „ein _sehr_ selektives Gehör!"

- - - - -

Kalte, schwarze Augen musterten Jade, kurz nachdem Severus Snape abends unangemeldet in ihr Büro gestürmt war. „Was zum Troll glaubst du eigentlich, was du tust?"

Uups, dicke Luft! Als ob sie es nicht geahnt hätte... _Ruhig, Mädchen_, befahl sie sich selbst und erwiderte seinen Blick gleichmütig. „Im Moment versuche ich, ein paar Unterlagen zu finden, die ich für die morgige Besprechung mit Sarah brauche. Und was ist mit _dir_, Severus? Was willst du hier?"

„Was ich will? Irgendjemand muss doch versuchen, dich davon abzuhalten, dein Leben zu versauen!", stieß er aufgebracht hervor. „Wenn dein Großvater schon nichts unternimmt..."

Sie hob sardonisch eine Augenbraue. „Ich war mir bisher der Tatsache überhaupt nicht bewusst, dass ich im Begriff bin, mein Leben zu versauen. Eigentlich bin ich der Ansicht, dass es überhaupt nicht besser laufen könnte. Ich habe einen interessanten Job, gute Freunde..."

„Großer Gott, Jade, ich habe doch Augen im Kopf!", explodierte Snape. „Du hast dich allen Ernstes mit diesem... diesem Werwolf eingelassen! Es kann einem übel werden, wenn man sieht, wie ihr euch gegenseitig anschmachtet! Wenn du glaubst, dass ich tatenlos zusehe, wie du dich zur... Zielscheibe für dieses Monster machst..."

Jade lief rot an vor Wut. Das hätte sie sich eigentlich denken können! Sie fuhr herum und stieß ihrem Gegenüber aufgebracht den Zeigefinger in die Brust: „Nenn' ihn nie wieder so, hast du mich verstanden? Nenn' ihn nicht ‚Monster'!"

„Warum denn nicht?", begehrte er genauso zornig auf. „Er _ist_ nun einmal ein Werwolf, verdammt! Wach doch endlich mal auf!"

„Es ist mir völlig egal, was er ist. Für mich ist er der Mann, auf den ich mein ganzes Leben gewartet habe." Jade funkelte ihn an und registrierte gleichgültig, dass er bei ihren Worten zurückfuhr, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen. „Remus ist es nämlich vollkommen schnuppe, ob ich meinen blöden Stammbaum bis zu Merlin zurückverfolgen kann, oder ob meine Eltern vielleicht Muggel waren! Es interessiert ihn nicht die Bohne, ob meine magische Begabung überdurchschnittlich gut entwickelt ist, oder ob ich es vorziehe, die Dinge ohne Zauberei zu tun! Er akzeptiert mich so, wie ich nun einmal bin. Und das – lass dir das bitte gesagt sein – ist eine wirklich angenehme Abwechslung zu all den großkotzigen, reinblutfanatischen Typen, die erst dann ein freundliches Wort über ihre hochmütig verkniffenen Zaubererlippen bekommen, wenn sie meine Abstammungslinie kennen! Ich habe es so satt, nur immer nach meinen Vorfahren beurteilt zu werden!"

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen, zum Troll noch mal! Du kannst dich doch nicht an einen Kerl wegwerfen, der sich bei Vollmond in eine reißende Bestie verwandelt, nur weil du es satt hast, dass die Leute dich für deine Abstammung respektieren! Werde doch endlich vernünftig, Jade. Du verdienst etwas Besseres als einen Werwolf!"

„Ach ja?" Vielleicht half ja Sarkasmus, auch wenn ihre Hoffnung da ziemlich begrenzt war. „Wäre dir ein Kobold vielleicht lieber?"

„Scheiße!"

Nun, sie hatte auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet... „Das hast du wirklich schön gesagt, Severus! So wundervoll kurz und prägnant. Und nur zu deiner Information, ich bin nicht nur mit Remus Lupin zusammen, weil ich nicht nach meiner Abstammung beurteilt werden möchte, sondern weil er einfach _der_ Mensch ist, den ich von ganzem Herzen lieben kann! So, und jetzt möchte ich gern in mein Zimmer gehen. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mich vorbeizulassen? Ich habe nämlich noch zu tun."

„Ach ja, und was musst du heute Abend noch so Wichtiges erledigen, wenn ich fragen darf?", zischte er herablassend.

„Im Moment? Gerade versuche ich – wenn auch leider vergeblich, wie mir scheint – dich zur Vernunft zu bringen, damit ich endlich hoch in mein Zimmer gehen kann. Danach ist eine schöne, heiße Dusche geplant, bevor ich diese Unterlagen hier noch einmal durchgehen werde. Wird nämlich allerhöchste Zeit, dass ich damit fertig werde und mich mit Sarah über die Unterrichtsgestaltung abstimme, da morgen Abend die Schüler hier eintreffen werden und übermorgen der Unterricht beginnt, findest du nicht auch? Tja, und danach ist dann wohl das Bett angesagt. Schließlich ist das Traum-Elfchen _(A/N: Zaubereräquivalent zu unserem Sandmännchen, warum sollen die Mitglieder der magischen Gesellschaft ihre Kinder nicht auch mit solchen Tricks in Bett verfrachten?)_ schon lange durch."

Severus – seine verdammte Eifersucht möge ihn bitte platzen lassen – kam natürlich sofort zum Kern der Sache. Seine Lippen verkniffen sich und er musterte sie kalt. „So, so – das Bett. Schläfst du etwa schon mit ihm?"

„Mit dem Traum-Elfchen? Dazu bin ich nicht verzweifelt genug."

„Jade!", fauchte er.

Seufzend stieß sie die Luft aus. Sie war mit ihrer Geduld endgültig am Ende. „Okay, Severus. Ganz langsam und zum Mitschreiben. ES – GEHT – DICH – NICHTS – AN. Wie ich mein Privatleben gestalte, ist genau das – nämlich privat!"

„Genauso privat wie die Tatsache, dass dieser verdammte Werwolf dich umbringen wird, wenn er erst Black und mir die Köpfe runtergerissen hat!", brüllte er sie an. „Darauf läuft es nämlich hinaus! Frag doch mal deine liebe, neue Freundin Sarah nach der Vision, die sie vor ein paar Wochen hatte! Und wenn du schon mal dabei bist, dann kannst du dich gleich noch bei ihr erkundigen, ob es ihr wirklich so wichtig ist, ihrem verfluchten Monsterfreund etwas für's Bett zu verschaffen, dass sie dafür dich, mich und sogar ihren eigenen Ehemann über die Klinge springen lässt..."

Ein lautes, klatschendes Geräusch und Jade betrachtete zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage ihre brennende Handfläche, bevor sie den Blick ihrer silbrigen Augen hob und ihrem Gegenüber ins Gesicht sah. „Ich habe dich gewarnt, Severus!", erklärte sie mit einer Stimme, die einen Vulkan schockgefrieren könnte. „Du hast den Bogen überspannt. Verschwinde aus meinem Büro! Und sieh zu, dass du mir so schnell nicht wieder über den Weg läufst!"

Er schluckte angesichts der Abneigung, die er in ihren Augen sah. Warum verstand sie nicht, dass er es nur gut meinte? Warum begriff sie nicht, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebte. In welcher Gefahr sie _alle_ schwebten? „Verdammt, Jade, ich habe mir das nicht ausgedacht..."

„Nein, das hast du nicht", stimmte sie ihm wider Erwarten zu, ihre Stimme klirrte noch immer vor Kälte. „Ich kenne diese Vision, Sarah hat mir schon vor Tagen davon erzählt. Sie meinte nämlich, ich müsste wissen, worauf ich mich eventuell einlasse, wenn ich wirklich mit Remus zusammen sein will. Aber das ändert nichts, Severus. Es ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für ihn. Und es ändert nichts daran, dass ich dich für dein Verhalten verachte und verabscheue. Ich habe zwar Verständnis dafür, dass du dein Leben nicht für ihn oder mich aufs Spiel setzen möchtest – das ist deine Entscheidung und niemand zwingt dich dazu. Aber was ich nicht verstehen kann, ist, warum du uns dann nicht einfach aus dem Weg gehst. Halt' dich fern von uns und du bist sicher!"

„Das kann ich nicht!"

„Und warum nicht?", fragte sie genervt.

„Weil ich... Weil du mir viel bedeutest, Jade. Ich will nicht, dass dieses Mon...", gerade noch rechtzeitig unterbrach er sich und formulierte den Satz neu. „Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt..."

„Es tut mir Leid, Severus. Und das meine ich wirklich. Ich habe lange Zeit gehofft, wir zwei könnten irgendwann Freunde werden. Wenn du aufgehört hättest, mich als Kandidatin für den Posten als deine Ehefrau zu betrachten. Aber so wie die Dinge stehen, ist das wohl leider nicht möglich." Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich schlage also vor, wir einigen uns auf einen Waffenstillstand. Wenn du zukünftig diese abwertenden Bemerkungen über Remus unterlässt, werde ich darauf verzichten, deine eine Gesichtshälfte zum Glühen zu bringen." Sie drängte sich an ihm vorbei und verließ den Raum. Draußen drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Schließ bitte die Tür, wenn du gehst."

Mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen sah Snape ihr nach, wie sie den Gang hinuntereilte. Warum war sie nur so ungeheuer starrköpfig? Jetzt würde er doch mit Lupin sprechen müssen, verdammt. Er war nämlich bereit seine gesamte Kesselsammlung wetten, dass dieser Werwolf selbst keine Ahnung von der Gefahr hatte, die er für Jade, für Black und für ihn, Severus Snape, darstellte...

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So, wenn ihr jetzt fein das lila Knöpfchen drückt, könnt ihr bald im nächsten Kapitel lesen, wie Jade mal so richtig ihre Krallen zeigt... °Vielsagendes Zwinkern°_


	11. Eine Katze zeigt ihre Krallen

_**Loki Slytherin: **Ooooch, Nachtschicht? Heute etwa auch °Grins° Ansonsten: Viel Spaß!_

_**ReSeSi: **Nee, nicht platzen! Kannst doch sonst nicht mehr reviewen..._

_**Kissymouse: **Hab doch ein bisschen Vertrauen zu Jade... Sie wird den Wolf schon Schaukeln!_

_**SiriusShnuffelBlack: **Klar, hat doch jede Menge Übung, die Gute! Ob Sevs Kiefer das auf Dauer aushält?_

_**Viki: **Tja, der gute Snape hat hier wirklich keinen Fanclub… Obwohl, er hat Potenzial, oder? Vielleicht bekommt er ja noch die Kurve..._

_**Ewjena: **Wer sagt denn, das es unserem Freund _nur_ um den Stammbaum geht, Jade hat ja auch noch andere Qualitäten, oder? Eine echte Power-Frau eben... _

_**Lewanna: **Ja, hätte ihm auch nie zugetraut, dass er so etwas wie Gefühle hat. Da sieht man mal wieder, wie sehr man sich doch irren kann..._

_**LauraNadin: **Tja, wenn du es magst, wenn die Fetzten fliegen – viel Spaß!_

_**Frosch ohne Kaese: **Du bist nicht allein mit deiner Abneigung gegen Remus' Komplexe. Frag mal Jade! Oder mich! Aber wir werden sie ihm schon austreiben! Was Fenrir angeht, so habe ich Spoileralarm angezeigt bekommen... Aber egal! Falls es mir sinnvoll erscheint, werde ich ihn trotzdem noch mal aus der Versenkung hervorholen... Schließlich kann ich Jade und Remus ja nicht Voldemort besiegen lassen, der ist ja für Harry reserviert..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**11. Eine Katze zeigt ihre Krallen**

„Du musst dich noch mehr konzentrieren", erklärte Sirius in ruhigem, geduldigem Tonfall. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten sie mit festem Blick. „Und du darfst vor allem die Geduld nicht verlieren. Du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Mach deinen Kopf frei von allen störenden Gedanken. Stell dir ganz genau vor, wie es aussehen soll – jede winzigkleine Einzelheit. Du musst es nicht nur vor dir _sehen_, du musst es in dir _fühlen_! So, und jetzt blendest du alles um dich herum aus und versuchst es noch einmal."

Jade schloss gehorsam die Augen und versuchte es erneut. Die kurze, aber äußerst komplizierte Zauberformel in Gedanken intonierend, konzentrierte sie sich mit ganzer Kraft. Vor ihrem inneren Auge entstand das Bild, wurde schärfer, nahm immer mehr Gestalt an. Einzelheiten kristallisierten sich heraus... Sie spürte, wie der Rhythmus ihres Herzschlages sich langsam veränderte, ihre Atemfrequenz, die Muskelspannung...

Sie fuhr zusammen, als im Nebenzimmer eine Tür so gewaltsam aufgestoßen wurde, dass sie gegen die Wand krachte.

„Was zum Troll habt ihr euch dabei gedacht!"

Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf, als sie Remus' wütende Stimme durch die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür hörte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass seine Stimmbänder eine solche Lautstärke überhaupt hergaben. Sie hatte noch nie gehört, dass er auch nur die Stimme erhoben hätte, geschweige denn, jemanden aus voller Kehle angebrüllt. Und ganz gewiss nicht Sarah. Niemals Sarah.

Sie wechselte einen raschen, beunruhigten Blick mit Sirius, der bereits auf seinen Füßen stand, um seiner Frau zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Sie war noch vor ihm an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer.

Sarahs leise Antwort verstand keiner von ihnen, im Gegensatz zur zornigen Entgegnung des aufgebrachten Mannes, der sich vor ihr aufgebaut hatte.

„_Natürlich_ rede ich von deiner Vision! Wann wolltet ihr mir denn davon erzählen, Sarah? Wenn es zu spät gewesen wäre? Nachdem ich sie getötet hätte?" Remus stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Aufgebracht stemmte er die Hände auf den Tisch und beugte sich zu Sarah hinüber, die ihn aus schreckgeweiteten Augen ansah. „Habt ihr, du und Sirius, euch eigentlich mal gefragt, wie ich damit leben soll, den Menschen getötet zu haben, der mir von allen am meisten bedeutet? Oder besser die _zwei_ Menschen, auf die das zutrifft? Habt ihr das!"

Jade packte Sirius am Arm, um ihn davon abzuhalten, sich wutentbrannt auf seinen besten Freund zu stürzen und ihn von seiner Frau wegzuzerren. Warnend schüttelte sie den Kopf und deutete in Richtung Harry, der völlig verwirrt in der Tür seines Schlafzimmers stand, einen Stapel Umhänge unter dem Arm. Offenbar war er gerade dabei gewesen, seine Sachen zusammenzupacken, weil er heute Abend zu den anderen Schülern in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückziehen würde, bevor das Gebrüll im Wohnzimmer ihn aufgeschreckt hatte. Jetzt stand er im Türrahmen seines Zimmers und starrte auf den wütenden Mann, der mühsam um seine Fassung rang.

Jade seufzte leise. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass ihr ein schwieriger Kampf bevorstand. Wenn Remus jetzt eine seiner Anwandlungen von übertriebenem Verantwortungsgefühl bekam... Sie fixierte ihren Geliebten, der noch immer dicht vor Sarah stand, und atmete tief durch. „Ich bin sicher, sie haben sich ihre Entscheidung nicht leicht gemacht", sagte sie ruhig.

Remus wirbelte herum, sein Gesicht, eben noch rot vor Wut, wurde aschfahl und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Jade und Sirius nebeneinander in der Tür des Schlafzimmers stehen sah. Automatisch zuckte sein Blick wieder zu Sarah hinüber, die noch immer am Tisch saß, ohne auch nur einen Muskel bewegt zu haben.

„Hol deine Gedanken aus der Gosse, Moony!", empfahl Sirius in beißendem Tonfall. „Und außerdem möchte ich dir nahe legen, einen Schritt zurückzutreten und deinen Ton etwas zu mäßigen, zumindest Sarah gegenüber. Brüll mich von mir aus an soviel du willst, aber meiner Frau gegenüber wirst du dich gefälligst zusammennehmen, hast du mich verstanden?"

„Niemand wird hier herumbrüllen!" Jade trat einen Schritt auf Remus zu und blickte ihm warnend in die Augen. „Wir sind alle erwachsene Menschen und werden uns dementsprechend vernünftig miteinander unterhalten. Was soll denn Harry von uns denken? Von Brüllen und Fluchen habe ich außerdem seit meiner letzten Auseinandersetzung mit Severus gestern Abend erst mal die Nase voll. Also tut mir den Gefallen und lasst uns zivilisiert miteinander umgehen, okay?"

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry", setzte Sirius beschwichtigend hinzu und beobachtete, wie der Junge erleichtert nickte und wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwand, bevor er sich einen Stuhl heranzog und neben seiner Frau platznahm. Schützend legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Dann blickte er Jade fragend an. „Du hattest schon wieder einen Streit mit Snape? Das wird ja langsam zu einer lieben Gewohnheit."

„Ja, das befürchte ich auch. Genauso, wie ich annehme", bei diesen Worten richtete sie den Blick wieder auf Remus' blasses, angespanntes Gesicht, „dass er, als er mit seinen Stänkereien bei mir keinen Erfolg verbuchen konnte, sein Glück bei dir versucht hat. Stimmt doch, oder?"

„Er hat mir von einer Vision erzählt, die Sarah vor einigen Wochen hatte", erklärte er mit einer Stimme, die noch immer vor unterdrückter Wut und... ja, auch Angst zu vibrieren schien. „Etwas, worüber meine Freunde mich ja lieber im Unklaren gelassen haben... Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie sich denken könnten, wie wichtig es für mich wäre, es zu wissen, wenn ich zu einer Gefahr für die Menschen werde, die mir nahe stehen..."

„Moony...", setzte Sirius an, verstummte aber hilflos unter dem harten, abweisenden Blick des Freundes.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie mich blindlings in eine Situation hineinstolpern lassen würden, aus der es weder für mich, noch für sie selbst einen Ausweg gibt...", fuhr Remus mit gepresster Stimme fort. Seine Augen hefteten sich wieder auf Jades Gesicht. Dunkles, stürmisches Grau – Emotionen, die wie Gewitterwolken durcheinanderwirbelten. „Du musst dich von mir fernhalten, Prinzessin. Bitte."

Verdammt, sie hatte es geahnt! „Ich denke nicht im Traum daran!"

„Weil du nicht verstehst... Du weißt nicht, was dir passieren könnte, wenn wir zusammen bleiben. Was ich dir antun könnte..."

„Vollmond. Ein Kellerverlies. Du. Ich. Mitternacht. Klingelt da irgendetwas bei dir? Oder hat der liebe Severus Sarahs Vision so verzerrt, dass sie nicht wiederzuerkennen ist, wenn er sie zum Besten gibt?"

„Irgendwann werde ich den Kerl umbringen!", bemerkte Sirius hilfreich von seinem Platz neben Sarah aus und betrachtete seine Hände, die sich auf der Tischplatte abwechselnd zu Fäusten ballten und wieder öffneten.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht tun, Liebling. Ich habe keine Lust, dich in Askaban zu besuchen, nur weil so ein fetthaariges Frettchen mit seinem miesen Charakter hausieren geht!"

„Ich muss mich ja nicht erwischen lassen..."

Weder Remus noch Jade beachteten den kleinen Disput.

„Du hast es gewusst?", stieß er ungläubig hervor.

„Von Anfang an." Sie nickte bestätigend. „Und bevor du wirklich glaubst, das fragen zu müssen; nein, es macht für mich keinen Unterschied."

„Aber für mich tut es das!", stöhnte er und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich kann nicht mit dem Wissen leben, dass ich das Leben meiner Freunde gefährde... Dass ich _dein_ Leben gefährde!"

„Was wohl der Grund dafür ist, dass weder Sarah noch Sirius noch ich dir etwas gesagt haben", erklärte sie eindringlich.

„Nein, das hat ja der liebe Severus übernommen!" Padfood spie den Namen aus, als hätte er einen üblen Beigeschmack. „Und ich würde ihm liebend gern den ungewaschenen Hals dafür umdrehen!"

„Sirius..." Aber Sarah klang irgendwie nicht mehr besonders tadelnd...

Ruhelos stapfte Remus durch den Raum, verfolgt von den Blicken eines schwarzen, eines bernsteinfarbenen und eines silbrigglänzenden Augenpaares. Am Fenster machte er Halt und starrte blicklos über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, die Wiesen, den See, den verbotenen Wald, in dessen Schatten Hagrids Hütte stand... Wie glücklich war er gewesen, als Dumbledore ihn vor wenigen Wochen gebeten hatte, wieder hier zu unterrichten! Und dann war Jade in sein Leben getreten und er hatte zum ersten Mal seit seinem sechsten Lebensjahr geglaubt, dass auch für ihn ein Leben möglich sein könnte, wie andere es führten; eine Frau zu finden, mit der ihn etwas ganz Besonderes verband, vielleicht sogar Kinder zu haben, dazu seine Stellung als Lehrer... Er hätte sofort wissen müssen, dass ihm soviel Gutes unmöglich bestimmt sein konnte. Nicht bei dem, was er war...

Er hatte das Gefühl, sich selbst das Herz herauszureißen, als er schließlich das Schweigen brach. „Ich werde Hogwarts verlassen. Noch vor dem nächsten Vollmond!"

Sirius sprang auf. „Okay, das reicht!" Er sah auf seine Frau hinunter. „Darf ich Snape jetzt endlich umbringen?"

„Nein!" Sarah schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Aber du kannst ihn festhalten, während _ich_ ihm das Lebenslicht ausblase!"

Jade betrachtete die aufgebrachten Blacks mit milder Belustigung. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr vorher Harry helft, seine Sachen in den Gryffindor-Turm hochzutragen? Wenn es mir in der Zwischenzeit nicht gelingt, Remus diese...", finsterer Blick in seine Richtung, „diese Schnapsidee auszureden, können wir uns ja zu Dritt auf die Suche nach unserem hochverehrten Tränkemeister machen."

„Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass du uns ein Alibi gibst..." Sirius warf ebenfalls einen Blick in das starre, entschlossene Gesicht seines Freundes. „Unser Moony hier macht nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er vernünftigen Argumenten zugänglich. Ehrlich gesagt befürchte ich sogar, dass er dir nicht einmal zuhören wird", vertraute er Jade an, ganz so als wäre Remus überhaupt nicht da.

„Oh, glaub mir, er wird zuhören!", gab sie auf die gleiche Weise zurück. Ihr Lächeln war scharf wie eine Rasierklinge. „Und wenn ich ihn dafür an einen dieser Stühle fesseln muss!"

„Guter Plan!", bemerkte er anerkennend. „Wenn du ihn angebunden hast, verschwende nur nicht zuviel Zeit mit Reden, okay? Manchmal sagen Taten mehr als Worte ... Falls uns jemand sucht, wir sind im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum! Und dort", noch ein letzter, vielsagender Blick von der Tür her, „werden wir noch eine ganze Weile bleiben..."

„Idiot!", knurrte Remus, als die Tür endlich hinter den Blacks und ihrem Patensohn ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Marauder", korrigierte Jade trocken und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. „Meine Füße bringen mich heute noch um. Und dabei ist noch nicht einmal Abend. Wann trifft der Hogwarts-Express ein?"

„In etwa eineinhalb Stunden", antwortete er nach einem mechanischen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Gut, das gibt mir wohl etwas Zeit."

„Zeit wofür?"

„Um dir ein paar Dinge zu erklären. Möchtest du auch eine Tasse Tee?"

„Jade", offenbar um Geduld bemüht, ließ Remus sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen. „Ich habe keine Wahl. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, solange die Gefahr besteht, dass ich dich, Sirius und Snape töte, wenn ich mich verwandle..."

„Okay, gehen wir die Sache doch einmal logisch an! Solange du hier in Hogwarts bist, ist Severus Snape derjenige, der den Wolfsbanntrank für dich braut, richtig? Jetzt, wo er von Sarahs Vision weiß, hat er also ein ganz persönliches Interesse daran, besonders sorgfältig zu arbeiten. Und das bedeutet im Umkehrschluss, dass du nirgends sicherer sein kannst, während deiner Verwandlungen niemanden zu verletzten, als hier in dieser Schule! Dass Snape Angst hat, ist für dich so etwas wie eine zusätzliche Versicherung."

„Und wie erklärst du dir dann Sarahs Vision?", wollte er leise wissen. Wenn sie doch nur Recht hätte...

„So, wie ich mir jede Vision erkläre, die sich nicht erfüllt. Die Umstände, unter der sie entstand, haben sich schließlich grundlegend verändert. Oder glaubst du tatsächlich, dass zum Beispiel Sirius, jetzt, da er diese Prophezeiung kennt, bei Vollmond in einen Kellerraum stürmen wird, ohne eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme ergriffen zu haben? Oder dass Severus ihn auch noch dabei begleiten würde? Wohl kaum!"

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mir so sicher sein, wie du es anscheinend bist!", murmelte er bitter.

„Aber ich weiß nur, dass ich hier verschwinden muss, wenn ich nicht riskieren will, dich oder jemand anderen zu verletzen oder gar zu töten!"

„Du willst also wirklich gehen, ja?"

„Versteh' mich doch, Jade! Ich habe keine andere Wahl!" Er stand auf und ging zur Tür, mit den müden, eckigen Bewegungen eines gebrochenen, alten Mannes...

„Okay, Lupin, versuch es!" Ein leises Plopp, dann eine so rasche Bewegung, dass sein Auge ihr kaum zu folgen vermochte, und im Türrahmen stand ein riesiger Puma, der ihn mit gesträubtem Nackenfell und ausgefahrenen Krallen wütend anfauchte.

Ein weiteres Plopp und Jade stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm und funkelte ihn zornig an. „Du solltest aber mal über Eines nachdenken! Es ist nicht deine verdammte Aufgabe, die Last der ganzen Welt auf deinen Schultern zu tragen. Eine Menge Leute sind nämlich sehr gut in der Lage, auf sich selbst aufzupassen!"

„Du bist ein Animagus?", flüsterte er und spürte, wie selige Erleichterung sich in ihm ausbreitete wie eine warme Flutwelle.

„Wie gesagt, ich kannte die Vision noch bevor wir... Ich bin kein unvorsichtiger Mensch, Remus. Natürlich habe ich darüber nachgedacht, wie ich mich schützen kann! Und der Animagus-Zauber bot sich geradezu an, immerhin hat er ja schon während eurer Schulzeit funktioniert. Also habe ich Sirius gebeten, mir bei der Verwandlung zu helfen." Sie zuckte die Achseln ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. „Offenbar lerne ich schnell."

„Du hast das für mich getan." Genauso wie seine Freunde früher...

„Es gibt nicht viel, das ich für dich nicht tun würde, Remus. Und ich verlange nicht viel als Gegenleistung. Nur, dass du mich nicht einfach so wegschiebst und gehst, weil du dich mehr davor fürchtest, mich körperlich zu verletzten, als davor, mir das Herz zu brechen."

„Aber wie kann ich das? Nach allem, was Snape gesagt hat..."

Jade seufzte. Offenbar kam sie um diesen Teil der Unterhaltung nicht herum. „Severus Snape hat mir an meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag den ersten Heiratsantrag gemacht, Remus. Und diese Übung wiederholt er seit diesem Tag jedes Mal, wenn wir uns begegnen. Den vorletzten Antrag habe ich vor fünf Jahren abgelehnt, bevor ich nach Salem ging, den letzten an dem Tag, als du mich im Gang vor ihm gerettet hast. Wie kommst du also auf die Idee, dass er nach über sieben Jahren, in denen er mich mit geradezu beeindruckender Sturheit als die perfekte Ehekandidatin betrachtet hat, plötzlich kampflos zurücktritt und zusieht, wie ich mich einem anderen Mann zuwende? Insbesondere wenn es sich bei diesem Mann um jemanden handelt, dem er ohnehin nicht gerade in Freundschaft verbunden ist?"

„Du meinst jemanden, den er schon als Kind gehasst hat und den er für das verachtet, was er ist..."

Sie war klug genug, ihn nicht zu berühren, während er über ihre Worte nachdachte, musste ihre Hände aber irgendwie beschäftigen, also goss sie ihnen doch zwei Tassen Tee ein und schob eine über den Tisch, während sie wieder auf ihrem Stuhl Platz nahm. „Severus handelt aus Eifersucht, Remus", bekräftigte sie eindringlich. „Er will sich nicht mit einer Niederlage abfinden, also versucht er, einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben. Und wenn er dich dazu bringen kann, Hogwarts zu verlassen, dann glaubt er, dadurch seine Chancen zu verbessern."

Er setzte sich ebenfalls wieder. „Sieben Jahre...", murmelte er, den Blick seiner sturmgrauen Augen voller Verwunderung auf ihr ernstes Gesicht gerichtet. Sie war so wunderschön... Und sie hatte sich für _ihn_ entschieden!

„Ja, sieben Jahre. Und nicht die geringste Chance." Jade stand auf und trat um den Tisch herum auf ihn zu, um sich kurzerhand auf seinen Schoss zu setzen. Ihre Hände waren in seinem Haar, ihre Lippen nur Millimeter von seinem Mund entfernt. „Also wie ist es, Moony, werde ich diesen verdammten Fesselungszauber anwenden müssen?"

„Das hast du doch schon lange getan! Schon in dem Moment, in dem ich dir das erste Mal in die Augen gesehen habe...", murmelte er und überbrückte endlich den Abstand zwischen ihren Mündern.

Endlich! Sie hatte solche Angst gehabt, dass er sie nie wieder so küssen würde... Selbstvergessen öffnete sie die Lippen für seine Zunge, umspielte sie mit ihrer eigenen, neckte ihn, kostete ihn, so, wie sie von ihm geneckt und gekostet wurde. Sie tauchte in den Kuss ein und spürte, wie die Welt um sie herum versank, bis ihre ganze Realität aus dem Mann bestand, der sie in seinen Armen hielt.

Remus spürte wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte, als ihre flinken, geschickten Hände die Krawatte von seinem Hals zogen und sie zu Boden fallen ließen, bevor sie sich mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes beschäftigten. Sie streifte ihm das Kleidungsstück von den Schultern und ließ es ebenfalls fallen, bevor sie die Lippen von seinem Mund losriss. „Das hier wollte ich schon tun, seit ich dich das erste Mal geküsst habe", flüsterte sie, bevor sie den Mund auf seine Brust senkte und sie mit zahllosen Küssen bedeckte.

Remus vergrub die Finger in ihrem Haar, als sie an einer seiner Brustwarzen zu knabbern begann. Ein erregtes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle und er warf den Kopf zurück. Sie hob den Kopf und lächelte verschmitzt zu ihm auf. „Es gefällt dir", stellte sie fest.

„Ich weiß da ein paar Dinge, die dir ebenso gefallen, Prinzessin!", flüsterte er rau und ließ seiner Ankündigung umgehend Taten folgen. Ihre Bluse landete direkt auf seinem Hemd, der pfirsichfarbene Satin-BH, der ihm – nebenbei gesagt – ziemlich bekannt vorkam, folgte ihr umgehend. Und als sich seine Lippen über ihrer Brustspitze schlossen, seufzte sie genüsslich auf. „Stimmt."

Remus nahm sich Zeit. Er erforschte sie so gründlich, als wolle er alle ihre Geheimnisse auf einmal kennen lernen. Seine Finger, seine Lippen, seine Zunge – nichts blieb untätig, während er sie von seinem Schoß hob und auf der Tischplatte absetzte. Er drückte ihren Oberkörper nach hinten und hielt ihre Hände, die bereits emsig damit begonnen waren, seine Gürtelschnalle zu lösen, fest. „Noch nicht!"

„Aber..."

„Schscht. Vertrau mir einfach, okay?" Sanft aber bestimmt legte er ihre Arme über ihren Kopf und hielt sie mit einer Hand dort fest. „Ich will dich ansehen, Prinzessin. Dich genießen. Du bist so wunderschön..." Sein Blick strich wie eine Liebkosung über ihren schlanken Oberkörper und die hellen Brüste, die sich ihm entgegenwölbten. Mit der freien Hand strich er sanft über ihre Wangen, ihre Lippen, ihr Kinn, ihren Hals hinab, bis er schließlich eine ihrer Brüste erreichte, sie zärtlich umschloss und den Daumen über die hoch aufgerichtete Knospe tanzen ließ.

Jade wimmerte leise, machte aber keinen Versuch, sich seinen Liebkosungen zu entziehen. Wenn diese langsame, spielerische Art des Liebesspiels das war, was er jetzt brauchte, dann würde sie sie ihm keinesfalls verweigern, auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, von innen heraus zu verbrennen...

Remus beobachtete ihre Reaktion aus dunklen, vor leidenschaftlicher Erregung geweiteten Augen, senkte dann langsam den Kopf und folgte mit Lippen und Zunge dem brennenden Pfad, den seine Finger auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen hatten, um damit genüsslich die andere Brust zu verwöhnen, während seine Hand sich weiter der Ersten widmete. Ihr Zittern und die wundervollen Geräusche, die sie tief in ihrer Kehle produzierte, schürten sein Verlangen und ließen es in Unermessliche wachsen. Ja, genau so! So wollte er sie haben, hilflos ihren Gefühlen ausgeliefert, wimmernd vor Lust und Begehren, bereit für ihn... Mit einem Stöhnen, dass fast wie ein wildes Knurren klang, sog er ihre Brustspitze tiefer in seinen Mund und begann heftig daran zu saugen.

Die Hitze, die in Jade aufloderte, glich immer mehr einem Großfeuer. Schluchzend warf sie den Kopf hin und her und öffnete und schloss ihre Schenkel, in dem vergeblichen Versuch, das Gefühl der Leere zu lindern. Erschauernd spürte sie, wie Remus Lippen irgendwann ihre Brust verließen und an ihrem Körper hinunterwanderten, bis sie den Bund ihrer Jeans erreichten. Er hob den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich werde deine Arme jetzt loslassen müssen, Prinzessin. Lass sie über dem Kopf, ja?"

„Warum? Ich möchte dich auch berühren..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihr zart einen Finger auf die Lippen, die von seinen Küssen noch immer geschwollen waren. „Wenn du mich jetzt anfasst, werde ich explodieren. Und ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir..."

Sie nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. Sprechen konnte sie jetzt nicht, weil ihre Kehle vor Erregung wie zugeschnürt war. Hilflos verschränkte sie die Hände über dem Kopf miteinander. Wollte er sie etwa noch länger foltern?

Offenbar war genau das seine Absicht, weil er nämlich quälend langsam den Knopf ihrer Hose öffnete, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Und als er den Reißverschluss hinunterzog, konnte sie jedes Häkchen einzeln aufgehen hören. Oh Himmel, wie sollte sie diese süße Qual noch länger ertragen?

Remus' Blick löste sich von ihrem Gesicht, als er ihr mit einer scheinbar ewig dauernden Bewegung die Jeans und ihr Höschen von den Hüften schob. Wie gebannt starrte er auf das lockende Dreieck kastanienbrauner Haare, das er da Zentimeter für Zentimeter enthüllte. Ihre Jeans fiel zu Boden, aber Jade registrierte es nicht einmal, weil er sanft ihre Beine spreizte und zart über ihren Venushügel strich, bevor er schließlich – wieder quälend langsam – einen Finger in das lockige Nest gleiten ließ und ihre Klitoris fand. Behutsam begann er sie zu reizen, den Blick jetzt wieder fest auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet und jede ihrer Reaktionen genüsslich auskostend.

Die Art, wie ihre normalerweise silbrig glänzenden Augen sich verdunkelten, nahm ihm beinahe den Atem. So schön, so wunderschön! Und sie war sein! Seine eigene Erregung sprengte beinahe seine Kleidung, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden, seine Liebkosungen zu unterbrechen. Er wollte sie, er wollte alles von ihr! Aber zuerst würde er sie verwöhnen – und wenn es ihn umbringen sollte...

Oh Himmel, er würde sie in den Wahnsinn treiben! Wimmernd biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Niemand von ihnen hatte daran gedacht, einen Schallschutzzauber über den Raum zu legen... Wenn sie sich nicht zusammennahm...

Ihre Gedanken flatterten wie Vögel auseinander, als er mit zwei Fingern tief in sie eintauchte und mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit genau den Punkt in ihrem Innern fand, der ihre Hüften hilflos zucken ließ, bevor der Orgasmus sie wie eine gewaltige Sturmflut überrollte und sie schwach und atemlos zurückließ.

Ja! Das war es! Remus beobachtete mit brennenden Augen, wie ihr Blick verschwamm und ihr wundervoller Körper erschauerte. Aber er hatte noch nicht genug. Sein Mund fing ihren wilden Schrei der Erleichterung auf, während seine Finger sie bereits zu neuen, noch intensiveren Empfindungen emportrieben.

Ihre Hände krallten sich in das Tischtuch über ihrem Kopf. Irgendwie hörte sie über das Tosen ihres Blutes und das Rauschen in ihren Ohren hinweg, wie Remus seinen Gürtel endgültig löste. Stoff raschelte, seine Hand zog sich zurück, und dann – Ja! Jaaa! – drang er endlich mit einem kraftvollen Stoß in sie ein.

„Flüssiges Feuer", keuchte Remus, als er sich tief in ihr vergrub. „So fühlst du dich an. Und nur du kannst mich so verbrennen..."

Seine Lippen verschlossen wieder ihren Mund, seine Zunge eroberte ihre Mundhöhle auf die gleiche Weise, wie sein Körper den ihren unterwarf und ihr blieb nur die bedingungslose Kapitulation. Sie bog sich ihm entgegen, heiß, willig, fordernd. Ihre Hände ließen endlich das Tischtuch los und gruben sich in seine Kehrseite, als sie ihn noch näher zu sich heranzog, in sich hinein, und ein gebrochener Aufschrei entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als sie kurze Zeit später in einen weiteren explosiven Höhepunkt hineinkatapultiert wurde, nur Sekunden bevor er über ihr erstarrte und schließlich kraftlos auf ihr zusammenbrach. Sie schloss die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest umschlungen.

Erst Minuten später war sie wieder in der Lage, einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu bilden. „Du weißt, dass ich dich dafür bezahlen lassen werde, nicht wahr?"

Sie spürte sein Lächeln auf ihrer Haut. „Und welche Währung schwebt dir da vor?", murmelte er, den Kopf noch immer in ihrer Halsbeuge vergraben.

Sie strich über seinen glatten, schweißnassen Rücken und gab vor zu überlegen. „Hmm, ich denke, ich werde mit gleicher Münze herausgeben. Und diesmal, Remus Lupin, wirst du um den Fesselungszauber wohl nicht drum herum kommen..."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So, und wer jetzt wissen möchte, wie das neue Schuljahr sich anlässt, sollte das lila Knöpfchen mit etwas Aufmerksamkeit bedenken... Bin selbst gespannt, wie Draco Malfoy und seine geistig minderbemittelten Spießgesellen auf den zwangsweise verordneten Muggelkunde-Unterricht ansprechen..._


	12. Schulbeginn

_**LauraNadin: **Na ja, irgendwie war ich der Meinung, dass Jade eben das Wesen einer Raubkatze hat – als Kaninchen wäre sie völlig ungeeignet, oder? Also hier kommen die Schüler; und was unseren Freund Malfoy betrifft, der bekommt eine ganz private Lektion in Muggelkunde..._

_**Ewjena: **Ich auch: DANKE!_

_**Loki Slytherin: **Du Arme! Wenn ich mal ganz viel Zeit habe, werde ich dich ausgiebig bedauern! Aber sieh das Ganze doch mal aus der Perspektive deines Mannes – was dem alles entgeht..._

_**Lewanna: **Seminar? Ach so! Also jedes Mal, wenn ich eines meiner Hechel-Chaps schreibe, ist Lokis Mann gerade nicht zu Hause. Und das wirkt sich auf den Kaltwasserverbrauch aus... Was das Schiefgehen anbelangt, ich kann mir da verschiedene Möglichkeiten vorstellen..._

_**ReSeSi: **Sei nicht so streng mit Snape, Eifersucht ist nun einmal eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht, was Leiden schafft!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**12. Schulbeginn**

Jade und Remus waren – verständlicherweise – die Letzten, die zum Festessen in der Großen Halle erschienen. Sogar die Auswahlzeremonie des Sprechenden Hutes war bereits abgeschlossen, als sie so leise und unauffällig wie möglich ihre Plätze an der Lehrertafel einnahmen. Das trug ihnen einen zornsprühenden Blick von Snape ein, den Jade mit einem schmallippigen Lächeln und dem nonchalanten Heben einer Augenbraue beantwortetet, bevor sie ihre Finger demonstrativ mir denen ihres Geliebten verschränkte, ein breites, zufriedenes Grinsen von Sarah und ein verstecktes, verständnisvolles Lächeln von Dumbledore, der sich kurz darauf erhob, um die übliche Begrüßungsrede zu halten.

Nach ein paar Hinweisen auf die geltenden Schulregeln – der Verbotene Wald war noch immer genau das, nämlich verboten, Argus Filch hatte die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände auf eine stattliche Anzahl von sechshundertzweiunddreißig Objekten erweitert und das Betreten der Mädchenschlafsäle war für die männlichen Schüler überraschenderweise immer noch nicht erlaubt – beglückte er die versammelte Schülerschaft mit der Bekanntgabe des neuen Lehrplanes.

Dass die Wochenstunden im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verdoppelt wurden, stieß bei den meisten Schülern auf Beifall, immerhin hatten sie – trotz Harrys Bemühungen in der DA – immensen Nachholbedarf in diesem Fach, nachdem sie im vergangenen Schuljahr von Dolores Umbridge unterrichtet worden waren, deren Vorstellung von einem gelungenen Unterricht darin bestand, dass sie die Schüler das von ihr ausgewählte Lehrbuch Kapitel für Kapitel abschreiben ließ. Und die Ankündigung, dass Professor Lupin wieder einen Teil des Unterrichts in diesem Fach abhalten würde, wurde besonders am Gryffindor-Tisch mit stehenden Ovationen aufgenommen. Das hämische Getuschel der Slytherins, wobei mehrfach der Begriff „Werwolf" fiel, ging in dem Begeisterungssturm einfach unter. Remus blinzelte überrascht und gerührt und Jade griff unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand und drückte sie erfreut. Auch Willow Woods, die bei den Schülern ja noch unbekannt war, bekam einen freundlichen Applaus.

Die Tatsache, dass Muggelkunde für alle Schüler, die nach dem Erwerben der ZAGs im fünften Schuljahr weiterhin in Hogwarts verblieben, zum Pflichtfach erklärt wurde, wurde allerdings weit weniger enthusiastisch aufgenommen, stellte Jade gleich darauf mit einem weiteren schmalen Lächeln fest. Laute, empörte Buh-Rufe erschallten vom Slytherin-Tisch und auch einige Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs sahen aus, als könnten sie sich mit diesem Gedanken nur schwer anfreunden. Zum Ausgleich bemühten Harry und seine – offenbar im Vorfeld von ihm instruierten – Freunde sich, besonders laut und begeistert zu klatschen, als Sarah und sie den Schülern vorgestellt wurden.

Jade konnte Sarahs leise Nervosität spüren, als sich die Augen der Schüler auf sie richteten. Besonders die Blicke, die von der rechten Saalseite verschossen wurden, waren alles andere als freundlich. Bloß gut, dass Sirius heute Nacht seinen Dienst im Ministerium versah, er hätte diese unverschämte Behandlung seiner Frau sicher nicht einfach so hingenommen... Ihr Großvater hatte recht gehabt, dachte sie, während sie eine leise scherzhafte Bemerkung machte, um die Freundin von der eisigen Ablehnung abzulenken, die ihr so unerwartet entgegenschlug, es war eindeutig besser, wenn sie – wenn auch inoffiziell – als deren Bodyguard den Unterricht begleitete. Offiziell würden sie Muggelkunde schlicht und einfach gemeinsam unterrichten.

Auch Remus hatte bemerkt, dass Sarah etwas angespannt war. Er lehnte sich vor und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Keine Bange, Sarah. Du und Jade, ihr werdet sie umhauen!"

„Stimmt", pflichtete Jade ihm trocken bei. „Diese verdammte Slytherin-Bande vermutlich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!" Sie ignorierte Snapes sarkastisches Schnauben und fixierte die schlimmsten Unruhestifter – einen großen, weißblonden Jungen mit höhnischem Grinsen im Gesicht und seine zwei dunkelhaarigen Freunde, die die Staturen von laufenden Kleiderschränken aufwiesen – mit eisigem Blick.

Harry hatte sie und Sarah bereits vor diesen Jungen gewarnt; Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle. Laut, eingebildet, überheblich und wahnsinnig stolz auf ihre generationenwährende Reinblütigkeit, obwohl diese seiner Meinung nach zumindest in Crabbes und Goyles Fall vermutlich bereits zu ersten Demenzerscheinungen geführt zu haben schien, wie er grinsend erklärt hatte. Für die zwei schien selbständiges Denken nämlich eine gewaltige intellektuelle Herausforderung darzustellen, weshalb sie ihrem Anführer Malfoy auch sinn- und verstandslos ergeben waren.

Richtige Herzchen, dachte Jade ironisch, während sie die auf sie gerichteten feindseligen Blicke ungerührt erwiderte. Sie würde die Drei sehr genau im Auge behalten müssen. Allerdings wäre die Situation um einiges einfacher, wenn nicht ausgerechnet Severus Snape der Hauslehrer von Slytherin wäre...

Nun, das war nicht zu ändern. Und ob mit oder ohne seine Hilfe, Sarah und sie würden schon mit einer Horde pubertierender Möchtegernzauberer fertig werden und ihnen – ganz nebenbei – etwas Respekt vor ihren nichtmagischen Mitmenschen einflößen. Den drei Knaben dort drüben stand eine gewaltige Überraschung bevor!

- - - - -

„Wo steckt eigentlich Sirius?", fragte Ron, als er sich im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum in einen der Sessel fallen ließ. „Ich hätte ihn gern begrüßt. Cool, dass er wieder da ist! Ich habe deinen Brief viermal gelesen, bevor ich es glauben konnte. Meine Eltern haben kein Wort darüber verlauten lassen, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Und dass er dann auch noch so schnell geheiratet hat! Ich war echt sauer auf Mum und Dad, dass sie uns nicht zur Hochzeit mitgenommen haben."

„Er hat heute Nacht Dienst im Ministerium." Harrys Blick ruhte schon eine ganze Weile auf Hermine und Ginny, die gemeinsam auf dem Sofa gegenüber saßen und die Köpfe über einem Stück Pergament zusammengesteckt hatten. Wann war Rons Schwester eigentlich so hübsch geworden? Im letzten Schuljahr war sie noch ein unscheinbares Mädchen mit feuerroten Haaren und ungefähr zwölfundneunzig Millionen Sommersprossen gewesen. Aber jetzt... _He!_, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung, _nur weil sie jetzt plötzlich weibliche Formen entwickelt und wunderschön aussieht, mit ihren langen roten Haaren und diesen dunklen, braunen Augen, ist sie nicht plötzlich jemand anderer! Das ist _Rons Schwester_! Sperrgebiet!_

„Gibt es eigentlich etwas Neues von Du-weißt-schon-wem?", riss Ron ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Auch Ginny und Hermine hoben interessiert die Köpfe.

Harry verzichtete augenrollend darauf, seinen besten Freund ein weiteres Mal aufzufordern, Riddle endlich bei seinem Namen zu nennen. „Na ja, dass Bellatrix Lestrange von den Dementoren geküsst wurde und Pettigrew jetzt in Askaban sitzt, wisst ihr ja schon. Seit dem Überfall auf den Grimmaldplace während der Hochzeit hat Voldemort nichts mehr unternommen, aber das wundert mich auch nicht. Es ist immerhin erst eine Woche her. Und eine Menge seiner getreuesten Anhänger sind mittlerweile in Askaban. Und die anderen..."

„Aber er wird nicht aufgeben", bemerkte Ginny leise. Sie hatte noch immer nicht überwunden, dass Riddles jüngeres Selbst sie vor vier Jahren dazu benutzt hatte, die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen. „Er wird weiter versuchen, uns alle zu unterwerfen. Er wird töten und Menschen mit Flüchen belegen und sie benutzen..."

„Ja. Das denke ich auch. Er denkt gar nicht daran aufzugeben. Im Gegenteil, er formiert seine Leute neu, knüpft Verbindungen, rekrutiert neue Anhänger – und wartet. Und wir tun eigentlich nichts anderes, nicht wahr?" Grüblerisch sah Harry auf seine Hände. „Wir warten ebenfalls."

„Na ja, Harry, etwas anderes kann der Orden wohl im Moment nicht tun. Zumindest könnt ihr einigermaßen sicher sein, dass sein nächster Schritt nicht überraschend kommt. Wenn Professor Blacks Können als Seherin wirklich so verblüffend ist, wie mein Dad und Bill glauben, dann hat Du-weißt-schon-wer doch das Überraschungsmoment verloren. Das ist viel wert", versuchte Ron ihn aufzumuntern.

„Deswegen wird er auch weiter versuchen, Sarah in seine Gewalt zu bringen oder sie zu töten, Ron. Ich mache mir schreckliche Sorgen um sie! Es gibt eine Menge Schüler in Hogwarts, deren Eltern überzeugte Voldemort-Anhänger sind. Denk nur an Malfoy und seine Freunde! Ihre Väter sind in Askaban – unseretwegen. Was ist, wenn sie sich rächen, indem sie Sarah etwas antun? Sie ist eine Muggel. Sie vor einen Klassenraum voller Slytherins zu stellen, ist doch das Gleiche, wie ein Kind in einen Käfig hungriger Hörnerwölfe zu sperren. Bloß gut, dass sie den Unterricht gemeinsam mit Professor McCormick abhält!"

„Professor McGonnagal erwähnte vorhin, dass wir Muggelkunde gemeinsam mit denn Slytherins haben werden", warf Hermine ein. „Morgen früh, die ersten beiden Stunden. Da können wir ja ein Auge auf sie haben. Ich bin sicher, dass Malfoy und seine zwei Schatten versuchen werden, ihr das Leben schwer zu machen. Aber wenn wir die Augen offen halten..."

„Genau!", stimmte Ginny ihr zu. „Und außerdem ist ja noch Professor McCormick da, Harry. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Wie ist die denn so?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Professor McCormick? Sie ist absolut cool! Und das nicht nur, weil sie Snape schon zweimal eine geknallt hat." Harry grinste, als er den begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes sah.

„Sie hat Snape geschlagen? Zweimal? Wahnsinn!", hauchte Ron ehrfürchtig. „Das hat dem Schleimbeutel sicher mal gut getan!"

Auch Ginny und Hermine sahen beeindruckt aus.

„Nun, ich glaube, er wird zumindest in ihrer Gegenwart zukünftig darauf verzichten, Professor Lupin wegen dieser Werwolfsgeschichte als Monster zu beschimpfen", stellte Harry trocken fest. „Jedenfalls wenn er verhindern will, dass sie ihn das nächste Mal an seinen fettigen Haaren in der Großen Halle aufhängt."

„Sie hat ihn wegen Lupin geschlagen?" Ron kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.

„Ja. Sie und Remus sind ein Paar. Und Snape ist wahnsinnig eifersüchtig, weil er sie schon seit sieben Jahren dazu bringen will, ihn zu heiraten. Urgh." Harry schüttelte sich in gut gespieltem Ekel. „Als ob sie es nötig hätte, sich mit so einem fetttriefenden ehemaligen Todesser einzulassen!"

„Mann, ich finde es echt zum Kotzen, wie viel ich in den letzten Wochen verpasst habe", murrte Ron. „Hier in Hogwarts ist so viel passiert und ich habe nur das erfahren, was meine Mum für harmlos genug hielt, um es ihren lieben Kleinen als Gute-Nacht-Geschichte zu servieren! Und natürlich das, was du mir geschrieben hast. Ich schwöre dir, wenn meine Mutter gekonnt hätte, hätte sie deine Briefe auch noch zensiert!"

„Sie ist wohl immer noch der Ansicht, dass sie Ginny und dich vor allen unangenehmen Neuigkeiten beschützen muss?", fragte Harry mitfühlend. Er war mit dieser Marotte Molly Weasleys bestens vertraut. Sie hatte im letzten Sommer versucht, Sirius und Remus davon abzuhalten, ihn über Voldemorts Aktivitäten zu unterrichten. Und sie war tagelang wütend auf Harrys Paten gewesen, weil dieser ihn trotzdem – zumindest ansatzweise – ins Bild gesetzt hatte.

„Solange wir nicht volljährig sind, wird sich daran wohl auch nichts ändern!", knurrte Ron und Ginny nickte bestätigend. „Sie versucht sogar noch immer Fred und George davon zu überzeugen, ihr Geschäft in der Winkelgasse aufzugeben!"

„Aber das hat sie natürlich nicht geschafft", warf Ginny ein. „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze hat nämlich eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe. Die Beiden scheffeln die Galeonen nur so. Sie haben in den letzten paar Monaten mehr verdient als Dad, Bill, Charlie und Percy zusammen."

„Wie geht es Percy überhaupt?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Hat er sich wieder mit euren Eltern vertragen?"

„Nicht die Spur. Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass es vielen Menschen leichter fällt, einem Anderen zu verzeihen, dass er im Irrtum war, als dass er Recht hatte. Percy lebt in London. Und er weigert sich noch immer, überhaupt mit Mum und Dad zu reden." Ginny zuckte die Achseln und beugte sich wieder über das Pergament.

„Was hast du da überhaupt?", wollte Ron wissen. „Reicht es nicht, dass Morgen früh die Schule wieder losgeht? Musst du dich heute schon mit irgendwelchen Schuldingen beschäftigen?"

Er erntete einen strafenden Blick von Hermine und ein Kichern von Ginny. „Das hier? Oooch, das hat eigentlich nicht viel mit Schule zu tun", erklärte sie mit einem betont unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Eigentlich gehört es mir nicht einmal. Es gehört Harry."

„Mir?" Harry sah sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. „Ich habe bestimmt kein Pergament hier herumliegen lassen. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen nicht einmal eines _angefasst_! Professor Woods hat meine Schulsachen in der Winkelgasse besorgt."

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass du es liegengelassen hast, Harry." Ginny versuchte sich erfolglos das Lachen zu verbeißen. „Ich habe nur gesagt, dass es dir gehört. Professor McGonagall hat mich gebeten, es dir zu geben. Es ist deine Ernennung zum Kapitän der Quiddichmannschaft!"

„Meine..." Harrys Augen wurden groß hinter seinen Brillengläsern. Er war nicht nur wieder in der Mannschaft, sondern sogar Kapitän?

„Na ja, du warst so in deine Unterhaltung mit meinem Bruder vertieft, da habe ich gedacht, es interessiert dich ja vielleicht gar nicht..." Lachend sprang sie auf und brachte sich mit einem Sprung hinter das Sofa in Sicherheit – jedenfalls versuchte sie es.

Aber jahrelanges Quiddichtraining machte sich nun einmal bezahlt. Harry täuschte links an und packte sie, als sie sich in der entgegengesetzten Richtung außerhalb seiner Reichweite halten wollte. Mit einem Plumps landeten sie beide auf dem Fußboden, wo er sie gnadenlos durchkitzelte. „Ergibst du dich?"

„Niemals!"

Eine neue Kitzelattacke und schließlich reichte sie ihm kichernd und japsend das Pergament. Harry reichte ihr zufrieden lächelnd die Hand und zog sie auf die Füße. Seinen beschleunigten Herzschlag ignorierte er und schrieb ihn der Freude über seine neue Position zu. Nimm das, Umbridge! Ich spiele wieder Quiddich! Und außerdem bin ich Mannschaftskapitän! Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln ließ er sich in den nächsten Sessel fallen und las in aller Seelenruhe seine Ernennungsurkunde.

Das verschwörerische Lächeln, das Hermine und Ginny tauschten, sah er nicht. Und auch Rons Stirnrunzeln, als diesem klar wurde, welches Spiel die beiden Mädchen da spielten, entging ihm völlig.

- - - - -

Sarah und Jade hatten es sich in den letzten Tagen angewöhnt, morgens gemeinsam zu joggen, eine Angewohnheit, die Sirius noch immer den Kopf schütteln ließ. Wie konnte man einen Tag damit beginnen, schwitzend und prustend um das Schulgelände herumzulaufen? Das waren immerhin fast sechs Kilometer! Und überhaupt, ob das so gut war für eine schwangere Frau?

Sarah hatte jedoch darauf bestanden, dass sie selbst wüsste, was sie sich zumuten könnte und was nicht. Jade hatte sie darin unterstützt. Und abgesehen davon war der Anblick der zwei Frauen im dünnen Sportdress geradezu spektakulär, weswegen er jetzt hier an diesem Baum lehnte und sie genüsslich beobachtete. Warum machte der Anblick von Schweiß, der einen schlanken Hals herunterrann und zwischen wohlgeformten, nur von einem engen Top bedeckten Brüsten verschwand, einen Mann nur so schwach?

Sarah entdeckte Sirius als erste. „Bereit, es mit einem übermäßig besorgten, werdenden Vater aufzunehmen?"

Jade lächelte belustigt. „Aus deinem Mund klingt das, als müsste ich dazu bis an die Zähne bewaffnet sein."

„Glaub mir, das wäre völlig nutzlos", seufzte die Freundin. „Spitze Bemerkungen, Sarkasmus, Flüche, Pistolenkugeln – solche Dinge prallen wirkungslos an ihm ab!"

„Haha. Sehr, sehr witzig, Süße!" Sirius drückte ihr einen alles andere als flüchtigen Begrüßungskuss auf die Lippen und lächelte Jade zu. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten sie zwinkernd. „Gott, siehst du heiß aus!"

Sarah zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. „Habe ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass er über das Feingefühl eines Sattelschleppers verfügt?"

„Bloß gut, dass ihr zwei euch so abgöttisch liebt", kommentierte Jade trocken. „Sonst würde bei euren Begegnungen bestimmt jedes Mal Blut fließen."

„Wir versuchen nur im Bett, uns gegenseitig umzubringen", murmelte Sarah abwesend.

„Das klingt übrigens nach einer guten Idee." Sirius warf seiner Frau einen glutvollen Blick zu, der besagte, dass er einer Runde zwischen den Laken alles andere als abgeneigt war, aber sie beachtete ihn und Jade überhaupt nicht. Ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wurde von den Vorgängen am Waldrand in Anspruch genommen.

Er folgte ihrem Blick und fluchte leise.

Unter einer dicken Kastanie standen drei Slytherins in aggressiver Haltung um ein schlankes, rothaariges Mädchen herum, das sichtlich nervös und eingeschüchtert um sich blickte. Einer der Jungen, derjenige, dessen weißblonde Haare sich von den dunklen Köpfen seiner zwei Begleiter abhoben, drängte es gerade ziemlich unsanft gegen den Stamm des Baumes, was seine beiden Kumpane unheimlich lustig zu finden schienen.

Unwillkürlich machte Sirius einen Schritt auf die Gruppe zu, er hatte Ginny, die fünfzehnjährige Tochter der Weasleys, erkannt. Sarah war jedoch schneller. Sie löste das Schweißband von ihrer Stirn und drückte es ihm in die Hand. „Halt das mal bitte kurz."

Automatisch griff er zu und beobachtete völlig verblüfft, wie sie lossprintete, mit einem geschmeidigen Satz über einen Busch sprang und den blonden Kerl von Ginny wegschob.

„Was soll'n das?", grölte dieser aufgebracht und so laut, dass Sirius und Jade es problemlos verstehen konnten. Außerdem packte er sie mit grobem Griff an der Schulter und stieß sie zurück. „Verschwinde, du blöde Schnabelziege! Das hier ist eine Sache zwischen der Kleinen und mir!" Offenbar hatte er Sarah nicht erkannt, in ihrem Sportdress und mit dem wippenden Pferdeschwanz ging sie wahrscheinlich sogar als Schülerin durch – Pech für ihn...

„So ein dämlicher Trottel!", knurrte Jade sichtlich belustigt. Sie hielt Sirius, der, die Hand am Zauberstab, Sarah nacheilen wollte, kurzerhand am Arm zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gemütlich gegen eine Eiche, um das Schauspiel zu genießen.

Sarah ergriff beiläufig den Arm des fluchenden Slytherin und drehte ihn mit einer einzigen, schwungvollen Bewegung herum, was ihn prompt schräg vor ihr jaulend in die Knie brechen ließ. Dabei sah sie ihn nicht einmal an, sondern konzentrierte sich scheinbar ganz auf Ginny. „Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Miss Weasley?"

„Ja, danke. Malfoy ist sauer auf meinen Bruder und dessen Freund und... Vorsicht!"

„Lass ihn los, sonst..." Mit einer ebenso beiläufigen Bewegung wie zuvor, packte Sarah den ausgestreckten Arm des von hinten angreifenden Goyle mit der linken Hand, riss ihn ruckartig nach vorn und ließ ihn hart gegen den Stamm der Kastanie krachen. Dabei lockerte sie noch nicht einmal den Griff um das Handgelenk des blonden Jungen.

„Heilige Scheiße!"

Sirius' offenkundige Verblüffung vertiefte das Grinsen noch, was Jade zur Schau trug. Offenbar gab es da so einige Dinge, die er noch nicht über seine Frau wusste... „Genieß einfach die Show, Padfood, so etwas wird dir nicht alle Tage geboten!"

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Sarah nun beide Hände voll hatte, hielt Crabbe, der Dritte im Bunde, offenbar seine Gelegenheit für gekommen. Er stürmte vor, um sich auf sie zu stürzen. Sie drehte sich elegant auf dem Ballen des linken Fußes und verpasste ihm mit der rechten Fußspitze einen sorgfältig bemessenen Tritt gegen den Solarplexus, der ihn auf der Stelle zusammenklappen und verzweifelt nach Luft ringen ließ.

„Guter Tritt", kommentierte Jade fachmännisch und der Stolz auf ihre Freundin war ihr deutlich anzuhören. „Besonders angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie wegen ihrer Spikes nicht die Fußsohle benutzen konnte. Der Typ ist jetzt kampfunfähig, ohne einen größeren Schaden davongetragen zu haben. Etwas heftiger, und sie hätte ihm die Rippen gebrochen. Mit genug Kraft ausgeführt, kann man jemandem mit diesem Kick sogar das Lebenslicht ausblasen."

Sirius starrte sie an, als hätte er es mit einer Wahnsinnigen zu tun.

Goyle, den sie mit der linken Hand festhielt, nutzte den kurzen Moment, in dem Sarah abgelenkt war, riss sich los und griff sie erneut an, und Malfoy, noch immer auf den Knien, hielt plötzlich seinen Zauberstab in der freien Hand.

Sogar Jade erstarrte kurz bei diesem Anblick, wie Sirius registrierte, während er bereits eine Warnung brüllte und sich nun endgültig in Bewegung setzte. Vielleicht war Moonys Freundin ja doch nicht total irre, auch wenn sie offenbar nichts dabei fand, seine zierliche, schwangere Muggelehefrau auf drei große, kräftige sechzehnjährige Zauberer loszulassen...

Sein erschrockener Warnruf war noch nicht verklungen, als Goyle bereits schreiend am Boden lag und sich mit beiden Händen die heftig schmerzenden Genitalien hielt. Und Malfoy klebte plötzlich mit dem Rücken am Stamm der Kastanie, die Augen schreckgeweitet auf Sarahs spikebesetzte Turnschuhsohle gerichtet, die nur ein paar Millimeter von seiner Kehle entfernt war. Seinen Zauberstab hielt sie jetzt locker in der rechten Hand. „Was wollten Sie gerade sagen, Mr. Malfoy?"

Ginny starrte einen Augenblick lang auf die zwei kampfunfähigen Slytherins am Boden, den am Baumstamm vor Angst schlotternden Malfoy und auf die junge Frau, deren rechter Fuß noch immer wenige Millimeter vor dessen Kehle schwebte, presste dann die Hand vor den Mund und begann haltlos zu kichern.

Sirius hingegen war überhaupt nicht amüsiert. Sein Herz hatte offenbar die Absicht, sich mittels eines Dampfhammers durch sein Brustbein zu graben. „Bist du total irre?", fuhr er Sarah an, während er, gefolgt von einer feixenden Jade, mit großen Schritten näher kam, den Zauberstab vorsichtshalber in der noch immer etwas zittrigen Hand. „Der verdammte Kerl hätte dich umbringen können!"

Sie drehte den Kopf, ohne ihre Körperhaltung auch nur im Geringsten zu verändern und bedachte ihn mit einem nachsichtigen Blick. „_Das_ wage ich zu bezweifeln." Dann wandte sie sich wieder Malfoy zu. „Ich glaube, Sie wollten sich gerade bei Miss Weasley entschuldigen, Mr. Malfoy!"

Endlich schienen sich die Synapsen in dessen Gehirn zu schließen und er erkannte seine neue Muggelkunde-Lehrerin. „T-tut mir Leid", murmelte er sofort, wobei er noch immer panisch auf ihre spikebesetzte Schuhsohle starrte. „K-kommt nicht wieder vor!"

„Ist er nicht süß?" Sarah nahm endlich den Fuß herunter. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, legte den linken Arm um Ginny und schlenderte mit ihr auf die beiden anderen Erwachsenen zu, von denen eine breit grinste, während der andere sie fassungslos anstarrte. „Ich glaube,Sie haben einen neuen Bewunderer gefunden, Miss Weasley."

„Bloß nicht!", murmelte diese angewidert.

Sarah lachte vergnügt auf. Sie wog den Zauberstab kurz in der Hand, wirbelte plötzlich auf dem Absatz herum und warf ihn dann mit einer wunderbar flüssigen Bewegung wie ein Messer. Es flog etwa fünf Meter durch die Luft und bohrte sich nur wenige Zentimeter von Malfoys panisch verzerrtem Gesicht in die Rinde des Kastanienstammes, wo er vibrierend stecken blieb. Die Augen des blonden Slytherin schienen aus den Höhlen quellen zu wollen und auf seinem Hosenschlitz erschien ein dunkler Fleck, der sich in Windeseile an seinem Hosenbein ausbreitete.

„Lass uns frühstücken gehen", schlug sie ihrem Mann vor. „Ich habe einen Bärenhunger!"

„Gute Idee!", stimmte Jade zu, schlenderte zu Malfoy, der sich noch immer nicht gerührt hatte, und zog den Zauberstab wieder aus dem Stamm. „Mr. Malfoy, das Bedrohen eines Lehrers ist an dieser Schule ein ernstes Vergehen, das sogar zum Verweis von dieser Einrichtung führen kann, wenn ich mich nicht täusche. Ich werde Ihren Zauberstab Professor Snape übergeben. Er wird bestimmen, wie Ihre Strafe ausfällt und was Sie zu tun haben, um ihn zurückzubekommen."

Sirius stieß geräuschvoll die Luft aus, als Jade wieder zu ihnen stieß. Er wirkte noch immer etwas benommen. Kopfschüttelnd sah er erst Sarah und dann Jade an und seine Verwirrung war ihm deutlich anzumerken. „Nicht zu fassen", murmelte er, „ich bin mit einer Super-Aurorin verheiratet!"

„Quatsch!", informierte Jade ihn trocken. „Sarah ist besser als jeder Auror, den ich je getroffen habe." Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um: „Du solltest deinen Mann mal aufklären, was du gemacht hast, bevor du in unsere Welt hineingestolpert bist..."

Sarah lachte nur leise. Sie warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf Draco Malfoy, der noch immer mit dem Rücken an diesem Kastanienbaum klebte und ihnen aus weit aufgerissenen Augen hinterher starrte. Zu seinen Füßen bemühten sich gerade Crabbe und Goyle stöhnend, genug Kraft zu schöpfen, um in die Senkrechte zurück zu kommen.

Muggelkunde-Unterricht bei den Slytherins – na und?

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So, das war die Privatlektion in Muggelkunde. Im nächsten Chap tritt unser Freund Voldemort mal wieder in Aktion – nicht dass wir ihn wirklich vermisst hätten... Und dann wären da natürlich noch Harry und Ginny... Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass mein Freund der Reviewknopf mir berichtet, dass Interesse besteht!_


	13. Vorzeichen

_**Bine: **Also bei uns in Wernigerode ist das Suchtberatungscenter in der Degener Straße, aber wo das bei euch ist... °Zwinker zurück°_

_**Loki Slytherin: **Sollte vielleicht Unterrichtsfach in Hogwarts werden; Böse-Buben-Vermöbeln – UTZ-verdächtig, findest du nicht auch?_

_**LauraNadin: **Nein, nicht irre werden! Geht ja schon weiter! Und ich verspreche dir, dass Sarah noch das eine oder andere Mal zum Zuge kommt – Babybauch hin oder her!_

_**ReSeSi: **Tja, dass Malfoys Inkontinenz für diverse Lacher sorgt, war wohl nicht zu vermeiden – glücklicherweise. Bin nun einmal ein ganz schlimmes Mädchen... Was Snape angeht, so sind die drei mit Strafarbeiten davongekommen – leider!_

_**Lewanna: **Stimmt schon, Voldy stört eigentlich nur! Aber ich kann doch Remus und Jade nicht ihren Beitrag zur Rettung der Welt leisten lassen, indem ich sie vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag die Laken zerwühlen lasse – damit könnte ich höchstens meine Beta-Leserin Bine glücklich machen... Zu Sarahs Vergangenheit kommen wir noch. Und Harry und Ginny legen im folgenden Kapitel auch einen recht niedlichen Start hin..._

_**Lara: **Huch, jetzt wird es wieder schwierig, die Frau mit den Fangfragen...  
Also erstens: Die Zahl „Zwölfundneunzig" ist ein Ausdruck, den mein alter Mathelehrer immer verwendet hat, wenn er abstrakt von großen Summen gesprochen hat. Ich fand sie immer recht lustig und habe sie deshalb hier mit eingebaut.  
Und zweitens: Natürlich sollte es an normalen Schulen nicht Gang und Gäbe sein, dass Lehrer ihre Schüler durch Sonne und Mond prügeln, aber das hat Sarah ja auch gar nicht getan. Sie hat lediglich eine Schülerin beschützt, die von drei älteren Jungen angegriffen wurde. Und sie musste sich selbst – im Zuge dieser Aktion – verteidigen. Immerhin sind unsere drei Lieblings-Slytherins zuerst handgreiflich geworden. Und da sie nicht zaubern kann und die Frettchen-Nummer dadurch ausfiel... Ich bin eigentlich der Meinung, dass der Malfoy-Club noch froh sein konnte, dass er es mit Sarah und nicht mit Sirius zu tun bekommen hat. Der wäre wohl nicht so „sanft" mit ihnen umgesprungen, sondern hätte ihnen vermutlich ihre Köpfe in ihre Hinterteile gehext... _

_**Kissymouse: **Ja, Inkontinente haben eindeutig etwas für sich. Und Malfoys Blaseninhalt wird bestimmt auch noch für ein zweites Mal Lesen reichen... °Bin ganz stolz!°_

_**Forsch ohne Kaese: **Malfoys Kleidung ist wohl nicht nur in Hogwarts Tagesgespräch, stelle ich fest. °Fieses Grinsen° Hermine und Ginny? Wieso? Haben die etwas vor? °Unschuldiger Blick, weil ich nicht pfeifen kann° Das Pairing ist einfach Klasse in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Harry Ginnys Leben schon in der zweiten Klasse gerettet hat..._

_**SiriusShnuffelBlack: **Noch so ein Inkontinenz-Fan! Weißt du, dass diese Geschichte in Hogwarts unter dem Namen Muggel-Pampers-Affäre bekannt ist? Warum, erfährst du im folgenden Chap!_

_**Anka: **Herzlich Willkommen! Ich hoffe, du bleibst weiter dabei!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**13. Vorzeichen**

Obwohl Jade und Sarah insgeheim mit Schwierigkeiten für ihren Muggelkunde-Unterricht gerechnet hatten, ließen sich die folgenden zwei Wochen ausgesprochen ruhig an. In Windeseile hatte sich unter den Schülern nämlich herumgesprochen, dass sie nicht auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem wütenden Sirius Black warten mussten, wenn sie seiner frischgebackenen Muggel-Ehefrau nicht mit dem gebotenen Respekt begegneten, sondern dass Sarah Black durchaus in der Lage war, sich ihrer Haut zu wehren.

Wie Professor McCormick den erstaunten Schülern von Gryffindor und Slytherin in ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde erklärte, hatte Professor Black, bevor sie als Lehrerin nach Hogwarts gekommen war, in der Muggelwelt jahrelang abends in einem sogenannten „Dojo" – komisches Wort, aber es war ja auch ein Muggel-Ausdruck – etwas unterrichtet, dass sich Kampfsport nannte. Kampfsport – wieder so ein Muggel-Wort – war wohl so eine Art stabloser Magie, mit der man seine Gegner, ja, sogar Zauberer, überraschen und außer Gefecht setzen konnte. Wie sonst hätte eine so kleine und zierliche Frau es gleichzeitig mit Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle aufnehmen und als Siegerin aus dieser Auseinandersetzung hervorgehen können? Da sollte noch mal einer sagen, Muggel wären schwach und hilflos!

Und die kleine Ansprache, die Professor Dumbledore noch am Tag des Geschehens beim Abendessen gehalten hatte, machte schließlich allen Schülern mehr als deutlich, dass er die Art und Weise, in der sie die Angelegenheit geregelt hatte, durchaus billigte. Wenn ein oder mehrere Schüler eine jüngere Mitschülerin tätlich angriffen und nicht einmal davor zurückschreckten, ein eingreifendes Mitglied der Lehrerschaft zu beleidigen und körperlich zu bedrohen, so würde das zukünftig nicht mehr mit Strafarbeiten geahndet werden, sondern zu einem sofortigen Ausschluss des betreffenden Schülers von Hogwarts führen, egal ob irgendwelche einflussreichen Familienmitglieder irgendwann mal im Schulausschuss gesessen hätten, oder nicht.

Jawohl, Mr. Malfoy, damit sind Sie gemeint!

Die Tatsache, dass Crabbe und Goyle einige Stunden auf der Krankenstation zugebracht hatten, nachdem sie mit der kleinen, zierlichen Muggelkunde-Professorin aneinandergeraten waren, und dass Draco Malfoy seit dem Vorfall jedes Mal die Farbe wechselte, wenn er Sarah Black unverhofft irgendwo begegnete, sprachen darüber hinaus für sich.

Und ausgerechnet Hannah Abbot, Hufflepuff und größte Klatschtante der Schule, hatte von einem der Hauselfen – gesegnet seiest du, Dobby – etwas über den beklagenswerten Zustand von Malfoys Unterwäsche an jenem Morgen gehört, so dass auch diese Geschichte binnen kürzester Zeit die Runde gemacht hatte. Die Vorstellung, dass der erklärte Prinz von Slytherin sich nassgemacht hatte, _aus Angst vor einer Muggel!_, sorgte in dreien der vier Häuser von Hogwarts über Tage hinaus für Belustigung.

Nach dieser Blamage wagte kein Slytherin mehr, sich Sarah Black gegenüber irgendetwas herauszunehmen. Sie warfen ihr lediglich finstere Blicke zu, nahmen aber den verhassten Muggelkunde-Unterricht widerspruchslos hin. Die Ravenclaws hatten, intelligent wie sie nun einmal waren, ganz von selbst erkannt, dass ihnen der Muggelkunde-Unterricht keinen bleibenden Schaden zufügen würde, was die gutmütigen Hufflepuffs betraf – denen war es im Grunde sowieso egal, wenigstens würden sie in diesem Fach keinen UTZ ablegen müssen, und die Gryffindors folgten dem Beispiel ihres erklärten Helden und Quiddichkapitäns und begegneten der hübschen Professorin, die – gemeinsam mit ihrer ebenfalls sehr attraktiven Kollegin – wirklich einen kurzweiligen und interessanten Unterricht abhielt, mit offener Verehrung.

Ron brachte es abends im Gemeinschaftsraum auf den Punkt, als er vergnügt verkündete, er würde mit Freuden jeden Unterricht besuchen, der von zwei so gut aussehenden Professorinnen abgehalten wurde, von denen die eine Snape zweimal geohrfeigt hatte, während die andere sogar das infernalische Slytherin-Trio in den Staub getreten hatte.

Und Hermine und Neville Longbottom, die soeben aus der Bibliothek zurückkehrten, wo sie für einen Aufsatz recherchiert hatten, brachten an diesem Punkt der Unterhaltung die krönende Neuigkeit mit, dass Draco Malfoy eben beim Betreten seines Zimmers eine Muggel-Pampers auf seinem Bett vorgefunden hatte – schon das dritte „Geschenk" in dieser Woche, nach einer Phiole mit hochkonzentriertem Kürbiskernextrakt und einem Muggelratgeber in Sachen Inkontinenz, wie ein gewisser Hauself, der gerade die Bücher abstaubte, ihnen augenzwinkernd verraten hatte.

Als Harry, den Tarnumhang noch immer unter seiner Schulkleidung verborgen, am selben Abend bei Sirius und Sarah vorbeischaute, etwas das er in letzter Zeit mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit tat, und diese Geschichte zum Besten gab, war Sirius vor Lachen – aber auch vor Stolz – beinahe geplatzt. Himmel, was war der Junge seinem Vater ähnlich! Noch lange, nachdem er in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückgekehrt war, hatten Sirius und Remus in Erinnerungen an ihre eigene Schulzeit und die Streiche, die sie ausgeheckt hatten, geschwelgt, während Sarah und Jade bei den Geschichten, die sie hervorkramten, vor Lachen beinahe erstickten.

Alles entwickelte sich eigentlich ganz hervorragend, aber wie Jade sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen musste, wäre es ihr tausendmal lieber gewesen, während des Unterrichts gegen aufmüpfige und unwillige Schüler ankämpfen zu müssen, als hilflos mit anzusehen, wie Remus mit zunehmendem Mond immer unruhiger und zurückhaltender wurde. Es waren nur noch zwei Tage bis Vollmond und sie gewann immer mehr den Eindruck, dass er versuchte, sie körperlich auf Distanz zu halten. Fast als würde er sich selbst nicht trauen, was seine Beherrschung ihr gegenüber betraf.

Am Abend, als sie es sich gemeinsam in seinem Büro gemütlich gemacht hatten, er hinter dem Schreibtisch, einen Stapel Arbeiten korrigierend, und sie in dem tiefen, weichen Sessel am Fenster, beschloss sie, den Stier bei den Hörnern, oder besser gesagt, den Werwolf bei seinen Zähnen zu packen. „Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?"

Remus zögerte kurz, sah aber nicht von dem Pergament auf, auf dessen Rand er gerade eine Notiz machte. „Was meinst du?"

Jade klappte geräuschvoll das Buch zu, in dem sie gerade gelesen hatte, und warf es auf den Tisch. Ihre silbernen Augen funkelten zornig, als sie aufsprang und zu seinem Schreibtisch herüberkam. Sie stemmte die Hände auf die Tischplatte, beugte sich vor, so dass sich ihre Köpfe fast berührten, und fixierte ihn mit einem herausfordernden Blick. „Mir ist, als hätten wir dieses Gespräch schon einmal geführt, Remus Lupin. Und eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass wir die Dinge bereits geklärt hätten. Habe ich mich geirrt?"

„Jade, ich..." Er begegnete ihrem funkelnden Blick und seufzte. „Nein, du hast dich nicht geirrt, Prinzessin. Es ist nur... Kurz vor Vollmond bin ich mir meiner selbst nicht sicher. Und ich will dich um nichts in der Welt verletzen."

„Dann solltest du dich nicht von mir zurückziehen. Das ist nämlich die einzige Art, auf die du mich wirklich verletzen kannst." Sie ging um den Schreibtisch herum und schob das Pergament beiseite, bevor sie sich kurzerhand auf seinen Schoss setzte und die Hände hinter seinem Nacken verschränkte. „Schieb mich nicht weg, nur weil du den Wolf in dir von mir fernhalten willst, Moony. Er ist ein Teil von dir, auch wenn du ihn hasst. Und ich will nicht vor etwas beschützt werden, das zu dir gehört."

„Ich weiß." Er schlang die Arme um sie und legte seine Stirn an ihre. „Glaub mir, ich weiß das wirklich. Aber ich fühle mich immer nervös und gereizt in dieser Mondphase. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Liebling. Und wenn ich versuche, dich auf Abstand zu halten, dann tue ich das nicht bewusst. Es ist mir in all den Jahren so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, mich kurz vor dem vollen Mond von allen zurückzuziehen, dass es schon fast einem Reflex gleicht."

„Nun, bei mir brauchst du diesen Reflex aber nicht. Und – bevor die Frage überhaupt angeschnitten wird – ich werde mich auch bei Vollmond nicht von dir fernhalten. Du hast deinen Wolfsbanntrank und ich meine Animagusfähigkeiten, von denen Sirius behauptet, dass sie inzwischen geradezu beängstigend gut entwickelt sind. Und ich sehe es überhaupt nicht ein, mich aus diesem Teil deines Lebens ausschließen zu lassen!"

„Warum habe ich das eigentlich nie angenommen?", wollte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln wissen, obwohl es ihn insgeheim mit Nervosität erfüllte, diesen finsteren, unschönen Bereich seines Lebens vor ihr auszubreiten. Was, wenn sie die Tatsache, seine Verwandlung mitzuerleben, vielleicht doch überforderte? Es war schließlich etwas ganz anderes, etwas zu _wissen_, als es mit eigenen Augen mit _anzusehen_...

„Weil du mich inzwischen ziemlich gut kennst, Liebling. Und weil du genau weißt, dass ich es ohnehin nicht zulassen würde", gab sie zärtlich zurück und berührte sanft seine Lippen mit ihrem Mund. Was hatte dieser Mann doch für ein sexy Lächeln – sie verspürte jedes Mal den unbändigen Drang, ihn gründlich zu küssen, wenn sie es sah...

Als seine Hand sich in ihr Haar schob und er den Kuss stürmisch intensivierte, lächelte sie ebenfalls. Und als seine Lippen ihre Kehle hinunterwanderten und ihre Bluse auf dem Fußboden landete, konnte sie nur noch seufzen...

- - - - -

„Wo ist eigentlich Ginny?", fragte Harry seinen besten Freund und sah sich suchend im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum um. „Ich habe sie heute den ganzen Abend noch nicht gesehen."

„Ich glaube, sie wollte mit Hermine in die Bibliothek", murmelte Ron abwesend, der mit gerunzelter Stirn über seiner Zaubertrank-Hausaufgabe saß. Er musste noch etwa dreißig Zentimeter Pergament füllen, obwohl das, was er über Baumschlangenhaut und ihre Verwendung wusste, nicht einmal für lausige drei Zentimeter reichen würde. Und Hermine hatte ihm vor kaum einer Stunde mit einem zornig funkelnden Blick zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie zwar gerne bereit wäre, seinen Aufsatz nachzusehen, sobald er ihn fertig hätte, er aber seine Recherchen gefälligst selbst zu erledigen habe. Und dass es für sie überhaupt nicht in Frage kam, ihm _ihren_ Aufsatz, der schon seit Tagen fertig war, zum Abschreiben zu überlassen.

„Oh, ach so. Na dann wird wohl alles in Ordnung sein...", murmelte Harry und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Sein Blick streifte bedauernd seine Schultasche; schade, er hatte seine für die Verwandlungs-Hausaufgaben ausgeliehenen Bücher schon vor Stunden wieder zurückgebracht...

Ron hob nicht einmal den Blick. „Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass noch mal irgendein Slytherin versuchen wird, ihr etwas zu tun. Nicht nach dem, was das letzte Mal passiert ist." Warum musste es ausgerechnet Baumschlangenhaut sein, zum Troll noch mal? Warum nicht eine andere Zutat wie Flubberwürmer oder Hörnerschnecken? Nicht dass sein Wissen darüber für ganze dreißig Zentimeter gereicht hätte, aber... Frustriert griff Ron nach einem der Bücher, die Hermine ihm empfohlen hatte – ‚aufgedrängt' wäre der bessere Ausdruck, dachte er grimmig – und begann darin zu blättern.

„Ja, ich weiß. Es ist nur..." Unbehaglich zuckte er die Achseln.

„Du bist in sie verknallt, ja, ja. Das sieht doch ein Blinder." Baumschlangenhaut... Verdammt, Snape hatte wirklich ein besonderes Talent für schwierige Aufgaben. Und eine Menge Spaß daran, dieses Talent an unschuldigen Schülern, vorzugsweise Gryffindors, auszulassen. Schade, dass Professor McCormick nicht härter zugeschlagen oder ihm sogar einen saftigen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hatte – wenn der doofe Tränkemeister mit einem magischen Hirntrauma oder so in St. Mungos läge, bliebe ihm wenigstens dieser verdammte Aufsatz erspart...

„Das bin ich _nicht_!" Harry war dunkelrot angelaufen und starrte ihn aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an. „Sie ist _deine Schwester_, Ron! Und außerdem ist sie, soweit ich weiß, mit Dean Thomas zusammen..."

„Ich weiß, dass sie meine Schwester ist, aber trotzdem danke für diese Information. Ich verstehe zwar nicht, was das damit zu tun hat, dass du total in sie verschossen bist..." Stirnrunzelnd überflog er ein paar Zeilen und blätterte dann ungeduldig ein paar Seiten um. „Und von Dean hat sie sich bereits am Ende des letzten Schuljahres getrennt, kurz nach der Sache im Ministerium. Du warst wahrscheinlich nur zu... ähm... angeschlagen, um es mitzubekommen." Ron knallte das Buch mit missmutigem Gesicht zu und griff nach dem Nächsten. Baumschlangenhaut... Verdammter Mist, wo stand den nur etwas über das verdammte Zeug...?

Harry blickte ihn verblüfft an, noch immer einen verräterischen Rest Rot auf den Wangen. „Sie sind auseinander? Schon seit dem letzten Schuljahr?" Nicht, dass es wirklich einen Unterschied machen würde, versicherte er sich schnell, aber... „Und sie hat tatsächlich noch keinen neuen Freund?"

„Ja, Harry, sie sind auseinander. Und nein, Harry, sie hat noch keinen neuen Freund." Rons Zeigefinger wanderte langsam das Inhaltsverzeichnis des Buches entlang. „Baumschlangenhaut... Baumschlangenhaut... Aber sie hat ein Auge auf unseren gut aussehenden, dynamischen neuen Quiddichkapitän geworfen, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht... Ah, hier ist es ja! Baumschlangenhaut und ihre Anwendungsmöglichkeiten. Seite dreihundertsiebzehn!"

Erst als das Portrait der Fetten Dame hinter Harry zufiel, blickte Ron auf. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er das Buch schloss und es wieder auf den Stapel zurücklegte. So wie er die Dinge sah, schuldeten Ginny und Hermine ihm jetzt jede einen großen Gefallen. Er würde Ginny den nächsten fälligen Brief an ihre Mum aufs Auge drücken. Und mit Hermine würde er gleich nachher noch einmal über diesen verdammten Zaubertrank-Aufsatz reden...

- - - - -

„Er hat _was_ getan?" Jade starrte Sarah aus vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Wie hat er das angestellt? Und was ist mit den ganzen Dementoren?" Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Großvater, der mit reglosem Gesicht hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. Sie befanden sich im Büro des Schulleiters, weil Sarah gerade eine höchst beunruhigende Vision gehabt und darauf bestanden hatte, sie sofort Dumbledore zu schildern. Grauenhafte Bilder füllten noch immer ihren Kopf. Bilder von Blut und Tod und Zerstörung...

„Sie werden sich ihm angeschlossen haben", vermutete Dumbledore mit ausdrucksloser Stimme Jades Frage beantwortend. „Voldemort kann sehr überzeugend sein. Wenn er ihnen beispielsweise die Freiheit angeboten hat, wahllos nichtsahnende Muggel als Nahrungsquelle zu verwenden, werden nicht viele von ihnen lange gezögert haben."

„Er hat also alle seine inhaftierten Anhänger aus Askaban befreit." Sirius klang ruhig. Zu ruhig, wie Sarah fand. Die Tatsache, dass Peter Pettigrew – der Verräter und Mörder – wieder auf freiem Fuß war, musste mehr an ihm nagen, als er sichtbar werden ließ. Und dann war da natürlich auch noch Rudolphus Lestrange, der sich sicher für die Verurteilung seiner Frau rächen wollte... Nicht zu vergessen Lucius Malfoy und seine Spießgesellen Crabbe, Goyle und Nott...

„Gab es Verletzte?" Remus war, wie immer, die Stimme der Vernunft. Er lehnte neben der Tür an der Wand, seine Hände waren an seinen Seiten zu festen Fäusten geballt, aber seine Stimme verriet nichts von dem inneren Aufruhr, der in ihm tobte. Pettigrew war wieder auf freiem Fuß... Der ehemalige Freund, der ihm in einer einzigen Nacht vor fünfzehn Jahren all seiner Freunde beraubt hatte, der Lily und James auf dem Gewissen hatte und dem Sirius zwölf Jahre in Askaban verdankte...

„Einige." Sarah antwortete ihm ganz automatisch, ihr Blick ruhte noch immer voller Besorgnis auf ihrem Ehemann, der jetzt mit langen, zornigen Schritten im Büro auf und ab lief. „Sie wurden alle sofort ins St. Mungos gebracht. Außerdem gab es auch ein paar Tote unter den Ministeriumsbeauftragten, die Voldemort mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt hatte, um sie dazu zu bringen, ihn nach Askaban zu eskortieren. Nachdem er keine Verwendung mehr für sie hatte, hat er sie einfach... Er hat sie einfach umgebracht."

Sirius zog seine Frau tröstend in die Arme und sie barg das Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

„Tom war schon immer bemerkenswert effizient darin, jemanden loszuwerden, der ihm nicht mehr nützlich sein konnte", bemerkte Dumbledore leise. Seine sonst so fröhlichen blauen Augen wirkten plötzlich stumpf und leer. Es war das erste Mal, dass Jade ihrem Großvater sein hohes Alter anmerken konnte.

„Was hast du, Gramps?" Sie hockte sich vor ihn hin und ergriff besorgt seine Hand. „Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Es ist nichts, Kind." Dumbledore schüttelte langsam und traurig den Kopf. „Nur der Gedanke, dass wir ihm hier in Hogwarts das Rüstzeug vermittelt haben, mit dem er jetzt... Wir, die Lehrer, hätten bemerken müssen, was mit ihm los war. Wir hätten sehen müssen, welche Richtung er einschlug. Dass er sich immer mehr der schwarzen Magie zuwandte. Vielleicht... Nun, das ist jetzt egal! Wichtig ist, was wir jetzt tun müssen!" Er blickte in die Runde. „Sirius, du wirst in den nächsten Tagen sicherlich in London gebraucht. Begib dich bitte ins Ministerium und versuch herauszufinden, ob man dort mehr weiß. Außerdem wird Kingsley jetzt jeden Mann brauchen."

„Natürlich, Professor!" Sirius wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Sarah, die noch immer an seiner Brust lehnte, und nickte dann. „Ich werde mich gleich auf den Weg machen!"

„Sarah, kommen Sie ein paar Tage allein klar mit Ihrem Unterricht?"

Die Seherin straffte die Schultern und hob das Kinn. „Natürlich, Professor Dumbledore."

„In Ordnung. Jade, ich möchte dich bitten, noch heute Abend nach Salem zu apparieren. Ich bin mir klar darüber, wie anstrengend das für dich werden wird, aber es muss sein. Wir brauchen jede Unterstützung, die wir bekommen können. Wenn es dir gelingt, ein paar der dortigen Ordensmitglieder zu überzeugen, dass unsere Auroren hier unbedingt Verstärkung brauchen..."

Jade presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. Natürlich war sie die logische Wahl für diesen Auftrag, immerhin hatte sie fünf Jahre in Salem gelebt und kannte die meisten Hexen und Zauberer dort persönlich, aber... Verdammt, in zwei Nächten war Vollmond. Und es widerstrebte ihr, Remus gerade jetzt verlassen zu müssen. Trotzdem nickte sie gehorsam. „Ich werde mich beeilen."

Die Antwort war sowohl an Dumbledore als auch an Remus gerichtet gewesen. Und das winzige, zärtliche Lächeln, das um dessen Mundwinkel huschte, bestätigte ihr, dass er das auch genau wusste...

- - - - -

Erst in der Tür zur Bibliothek fragte Harry sich, was zum Troll er hier eigentlich tat. Wie sollte er Ginny und Hermine erklären, warum er so Hals über Kopf hierher gestürmt war? ‚Hallo Ginny, Ron hat erwähnt, dass du zurzeit solo bist und da wollte ich mal fragen, ob du Lust hast, ne Runde mit mir zu knutschen', klang schließlich ausgesprochen blöd. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen würde, als ihr mit einer so dämlichen Anmache zu kommen...

Fast hätte er auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und wäre in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt, als er bemerkte, wie etwas – oder besser gesagt, jemand – ihn am Ärmel zupfte. Er blickte hinunter und entdeckte eine kleine Gestalt, die ihn aus tennisballgroßen, erschrockenen Augen ansah. „Hallo Dobby", sagte er im Flüsterton. „Was tust du denn hier?"

„Dobby ist hier, um Harry Potter zu warnen!", piepste der Hauself und seine Augen schienen sogar noch größer zu werden. „Schreckliche Gefahren brauen sich zusammen!"

Die letzte Gelegenheit, bei der Dobby versucht hatte, ihn vor einer Gefahr zu schützen noch im Hinterkopf, beugte Harry sich noch etwas weiter vor. „Was ist denn diesmal passiert?"

„Der dunkle Lord hat all seine eingesperrten Todesserfreunde aus Askaban befreit!", flüsterte Dobby aufgeregt. „Sie sind alle gemeinsam geflohen. Und jetzt sinnen sie auf Rache. Wenn sie einen Weg finden, an den Schutzzaubern vorbei zu kommen, die über Hogwarts liegen..."

„Woher weißt du das, Dobby?" Harry vergaß vor Schreck über diese Nachricht zu flüstern, was ihm einen strengen Blick und ein aufgebrachtes Hüsteln von der Bibliothekarin eintrug. Sofort senkte er die Stimme wieder. „Wer hat dir davon erzählt?"

„Dobby hat Sirius Black geholfen, ein paar Sachen einzupacken, weil Mr. Black noch heute Abend nach London musste. Und Jade McCormick wurde nach Salem geschickt, um Verstärkung für die hiesigen Auroren zu holen."

Sirius hatte abreisen müssen, ins Ministerium nach London, dorthin, wo Voldemort vermutlich als nächstes zuschlagen würde... Blicklos starrte Harry vor sich hin. Was war, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen sollte? Würde er ihn jetzt wieder verlieren...

Jemand packte ihn am Arm und schüttelte ihn. „Harry! Harry, was ist denn los mit dir? Du bist ja ganz blass!"

Verblüfft sah er auf und stellte fest, dass Dobby verschwunden war. Statt des Hauselfen stand plötzlich Ginny vor ihm und sah ihn aus ihren rehbraunen Augen besorgt an. „Ist irgendetwas passiert?" Sie musste ihm diese Frage wohl schon mehrfach gestellt haben.

Er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her in den Gang hinaus, bevor sie beide noch Schwierigkeiten bekamen, weil sie sich hier in der Bibliothek unterhielten. Als sie außer Hörweite waren, blieb er stehen und sah auf sie hinunter. Seine Stimme zitterte etwas. „Voldemort hat seine Anhänger aus Askaban befreit. Und Sirius musste sofort nach London ins Ministerium."

Sie stieß zischend die Luft aus und verstärkte spontan den Griff um seine Hand, um sie beruhigend zu drücken. „Ihm wird nichts passieren, Harry. Glaub mir!" Offenbar hatte sie sofort begriffen, was in ihm vorging. „Wenn er in Gefahr wäre, hätte Professor Black ihn doch bestimmt nicht einfach so gehen lassen, meinst du nicht auch?"

So betrachtet, hatte sie vermutlich Recht, und dennoch... „Sie kann aber nicht alles sehen...", murmelte er leise. Seine Kehle war eng und fühlte sich vor Angst um seinen Paten furchtbar rau und trocken an.

„Harry, du kannst nicht von Sirius erwarten, dass er sich aus dem Kampf gegen Voldemort heraus hält", erklärte Ginny sanft. „Denk an die Zeit, in der er in diesem furchtbaren Haus am Grimmauldplace eingesperrt war! Wie schrecklich er sich dabei gefühlt hat! Jetzt, da seine Unschuld bewiesen ist und er diesen Aurorenposten hat, kann er endlich etwas tun. Seinen Beitrag leisten! Das ist wichtig für ihn. Genauso wichtig, wie es für dich war, den Stein der Weisen vor Voldemort zu retten. Oder mich aus der Kammer des Schreckens zu befreien. Genauso wichtig, wie es für dich war, deinen Paten vor den Dementoren in Sicherheit zu bringen, oder Cedrics Leiche mitzunehmen, als du vor Voldemort fliehen konntest. Genauso wichtig, wie es für dich war, ins Ministerium zu kommen, um ihn zu retten, als du dachtest, dass der dunkle Lord ihn in seiner Gewalt hat..."

„Das weiß ich, aber... Ich habe ihn schon einmal verloren, Ginny. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es noch mal ertragen könnte... Er ist mein Pate, mein Bindeglied zu meinen Eltern, meiner Familie... Er und Sarah _sind_ meine Familie. Ich will nicht noch einmal meinen Vater verlieren!" Verblüfft spürte er, wie ihre Arme sich um ihn schlangen und sie ihn tröstend an sich drückte. Und als sie den Kopf hob und ihn aus ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen verständnisvoll ansah, war es plötzlich ganz einfach. Ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken zog er sie noch etwas näher und küsste sie.

Und sie – sie schob die Hände in sein Haar, reckte sich ihm entgegen und küsste ihn zurück!

„Jetzt bist du wirklich ganz unten angekommen, Potter!", schnarrte eine laute, überhebliche Stimme hinter ihnen, als sie sich ein paar Minuten später zögernd voneinander lösten. „Tiefer kannst du nicht mehr sinken! Eine Weasley, also bitte! Selbst _du_ hättest etwas Besseres verdient!"

Harry drehte sich herum, ohne Ginny jedoch loszulassen. Das fiese, überhebliche Grinsen, das Malfoy, wie üblich flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle, zur Schau stellte, war in den letzten zwei Wochen nicht zu sehen gewesen. Irgendetwas musste dem Slytherin genug Auftrieb gegeben haben, dass seine alte Großkotzigkeit wieder zum Tragen kam. Wenn er, Harry, raten müsste, was es war, fiele ihm nur eine einzige Sache ein; Malfoy wusste bereits von der Flucht seines Vaters aus Askaban!

„Geh doch aufs Töpfchen, Malfoy!", bemerkte Ginny bissig und verflocht ihre Finger mit denen Harrys. „Jemand mit deiner schwachen Blase sollte sich lieber nicht allzu weit von der nächsten Toilette entfernen."

„Du solltest sie besser zum Schweigen bringen, Potter! Mehr als eine spitze Zunge hat sie nämlich nicht zu bieten, arm wie ihre Familie ist!" Überheblich musterte der Slytherin Ginny von Kopf bis Fuß. „Ich wette, wenn du ihr an die Wäsche gehst, wirst du feststellen müssen, dass sie die alten Unterhosen ihrer Brüder aufträgt!" Crabbe und Goyle kicherten wie blöde über diese Bemerkung.

Harry spürte, wie die Wut in ihm hoch kochte, aber Ginny ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Theoretisch könnte ich das. Sie sind nämlich in besserer Verfassung als deine Unterwäsche, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben darf. Meine Mutter ist sehr stolz darauf, dass wir alle schon mit eineinhalb Jahren sauber waren. Aber vermutlich ist deine Inkontinenz ja das Ergebnis des jahrhundertelangen Inzests in eurer Familie? So wie die offensichtliche Demenz der beiden Idioten, die du deine Freunde nennst?"

„Du verdammte, kleine..."

„Mr. Malfoy, sollten Sie nicht ins Büro des Schulleiters kommen?" Willow Woods stand plötzlich neben ihnen und richtete den Blick ihrer dunklen Augen fragend auf den zornroten Slytherin. „Ich glaube gehört zu haben, dass Professor Snape Ihnen diese Anweisung schon vor einer halben Stunde gegeben hat."

„Ich bin auf dem Weg!", knurrte er, ohne sie anzusehen. Verdammtes Schlammblut...

„Ich empfehle Ihnen, sich zu beeilen. Und Sie, Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle, können mich gleich zu den Kerkern hinunterbegleiten. Professor Snape erwartet Sie bereits zu Ihren Strafarbeiten. Mr. Malfoy wird sich Ihnen wieder anschließen, sobald er seinen Termin bei Professor Dumbledore wahrgenommen hat."

Draco Malfoy, der sich plötzlich seiner Leibgarde beraubt sah, warf einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick auf Harry und Ginny und verkrümelte sich.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So, Voldy hat also mal wieder von sich hören lassen. Na es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen... Das nächste Chap erzählt etwas über einen Todesser-Angriff, eine Vollmondnacht und einen Irrtum, der beinahe einen gewissen Jemand verzweifeln lassen hätte... Und vergesst das lila Knöpfchen bitte nicht, ja? Bin sonst gaaanz traurig!_


	14. Vollmond

_**Anka: **Nun, alle Fragen kann ich dirhier nicht beantworten, aber vielleicht bist du ja auch erst mal mit einem neuen Chap zufrieden…_

_**SiriusShnuffelBlack: **Malfoy kriegt, was er verdient. Und Harry kriegt Ginny. Ist doch prima so!_

_**Cheperi: **Habe mir die Bienchen auf den Desktop geladen. Da habe ich mehr davon..._

_**Lara: **Harry war halt noch etwas angeschlagen von der Nachricht über den Todesser-Ausbruch und dass Sirius weg musste. Der läuft schon noch zu seiner üblichen Form auf, seine „Geschenke" an Malfoy waren doch auch nicht ohne. Und Ginny hatte die Sizuation doch gut im Griff, oder?_

_**Loki Slytherin: **Tja, wenn du auf Blutvergießen stehst, dann bist du in diesem Chap richtig…_

_**Kissymouse: **Klar weiter so! Zum Beispiel hier!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**14. Vollmond**

Jade warf gerade einen weiteren nervösen Blick auf die zwölfzeigrige Uhr an der Wand von Kingsley Shacklebolts Büro, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und ein bedrückt aussehender Sirius mit großen Schritten in den Raum gestürmt kam und sie kurz umarmte. „Du bist schon zurück? Das ging aber schnell! Hast du etwas erreicht?"

„Innerhalb der nächsten paar Stunden sollten etwa vierzig Leute hier eintreffen, die über eine abgeschlossene Aurorenausbildung verfügen. Und etwa fünfzehn Heiler und Heilerinnen, sofern sie benötigt werden. Darüber hinaus stellt das Hexeninstitut uns einen großen Teil ihrer Vorräte an Heiltränken und –essenzen zur Verfügung. Sie sind gerade dabei, alles zusammenzupacken und werden es bis morgen hierher transportiert haben."

„Wunderbar, wir werden alles an Hilfe brauchen, was wir bekommen können!" Sirius rieb sich müde über die stoppeligen Wangen, die dringend eine Rasur benötigten. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde besorgt. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen, Jade?"

„In der Nacht, bevor Gramps mich nach Salem geschickt hat." Jade war so erschöpft, dass sie nicht einmal auf die Idee kam, die Antwort auf diese Frage zu verweigern. „Und du?"

Er ignorierte ihre Gegenfrage, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass es bei ihm nicht anders aussah. „Himmel, Jade! Das ist zwei Tage her! Zwei Nächte, um genau zu sein! Du musst völlig am Ende sein! Als wir sagten, wir bräuchten die Unterstützung so schnell wie möglich, meinten wir damit nicht, dass du dich bis zur totalen Erschöpfung verausgaben sollst!" Er packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie in einen Sessel. „Setz dich hin, um Himmels Willen, du siehst aus wie eine Leiche auf Urlaub!"

„Ich bin sicher, du hast Sarah nicht mit deinem Charme und irgendwelchen überschwänglichen Komplimenten eingewickelt", murmelte sie angesichts seiner unverblümten Worte, wehrte sich aber nicht, was wohl eine Menge über ihre Verfassung aussagte.

„Nein, sie ist meiner unglaublich erotischen Ausstrahlung erlegen", grinste er und zwinkerte ihr zu, während er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes eine leichte Wolldecke über sie breitete. In seinen müden, schwarzen Augen blitzte es belustigt. „Ich würde dir gern ein Bett anbieten, aber die sind im Moment alle belegt. Wir haben Alarmbereitschaft, da geht niemand zum Schlafen nach Hause."

„Kein Problem", gähnte Jade und ließ den Kopf gegen die Sessellehne sinken. „Ich bleibe ohnehin nicht lange. Ich will vor Mitternacht wieder in Hogwarts sein..."

„Ach ja. Vollmond. Das hätte ich in dem ganzen Durcheinander hier fast vergessen. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, können wir nachher gemeinsam reisen. Ich muss ohnehin zu deinem Großvater, er kann zur Zeit nicht aus Hogwarts weg, weil die Schule eines der wahrscheinlichsten Ziele Voldemorts ist, wartet aber auf Nachrichten von Kingsley und Alastor. Und außerdem muss ich mal hören, ob Sarah etwas Neues herausgefunden hat."

Jade deutete den Unterton in seiner Stimme richtig. „Gramps wird nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas passiert, Sirius. Und Remus und Harry auch nicht. Sie werden deine Frau – und dein ungeborenes Kind – wenn nötig mit ihrem Leben schützen."

„Ich weiß." Sirius atmete tief durch und sah sie offen an, ohne seine nervöse Anspannung vor ihr zu verbergen. „Ich weiß das wirklich. Es ist nur... Ich vermisse sie, Jade. Mehr als ich je gedacht habe, jemanden vermissen zu können. Ich fühle mich nur wie ein halber Mensch, wenn ich von ihr getrennt bin. Und zu wissen, dass Voldemort jederzeit versuchen kann, die Schule anzugreifen..."

„Du wärest gern selbst bei ihr. Das verstehe ich, Padfood. Ich bin sicher, Sarah würde auch lieber mit dir zusammen hier sein, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass auch das Ministerium eines der möglichen Ziele des dunklen Lords sein könnte, als allein in Hogwarts..."

„Aber am Ende spielt es keine Rolle, was wir lieber hätten, nicht wahr?" Sirius ließ sich müde in den anderen Sessel sinken, ohne auf ihre kleine Spitze einzugehen. Natürlich war Sarah in Hogwarts mit all seinen Schutzzaubern sicherer aufgehoben... „Voldemort macht das Quiddich-Spiel. Und wir können nur versuchen, seine Züge so gut es geht zu kontern. Ihm vielleicht sogar einen Schritt voraus zu sein, um ihm den Schnatz vor der Nase wegzuschnappen. Aber ehrlich gesagt", fügte er deprimiert hinzu, „halte ich das nicht für sehr wahrscheinlich."

„Nein. Nein das stimmt so nicht, Sirius!" Jade richtete sich auf und griff nach der Hand des Freundes. „Voldemort spielt um Macht und Blut. Das sind die Dinge, die er versteht. Die Dinge, die er beherrschen und kontrollieren kann. In diesem Spiel ist ihm keiner von uns gewachsen, da stimme ich dir zu. Aber es gibt auch Dinge, von denen er keine Ahnung hat, die er einfach nicht begreifen kann. Liebe, Freundschaft, Opferbereitschaft. An diesen Grenzen ist er bisher jedes Mal gescheitert. Das erste Mal schon vor fünfzehn Jahren, als er Harry nicht töten konnte. Es war eure Liebe, die ihn gerettet hat. James und Lily sind für ihn gestorben. Du bist losgezogen, um Pettigrew zu stellen und hast dabei zum ersten Mal Sarah getroffen. Und obwohl du unschuldig für zwölf Jahre nach Askaban gegangen bist, hat die Verbindung, die ihr in jener Nacht hergestellt habt, gehalten. Eure Entscheidungen, deine und die deiner Freunde, in jener Nacht haben maßgeblich dazu beigetragen, Voldemort für eine lange Zeit außer Gefecht zu setzen."

Sirius sah nachdenklich auf ihre miteinander verschlungenen Hände herunter. Seine Antwort kam sehr leise. „Aber er ist trotzdem zurückgekehrt."

„Stimmt. Das ist er. Und er hat Menschen vorgefunden, die wild entschlossen sind, ihn auch diesmal nicht gewinnen zu lassen. Für Lily und James Potter. Für Harry. Für all die Zauberer und Muggel, die der dunkle Lord auf dem Gewissen hat. Das ist eine sehr starke Magie, Sirius. Wenn wir alle zusammenhalten, kann Voldemort nicht gewinnen. Harry wird, der Prophezeiung nach, derjenige sein, der ihn vernichtet, okay. Aber nichts und niemand wird dich, Remus, Sarah, mich oder irgendeinen anderen seiner Freunde davon abhalten können, ihn mit aller Kraft und – wenn es sein muss – auch mit seinem Leben dabei zu unterstützen. Was kann Voldemort dem entgegensetzen? Die Loyalität seiner Todesser? Wohl kaum! Sie fürchten ihn, Sirius. Sie lieben ihn nicht. Er kann keinem von ihnen wirklich trauen. Und das ist seine Schwäche."

Sirius dachte über ihre Worte nach. „Du meinst also, dass die Art der Unterstützung, die jeder der beiden erhält, letztendlich über den Ausgang des Krieges entscheiden wird."

„In gewisser Weise, ja! Sieh dir die Präferenzen der Todesser doch mal an! Sie streben nach Macht, Anerkennung, Reichtum. Jeder von ihnen verfolgt seine ganz persönlichen Ziele in diesem Krieg. Auf unserer Seite steht Harry im Mittelpunkt. Und wir alle verfolgen nur ein einziges Ziel. Wir wollen ihn schützen. Und wir wollen ihm helfen, Voldemort zu besiegen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Weil wir ihn lieben. Das ist unsere Präferenz."

„Genau. Wie sollte Voldemort dagegen ankommen können?" Jade lächelte leicht und drückte noch einmal Sirius' Hand, bevor sie sie losließ.

Im gleichen Moment, in dem sie sich zurücklehnen wollte, ließ ein gewaltiges Krachen sie erschrocken aufspringen. Auch Sirius war sofort wieder auf den Füßen. Weitere Donnerschläge ertönten und brachten das gesamte Gebäude zum Erbeben. Und dann begannen die Schreie. Schrille, panische, schmerzerfüllte Schreie, die Jade das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen.

„Die Krankenstation!" Sirius war bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Sie greifen die Krankenstation an! Dort sind die Leichtverletzten von Askaban untergebracht, die nicht im St. Mungos unterkommen konnten!"

„Was? Aber...", Warum sollte Voldemort ausgerechnet die Krankenstation angreifen, wollte Jade fragen. Aber sie hatte genug damit zu tun, Sirius zu folgen, der schon mit großen Schritten den Gang entlang rannte. Die Schreie wurden immer lauter, als sie förmlich durch das Treppenhaus flogen, einen weiteren Gang entlang...

Als Sirius Tür zum Krankensaal aufstieß, gefror Jade das Blut in den Adern. Unwillkürlich zuckte ihr Blick zur Uhr an der Zimmerwand – noch fast drei Stunden bis Mitternacht. Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte es sein, dass kurz nach Neun Uhr abends ein Werwolf unter den hilflosen Verletzten wütete?

„Jade!" Fast hätte sie Sirius Ruf über all den Schreien und dem wilden Knurren des Werwolfs nicht gehört. Ihr Blick zuckte zu ihm hinüber, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie er seine Animagusgestalt annahm. Richtig! Augenblicklich verwandelte auch sie sich.

Beide Animagi, der Hund und der Puma, stürzten sich auf den Werwolf und trieben ihn unter Knurren und Fauchen von seinen wehrlosen Opfern weg. Das riesige, halbmenschliche Wesen wehrte sich nach Kräften, offenbar hatte es nicht die Absicht, seine Beute einfach so aufzugeben. Seine scharfen Krallen schrammten um Haaresbreite an der Kehle des Pumas vorbei und rissen dabei seinen linken Vorderlauf auf. Der schwarze Hund stürzte sich dazwischen und stieß ihn aus der Gefahrenzone. Und dann – ganz plötzlich – war alles vorbei. Der Werwolf stieß ein letztes, lautes Heulen aus, hetzte quer durch den Raum und brach durch das laut splitternde Fenster. Dann wurde es, bis auf vereinzeltes Stöhnen und Hilferufe der Gebissenen, still.

Schweratmend verwandelten Sirius und Jade sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurück, gerade in dem Moment, in dem die Heiler in den Raum gestürmt kamen.

„Was war denn das?" Jade blutete am Arm, achtete aber nicht weiter darauf. „Es ist noch lange nicht Mitternacht! Wie kann ein Werwolf sich um diese Zeit verwandeln?"

„Nun, es gibt gewisse Substanzen, die den Transformationsprozess auslösen können", bemerkte eine Heilerin, die neben ihnen eine Bisswunde versorgte. „Die Frage ist nur, warum sollte ein Werwolf so etwas freiwillig einnehmen? Immerhin ist die Transformation alles andere als angenehm für ihn..."

„Weil er es musste!" Jade starrte an Sirius vorbei. Immer mehr Auroren kamen zur Krankenstation geeilt, verließen ihre Posten... „Es war ein Ablenkungsmanöver!"

Sirius begriff sofort. „Alle sofort wieder auf ihre Posten!", brüllte er über das Gemurmel und die Fragen hinweg, die durch den Raum schwirrten. „Der Angriff steht unmittelbar bevor!"

- - - - -

Als Jade etwa zweieinhalb Stunden später zu Tode erschöpft aus dem Kamin in der Großen Halle stieg, war sie sich zweier Dinge bewusst. Zum Einen wusste sie, dass sie den Angriff von Voldemorts nur hatten zurückschlagen können, weil die Auroren mit bemerkenswerter Disziplin und Präzision den Anweisungen ihres Teamleiters Folge geleistet hatten. Keiner hatte eine überflüssige Frage gestellt, sondern jeder war binnen weniger Augenblicke wieder auf seinem Posten gewesen, so dass der Angriff der Todesser keinen verwirrten, desorientierten Haufen getroffen hatte, sondern eine wachsame, gut ausgebildete Aurorentruppe. Das Gefecht war erbittert, aber auch recht kurz ausgefallen, da offenbar keiner der Voldemort-Anhänger das Bedürfnis verspürte, einen sinnlosen Tod im Dienste des dunklen Lords zu sterben, indem er versuchte, das überraschenderweise außerordentlich gut verteidigte Ministerium einzunehmen. Und zum Anderen war sie sich darüber im Klaren, dass dieser Angriff noch lange nicht der Letzte gewesen war, den sie würden zurückschlagen müssen, bis Harry dem dunklen Magier in der entscheidenden Schlacht gegenübertreten musste.

Es gab Verluste zu beklagen. Sowohl unter den Opfern des Werwolf-Angriffs, als auch unter den Auroren, die sich den Todessern entgegengestellt hatten. Familien hatten ihre Väter, Mütter, Söhne oder Töchter verloren. Und der Krieg war noch lange nicht vorbei. Es würde weitere Opfer geben, weitere Familie, denen ihre Angehörigen entrissen wurden... Und es hatte Verletzte gegeben. Arthur Weasley lag im St. Mungos, Arabella Figg hatte man hierher nach Hogwarts auf die Krankenstation gebracht...

„Jade!" Sie drehte sich langsam um und sah Sirius an, der wartend an der Tür stand. Sein Umhang war zerfetzt und schmutzig, er blutete aus einem Schnitt auf der rechten Wange und sein langes, schwarzes Haar hing ihm wirr um den Kopf. Aber er lächelte, etwas schief, etwas zaghaft, aber es war dennoch ein Lächeln. Etwas wozu sie selbst im Moment noch völlig außer Stande war.

„Ich komme." Es war fast zuviel Anstrengung, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, aber irgendwie schaffte sie es, die Große Halle zu durchqueren.

„Du solltest zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und das da versorgen lassen!" Sirius deutete auf ihren linken Arm.

Jade warf einen Blick darauf und stellte fest, dass der Ärmel ihres Umhangs blutverschmiert war. Darum pochte er also so... Gleichmütig zog sie den schmutzigen Stoff zur Seite und betrachtete die tiefen Kratzer. Sie bluteten kaum noch. Schorf bedeckte bereits den größten Teil der Wunde. „Morgen früh." Falls es dann noch nötig sein sollte...

Sirius musterte sie einen Augenblick lang, warf dann einen prüfenden Blick auf die Wunde und nickte schließlich. „Sieh zu, dass du ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommst!"

„Das habe ich vor."

Mühsam schleppte Jade sich die Treppen zum Lehrergeschoss hoch. Am liebsten hätte sie sich einfach auf die Treppe gelegt und wäre eingeschlafen... Als sie schließlich die Tür erreichte und die Klinke herunterdrückte, stellte sie fest, dass sie verschlossen war. Verdammt, Moony! Seufzend zückte sie den Zauberstab. „Alohomora!"

In dem Moment, als sie die Tür aufstieß, konnte sie das unterdrückte Stöhnen bereits hören. Remus lag, in Embryonalstellung zusammengerollt auf dem Teppich. Sein gesamter Körper krampfte sich vor Schmerz zusammen, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als er instinktiv gegen die beginnende Transformation ankämpfte.

„Colloportus!" Jade hörte, wie die schweren Riegel an der Tür wieder zuschnappten, während sie bereits aus dem Umhang schlüpfte, ihn achtlos zu Boden allen ließ und sich neben der schmerzgequälten Gestalt auf den Fußboden kauerte. Sanft strich ihre Hand über seine Schulter.

Remus' Augen öffneten sich. Sie waren dunkel und qualerfüllt – tiefes, stürmisches Grau, so traurig, voller Angst und Sorge... „Prinzessin", murmelte er. „Du solltest nicht..."

„...hier sein? Doch, Liebling, das sollte ich." Sie strich weiter über seine Haut, die sich jetzt heiß anfühlte. „Kämpf nicht dagegen an, Moony. Du tust dir nur selbst weh. Lass es einfach zu. Ich bin bei dir."

„Kann... es nicht... aufhalten..." Er stöhnte erneut auf, lauter diesmal. Und dann setzte die Transformation mit ihrer ganzen Gewalt ein. Sein Körper streckte sich, dehnte sich, verformte sich, Rumpf, Gliedmaßen, Schädel. Krallen und Zähne wuchsen und dichtes, schwarzbraunes Fell brach durch seine Haut. Der unerträgliche Schmerz ließ ihn sich auf dem Boden winden, im vergeblichen Versuch, seine Qual nicht laut herauszuschreien. Glücklicherweise hatte er einen Schallschutzzauber über den Raum gelegt...

Jade spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen steigen wollten, angesichts der furchtbaren Schmerzen, die er ertragen musste, aber sie kämpfte sie zurück. Sie würde stark sein, für ihn. Besonders da er jetzt, nach fast abgeschlossener Transformation den Kopf hob und sie aus seinen gelben Wolfsaugen aufmerksam ansah...

Als die Krämpfe endlich aufhörten, die seinen Körper während der Verwandlungsphase geschüttelt hatten, legte sie sich einfach zu ihm auf den Fußboden. Sie schmiegte sich eng an den warmen, fellbedeckten Körper und schlang ihren Arm um ihn. Ihr Kopf schmiegte sich in seine Halsbeuge und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Erschöpfung sie übermannte und ihr die Augen zufielen. Zwei Nächte ohne Schlaf forderten schließlich ihren Tribut...

Und der Werwolf blieb still auf dem Boden liegen, wärmte sie mit seinem Körper, inhalierte tief ihren Duft – und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren glücklich und hoffnungsvoll zugleich. Vielleicht...

Irgendwann schlief auch er ein.

- - - - -

„Harry? Harry! Wach auf!" Eine Hand strich über seinen Arm.

Verschlafen hob der Angesprochene den Kopf, seine Augen weiteten sich. „Ginny! Was tust du denn hier?"

„Stell jetzt keine Fragen, sondern komm einfach mit, okay? Und vergiss den Tarnumhang nicht!" Ginny schlüpfte genauso rasch und leise aus dem Jungenschlafsaal, wie sie ihn betreten hatte und ging die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie musste nicht lange warten.

„Was ist los, Ginny? Ist etwas passiert?" Harry kam die Treppe hinuntergeeilt und ergriff ihre kühlen, zitternden Hände.

„Das Ministerium ist angegriffen worden! Mein Dad ist verletzt, er liegt im St. Mungos. Professor McGonagall hat es gerade Hermine erzählt, als diese ihren Kontrollgang gemacht hat. Sie wollten Ron und mich nicht extra wecken, weil er nicht schwer verletzt ist, aber ich dachte, du könntest es ihm trotzdem schon vorher sagen..."

Harry nickte und verzichtete darauf, sie zu fragen, warum sie ihren Bruder nicht selbst geweckt hatte. „Weißt du etwas... Ich meine, hast du auch etwas über... Sirius gehört?"

„Deswegen bin ich hier. Es geht ihm gut, Harry. Er ist im Moment in Professor Dumbledores Büro. Ich habe gedacht, du wolltest vielleicht selbst mit ihm reden, deshalb auch der Tarnumhang..."

Die Erleichterung machte Harry fast schwindelig. Sirius war am Leben. Es ging ihm gut. Er war wieder in Hogwarts... „Du denkst an alles, nicht wahr?", fragte er leise und zog Ginny in die Arme. „Was würde ich bloß ohne dich machen?"

Ginny lächelte leicht. Sie fühlte sich noch immer etwas zittrig, aber jetzt, da er sie festhielt, ging es ihr schon viel besser. „Allein zu Sirius gehen?"

„Vermutlich." Er küsste sie rasch. Und dann noch einmal, diesmal etwas gründlicher. Und der dritte Kuss fiel ganz eindeutig leidenschaftlich aus. Schwer atmend lösten sie sich schließlich voneinander. Harry schüttelte den Tarnumhang aus und hielt ihn Ginny einladend hin. „Ladys first!"

Gemeinsam schlichen sie den finsteren Gang entlang, an einem ahnungslosen Argus Filch vorbei, der gerade eine seiner nächtlichen Runden machte, und die Treppe zu der Suite hinauf, die Sirius und Sarah bewohnten.

- - - - -

Die einsetzende Rückverwandlung riss Remus im Morgengrauen aus dem Schlaf. Ungläubig starrte er danach die ersten Sonnenstrahlen an, die sich draußen am Himmel zeigten. Er hatte tatsächlich eine komplette Vollmondnacht verschlafen! So etwas hatte er seit seinem sechsten Lebensjahr nicht mehr erlebt...

Dann wurde er sich des warmen, duftenden Körpers neben ihm bewusst. Jade lag reglos an seiner Seite, auf dem harten Fußboden seines Zimmers. Ihr dichtes, kastanienbraunes Haar fiel ihr über das bleiche Gesicht. Sie hatte sich wärmesuchend an ihn geschmiegt. Und dort an ihrem linken Arm... Ihm stockte der Atem. Er hatte sich während seiner Transformationen selbst oft genug verletzt, um Kratzer, die von Werwolfskrallen stammten, auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen – lange, tiefe, blutverkrustete Scharten...

‚NEIN!', schrie es in ihm, als er sich aufrichtete und entsetzt vor dem Anblick dieser verräterischen Male auf ihrer hellen, zarten Haut zurückwich. ‚Nein. Alles, aber nicht _das_!'

Als hätte sie seinen inneren Aufruhr gespürt, hob Jade den Kopf. Ihr Blick klärte sich augenblicklich, als sie seinen verstörten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Moony? Alles in Ordnung? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Er konnte nicht antworten. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, ein Wort an dem Kloß in seiner Kehle vorbeizuquetschen. Genauso wenig, wie er es schaffte, seinen Blick von der Wunde auf ihrem linken Arm loszureißen. Werwolfskrallen... Oh Himmel, was hatte er getan?

Jade folgte seinem Blick. Ach so, das. „Ist nicht weiter schlimm", erklärte sie gelassen und stand auf. Die Tatsache, dass ihr Körper sich nach der Nacht auf dem Fußboden etwas steif anfühlte, wurde von den fast sechs Stunden tiefen, ungestörten Schlafes mehr als wettgemacht. „Das ist doch nur ein Kratzer."

Nein, er konnte wirklich nicht sprechen. Aber Brüllen klappte dafür ganz gut. „Nur ein KRATZER?", donnerte er sie an und hasste sich im gleichen Moment selbst dafür. „Du kleine Närrin! Weißt du denn nicht, dass Werwolfskrallen Lycantrophie genauso sicher übertragen, wie Zähne? Mann muss nicht gebissen werden, um infiziert zu sein. Ein KRATZER, wie du es nennst, reicht vollkommen aus!" Keuchend presste er die Handballen auf seine Augen und wendete sich ab.

„Nicht, wenn man beim Erhalt dieser Wunden kein Mensch ist!", gab sie ruhig zurück, dankbar, dass sie in der letzten Nacht zu müde gewesen war, um auch nur auf den Gedanken zu kommen, den Schallschutzzauber aufzuheben, den er über den Raum gelegt hatte.

„Guter Versuch, Prinzessin", gab er dumpf zurück, das Gesicht noch immer in den Handflächen verborgen. „Aber ich weiß Dank des Wolfsbanntrankes noch ziemlich genau, was während meiner Transformation vorgefallen ist! Du hast deine Animagusgestalt nicht angenommen. Nicht eine Sekunde lang!"

Jade lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken als sie endlich begriff. Großer Gott, er dachte, _er_ hätte sie verletzt... Sie hockte sich neben ihn und umschlang ihn mit beiden Armen, ohne auf seinen Versuch zu achten, sich ihrer Berührung zu entziehen. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und tropften auf seine nackte Brust. „Oh Moony, es tut mir so Leid! Ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht! Das warst nicht du! Du hast mich nicht verletzt!"

„Jade, ich..." Hilflos schüttelte er den Kopf.

Er glaubte ihr nicht! Wie sollte sie ihn nur überzeugen? Entschlossen packte sie ihn bei den Schultern und zwang ihn, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich schwöre dir, bei allem, was mir heilig ist, dass diese Verletzung nicht von dir verursacht wurde!"

Jetzt sah er sie doch an. Skeptisch zwar, aber er sah sie an. Ein Teilerfolg. Dranbleiben, Jade! „Es ist gestern Abend im Ministerium passiert. Voldemort hat es in der letzten Nacht angegriffen. Und zur Ablenkung hat er einen mit ihm verbündeten Werwolf auf die Askaban-Verletzten auf der provisorischen Krankenstation gehetzt. Sirius und ich haben gegen ihn gekämpft – als Animagi."

„Aber du warst Mitternacht hier."

„Ja, der Werwolf hat schon etwa drei Stunden früher angegriffen. Eine der Heilerinnen meinte, es gäbe Mittel und Wege, die Transformation früher einzuleiten..."

„Werwolfswelpenblut", murmelte er.

„Was?"

„Um eine Transformation früher einzuleiten, braucht man das Blut eines Werwolfs, der sich in jener Nacht zum ersten Mal verwandeln würde... Sie müssen extra jemanden infiziert haben, um diesen speziellen Angriff vorzubereiten. Und der Werwolf, der ihn durchgeführt hat, muss dieses Opfer durch einen Biss getötet haben, ohne vorher transformiert zu sein."

„Um Merlins Willen..." Jade starrte ihn aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an. „Das ist ja grauenhaft!"

„Es gibt nur einen Werwolf, der dafür in Frage kommt." Remus' graue Augen richteten sich wieder auf den Kratzer auf Jades linkem Arm. Sanft strich er mit dem Finger über die verschorfte Wunde, bevor er sie plötzlich in seine Arme zog und sie an sich presste, als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen. Sie hätte letzte Nacht getötet werden können...

„Moony..."

Er legte ihr sanft einen Finger auf den Mund, um sie daran zu hindern, ihn zu unterbrechen. „Nur einen, der sich dafür hergeben würde", bekräftigte er leise. „Derjenige, der mich gebissen hat, als ich sechs Jahre alt war. Er gehört zu Voldemorts Anhängern und ist eigentlich auf Kinder spezialisiert. Sein Name ist Fenrir Greyback."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So Freunde, Zeit das Knöpfchen zu begrüßen, damit ihr erfahrt, wie es weitergeht. Ein Tipp: es wird auch mal wieder etwas erotisch..._


	15. Die Aufzeichnungen des alten Mr Lupin

_**Kissymouse: **So viele Fragen… Also die Erotik folgt auf dem Fuße. Und alles andere – abwarten!_

_**Anka: **Ich mach ja schon, Du Sklaventreiberin…_

_**ReSeSi: **Hier ist es. Freue mich auf Deine nächste Review..._

_**LauraNadin: **Na klar, was wäre denn eine Geschichte ohne Showdown…_

_**Frosch ohne Kaese: **Klingt, als wäre Dein Info-Unterricht vergleichbar mit Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor Binns..._

_**Lewanna: **Ich habe Willow überhaupt nicht erschaffen! Der Charakter gehört Loki Slyterin „Harry Potter und die große Macht" und sie spielt im dritten Teil meiner Geschichte noch eine große Rolle, nämlich dann, wenn es um die endgültige Vernichtung Voldemorts geht..._

_**Cheperi: **Was hast Du geschrieben? Warte mal, muss erst ein paar Bienchen zur Seite schieben..._

_**MandyRosalie: **Hallo, schön, dass Du zurück bist! Ja, jetzt wird es spannend..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**15. Die Aufzeichnungen des alten Mr. Lupin**

Sirius hatte nach Harrys überraschendem Besuch in der letzten Nacht tief und fest geschlafen und fühlte sich inzwischen wie neugeboren. Abgesehen natürlich von der Tatsache, dass er sich selbst noch immer in den Hintern treten könnte, weil er vor ein paar Tagen einfach nach London abgereist war, ohne sich zuvor von dem Jungen verabschiedet zu haben. Seine einzige Entschuldigung sich selbst gegenüber bestand darin, dass seine Abreise wirklich dringend gewesen war und ihm nicht klar gewesen war, wie sehr sein plötzliches Verschwinden Harry mitnehmen würde.

Es war ihm, obwohl er selbst den Jungen von ganzem Herzen liebte, nicht klar gewesen, dass Harry in ihm mittlerweile den Vater sah.

Stolz und Liebe erfüllten ihn, als er an die Worte des Jungen dachte, als dieser letzte Nacht – etwas stockend – seine Gefühle zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Sirius. Ich will nicht noch einmal _meinen Dad_ verlieren!"

Und Ginny Weasley hatte schweigend neben der gerührt weinenden Sarah gestanden und aus tränenfeuchten Rehaugen beobachtet, wie er – ebenfalls heulend wie ein Baby – Harry in die Arme geschlossen hatte.

James' Sohn, der jetzt irgendwie auch _sein_ Sohn war. Nachdenklich sah er an die Decke. Was Lily und James wohl dazu sagen würden...

Als der Zwei-Wege-Spiegel summte, rührte sich Sarah neben ihm, hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus verschlafenen Augen an, bevor ein wunderschönes, strahlendes Lächeln sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Sie reckte sich hoch und küsste ihn.

Seufzend, weil er sie lieber zärtlich in den Arm genommen hätte, als sich jetzt mit irgendjemandem zu unterhalten, griff Sirius nach dem Gerät und seinem Zauberstab und unterdrückte mit einem raschen Wink die magische Bildübermittlung. „Wer immer das ist, ich hoffe, er hat gute Nachrichten."

„Ich bin es. Remus. Habe ich dich geweckt?", kam es etwas angespannt aus dem Spiegel, der nun nur grauen Nebel zeigte. Remus hatte Jade endlich dazu gebracht, zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen und ihren Arm versorgen zu lassen, und er würde ihre kurze Abwesenheit nutzen, um sich Klarheit über ein paar Dinge zu verschaffen, die ihm einfach keine Ruhe ließen.

Am anderen Ende der magischen Leitung blickte Sirius auf Sarah. Noch warm vom Schlaf war sie näher an ihn herangekrochen und knabberte gerade mit ihren Zähnen an seinem Bauch. „Ich war schon wach. Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

Remus unterdrückte die Erinnerung an den Schock beim Erwachen. „Alles bestens. Ich habe gehört, ihr hättet gestern Abend reichlich zu tun gehabt. Ein Todesser-Angriff, dem eine Werwolfsattacke vorausging..."

„Da hast du richtig gehört." Sirius atmete tief ein. Sarah war inzwischen an einer sehr interessanten Stelle angelangt...

„Ich werde nachher mal in den alten Aufzeichnungen meines Vaters stöbern, die er nach meiner Infizierung begonnen hat. Er hat damals intensive Nachforschungen angestellt und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, den betreffenden Werwolf zu kennen, der gestern im Ministerium gewütet hat. Eigentlich kommt nur einer infrage. Bist du interessiert?"

Sirius spannte sich an. Plötzlich war er hellwach und voll konzentriert. „Natürlich!"

Sarah blickte beim plötzlich harten Klang seiner Stimme betroffen auf. Sirius zwang sich, sie aufmunternd anzulächeln, während er mit der Fingerspitze über ihren weichen, leicht geöffneten Mund fuhr. Sie legte die Wange auf seinen Bauch und gab sich damit zufrieden, seine Erregung sanft zu streicheln.

„Wir können uns nachher zusammensetzen. Dann kannst du mir erzählen, was du über ihn weißt", bestimmte Sirius. „Vorausgesetzt natürlich, du musst nicht unterrichten..."

„Nein, heute nicht. Schließlich hatten wir letzte Nacht Vollmond. Sag mir wann und wo und ich werde da sein, verlass dich darauf!", kam es entschlossen zurück. Allein der Gedanke, dass Greyback Jade verletzt hatte...

„Okay, hast du sonst noch etwas?"

Sarah knabberte jetzt an der Stelle, die sie zuvor gestreichelt hatte.

Sirius hörte auf zu atmen.

Remus schien einen Augenblick zu zögern, bevor er die nächste Frage stellte. Sirius konnte seine nervöse Anspannung fast mit Händen greifen. „Die Verletzung an Jades Arm – Padfood, hatte sie tatsächlich ihre Animagus-Gestalt angenommen, als der Werwolf sie erwischt hat?"

„Ja."

„Okay." Remus holte tief Luft. Ihm war beinahe schwindelig vor Erleichterung. „Okay. Ich... Ich hatte einfach furchtbare Angst... Die Krallenspuren, die sie davongetragen hat, sind so signifikant – ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern, jemals bei dir oder Prongs derartig deutliche Male hinterlassen zu haben. Und ihr habt manchmal wirklich furchtbar ausgesehen, nach einer Vollmondnacht... Ich habe des Öfteren mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Hogwarts zu verlassen, um euch nicht wieder so zu verletzen..."

Sirius grunzte stirnrunzelnd. „Nicht sonderlich vernünftig." Er hätte selbst nicht sagen können, ob er gerade mit Sarah oder Remus sprach.

„Das war mir, verdammt noch mal, egal. Ich hätte _alles_ getan, um meine Freunde zu schützen. Genauso, wie ich alles dafür tun würde, dass Jade nichts passiert, Padfood. Ich liebe sie!"

Sirius schluckte und unterdrückte einen erstickten Laut. Sein Blick warnte Sarah, dass sie für all die Qualen würde bezahlen müssen, die sie ihm im Augenblick zufügte.

Ihr herausforderndes Lächeln sagte ihm, dass sie es kaum erwarten konnte.

„Hast du das endlich auch begriffen?", brachte Sirius hervor. „Jedem anderen in ganz Hogwarts war das schon vor Wochen klar. Genaugenommen sogar schon bevor ihr überhaupt richtig zusammen wart."

„Ich bin eben manchmal etwas langsam."

„Erinnere mich bei Gelegenheit daran, dass ich dir Nachhilfe im Erkennen tiefer, leidenschaftlicher Gefühle gebe." Er zog noch einmal scharf den Atem ein, beinahe hätte er laut aufgestöhnt, als sich jetzt der warme Mund seiner Frau um ihn schloss.

„Gib mir bitte Nachhilfe, Padfood. Und sag Sarah, dass sie aufhören soll, dich zu necken. Mir wird schon ganz heiß und ungemütlich, wenn ich dir nur zuhöre, wie du versuchst, nicht zu stöhnen."

Sirius gab auf und lachte laut heraus. „Sonst noch etwas?"

„Den Rest besprechen wir besser nachher. Wie wäre es nach dem Mittagessen? Bei euch oben? Ich bringe die Aufzeichnungen mit."

„Ah... Einverstanden..." Sirius' ganzer Körper spannte sich an, als eine heiße Woge ihn ergriff und seine Haut schweißfeucht wurde. „War das jetzt alles?"

„Ja. Ja. Ich lass dich jetzt in Ruhe, damit du dich deiner entzückenden Frau widmen kannst. Grüß sie von mir!"

„Begrüß sie doch selbst..." Sirius bewegte sich plötzlich, warf Sarah auf den Rücken und drang dann tief in ihren warmen, willigen Körper ein. Er lächelte sein herausforderndstes Lächeln, drückte ihr den magischen Spiegel in die Hand und begann, sich in ihr zu bewegen. „Es ist Moony, Liebling. Sag ihm ‚Guten Morgen'..."

- - - - -

Noch immer lächelnd über Sarahs atemloses Gestammel und das vergnügte, etwas atemlose Lachen seines Freundes im Hintergrund, begann Remus die alten Unterlagen seines Vaters aus der schweren Holztruhe herauszusuchen, in der er seine privaten Bücher aufbewahrte. Wie es schien, hatte Padfood seiner Frau ihre Neckereien äußerst wirkungsvoll zurückgezahlt...

Endlich hatte es alles gefunden, was er brauchte. Es war ein ganzer, sauber gebündelter Stapel von schweren, etwas vergilbten Pergamenten, sowie drei Tagebücher, die er zu sichten haben würde, bevor er sich mittags mit Sirius zusammensetzte. Entschlossen schob er alles andere auf seinem Schreibtisch beiseite, bevor er sich setzte und die Verschnürung an dem Pergamentbündel löste.

Fenrir Greyback würde es noch bereuen, dass er sich an seiner Prinzessin vergriffen hatte...

- - - - -

Als Jade von Madam Pomfrey zurückkehrte, waren die Kratzer auf ihrem linken Arm fast verschwunden.

Fast, aber nicht ganz.

Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln betrachtete sie die hellen Streifen auf ihrer Haut. Remus – besorgt wie er um sie war – würde mit Sicherheit darauf hinweisen, dass es unvernünftig gewesen wäre, die Wunde erst so spät versorgen zu lassen. Und wenn sie ihm wahrheitsgemäß antwortete, dass es ihr wichtiger gewesen wäre, bei ihm zu sein, wenn seine Transformation einsetzte, als ein paar unbedeutende Kratzer behandeln zu lassen, dann würde er sich selbst die Schuld an den leichten Narben geben.

Manchmal konnte ein Mann mit übergroßem Verantwortungsgefühl wirklich anstrengend sein...

Sie zuckte die Achseln, während sie nach einer kurzen Dusche in frische Unterwäsche schlüpfte. Anstrengend oder nicht – er war alles, was sie wollte...

Gerade als sie einen sauberen Rock und eine langärmelige Bluse angezogen hatte, klopfte es an ihrer Zimmertür. „Ja bitte?"

Severus Snape steckte seinen Kopf herein. „Jade, Madam Pomfrey hat ein kleines Problem auf der Krankenstation. Du verfügst doch über eine abgeschlossene Heilerausbildung. Könntest du bitte hinaufkommen und ihr helfen?" Seine Stimme klang höflich, aber unüberhörbar unterkühlt. So sprach er seit ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzung immer mit ihr – wenn es ihm nicht gelang, eine Unterhaltung komplett zu vermeiden.

Jade ihrerseits behandelte ihn, als wäre nichts vorgefallen. Auch jetzt tat sie so, als fiele ihr der kühle Ton überhaupt nicht auf. „Natürlich, Severus. Ich bin in ein paar Minuten oben."

Snape nickte nur. Ein Klicken, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, dann war er verschwunden.

Sie seufzte. Männer wie der Tränkemeister waren nicht einfach. Wenn man ihr Ego ankratzte – und das hatte sie mit Sicherheit getan – dann reagierten sie alles andere als rational. Es würde vermutlich noch ziemlich lange dauern, bis zwischen ihnen wieder ein normaler Umgangston herrschte.

Sie warf sich ihren Umhang um, befestigte die Verschlüsse, schlüpfte aus ihrem Zimmer und eilte die Treppen zur Krankenstation hinauf.

Sämtliche Krankenbetten waren belegt, wie sie mit einem einzigen Blick feststellen konnte. Verschiedene der Patienten kamen ihr bekannt vor – ach ja, sie hatte sie in der letzten Nacht im Ministerium gesehen... Im provisorischen Krankensaal...

Der Atem stockte ihr, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie es hier mit Greybacks Opfern zu tun hatte. Mit Menschen, die unzweifelhaft in der letzten Nacht mit Lycantrophie infiziert worden waren. Es waren so viele... So furchtbar viele...

Leises Weinen ertönte aus einem der Betten und Jade trat unwillkürlich darauf zu. Hier lag ein kleiner Junge, ein süßes, niedliches Kerlchen mit braunem Wuschelhaar und großen, unschuldigen blauen Augen. Ein Kind, das normalerweise lachend und spielend durch den Raum toben müsste... Doch jetzt waren diese blauen Augen rot und verquollen vom Weinen, Tränenspuren zogen sich über die blassen Wangen und der schmale Brustkorb des Kleinen war mit einer Bandage umwickelt.

Ein Kind? Es waren doch gar keine Kinder im Krankensaal gewesen, letzte Nacht...

„Seinetwegen habe ich Severus gebeten, dich zu holen. Seine Eltern wurden gestern Abend von dem Werwolf getötet, nachdem der durch das Fenster aus dem Ministerium geflohen ist", erklärte Willow Woods leise, die plötzlich neben Jade stand. „Er selbst ist ebenfalls gebissen worden. Wie all die anderen Leute hier auch. Aber die sind alle erwachsen, Jade. Sie sind verletzt, schockiert... Aber sie sind erwachsen und werden sich auf irgendeine Weise mit ihrem Schicksal abfinden und weitermachen. Aber dieser kleine Junge hat niemanden mehr. Er leidet an Lycantrophie, seine Eltern sind tot und das Ministerium konnte keine anderen lebenden Verwandten ausfindig machen... Wir wissen nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. Wir können ihn hier körperlich pflegen, bis seine Wunden verheilt sind, aber wie es dann weitergehen soll..." Sie zuckte die Achseln und sah plötzlich etwas nervös aus. „Ich dachte, du und Remus könntet euch des Kleinen ein wenig annehmen... Er hat schließlich eine Menge Erfahrung, was Lycantrophie betrifft... Und du scheinst eine der wenigen Personen zu sein, die keinerlei Vorurteile haben..."

Natürlich. Irgendjemand würde dem Jungen begreiflich machen müssen, was mit ihm geschehen war. Und dann war da noch die Frage seiner Unterbringung zu klären. Ein Waisenhaus kam unter diesen speziellen Umständen wohl kaum infrage... Jade nickte, kämpfte den Kloß in ihrer Kehle herunter und trat an das Bett des Kindes heran. „Hallo, mein Junge. Ich bin Jade. Sagst du mir, wie du heißt?"

Tränenfeuchte Augen richteten sich auf ihr Gesicht, während der Knirps zu überlegen schien, ob er ihr antworten sollte. Schließlich schien er sich entschieden zu haben. „Jonas."

„Hallo, Jonas", Jade reichte ihm die Hand. Und nach kurzem Zögern schob er seine tränenfeuchten Finger hinein und erwiderte ihren sanften Händedruck. „Darf ich mich ein wenig zu dir setzen?"

Er nickte und Jade wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Willow. „Ich finde, dieses Bett ist viel zu groß für einen Jungen, besonders wenn er ganz allein darin liegt. Willow, könntest du einen der Schüler in mein Büro schicken? Auf der Truhe unter dem Fenster liegt etwas, das dieses Problem beheben könnte!"

„Natürlich!" Willow lächelte dem Kind noch einmal zu und eilte dann sichtlich erleichtert aus dem Raum.

„Wie alt bist du, Jonas? Kannst du mir das sagen?"

Statt einer Antwort hielt der Kleine seine rechte Hand hoch, alle Finger weit voneinander abgespreizt.

„Fünf Jahre?" Großer Gott!

Ein Nicken, das von einem leisen Schniefen begleitet wurde. Jade konnte es dem Jungen nachfühlen, sie hätte am liebsten auch geweint. Im Alter von fünf Jahren mit Lycantrophie infiziert zu werden und gleichzeitig die Eltern zu verlieren... Verdammt, Greyback, was bist du doch für ein widerliches Monster!

Jade biss die Zähne zusammen, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da eben gedacht hatte. Aber angesichts des Schicksals dieses Jungen konnte sie die Vorurteile der Leute gegen alle Halbmenschen beinahe nachvollziehen – wenn sie nur mit dieser Seite der Geschichte konfrontiert wurden, einem Werwolf, der bewusst und willentlich tötete, verletzte, verstümmelte... Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass dieses Ereignis nicht furchtbare Konsequenzen für alle Werwölfe nach sich zog, dass man wieder dazu überging, sie zu jagen wie Tiere...

Willow kam zurück und hielt eine große rotweiß getigerte Plüschkatze im Arm. „Ich bin schnell selbst gegangen."

„Danke, Willow, das war sehr nett von dir. Nicht wahr, Jonas?" Den Blick der blauen Augen auf das Kuscheltier gerichtet, nickte der Junge.

Jade nahm die Katze entgegen und tat, als würde sie mit ihr sprechen. „Hallo, Oliver! Ich möchte dir gern Jonas vorstellen. Jonas, das ist Oliver. Oliver liegt normalerweise den ganzen Tag in meinem Büro herum und langweilt sich ganz furchtbar. Meinst du, er könnte ein wenig hier bei dir bleiben? Wenigstens so lange, bis es dir wieder gut geht und Madam Pomfrey sagt, dass du die Krankenstation verlassen kannst?"

Jonas nickte und streckte zögernd seine Arme aus. Jade legte die Plüschkatze hinein und beobachtete, wie der Junge sie an sich drückte. Sie arrangierte seine Decke neu, bis auch Oliver ordentlich zugedeckt war.

Der kleine Junge drückte seine Wange liebevoll an das große Kuscheltier. „Muss ich... muss ich ihn dir zurückgeben, wenn ich wieder gesund bin?"

Ein ganzer Satz! Jade lächelte den Jungen an. „Ich denke, ihr zwei seid schon viel zu gute Freunde, um euch wieder zu trennen, findest du nicht auch?"

Hastig nickte der Junge. Angesichts seines hoffnungsvollen Gesichtsausdrucks traf sie eine Entscheidung. „Vielleicht möchtest du ja bei Oliver wohnen, wenn du aus diesem riesigen Bett wieder herausdarfst? Ich bin sicher, er würde sich sehr darüber freuen!"

„In deinem Büro?"

Was für ein aufgewecktes Kind! Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. „Nun, das nicht gerade. Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr Zwei ein schönes gemeinsames Zimmer bekommt. Natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest."

„Wärest du dann auch da? Ich meine, Oliver ist doch auch dein Freund, oder?"

Jade lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Das stimmt. Natürlich wäre ich da. Und Remus auch, das ist noch ein Freund von Oliver. Wir wären immer da, wenn einer von euch Beiden uns braucht."

„Ist dieser Remus auch so nett wie du?"

Jades Lächeln vertiefte sich und sie strich ihm behutsam über die Locken. „Sogar noch viel netter, du wirst schon sehen! Ich werde vielleicht nachher zusammen mit ihm mal hierher kommen, damit du ihn kennen lernen kannst. Okay?"

Jonas nagte einen Moment nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe, bevor er das Lächeln zaghaft erwiderte. „Okay."

- - - - -

Remus' Vater war ein überdurchschnittlich guter Heiler gewesen. Der Werwolfsangriff auf sein einziges Kind hatte ihn ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen und so hatte er, nachdem sein Sohn mit Lycantrophie infiziert worden war, seine ganze Kraft und Zeit der Werwolfsforschung gewidmet. Er hatte im Laufe der nächsten zwanzig Jahre alles zusammengetragen, was er über diese halbmenschlichen Wesen finden konnte, unzählige Mythen und Legenden, aber auch fundierte Forschungsergebnisse und Erkenntnisse, die im St. Mungos und anderen Zaubererkrankenhäusern gewonnen worden waren. Sein ganzes Leben war von dieser schicksalhaften Nacht an darauf ausgerichtet gewesen, ein Heilmittel gegen den Werwolfsfluch zu finden.

Er hatte intensiv geforscht und experimentiert. Er hatte Muggelbücher über alle Arten von Virusinfektionen gesammelt und geradezu verschlungen. Und er hatte Werwölfe, die sich an ihn gewandt hatten, weil sie sich von seiner Forschung verzweifelt eine Heilung erhofften, dazu gebracht, ein Verwandlungs-Tagebuch zu führen und verschiedene Substanzen zu testen, von denen er hoffte, dass sie die Transformationen unterdrücken oder wenigstens beeinflussen könnten, – alles vergeblich.

Er hatte aber auch eine Menge Wissen über den berüchtigten Fenrir Greyback zusammengetragen – und über dessen Verbindung zu Lord Voldemort. Diese Unterlagen waren Sirius und Remus eben gründlich durchgegangen. Wenn es ihnen gelingen könnte, den Werwolf unschädlich zu machen, verlor Voldemort einen wichtigen Verbündeten...

Morgen würde Sirius die Erkenntnisse, die sie gewonnen hatten, mit Shacklebolt und den anderen Teamleitern auswerten und einem Plan entwickeln, wie sie diesen außer Kontrolle geratenen Werwolf dingfest machen konnten. Vermutlich würden sie auch Severus Snape zu diesem Thema befragen müssen, etwas, das beiden widerstrebte. Aber sie mussten unbedingt etwas unternehmen, bevor nach dem Massaker im Ministerium womöglich eine wahllose Hetzjagd auf alle Halbmenschen einsetzte...

Remus räumte die Pergamente auf dem Tisch zusammen. Eines der nicht benötigten Dokumente fiel dabei herunter, er hob es auf und legte es achtlos zuoberst auf den Stapel.

Sirius drehte es aus einem Impuls heraus herum und las die Überschrift, die Mr. Lupin vor vielen Jahren mit roter Tinte angebracht hatte. „'Werwolfswelpenblut und seine Anwendung.' Was ist denn das?"

Remus zuckte nur die Achseln. „Mein Vater hat über alles Mögliche im Zusammenhang mit Werwölfen Informationen zusammengetragen. Und er ist – im Rahmen seiner Forschungen – auch irgendwann auf die Möglichkeiten der Werwölfe gestoßen, ihre Transformation durch den Konsum des sogenannten „Welpenblutes" selbst auszulösen. Ich habe mich für diese Erkenntnisse bisher nie sonderlich interessiert. Warum auch – die normalen, unvermeidlichen Transformationen verlangen mir schon viel zuviel ab. Ich kann mir beim besten Willen keinen Grund vorstellen, aus dem ich eine derartige Verwandlung aus freien Stücken auslösen sollte... Ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich ohnehin niemanden freiwillig infizieren und dann sogar töten würde..."

„Vielleicht hättest du dich aber mal dafür interessieren sollen, Moony." Sirius starrte noch immer auf das Pergament, sein Gesicht war eine blasse, ausdruckslose Maske. Und sein Ton war plötzlich ungewöhnlich rau geworden.

„Was meinst du damit?" Beunruhigt drehte Remus das alte Schriftstück um. Der Atem stockte ihm, als er den Textabschnitt las, auf den der Finger seines Freundes deutete.

_Der Konsum des sogenannten Welpenblutes bewirkt, meinen Forschungsergebnissen zufolge, eine weitaus höhere Infektionsgefahr, als eine gewöhnliche Werwolfsverletzung. Normale Schutzmaßnahmen wie gängige Abwehrzauber – die gewöhnlich ohnehin nicht besonders wirksam sind – oder auch das Annehmen einer tierischen Erscheinungsform (Animaguszauber) stellen in diesem Fall nur einen unzureichenden Schutz dar, da die transformationsauslösenden Substanzen des Blutes eines ersttransformierenden Werwolfs eine etwa vierundzwanzigmal höhere Ansteckungsgefahr bewirken. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein Animagus sich nach einer Verletzung durch einen mittels Welpenblutes transformierten Werwolfes nicht infiziert hat, beträgt deshalb weniger als zwanzig Prozent._

Mit plötzlich zitternden Fingern strich Remus über das vergilbte Dokument, bevor er es plötzlich mit einem gequälten Aufschrei vom Tisch wischte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben konnte er die Gefühle seines Vaters nachvollziehen, das Entsetzten, die Qual, die furchtbaren Selbstvorwürfe, den geliebten Menschen nicht beschützt zu haben... Seine Faust donnerte auf die schwere dicke Tischplatte und hinterließ einen langen, gezackten Riss in dem alten Holz. Ohne auf das Blut an seiner Hand zu achten, drehte er sich heftig atmend um und starrte blicklos in Richtung Fenster.

_Prinzessin... Um Himmels Willen..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So, wem das jetzt nicht dramatisch genug ist, dem empfehle ich dringend eine Therapie! Wollt Ihr wissen, ob Jade nun infiziert ist? Ich auch! Also fleißig reviewen und auf das nächste Kapitel freuen, okay?_


	16. Jonas

_Hallo, meine fleißigen Reviewer! Ich möchte Euch alle um Entschuldigung bitten, dass ich heute auf Eure Zuschriften nicht einzeln eingehen kann, die Telekom fummelt gerade an den Leitungen herum und ich habe keine Ahnung, wann sie mich wieder mal vom Internet trennen, gestern hatte ich den ganzen Tag kein Internet, leide unter akuten Entzugserscheinungen und die Typen sind noch nicht fertig! Also poste ich jetzt mal ganz schnell - jede Sekunde zählt! Aber ich hole alles nach, versprochen!_

_PS: Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ihr nicht reviewen müsst, okay?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**16. Jonas**

„Remus..." Padfood starrte hilflos auf den Rücken seines Freundes, unsicher, was er sagen, wie er ihn trösten sollte. Gab es überhaupt so etwas wie Trost in einer solchen Situation? Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, was in ihm selbst vorgehen würde, wenn es um Sarah ginge, wenn sie möglicherweise mit Lycantrophie infiziert wäre – er konnte es nicht. Um nichts in der Welt. Allein sich den Schmerz vorzustellen...

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, einer Ansteckung entgangen zu sein, ist geringer als zwanzig Prozent..." Remus' Stimme war leise, als er tonlos die Worte seines Vaters wiederholte. Eine Chance von eins zu vier – was war das denn überhaupt für eine Chance?

„Wirst du es ihr sagen?"

„Habe ich denn eine Wahl? Wenn sie infiziert ist..." Allein diese Möglichkeit auszusprechen, kostete ihn fast mehr Kraft, als er aufbringen konnte. „Wenn sie wirklich infiziert ist, wird sie Wolfsbann-Trank brauchen." Seine Stimme war jetzt so leise, dass Sirius sie kaum hören konnte. Der Gedanke, Jade mit der Möglichkeit zu konfrontieren, dass Greyback ihr das Andenken der Lycantrophie an ihre Begegnung im Ministerium hinterlassen hatte...

Oh Gott, wie sollte er es ihr sagen? Wie sollte er ihr sagen, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich zukünftig in jeder Vollmondnacht unter furchtbaren Schmerzen in einen Werwolf verwandeln würde? Und wie sollte er selbst damit klarkommen, ihre Qualen zu kennen, ohne ihr helfen zu können?

Er spürte die Hand seines Freundes auf seiner Schulter – eine Berührung, die er in seinem gegenwärtigen emotionalen Zustand kaum ertragen konnte. Sirius war bei ihr gewesen – gestern Nacht im Ministerium, als es geschah. Er selbst hatte Hogwarts wegen des verfluchten Vollmonds, wegen seiner verfluchten Lycantrophie nicht verlassen können, aber Sirius war bei ihr gewesen ...

Nein! So durfte er nicht denken! Niemals! Es war nicht Padfoods Schuld – nichts davon! Er hatte es nicht wissen können, hätte es nicht verhindern können... Er hätte sogar selbst das Opfer sein können, wie ihm erst jetzt mit Entsetzen bewusst wurde!

Die Schuld lag bei Greyback. Und bei Voldemort.

Bei ihm vor allem.

Langsam drehte er sich um und schaute dem Freund ins bleiche Gesicht. Schock spiegelte sich darin, Schmerz, Entsetzen. Und etwas, das ihn sich gleich noch etwas mieser fühlen ließ – Schuldgefühle. Sirius fühlte sich tatsächlich schuldig, weil er Jade nicht für ihn beschützen konnte...

Er legte seine Hand auf die Padfoods, aber irgendwie reichte diese Berührung nicht aus, also tat er etwas, das er nicht mehr gemacht hatte seit jener Nacht, in der es Dumbledore, Sarah und ihm gelungen war, Sirius seine menschliche Gestalt zurückzugeben; er umarmte ihn, teilte seine Gefühle mit ihm und gab ihm auf diese Weise wortlos zu verstehen, dass er ihm keinerlei Vorwurf machte.

Überrascht, aber auch sehr erleichtert, schlang Sirius ebenfalls die Arme um ihn.

Die Tür klappte und ein helles, weibliches Lachen erklang. „He, was wird das, Jungs? Die Verbrüderungsnummer der außerordentlich attraktiven, heterosexuellen Männer?" Jade wirbelte ins Zimmer, nahm grinsend ihren Umhang ab und warf ihn lässig über eine Stuhllehne. „Wenn das so ist, gehe ich wieder. Und wenn nicht, will ich auch eine Umarmung."

Sirius machte sofort den gewünschten Platz in Remus' Armen frei.

Etwas raschelte unter ihrem Fuß als sie sich lächelnd umdrehte, um sich das Ersehnte zu holen. Mechanisch bückte sie sich und hob das vergilbte Pergament mit der dicken roten Überschrift vom Boden auf, dass Remus vorhin vom Tisch gewischt hatte.

Remus zog zischend die Luft ein, als sie es neugierig überflog. Am liebsten hätte er ihr das Dokument weggenommen und es in tausend Fetzen gerissen. Aber er blieb nur wie erstarrt stehen, hilflos auf den Moment wartend, in den sie an dem Abschnitt anlangen würde, der sich mit der erhöhten Infektionsgefahr beschäftigte. Er konnte mühelos den genauen Augenblick bestimmen, in dem sie die betreffende Notiz entdeckte. Sie erstarrte, ihr Blick zuckte kurz erst zu ihm und dann zu Sirius hinüber, sie holte zitternd Luft, bevor sie sich dem Pergament erneut zuwandte und es noch einmal las. Langsamer diesmal. Gründlicher. Aufmerksamer.

Als sie es schließlich sorgfältig zusammengefaltet auf den Tisch legte, ordentlich auf den Stapel der anderen Dokumente, war sie genauso bleich wie er. Nur dass seine Blässe wenigstens zu einem Teil auf den Vollmond in der vergangenen Nacht zurückzuführen war.

Langsam trat sie um den Tisch herum. Noch zwei Schritte, dann stand sie vor ihm. Noch ein Schritt mehr und sie lag in seinen Armen. Er spürte ihr leichtes Zittern, hörte ihren raschen, beinahe schluchzenden Atem, als er sie noch ein wenig fester an sich drückte. „Es tut mir so Leid, Prinzessin", flüsterte er in ihr Haar.

Sie hob den Kopf und er konnte die Angst in ihren silbrig schimmernden Augen sehen. Sein Innerstes krampfte sich zusammen. Aber da war nicht nur Furcht – auch Entschlossenheit. „Ich habe eine Chance von zwanzig Prozent, Remus!", sagte sie leise, aber mit überraschend fester Stimme. „Und ich werde die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Nicht solange nicht zweifelsfrei feststeht, dass ich mich wirklich infiziert habe."

Er hielt sie noch fester, vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Haar. „Das werden wir beide nicht."

„Das werden wir alle nicht!" Sirius trat wieder näher und legte ebenfalls seine Arme um Jade. „Keiner von uns."

Tränen schimmerten in Jades Augen, als sie die liebevolle, tröstende Umarmung beider Männer erwiderte. „Ich habe eine Chance von zwanzig Prozent", wiederholte sie leise, während sie einen Schritt zurücktrat. Ja, sie hatte Angst, aber jetzt schwang auch etwas anderes in ihrer Stimme mit. „Das ist weit mehr, als jeder einzelne der Patienten hat, die im Moment auf der Krankenstation liegen. Es sind alles Opfer von Fenrir Greybacks Angriff auf das Ministerium. Die anderen Patienten hat man ins St. Mungos verlegt, aber die Werwolfspatienten sind alle hier in Hogwarts. Vierunddreißig Menschen, die mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit beim nächsten Vollmond transformieren werden. _Vierunddreißig_!"

Sirius sog schockiert den Atem ein. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so viele waren...

„Großer Gott, Jade! _Vierunddreißig_?" Erschüttert starrte Remus sie an. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlimm ist!"

Jade traf eine Entscheidung. „Habt ihr einen Moment Zeit? Ich möchte euch nämlich unbedingt jemanden vorstellen."

- - - - -

Madam Pomfrey hatte nichts dagegen gehabt, dass Jonas die Krankenstation für eine Weile verließ. Seine Bisswunde, eine eher oberflächliche Verletzung, verheilte recht gut, und was den Rest betraf, so war Jades liebevolle Aufmerksamkeit wahrscheinlich ohnehin die beste Medizin für den traurigen, kleinen Jungen. Also hatte sie der jungen Lehrerin geholfen, das Kind in weite, bequeme Kleidung zu stecken, die nicht auf seinen Verband drücken würde, und ihnen beiden einen schönen Nachmittag gewünscht. Allerdings nicht, ohne darauf hinzuweisen, dass ihr kleiner Patient spätestens zum Abendessen zurück zu sein hatte.

Die linke Hand in der von Jade und mit dem rechten Arm Oliver an sich drückend, stieg Jonas nun langsam mit seiner großen Freundin die Stufen zum Lehrergeschoss empor. Seine blauen Augen blickten sich neugierig in der fremden Umgebung um. „Das ist ja ein riesiges Haus!"

Jade lächelte. „Eigentlich ist es sogar ein Schloss. Es heißt Hogwarts."

„Hogwarts?" Jonas sah sie aus großen Augen an. „Die Zauberer-Schule? Mein Dad war auch in Hogwarts! Er hat immer gesagt, dass es hier wunderschön sei, besonders im Winter, wenn die ganzen Kaminfeuer brennen..." Er brach plötzlich ab und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Jade hockte sich hin und nahm ihn behutsam in den Arm. Was sollte sie auch anderes tun? Was sagte man zu einem fünfjährigen Jungen, dessen ganze Welt in einer einzigen Nacht zu Scherben zerbrochen war? Am besten war es wohl, ihn einfach weinen zu lassen. Mit einem weichen Taschentuch wischte sie dem Jungen die Tränen vom Gesicht und half ihm dabei, sich die Nase zu putzen.

Schließlich hob der Kleine den Kopf. „Wohin gehen wir denn?"

„Nun, ich habe dir doch versprochen, dich mit einem Freund von Oliver bekannt zu machen. Wir gehen zu ihm. Er hätte natürlich auch auf die Krankenstation kommen können, aber ich dachte, du würdest froh sein, für eine Weile aus diesem Bett herauszukommen."

Jonas zog die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne. „Und was ist, wenn er mich nicht mag?"

„Warum sollte er dich denn nicht mögen?"

„Viele Leute mögen keine kleinen Kinder. Sie sagen, Kinder sind laut und schmutzig und anstrengend."

„Hat das schon einmal jemand zu dir gesagt?"

„Mrs. Carmichael. Sie ist unsere Nachbarin. Und sie schimpft mich immer aus, wenn ich draußen im Garten spiele, weil ich dabei ihre Katzen störe. Mrs. Carmichael hat unheimlich viele Katzen. Alle haben Namen. Und sie redet den ganzen Tag mit ihnen, nennt sie ihre Babys und gibt ihnen Sahne zu trinken."

Jade hatte kein Problem damit, sich die Situation vorzustellen. Eine exzentrische alte Katzennärrin, der das kleine Junge ihrer Nachbarn ein Dorn im Auge war. Vermutlich war dieser Person jeder ein Dorn im Auge... „Remus hat ganz bestimmt nichts gegen Kinder, Jonas. Er ist nämlich Lehrer, weißt du – genau wie ich. Man kann nicht Lehrer sein, wenn man keine Kinder mag." Außer vielleicht man hieß Severus Snape...

Sie waren angekommen und Jade öffnete die schwere Eichentür. Zögernd trat Jonas in den hellen, freundlichen Raum. An einem Tisch saßen zwei große Männer, die mit ernsten Gesichtern über einem Pergament brüteten. Beim Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür blickten sie auf.

Jade spürte, wie Jonas' Griff an ihrer Hand sich unwillkürlich verstärkte und setzte ein fröhliches Lächeln auf. „Oh, sieh mal, Oliver!", sagte sie an die Plüschkatze gewandt, „Sirius ist auch hier!" Sie hockte sich vor Jonas und erklärte: „Sirius ist auch ein Freund von Oliver, weißt du? Also das ist Sirius." Sie wies auf den großen, schwarzhaarigen Mann, der ihn über den Tisch hinweg freundlich anlächelte. „Sirius ist ein Auror. Er arbeitet für das Zaubereiministerium. Er wohnt in Hogwarts, weil seine Frau hier ebenfalls Lehrerin ist. Und das da drüben ist Remus. Oliver mag Remus sehr, sehr gern. Warum gehst du mit ihm nicht hinüber, damit er ihn begrüßen kann?"

Zögernd löste Jonas sich von ihr und ging zu dem unbekannten Mann hinüber, der ihm freundlich entgegenlächelte, um ihm mit ernstem Gesicht die rotweiße Plüschkatze entgegenzustrecken. Behutsam nahm Remus ihm das Kuscheltier ab und strich ihm über das weiche Plüschfell. „Hallo, Oliver. Schön dich zu sehen. Wer ist denn dein neuer Freund?"

„Ich heiße Jonas." Die Stimme des Kindes kiekste ein wenig, aber er hielt tapfer dem Blick aus den sturmgrauen Männeraugen stand, die ihn freundlich musterten. Jade hatte Recht gehabt, Remus schien wirklich sehr nett zu sein. Und er hatte so liebe, freundliche Augen... „Jade hat mir Oliver auf die Krankenstation gebracht, damit er sich allein in ihrem Büro nicht so langweilt", erklärte er dem Mann, der ihm gerade sein geliebtes Kuscheltier zurückreichte und drückte Oliver fest an seine Brust. „Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht! Er kann so lange bei dir bleiben, wie er mag." Remus' Blick zuckte kurz zu Jade hinüber. Krankenstation? Aber da lagen zurzeit doch nur...

Sie nickte bestätigend und er spürte, wie ihm die Kehle eng wurde. Um Himmels Willen, dieser Junge, dieses entzückende, aufgeweckte Kind, war doch noch ein halbes Baby! Sogar noch jünger, als er damals gewesen war! Greyback, du verfluchtes Untier...

Er rang um seine Beherrschung und wandte sich wieder Jonas zu, der ihn aus seinen großen blauen Kinderaugen vertrauensvoll ansah. Wie konnte jemand etwas so Schönes, so Kostbares, so Unschuldiges zerstören? Am liebsten hätte er den Jungen in die Arme genommen und ihm versprochen, ihn vor allem Bösen zu beschützen – aber dafür war es wohl schon zu spät.

Er musste sich räuspern und seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich rau, als er sich wieder an den Kleinen wandte. „Oliver sieht immer gern zu, wenn wir alle gemeinsam etwas spielen. Hast du Lust dazu, Jonas?"

Wenige Minuten später waren Sirius, Remus, Jade und Jonas damit beschäftigt, unter gelegentlichem lauten Gelächter „Snape explodiert" zu spielen.

- - - - -

„Von allen Werwolfsopfern der vergangenen Nacht bin ich noch diejenige, die am besten weggekommen ist." Jade hatte Jonas auf die Krankenstation zurückgebracht und saß nun wieder am Tisch in Sirius' Wohnzimmer.

Remus wollte ihr aufgebracht widersprechen – für ihn war sie das einzig relevante Opfer, immerhin war sie die Frau, die er liebte – aber sie schüttelte den Kopf und schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Denk doch mal nach, Moony. Ich bin die Einzige, die sich nicht davor fürchten muss, plötzlich von ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden gemieden zu werden. Ihr würdet euch niemals von mir abwenden! Ich bin die Einzige, die überhaupt noch eine Chance hat, so gering sie auch sein mag – alle außer mir sind mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit infiziert. Und denk zum Beispiel an Jonas! Er ist nur ein kleiner Junge. Gerade erst fünf Jahre alt. Greyback hat ihn und seine Eltern überfallen, nachdem er vor Padfood und mir aus dem Ministerium geflohen ist. Er hat den Vater und die Mutter vor den Augen des Kindes getötet, bevor er den Kleinen gebissen hat...

„Himmel!" Ächzend sank Remus auf einen Stuhl. _So_ furchtbar hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt... Erinnerungen brachen über ihn herein, überschwemmten ihn förmlich. Die Nacht, in der er selbst gebissen worden war, die kurze Zeit im St. Mungos, als die Heiler geschäftig um ihn herumgeschwirrt waren, ohne sich wirklich für ihn, den sechsjährigen Remus Lupin, zu interessieren, seine erste Verwandlung, die Jahre danach...

Seine Eltern waren bei ihm gewesen, nicht bei den Transformationen, natürlich nicht, die hatte er allein in einem eigens dafür präparierten Keller seines Elternhauses durchgemacht, aber davor und danach. Sie hatten ihn gepflegt, wenn er sich während seiner Verwandlungen selbst verletzt hatte, ihn geliebt, ihm immer wieder gezeigt, dass er sich in ihren Augen nicht verändert hatte. Dass er noch immer ihr Sohn war, der ihnen mehr bedeutete, als alles andere auf der Welt. Damals war ihm das alles selbstverständlich erschienen, erst im Nachhinein war ihm klargeworden, wie schwer es für sie all die Jahre gewesen sein musste...

Das Kind auf der Krankenstation, der aufgeweckte, vertrauensvolle, fünfjährige Jonas, verfügte nicht über diesen Rückhalt, der ihm selbst vermutlich den Verstand gerettet hatte. Der es ihm ermöglicht hatte, sich wie ein gewöhnliches Kind zu entwickeln. Greyback hatte dem Jungen mit seinen Eltern auch diese letzte Verbindung zur Normalität genommen.

Sirius, der am Tisch hockte und konzentriert eines der Pergamente nach dem anderen studiert hatte, sah ebenfalls schockiert aus. „Dieser gottverdammte Hurensohn! Das kann doch kein Zufall sein! Was bezweckt er nur damit?"

Jade wandte sich ihm zu. „Er will Chaos und Angst verbreiten. Und das gelingt ihm wirklich gut. Nimm zum Beispiel Jonas – was wird aus einem lycantrophen Kind, dem die Eltern fehlen, um es zu unterstützen und es anzuleiten? Das ohne Liebe und Zuneigung aufwächst und von dem sich alle schaudernd abwenden, weil es anders ist als sie und weil sie Angst vor ihm haben? Vermutlich genau so ein verdammter Psychopath wie Greyback!"

„Eine weitere, furchtbare Waffe in den Händen Voldemorts..." Remus flüsterte es fast. Sein Gesicht war so weiß wie die Wand hinter ihm. Vor diesem Schicksal hatten seine Eltern, seine Freunde ihn glücklicherweise bewahrt. Aber zu denken, dass aus dem wunderbaren kleinen Jungen, mit dem sie am Nachmittag gespielt hatten, auch einmal so ein seelenloses Monster wie Greyback werden sollte...

„Nur, wenn wir es zulassen." Jade hockte plötzlich vor seinem Stuhl. „Ich wollte, dass du ihn kennen lernst." Sie holte tief Luft und sah ihn beinahe flehend an. „Ich wollte es sogar unbedingt. Weil ich nämlich die Absicht habe, dieses wundervolle Kind großzuziehen, das im Gegensatz zu mir nicht einmal eine zwanzigprozentige Chance hat, dem Werwolfsfluch entgehen zu können. Und ich baue darauf, dass du mir dabei helfen wirst. Du hast so viel Liebe in dir..." Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre, weil sie unbedingt seine Wärme spüren musste, so nervös und unsicher, wie sie sich plötzlich fühlte. Sie verlangte da eine Menge von ihm, aber noch nie war ihr etwas so wichtig gewesen. ‚Bitte, Moony...' „Es sei denn, du hast ein Problem damit, plötzlich einen fünfjährigen Sohn zu haben, der an Lycantrophie leidet..."

Das Herz ging ihm auf, als er ihren entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Seine Jade war wirklich eine ganz besondere Frau. Und sie hatte Recht! Der Junge verdiente diese Chance, die er selbst auch nur gehabt hatte, weil er die Liebe und die Unterstützung seiner Eltern besaß...

„Einen Sohn..." Gebannt sah Moony ihr in die feucht schimmernden Augen, als er ihre Hände unwillkürlich fester umfasste und sie auf die Füße zog, bevor er vor ihr auf die Knie ging. „Nur einen Sohn, Prinzessin? Oder bekomme ich auch eine Ehefrau dazu?"

Köstliche Erleichterung überschwemmte sie. Und Freude, heiße, innige Freude. Wie sie diesen Mann liebte! „Das ganze Paket, Liebling. Wenn du es tatsächlich haben willst." Sie zog ihn auf die Füße und reckte sich dann zu ihm hoch, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Als ihre Lippen sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, saß er auf einem Stuhl und sie war irgendwie auf seinem Schoß gelandet.

„Und ob ich das will!", flüsterte er in ihr Haar und küsste sie gleich noch einmal. „Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt!"

„Na dann – Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr zwei!" Sirius versuchte nicht einmal sein vergnügtes Grinsen zu verbergen, als er sich erhob und zu ihnen hinüberkam. „Leider sehe ich mich heute außer Stande, euch diese Räumlichkeiten für eure private Feier", er zog vielsagend eine Augenbraue hoch, „zu überlassen. Gleich kommt nämlich meine wundervolle Ehefrau von ihrer Besprechung mit Professor Dumbledore zurück."

„Kein Problem, Padfood. Wir haben ohnehin gleich noch einen kurzen Besuch auf der Krankenstation zu erledigen." Remus küsste Jade noch einmal innig, bevor er sie aus seiner Umarmung entließ. Er fühlte sich aufgewühlt und überglücklich und sein Herz raste. Sie würde ihn tatsächlich heiraten!

Jade stand schließlich auf, allerdings nur, um nun von Sirius fest umarmt zu werden. „Glückwunsch, Prinzessin." Zwinkernd übernahm er Remus' Kosenamen für sie. „Du bekommst da einen tollen Mann!"

„Den Besten!", stimmte sie ihm überzeugt zu.

„Und hast du schon einen Hochzeitstermin im Auge?"

Zwei Augenpaare blickten Jade erwartungsvoll an. Sie fühlte sich beinahe versucht, „Morgen!" zu sagen. Aber nur beinahe. „Meine Eltern haben am Weihnachtsabend geheiratet. Ich habe mir als Kind oftmals stundenlang die Fotos angesehen... Der geschmückte Baum, meine Mutter in ihrem weißen Kleid... Das stolze Lächeln auf dem Gesicht meines Vaters... Und außerdem ist da noch Jonas, der mir vorhin erzählt hat, sein Vater hätte immer gesagt, Hogwarts wäre im Winter am schönsten..."

Remus lächelte, als er ihren verträumten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Das klang wunderschön. Und am Weihnachtsabend würde auch kein Vollmond sein... „Weihnachten klingt wunderbar, Prinzessin." Und da es bis dahin noch drei Monate waren, wüssten sie auch genau, ob Jade davongekommen war...

- - - - -

„Hast du Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck im Muggelkunde-Unterricht gesehen?" Harry hatte seine Finger mit denen Ginnys verflochten, aber sein Blick ruhte auf Ron, der ihm gegenüber saß. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast leer, weil viele der Gryffindors das schöne Wetter nutzten, um abends noch eine Weile unten am See zu sitzen. Nur Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine waren lieber nach oben gegangen.

„Er sah aus, wie eine verdammte Katze, der man den Schlüssel zum Vogelkäfig geschenkt hat! Irgendetwas heckt dieses verdammte Frettchen aus!"

„Er hat nichts versucht..."

„Natürlich hat er nichts versucht, Hermine", knurrte Ron ungeduldig. „Vermutlich hatte er ja gerade seine letzte saubere Unterhose an! Aber hast du seine verdammte, selbstzufriedene Miene nicht gesehen? Er weiß etwas, wovon wir anderen keine Ahnung haben. Und es kann nichts Gutes sein, wenn es ihn so zufrieden aussehen lässt!"

„Die Frage ist nur, wie wir herausfinden können, was es ist!", warf Ginny ein und lehnte sich noch etwas enger an ihren Freund. „Wir können ihn wohl kaum fragen, oder?"

„Wir könnten es ja noch mal mit dem Vielsafttrank versuchen", schlug Ron halbherzig vor, obwohl ihm beim bloßen Gedanken an das schlammähnliche Gebräu mit dem Menschenhaar darin übel wurde. „Damals im zweiten Schuljahr hat es jedenfalls ganz gut funktioniert..."

„Das könnten wir, wenn wir einen Monat Zeit hätten!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass uns soviel Zeit bleibt. Ich habe ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl!" Unbewusst rieb er über seine Narbe. Sie schmerzte zwar nicht wie im letzten Schuljahr, als er gelegentlich mental mit Voldemort verbunden gewesen war, aber da war dieses nervöse Kribbeln, das ihn in letzter Zeit immer überkam, wenn er eine Vorahnung von drohendem Unheil hatte... Fast, als würden winzige Käfer seine Stirn entlang laufen...

„Du solltest unbedingt mit Sirius reden", schlug Hermine vor. „Er weiß als Auror mehr über Voldemorts Aktivitäten als wir. Wenn Malfoy von seinem aus Askaban geflohenen Vater irgendetwas erfahren hat, dann kann dein Pate sich wahrscheinlich eher einen Reim darauf machen als wir."

„Stimmt!" Ron nickte energisch. „Und er kann außerdem dafür sorgen, dass Professor Black auf der Hut ist. Sie wird auf ihn hören, wenn er sie warnt."

„Trotzdem sollten wir versuchen herauszufinden, was Malfoy so verdammt glücklich aussehen lässt. Außerdem – ist euch nicht aufgefallen, dass es die Abwesenheit von Professor McCormick gewesen ist, über die er sich scheinbar so gefreut hat?"

„Du meinst, er hat es gar nicht auf Professor Black abgesehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!" Harry hatte die Stimme gehoben und seine Freunde blickten ihn beunruhigt an. Er holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß es nicht", wiederholte er leiser. „Aber wir sollten es herausfinden."

„Vielleicht könnten wir Dobby um Hilfe bitten", schlug Ginny vor. „Er könnte Malfoy und seine Freunde für uns ausspionieren."

„Das wird nicht funktionieren", bemerkte Hermine. „Eine der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des Schlosses besteht nämlich darin, dass die Hauselfen zur Diskretion verpflichtet sind. Sie dürfen die Inhalte vertraulicher Gespräche niemandem gegenüber wiederholen. Das steht in...

„...der Geschichte Hogwarts, nicht wahr?" Ron verdrehte die Augen und ignorierte ihren wütenden Blick. „Kannst du den verdammten Wälzer inzwischen etwa schon auswendig daherbeten?"

„Die Idee mit Dobby ist trotzdem nicht schlecht!", mischte sich Harry ein, bevor Hermine explodieren konnte. Er sah nachdenklich aus. „Wenn wir Dobby dazu bringen könnten, Malfoy zu beobachten und uns zu sagen, wohin er sich mit seinen Freunden zurückzieht, wenn sie nicht belauscht werden wollen, dann könnten wir uns mit den Langziehohren von Fred und George auf die Lauer legen..."

„...und hören, worüber sie sprechen! Du bist genial, Harry!"

„Und was ist, wenn sie sich für derartige Gespräche schlicht und einfach aufs Klo zurückziehen?", wollte Ron wissen. „Ein ganz passender Ort für diese feigen, kleinen Pisser, oder?"

„Das wäre sogar noch besser!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen, als sie in die verständnislosen Gesichter ihrer Freunde sah. „Denkt doch mal nach! Wer verbringt seine Zeit in den Abflussrohren und ist seit unserem vierten Schuljahr in Harry verknallt?"

„Myrthe!" Ginny sah beeindruckt aus. „Natürlich! Wenn Harry sie um einen Gefallen bittet... Er braucht bloß ein wenig nett zu ihr zu sein..."

„He! Willst du mich etwa an dieses jammernde Gespenst verkuppeln?" Harry zwickte Ginny scherzhaft. „Du solltest vorsichtig sein, Süße! Vielleicht verliebe ich mich ja in sie... Autsch!"

„Sei du lieber vorsichtig, Harry Potter!" Ginny zog seinen Kopf an den Haaren zu sich herunter und küsste ihn fest auf den Mund. Erst als seine Brille beschlug, ließ sie ihn wieder los und schob ihn von sich. „Sonst gehst du auf eiskalten Entzug, klar?"

Ron grinste. „Das hat sie von Mum, Harry. Da hast du keine Chance..."

„Okay." Harry nahm die Brille ab und polierte die Gläser an seinem Sweatshirt. „Redest du mit Dobby, Hermine? Dann werde ich mit Myrthe sprechen." Er setzte die Brille wieder auf, packte Ginny unvermittelt an der Taille und hob sie auf seinen Schoss. „Gleich nachdem ich das hier erledigt habe!"

Seine Lippen pressten sich fest und fordernd auf ihren Mund. Seine Hände strichen aufreizend über ihren Rücken. Seine Zunge strich ihre Unterlippe entlang, berührte sanft ihren Mundwinkel und drang schließlich in ihren Mund ein, wo sie einen langsamen, lockenden Tanz begann. Er spürte Ginnys Erschauern, schluckte ihren leisen, hingebungsvollen Seufzer und beobachtete aus weit geöffneten Augen wie ihr Blick verschwamm. Erst als sie sich schließlich nur noch hilflos wimmernd an ihn klammern konnte, beendete er den Kuss.

Ginny starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, während sie sich verzweifelt bemühte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Wow!"

Er lächelte aufreizend. „Willst du mich wirklich auf kalten Entzug setzen, Süße?"

Sie stand mit zitternden Knien auf und ging unter dem schallenden Gelächter ihres Bruders so würdevoll wie möglich zur Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafräumen hinauf führte. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Sehe ich so blöd aus?"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hmm, was Malfoy wohl so freut? Und eine Hochzeit steht auch ins Haus? Was wohl Voldy und Greyback davon halten? Und ob sie sich ihr Opfer Jonas einfach so wegschnappen lassen? Für Anregungen, Vorschläge und Ähnliches bitte das lila Knöpfchen betätigen, ja?_


	17. Das LupusRomulusRitual

_**Loki Slytherin: **Tja, bist halt nicht die Einzige, die es fluffy liebt... Die Jungs von der Telekom habe ich im Vorgarten verscharrt, gut so?_

_**Bine: **Glücklicherweise macht Romantik nicht dick... Hör auf zu grinsen, Padfood! Du und deine Hintergedanken! Platz! Böser Hund..._

_**Lara: **Die Stunde von Willow und Snape schlägt im Dritten Teil. Manche Leute brauchen halt etwas länger... Wie viele Kapitel es im zweiten Teil noch werden weiß ich noch nicht genau – meine Protagonisten haben manchmal recht eigenwillige Vorstellungen, du kennst das bestimmt. Man setzt sich mit einer bestimmten Vorstellung an den Computer und wenn man dann das Resultat liest, ist es ganz anders. Und meist auch noch besser..._

_**Mandy Rosalie: **Hexen müsste man können… Den Jungs kann ich kein Feuer mehr unter dem Hintern machen – habe sie zwischenzeitlich ermordet... Aber – pssst! Nicht petzen!_

_**Ulrike: **Huch, und kein Feuerlöscher zur Hand! Okay, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. Und übrigens – Herzlich Willkommen!_

_**Frosch ohne Kaese: **Ich geb's zu, ich geb's zu! Und du hast natürlich vollkommen recht – in drei Monaten kann noch ziemlich viel passieren! Ich kann nachts gar nicht mehr richtig schlafen vor lauter Sorge, was Voldemort und Greyback wohl noch aushecken..._

_**Lewanna: **Huch, du freust dich ja fast genauso wie unser Wölfchen persönlich! Ich werde ihm deine Glückwünsche ausrichten, okay? Bin sicher, er wird sich freuen... _

_**Tillia: **He! Registriert? Find ich toll! Wirst du dann auch schreiben?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**17. Das Lupus-Romulus-Ritual**

Die nächsten zwei Wochen – in denen Remus und Jade eine gemeinsame Suite mit einem hellen, freundlichen Kinderzimmer gleich neben der von Sirius und Sarah bezogen, wo Jonas nach dem Verlassen der Krankenstation mit Oliver einzog, und in der Schule erste Gerüchte über eine bevorstehende Hochzeit umherzuschwirren begannen – verbrachten Harry und seine Freunde mit dem Versuch, Draco Malfoy und seine missratenen Freunde im Auge zu behalten.

Und während sie sich bemühten, die drei Slytherins nach allen Regeln der Kunst auszuspionieren, spielte sich zwischen Remus, Jade und Jonas langsam das Zusammenleben ein. Natürlich war der kleine Junge noch immer sehr traurig und vermisste seine getöteten Eltern, aber die liebevolle Fürsorge der beiden Lehrer, die von nun an seine Ersatzeltern sein würden – und natürlich Oliver, den er auf Schritt und Tritt mit sich herumschleppte – erleichterten ihm die Umgewöhnung ungemein. Er schloss sich besonders eng an Jade an, die ihn sogar mit in den Unterricht nahm, wo er an einem Tisch ganz vorne sitzen und malen konnte.

Um Jonas' Anwesenheit nicht unzählige Male erklären zu müssen, hatte Jade eine Muggelkunde-Unterrichtseinheit bei den Sechstklässlern von Hufflepuff ausgewählt, um ihren Ziehsohn zum ersten Mal mit in den Klassenraum zu nehmen. Danach war – Hannah Abbot sei Dank – die gesamte Schule binnen kürzester Zeit darüber im Bilde, dass der süße Fünfjährige Jonas hieß, seine Eltern bei dem Todesser-Angriff auf das Zauberei-Ministerium verloren hatte und nun bei Professor Lupin und Professor McCormick aufwachsen würde.

Noch hatten Jade und Remus nicht über seine Lycantrophie und die damit verbundenen Transformationen mit ihm gesprochen, aber jetzt, da Neumond vorbei war und der Mond wieder zuzunehmen begann, war es ihnen beiden vollkommen klar, dass dieses Gespräch sich nicht mehr allzu lange aufschieben lassen würde. Himmel, wie konnte man einem Fünfjährigen so etwas erklären? Wie nur?

Unsere vier Gryffindors hatten unterdessen etwas anders gelagerte Probleme. Dobby hatte zwar sehr gerne den Auftrag übernommen, den Malfoy-Clan für seine Zauberer-Freunde zu beobachten – immerhin hatte er lange Jahre unter dessen Familie gelitten – konnte ihnen aber nicht wirklich weiterhelfen, es gab nämlich definitiv keinen geheimen Ort, wohin sich das infernalische Trio regelmäßig zurückzog, um seine Beratungen abzuhalten.

Nach diesen zwei Wochen kam aber dennoch der Durchbruch – und ausgerechnet die maulende Myrthe hatte den Erfolg zu vermelden!

Offenbar hatte Ron mit seinen lokustechnischen Überlegungen Recht gehabt; Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle hatten wohl tatsächlich beschlossen, wenigstens symbolisch zu ihren Ursprüngen zurückzukehren, weil das entscheidende Gespräch, welches sie belauschen konnte, auf einer etwas abgelegenen Toilette im dritten Stockwerk geführt wurde...

Diesmal klopfte Harry nicht nur an die Tür zu Sirius' und Sarahs Suite, nachdem er ein Stück den Gang hinunter bei Remus und Jade niemanden angetroffen hatte – er trommelte lautstark mit der Faust dagegen. Die leise Unterhaltung im Raum erstarb abrupt. Schritte näherten sich, die Tür schwang auf. „Verdammt, Harry, wenn du so gegen die Tür donnerst, hättest du den Tarnumhang auch weglassen können! Warum hast du Filch eigentlich nicht gleich mitgebracht?" In Sirius steckte noch genug Marauder, dass er sich auf dem Flur nach ungebetenen Beobachtern umsah, bevor er zur Seite trat und seinen Patensohn einließ.

Harry beachtete den leisen Tadel seines Paten nicht einmal. Er zog einfach den Tarnumhang ab, unter dem außer ihm auch noch Ron, Hermine und zu guter Letzt Ginny zum Vorschein kamen, und warf ihn achtlos in die ungefähre Richtung eines Stuhles. Seine aufmerksamen grünen Augen erfassten die vier Personen im Raum mit einem einzigen Blick, bevor er statt Sirius oder Sarah überraschenderweise Jade ansprach. „Professor McCormick, was ist in der Nacht im Ministerium passiert? Und wer zum Troll ist Fenrir Greyback?"

Einen Moment lang herrschte atemlose Stille im Raum.

„Wie seid ihr bloß alle unter diesen Umhang gekommen?" Sarah hatte das Kleidungsstück aufgehoben, das neben ihren Stuhl gefallen war, und betrachtete es mit gerunzelten Brauen. Der leichte, schillernde Stoff reichte kaum bis zum Boden, als sie es fragend hochhob.

„Ein Vergrößerungszauber." Hermine – voll in ihrem Element – setzte schon zu einer langatmigen Erklärung an, aber Harry schnitt ihr kurzerhand das Wort ab. „Du kannst Sarah später in all unsere Geheimnisse einweihen, Mine, aber erst werden sie, Sirius, Remus und Professor McCormick eines der ihren mit uns teilen! Was ist damals im Ministerium passiert, das Malfoy und seine verfluchte Slytherin-Bande Freudentänze auf dem Klo aufführen lässt? Ich dachte, ihr hättet die Todesser in jener Nacht besiegt!"

„Moment mal, Malfoy? Lucius Malfoys Sohn? Was weiß der denn über die Nacht im Ministerium?" Remus blickte alarmiert auf. Seine Hand, mit der er bei Harrys Frage eben auf der Tischplatte beruhigend nach Jades zitternden Fingern gegriffen hatte, öffnete und schloss sich jetzt nervös.

„Mehr als wir jedenfalls, und das STINKT MIR GEWALTIG!"

„Harry!", mahnte Sarah leise, aber der Junge winkte nur ungeduldig ab. „Tut mir Leid, ich wollte euch nicht anbrüllen. Es ist nur... Malfoy hat von seinem Vater offenbar ein paar Einzelheiten über jene Nacht erfahren, die wir nicht kennen, und die ihn regelrecht in einen Begeisterungstaumel versetzt haben... Zum ersten Mal ist uns das aufgefallen, als Professor McCormick am Tag nach dem Angriff nicht im Muggelkunde-Unterricht war. Er, Crabbe und Goyle sind beinahe geplatzt vor Schadenfreude. Wir haben ihn jetzt fast zwei Wochen lang beobachtet und einer... ähm..." ironischer Seitenblick auf Ginny, „..._Freundin_ zufolge, können er und sein Fanclub vor lauter Freude nicht mal mehr ordentlich pin... Tschuldigung... die Toilette benutzen, weil sie vor den Becken herumhampeln, knurren, die Zähne fletschen und sich dabei fast kaputt lachen! Sie konnte sich zwar keinen Reim darauf machen, hat aber mitbekommen, dass es etwas mit Professor McCormick und Voldemorts Angriff auf das Ministerium zu tun haben muss..."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte betretene Stille, nur Sirius zischte etwas, das verdächtig nach _„... verdammte, kleine Bastarde ..."_ klang.

Jade war so blass wie die Wand hinter ihr, aber sie war es, die das Schweigen schließlich brach. „Voldemort hat zur Ablenkung vor dem Todesser-Angriff einen Werwolf auf die improvisierte Krankenabteilung im Ministerium losgelassen. Er hoffte, die Auroren so von ihren Posten weglocken zu können. Sirius und ich haben in dieser Nacht gegen ihn gekämpft."

„Sie haben... Sind Sie denn auch ein Animagus?"

Die Antwort war ein Plopp und Harry konnte hören, wie Ginny neben ihm überrascht aufkeuchte. Der riesige Puma streckte in katzenhafter Geschmeidigkeit seine Glieder. Ein weiteres Plopp und Jade setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz neben Remus, der in einer beschützenden Geste seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte.

„Der Name dieses Werwolfs ist Fenrir Greyback", fuhr sie leise fort. „Er hat in dieser einen Nacht sieben Menschen getötet und vierunddreißig infiziert, darunter ein fünfjähriges Kind – unseren Jonas. Vielleicht sogar fünfunddreißig, weil er mich während unseres Kampfes ebenfalls verletzt hat." Unwillkürlich schloss sie die rechte Hand um ihren linken Unterarm.

Die Augen des Sechzehnjährigen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Aber wenn Sie ein Animagus sind... Sie hatten sich doch verwandelt, oder?"

„Stimmt, das hatte sie." Remus sprach genauso leise, wie Jade es getan hatte, trotzdem schwang in seiner Stimme eine Unzahl unterdrückter Emotionen mit. „Aber Greyback hatte vor seinem Angriff eine Substanz eingenommen, die zum Einen seine Transformation früher ausgelöst hat, als es normal wäre, und zum Anderen die Gefahr einer Infektion vervielfacht. Auch ein Animaguszauber stellt in dieser Situation nur einen etwa zwanzigprozentigen Schutz dar. Das heißt, dass..."

„... ich mit etwa achtzigprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit mit Lycantrophie infiziert bin, ja." Jade blickte den vier Schülern ernst in die blassen, geschockten Gesichter. „Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass die Tatsache, dass die Enkelin von Albus Dumbledore seit dieser Nacht wahrscheinlich ein Werwolf ist, ausreicht, um die Söhne von drei überzeugten Todessern in Freudentaumel ausbrechen zu lassen. Ihr nicht?"

Harrys Blick zuckte automatisch panisch zu Sirius hinüber. Dieser verstand sofort und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mich hat er nicht erwischt, um mich brauchst du also keine Angst zu haben..."

„OH VERDAMMT!" Zum ersten Mal gab Ron einen Ton von sich. Aber sein kurzes hervorgestoßenes Statement gab die Gedanken und Empfindungen aller anderen im Raum ziemlich treffend wieder.

Harry drehte sich zum Fenster um und starrte blicklos in die nächtliche Finsternis, seine Hände waren so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. „Es wird immer schlimmer, nicht wahr?", fragte er leise an niemand Bestimmten gerichtet. „Voldemort gewinnt mit jedem Tag an Macht. Und ich gehe brav zur Schule, mache meine Hausaufgaben, lasse mich von Snape im Zaubertrankunterricht nerven... Aber was soll ich denn tun! Wie kann ich ihn stoppen?"

Wieder herrschte einen Moment Stille. Dann war es zu aller Überraschung Ginny, die antwortete. „Du kannst nur Eines tun, Harry. Das, was du schon machst. Soviel wie irgend möglich lernen, um ihm irgendwann gewachsen zu sein. Und vergiss bitte Eines nicht; du bist nicht allein in diesem Kampf. Mag sein, dass du ihm irgendwann gegenüber treten musst – aber wir werden bei dir sein. Immer."

„Stimmt genau!" Ron drückte seiner Schwester anerkennend die Schulter. Warum waren es eigentlich immer die Mädchen, die in solchen Situationen die richtigen Worte fanden? „Wenn wir alle zusammenhalten, hat Du-weißt-schon-wer keine Chance!"

„Richtig!" Jade lächelte – ein schmales, rasiermesserscharfes Lächeln. „Das gilt wohl für jeden Einzelnen hier im Raum. Wir alle werden dich unterstützen. Und ich habe – nebenbei gesagt – absolut nichts dagegen, wenn du diesem verdammten Bastard einen Gruß von mir ausrichtest, wenn du ihn irgendwann so richtig fertig machst, Harry. Und von Jonas auch!"

„Es ist überhaupt noch nicht sicher, ob Sie infiziert sind, Professor", bemerkte Harry leise und erwiderte zögernd ihr kleines Lächeln, „und ich hoffe, nein, wir alle hoffen wirklich von ganzem Herzen, dass Sie Glück hatten und diese zwanzig Prozent Schutz ausgereicht haben. Aber ich verspreche Ihnen trotzdem, dass – egal, ob Sie nun infiziert sind oder nicht – diese Narbe an Ihrem Arm mit auf der großen Abrechnungsliste stehen wird. Und Jonas – nun was mich betrifft, steht der sogar ganz oben." Er ging um den Tisch herum und reichte ihr die Hand.

Sie ergriff sie. „Ich danke dir. Euch allen. Und vielleicht könntet ihr vier mich ja Jade nennen, zumindest, wenn wir nicht im Unterricht sind?"

Die Gryffindors nickten.

„Welche Substanz hat Greyback für seine Transformation verwendet?", wollte dann Hermine zur allgemeinen Überraschung wissen. Ron wollte sie schon für ihre Neugier rügen, aber ...

„Werwolfswelpenblut." Remus flüsterte es fast.

... er blinzelte verwirrt. „Was ist denn das?"

„Das Blut eines frisch infizierten Werwolfs, der kurz vor seiner ersten Transformation steht." Hermine erklärte es in ihrer üblichen, dozierenden Sprechweise, die sie immer annahm, wenn sie ihr autodidaktisch erworbenes Wissen an ihre weniger belesenen Freunde weitergab. „Der ... ähm ... Spender wird von dem Werwolf, der ihn beim letzten Vollmond infiziert hat, durch einen Biss in die Halsschlagader getötet und das Trinken des Blutes löst dann die vorzeitige Transformation aus ..."

„Du meinst, der Werwolf beisst sein Opfer, bevor er sich verwandelt hat?" Ron sah aus, als müsse er sich gleich übergeben. „Aber das ist ja ..."

„... barbarisch? Allerdings! Aber du musst bedenken, dass nur ein Werwolf, der ohnehin darauf aus ist, jemanden zu töten, sich überhaupt vor seiner Zeit verwandeln will. Warum sollte es ihm also nicht egal sein, ob er auch in untransformiertem Zustand jemanden tötet? Wir reden hier nicht von jemandem wie Professor Lupin, der alles dafür tut, um niemanden zu gefährden. Wir sprechen von einem blutrünstigen Irren, dem jedes Mittel Recht ist, um so viel Schaden anzurichten, wie irgend möglich!"

„Und weil der Biss eines solchen ... Entschuldigung, aber ich kann es nur ‚Monster' nennen ... so überaus ansteckend ist, kann er sogar einen Animagus infizieren? Und es gibt keine Hoffnung auf Heilung?" Ginny wandte sich mit ihrer deprimierten Frage an niemand Bestimmten.

Remus schüttelte traurig den Kopf und in seiner Stimme schwang ein solches Maß an Hoffnungslosigkeit mit, dass nicht nur Jade die Kehle eng wurde, als er leise antwortete. „Nein. Lycantrophie ist nicht heilbar."

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Lupin, aber das stimmt so nicht ganz." Hermines Worte ließen seinen Kopf hochschnellen. „Natürlich ist es wahr, dass man Lycantrophie nicht mehr heilen kann, nachdem der Werwolf zum ersten Mal transformiert ist, aber davor ..." Erschrocken hielt sie inne, als plötzlich zwei starke Hände ihre Schultern packten – Remus hatte sich so schnell bewegt, dass sie ihn kaum wahrgenommen hatte.

„Was sagst du da? Hermine! Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt ..."

„Nun ja, ich müsste zwar noch ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen, aber da wäre das Lupus-Romulus-Ritual. Es wurde allerdings, soweit ich mich erinnere, zum letzten Mal erfolgreich im siebzehnten Jahrhundert in Südfrankreich durchgeführt, als der Werwolf Romulus – offenbar ein besonders übler Vertreter seiner Gattung – nach einer Transformation mittels Welpenblut ein ganzes Dorf ausgelöscht beziehungsweise infiziert hat. Er konnte nach einer dreitägigen, großangelegten Hetzjagd gestellt werden. Und durch das Ritual wurden die Überlebenden, zumindest der Überlieferung zufolge, von ihrer Lycantrophie geheilt. Leider weiß ich aber nicht, wie dieses Ritual vollzogen wird, wie gesagt, ich müsste da noch ein paar Nachforschungen ..."

„Lupus-Romulus... Lupus-Romulus..." Sirius war aufgesprungen und kramte bereits auf seinem Schreibtisch herum. „Ich glaube, darüber habe ich etwas in den Aufzeichnungen deines Vaters gelesen, Remus. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wo ..." Er kam mit drei Büchern und einem Stapel vergilbter Pergamente zurück und warf sie auf den Tisch.

„Woher weißt du eigentlich von diesem Ritual?", wollte Ron von Hermine wissen, die aussah, als müsste sie sich sehr beherrschen, um sich nicht gierig auf die Unterlagen stürzen. Hermine Granger – die Königin der Recherche!

„Erinnerst du dich daran, wie Snape im dritten Schuljahr die Werwölfe mit uns durchgenommen hat?", antwortete sie, ohne den Blick von den Schriftstücken abzuwenden. „Na ja, nachdem mir klar geworden war, dass er uns damit mit der Nase darauf stoßen wollte, dass Professor Lupin lycantroph ist, habe ich etwas nachgeforscht. Ich wusste ja", jetzt sprach sie direkt zu Remus, „dass Sie ein Freund von Harrys Dad waren und dass Harry Sie sehr gern mag. Und ich wollte... Ich wollte einfach mehr wissen, verstehen Sie? Er ist schließlich ein sehr guter Freund. Und ich wollte sicher gehen ..."

„... dass ich für ihn nicht gefährlich wäre. Das verstehe ich vollkommen, Hermine." Remus drückte noch einmal kurz ihre Schultern, bevor er die Hände fallen ließ. „Und wenn deine Nachforschungen uns vielleicht sogar dabei helfen, Jade, Jonas und die anderen Opfer Greybacks zu heilen, werde ich Snape für seine hervorragende Unterrichtsvertretung küssen, auch wenn er damit etwas ganz Anderes beabsichtigt hatte!"

„Uuurgh!" Ron verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte sich. „Sagen Sie uns bitte Bescheid, für wann Sie diese Aktion planen, ja? Ich für meinen Teil möchte das nämlich nicht unbedingt mit ansehen müssen!"

Allgemeines Gelächter.

Ein spontanes Grinsen zeigte sich auf Lupins Gesicht – vermutlich das Erste, seit er von Jades möglicher Infizierung erfahren hatte. „Versprochen, Mr. Weasley! Kannst du dich noch erinnern, wo du etwas über dieses Lupus-Romulus-Ritual gelesen hast, Hermine?"

Sie runzelte konzentriert die Stirn. „Es muss eines der Bücher in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek gewesen sein. Ein großes, schwarzes Buch mit silbern eingefassten Kanten und einem silbern geprägten Einband, der schon ziemlich abgegriffen aussah. An den genauen Titel erinnere ich mich allerdings nicht mehr, aber es tauchte als Querverweis in einer der weiterführenden Literaturlisten auf, die hinten im Verteidigungsbuch des siebten Schuljahres zu finden sind, Sie wissen schon, die Bücher für die UTZ-Vorbereitung ..." Sie stockte kurz, als Ron sich geräuschvoll räusperte, um sein Lachen zu kaschieren, und ging dann prompt zum Angriff über. „Was ist, Ronald Weasley? Glaubst du etwa, jeder liest nur Comics?"

„Was zum Troll sind denn nun schon wieder Comics?"

Augenrollend winkte sie ab.

„Wie kommt es überhaupt, dass du ein Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung lesen durftest?" Ron konnte offenbar nicht aufhören, sie zu ärgern. „Hast du etwa Madam Pince bestochen?"

„Nein, du Idiot! Erinnerst du dich, dass wir uns in der zweiten Klasse ein Schreiben von Professor Lockhart geholt haben, in dem er mir den Zugang zur verbotenen Abteilung gestattete? Er hat diese Zugangsberechtigung nicht spezifiziert oder zeitlich begrenzt. Also kann ich immer noch hinein und habe Zugriff auf jedes Buch, das ich gern lesen möchte, obwohl er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr hier unterrichtet. Ich weiß, normalerweise müsste ich Madam Pince darauf hinweisen, aber gelegentlich ist es ganz praktisch und ..."

„Ach ja, der gute, alte _Loveheart_!" Ron betonte den Spitznamen und schüttete sich beinahe aus vor Lachen. „Stimmt. Der Mann hat ja wirklich alles unterschrieben, was nicht schnell genug weglaufen konnte! Besonders, wenn es ihm von einem hold errötendem Mädchen mit einem schmachtenden Augenaufschlag gereicht wurde... Autsch!" Er rieb sich die Rippen, wo Harrys Ellbogen ihn getroffen hatte.

„Lass Hermine in Ruhe, Ron, sie muss nachdenken!" Auch Harry grinste bei der Erinnerung an den eitlen, selbstverliebten Pfau, der sie im zweiten Schuljahr mehr oder weniger gut – wenn er zum Beispiel an die Sache mit den Wichteln dachte – in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet hatte, aber viel wichtiger als sein Amüsement war ihm im Moment, dass sie das betreffende Buch fanden.

„Es fällt mir im Moment sowieso nicht ein. Aber ich werde in meinen Aufzeichnungen nachsehen und morgen noch vor dem Frühstück in die Bibliothek gehen und es heraussuchen." Ihr Blick fiel auf Remus, der gerade mit hoffnungsvollem Gesicht Jade an sich drückte. „Versprochen!"

„Du meinst wohl ‚Heute früh'." Ginny versuchte vergeblich ihr Gähnen zu unterdrücken. „Mitternacht ist schon lange vorbei. Und wenn wir noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf abbekommen wollen, sollten wir uns besser langsam auf den Rückweg machen."

„Da hast du vollkommen Recht, Ginny." Jade reichte Harry auffordernd den Tarnumhang. „Marsch ins Bett mit euch, bevor eine der anwesenden Lehrkräfte noch auf die Idee kommt, euch Hauspunkte abzuziehen, okay? Und stolpert unterwegs nicht über Mrs. Norris... Und noch was, ihr Vier. Danke! Besonders dir, Hermine!"

Ein rasches, stolzes Lächeln blitzte auf Hermines Gesicht auf, als sie im Namen aller antwortete. „Gern geschehen. Jederzeit!"

Die Tür schloss sich hinter den Schülern im Tarnumhang und Jade lehnte sich gegen Remus, als das Gefühl der neuerwachten Hoffnung in ihr sie beinahe schweben ließ. Hoffnung für vierunddreißig Infizierte, einschließlich eines wunderbaren, kleinen Jungen, den sie inzwischen von ganzem Herzen liebte. Hoffnung auch für sich selbst ... „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns auch auf den Weg machen? Wir könnten ja unterwegs ein winziges bisschen Lärm veranstalten und so Filch und Mrs. Norris auf eine falsche Fährte locken ..."

Er grinste auf sie herunter. „Welche Art von Lärm schwebt dir denn vor, Prinzessin?"

„Nun ja, immerhin bist du gelegentlich ein richtiges Raubtier, nicht wahr?"

Er hob aufreizend eine Augenbraue. „Stimmt."

„Dann lass uns das mal ausnützen, mein großer, starker Wolf. Bring mich ganz schnell ins Bett, bevor ich noch auf die idiotische Idee komme, das Revier zu wechseln... Hmmmpf!"

„Das sollte Filch ganz sicher ablenken", kommentierte Sirius trocken an Sarah gewandt und schloss hilfreich die Tür hinter den Freunden, als Remus Jade aus dem Zimmer trug, seine Lippen fest auf deren Mund gepresst. „Spätestens, wenn er die erste Rüstung umrennt..."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hermine ist eine Wucht! So, Leute, das musste mal raus... Und weil Ihr sie nicht persönlich streicheln könnt, empfehle ich Euch den Reviewknopf als Ersatz – ich werde alles getreulich weiterleiten. Großes Autorenehrenwort!_


	18. Qiuddich, Recherchen und das Lächeln des

_**Pemaroth: **So schnell bin ich gar nicht mehr – liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich wieder arbeiten gehe. Außerdem ist meine Kreativität anscheinend gerade auf Urlaub..._

_**Loki Slytherin: **Tja, eigentlich hatte ich ihn nach dem Lesen des 6. Bandes abgeschrieben, aber wie das so ist mit der Fantasie... Lass Sabbern! Willow wird ihm schon einheizen!_

_**Kissymouse:** Hoffnung gibt es immer! Und ich liebe nun einmal Happy Ends!_

_**Ulrike: **Huch, kaum habe ich einen Feuerlöscher zur Hand, schon wirst Du gefressen! Vielleicht hilft ja das neue Kapitel..._

_**Lara: **Ich auch! Allerdings kann ich nicht zeichnen, also wirst Du Dich mit meiner Beschreibung zufrieden geben müssen, falls es tatsächlich soweit kommt..._

_**Tillia: **Manchmal ist es wirklich praktisch, ein Bücherwurm zu sein. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, versprochen!_

_**Mandy Rosalie: **Hier kommt Nachschub! Und Malfoy und seine demenzbeladenen Freunde tanzen auch noch mal, allerdings erst später..._

_**pandoradoggis: **Ich bin dabei! Ist nur nicht so einfach, wie ich dachte..._

_**ReSeSi: **Ja, an der Szene feile ich schon in Gedanken. Hoffe nur, dass unser Tränkemeister ihm nicht vor Schreck etwas anhext..._

_**Lewanna: **Du vergisst, dass das Ritual zuletzt im 17. Jahrhundert durchgeführt wurde... Steht vermutlich nicht mal mehr auf dem Heiler-Lehrplan..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**18. Quiddich, Recherchen und das Lächeln des Tränkemeisters**

Nicht nur Hermine – die ihrem Versprechen der letzten Nacht getreu noch vor dem Frühstück in der Bibliothek verschwand, um das betreffende Buch herauszusuchen – war froh darüber, dass am nächsten Tag Samstag war. Ihre eigene Begeisterung galt zwar ausschließlich der Tatsache, dass sie sich nun mit ganzer Kraft in ihre Recherchen das Lupus-Romulus-Ritual betreffend stürzen konnte. Aber eigentlich war halb Gryffindor völlig aus dem Häuschen, weil Harry nämlich für heute das Quiddichfeld gebucht hatte, wo am Vormittag das Auswahltraining stattfinden sollte, das die Zusammenstellung der Quiddichmannschaft ihres Hauses in diesem Schuljahr bestimmen würde. Etliche von ihnen hatten ihre Ausrüstung einschließlich ihrer Besen schon zum Frühstück mit in die große Halle gebracht, um so schnell wie möglich aufs Feld zu kommen und noch ein paar Proberunden drehen zu können, bevor es ernst wurde.

Am Wochenende ging es in Hogwarts immer etwas lockerer zu als an den Unterrichtstagen. Das Tragen der Schuluniformen war nur während des Unterrichts und zu offiziellen Anlässen, sowie bei Wach- und Kontrollgängen Pflicht, so dass man an den Samstagen und Sonntagen ein bedeutend leichter und farbenfroher gekleidetes Schülergewirr sehen konnte. Und da die Lehrerschaft mit den Professorinnen Black, McCormick und Woods eine reichlich junge, moderne und vor allem muggelfreundlich eingestellte Verstärkung erhalten hatte, waren an den Wochenenden plötzlich auch Muggeljeans und knappe, farbenfrohe T-Shirts am Lehrertisch vertreten. Und auch die Garderobe des kleinen Jonas, der auf seinem eigens von Hagrid für ihn gebauten Stuhl mit besonders hoher Sitzfläche zwischen Jade und Remus saß und brav seine Haferflocken aß, war farbenfroh, praktisch und bequem.

Remus ging jedes Mal das Herz auf, wenn er beobachtete, wie sein Ziehsohn mit konzentriertem Stirnrunzeln den Löffel zum Mund führte, um nichts auf sein leuchtendblaues T-Shirt mit dem lustigen Micky-Mouse-Aufdruck zu kleckern, welches Jade ihm in einem Londoner Kinderbekleidungsgeschäft in einem Muggelkaufhaus gekauft hatte. Behutsam strich er dem Jungen über das weiche, gelockte Haar. Jonas sah zu ihm auf und schenkte ihm eines seiner rasch aufblitzenden, vertrauensvollen Lächeln, die ihn jedes Mal mit einem warmen, innigen Gefühl für dieses Kind erfüllten. Während er liebevoll zurücklächelte und ihm dabei gleich noch einmal durch das Haar wuschelte, betete Remus innerlich darum, dass die Hoffnung, die er seit der letzten Nacht tief in seinem Herzen fühlte, nicht vergeblich war. _Bitte Gott, lass uns einen Weg finden, um dieses unschuldige Kind vor dem Fluch der Lycantrophie zu bewahren. Und natürlich Jade. Und jeden anderen, den Greyback in jener Nacht im Ministerium verletzt hat..._

Über Jonas' Kopf hinweg begegneten sich seine und Jades Blicke. Ihr kleines, zärtliches Lächeln sagte ihm, dass sie genau wusste, was in ihm vorging...

„Hermine hat das Buch gefunden, von dem sie letzte Nacht gesprochen hat." Sarah ließ sich zwischen Remus und Sirius auf ihren Stuhl fallen und begann damit, ihren Teller zu füllen. Die morgendliche Joggingrunde hatte sie offenbar hungrig gemacht. „Es liegt oben in unserem Wohnzimmer. Zusammen mit einem ganzen Stoß anderer Bücher, die sich alle mit der gleichen, oder einer ähnlichen Thematik beschäftigen. Das arme Mädchen kann in der letzten Nacht unmöglich auch nur eine einzige Stunde geschlafen haben! Und wenn ich nicht darauf bestanden hätte, dass sie wenigstens ordentlich frühstückt, würde sie vermutlich schon jetzt darüber brüten."

Jade blickte zum Gryffindor-Tisch hinüber. Inmitten der aufgeregt schwatzenden Schüler, deren einziges Thema heute Quiddich zu sein schien, konnte sie einen über ein Pergament gebeugten, braunen Lockenkopf erkennen – Hermine hielt zwar ein Brötchen in der linken Hand, schien es aber inzwischen völlig vergessen zu haben, weil sie mit der Rechten Notizen machte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und konzentriert. Und diese Konzentration richtete sich eindeutig nicht aufs Frühstück. Mit einem winzigen Lächeln beschloss Jade, von den Hauselfen etwas zu Essen in Sarahs und Sirius' Suite bringen zu lassen. Vielleicht konnten sie Hermine ja während der Nachforschungen etwas füttern – wahrscheinlich würde sie es noch nicht einmal bemerken!

Eine Männerhand schob sich an ihr vorbei und legte etwas auf Jonas' Teller. „Danke schön!", rief Jonas erfreut aus. Jade blickte überrascht auf und begegnete Severus Snapes Blick. Er lächelte ein winziges, kaum sichtbares Lächeln und nickte dem Jungen zu, der begeistert nach der entkernten Apfelspalte griff und genüsslich hineinbiss. „Er hat seine Haferflocken aufgegessen", informierte der Tränkemeister sie und legte dem Kind eine zweite Apfelspalte auf den Teller. „Du warst wohl etwas abgelenkt, dass du es nicht bemerkt hast."

„Ja, das war ich wohl", stimmte sie ihm mit einem schuldbewussten Lächeln zu. „Danke, Severus!"

„Kein Problem. Wir wissen ja alle, wie sehr er seine Äpfel liebt." Ein weiteres kleines Lächeln in Richtung des Kindes, das von diesem strahlend erwidert wurde, bevor es sich die zweite Apfelspalte in den Mund stopfte.

Jade lächelte ebenfalls. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sogar ein Severus Snape dem unschuldigen Charme ihres Ziehsohnes erliegen würde? Bisher hätte Jade jeden Eid geschworen, dass er Kinder nicht besonders mochte, sondern die Schüler nur in Kauf nahm, weil das Unterrichten nun einmal Teil seines Jobs war. Aber dieses winzige Lächeln... Vielleicht gab es für ihn ja auch noch Hoffnung.

- - - - -

„Vielleicht sollten Sie dieses Buch lieber nicht lesen, Professor Lupin", bemerkte Hermine etwas später in der Suite der Blacks besorgt. „Es wurde offenbar von jemandem geschrieben, der einen großen Hass auf alle Werwölfe hatte..."

„Nett von dir, Hermine, mich vorzuwarnen." Remus lächelte leicht. „Aber ich bin schon seit dreißig Jahren ein Werwolf. Glaub mir, nichts, was in diesem Buch steht, wird mich noch verletzen können. Ich habe alles schon mal in irgendeiner Form gehört oder gelesen..." Er streckte die Hand aus...

„Ich meinte damit auch eher eine Verletzung der...", Remus holte zischend Luft, als er den Buchdeckel berührte und zog seine Hand zurück, deren Fingerspitzen plötzlich mit roten, blutigen Blasen bedeckt waren, „... körperlichen Art", beendete Hermine leise ihren Satz.

„Um Himmels Willen!" Sarah starrte auf Remus' Hand. „Was ist das? Ein Fluch?"

„Silber." Remus presste die Lippen so fest zusammen, dass sie fast weiß wirkten, um nicht vor Schmerz zu stöhnen. „Reines Silber."

„Das ganze Buch besteht daraus, nicht nur die Prägung und Einfassung des Einbandes. Sogar die einzelnen Seiten sind damit imprägniert." Hermine kramte bereits in ihrer Tasche und brachte eine kleine Phiole zum Vorschein, die sie ihm reichte. „Murtlap-Essenz."

„Danke." Er schenkte ihr ein kleines, reuevolles Lächeln. „Nächstes Mal höre ich wohl besser gleich auf dich..."

„Und ob du das tun wirst, mein Lieber!" Jade nahm ihm mit grimmigem Gesicht die Phiole ab und goss deren Inhalt in eine kleine Schale. „Hier, tauch deine Fingerspitzen hinein!" Sie warf einen finsteren Blick auf das fragliche Buch.

„Ich habe die entsprechenden Textpassagen bereits markiert", erklärte Hermine und schlug das schwere Werk auf. Tatsächlich glänzten auch die Seiten in silbrigem Ton. _„Die nachfolgend beschriebene Begebenheit ereignete sich in Romiens, Südfrankreich im Brachmond des Jahres des Herrn Sechzehnhundertneunundsiebzig und stellt einen gewaltigen Sieg über einen der finstersten Vertreter des gottlosen, verfluchten Volkes der Werwölfe dar..."_, begann sie mit klarer, deutlicher Stimme vorzulesen.

Jade verflocht ihre Finger mit denen an Remus' unverletzter Hand und lauschte aufmerksam dem von Verwünschungen und Vorurteilen nur so strotzendem Text, den die Schülerin da vortrug.

Nachdem diese geendet hatte, herrschte einen Moment lang betretenes Schweigen.

Sirius sprach als Erster. „Nun ja, niemand hat behauptet, dass es einfach werden würde, nicht wahr?"

„Einfach?" Sarahs Lachen klang verdächtig nach einem Schluchzen. „Ich bin nur eine Muggel, mag sein, dass es mir deshalb undurchführbar erscheint, aber... Großer Gott, Sirius! Für den benötigten Zaubertrank brauchen wir auf jeden Fall Snapes Hilfe – falls er überhaupt gewillt ist, uns zu helfen, immerhin setzt er – den Aufzeichnungen zufolge – dabei seine Gesundheit, wenn nicht sogar sein Leben aufs Spiel ..."

„Ganz abgesehen von dem Ritual selbst, bei dem der infizierende Werwolf getötet werden muss", ergänzte Remus mit leiser angespannter Stimme. „Wir müssten zuerst einmal Greyback finden und ihn gefangen nehmen..."

„... was nicht einfach werden dürfte, obwohl er auf den Fahndungslisten aller Auroren ganz oben steht", ergänzte Sirius.

„Aber nehmen wir einmal an, wir werden seiner tatsächlich habhaft", fuhr Remus fort, „dann bliebe noch immer die Schwierigkeit des Rituals selbst. Lies die betreffende Stelle doch bitte noch einmal vor, Hermine."

_„Und der Tod muss ihn in gleicher Sekunde, noch vor Beginn seines Werdens aus zwei Richtungen ereilen – zwei Streiche mit geweihtem Silber, ausgeführt von zweien seiner Kinder, einem Hoffenden und einem Hoffnungslosen, drei Geschwistern im Fluch, die den Preis des eigenen Blutes zahlen für diese Tat."_

„Zwei Streiche mit geweihtem Silber aus zwei verschiedenen Richtungen vor Beginn seines Werdens?" Ratlos blickte Sarah in die Runde. „Den ersten Teil verstehe ich – man muss zu zweit sein, um ihn zu töten. Aber was das Werden betrifft..."

„Ganz abgesehen von der völlig unlogischen Arithmantik", warf Jade stirnrunzelnd ein. „Zwei Streiche von einem Hoffenden und einem Hoffnungslosen, aber drei Geschwister im Fluch..." Hilflos schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Dein Dad hat diese Passage in seinen Aufzeichnungen wörtlich zitiert, Moony." Sirius hatte endlich die Stelle in einem der Tagebücher gefunden, in der Mr. Lupin auf das Lupus-Romulus-Ritual eingegangen war. „Aber er hatte ebenfalls keine Erklärung dafür."

„Oh verdammt!" Remus ballte seine Hände auf dem Tisch zu Fäusten und legte die Stirn darauf. Die Haut an den Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand spannte dabei zwar noch etwas und kribbelte unangenehm, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Er wusste in diesem Raum als Einziger, was es bedeutete, mit dem Fluch der Lycantrophie zu leben. Und dieses Wissen wollte er Jade und Jonas unbedingt ersparen...

„Moony..." Jades Stimme war leise und er konnte die Trauer und die Akzeptanz darin hören.

Alles in ihm lehnte sich dagegen auf, sie so mutlos zu sehen. „Wir werden nicht so einfach aufgeben!" Er hob den Kopf und blickte über seine geballten Fäuste hinweg in die Runde. „Wir werden nicht aufgeben!"

„Ganz genau!" Sirius erhob sich und griff nach seinem Umhang. „Ich werde mal im Ministerium nachfragen, ob die schon etwas Neues über Greyback haben. Wenn die Auroren ihn für uns schnappen könnten, wären wir immerhin schon einen großen Schritt weiter."

„Und ich werde mit meinem Großvater und mit Severus reden. Wenn er uns diesen Zaubertrank braut, haben wir ebenfalls schon einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung getan..." Jade erhob sich ebenfalls und griff nach dem Pergament, auf dem Hermine bereits sorgfältig das Rezept für den Zaubertrank niedergeschrieben hatte.

„Dann bleiben für uns immer noch diese ganzen Bücher, die unsere Hermine uns hier angeschleppt hat." Sarah nickte der Schülerin, die den Disput schweigend verfolgt hatte, freundlich zu und ließ ihren Blick über die Stapel uralten Wissens streifen, die auf ihrem Wohnzimmertisch lagen. Entschlossen griff sie nach einem dicken, ledergebundenen Exemplar und schlug es auf, während sie Remus ein Anderes und Hermine ein Drittes zuschob. „Vielleicht finden wir ja darin noch etwas Nützliches."

Das würde ein sehr langer Tag werden...

- - - - -

„Ich werde es tun!"

Jade sah bei dieser Ankündigung so verblüfft aus, dass ihr Großvater ihr den Finger unter das Kinn legen und ihren Unterkiefer wieder hochklappen musste. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, argumentieren zu müssen, zu bitten ... Aber diese spontane Zusage aus dem Mund Severus Snapes, kaum dass sie ihr Vorhaben geschildert und das Rezept für den Zaubertrank hervorgeholt hatte, kam für sie völlig überraschend. „Du wirst...?"

„Das sagte ich doch gerade, oder?" Eine ironisch gehobene Augenbraue war der einzige Ausdruck seiner Belustigung.

„Einfach so?"

Snape seufzte leise. Sie würde ihn nicht so einfach damit durchkommen lassen, das war ihm von vorn herein klar gewesen. „Hör zu, es mag ja sein, dass ich Lupin und Black auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann, aber hier geht es im Grunde nicht um sie. Es geht um vierunddreißig unschuldige Opfer eines Werwolfsangriffs, die, wenn eure Recherchen zutreffen, eine – wenn auch geringe – Chance haben, dem Fluch der Lycantrophie zu entgehen. Und unter ihnen ist ein kleiner Junge, der schrecklich gern Äpfel isst. Was immer du von mir denken magst, Jade, ich bin nicht so engstirnig, diesen Menschen meine Hilfe zu verweigern."

„Es ist nicht ungefährlich für dich, Severus. Dieser Trank..."

„... hat es in sich, ich weiß. Einige der Zutaten, die ihr hier aufgelistet habt, sind alles andere als ungefährlich, besonders, wenn man sie miteinander kombinieren muss. Aber ich bin ziemlich gut, in dem, was ich tue. Also lass das einfach meine Sorge sein, okay?" Er beugte sich über das Pergament und las es noch einmal sorgfältig durch. „Wie viele Portionen sagtest du braucht ihr, vierunddreißig, nicht wahr?"

„Fünfunddreißig."

Stirnrunzelnd sah er auf. „Hast du nicht von vierunddreißig Opfern gesprochen?"

Jade holte tief Atem. „Wir brauchen fünfunddreißig, weil Greyback mich auch erwischt hat, als Sirius und ich im Ministerium gegen ihn gekämpft haben. Ich hatte zwar meine Animagusgestalt angenommen, aber da er mittels Welpenblut transformiert ist, besteht dennoch eine achtzigprozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich ebenfalls infiziert bin."

„Um Himmels Willen, Jade!" Dieser Ausruf kam von Dumbledore. „Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?"

„Was sollte ich denn sagen, Gramps?" Müde zuckte sie mit den Achseln. „Ich hätte dir davon erzählt, wenn es amtlich gewesen wäre. Aber bevor ich es nicht genau wusste..."

„Also fünfunddreißig Portionen." Snape brach das bedrückte Schweigen, das sich nach ihren Worten im Büro des Schulleiters ausgebreitet hatte. Seine Stimme klang gepresst. „Und die dreifache Menge Wolfsbanntrank, weil du und Jonas ihn vorsichtshalber auch einnehmen solltet. Der Einnahmebeginn liegt eine Woche vor Vollmond. Ich bringe euch die Phiolen, sobald ich alles fertig habe."

„Danke, Severus." Sie konnte das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

„Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, Jade." Er sah sie offen an. „Und damit meine ich alles was ich jemals über Werwölfe gesagt habe. Die Tatsache, dass ich deinen Freund Lupin nicht mag, hätte mir nicht den Blick auf die Realität verstellen dürfen. Eines kann ich dir versichern. Egal ob dieses Ritual wirkt oder nicht, du und Jonas werdet in meinen Augen immer das sein, was ihr auch heute seid. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, ich habe zu tun." Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Jade stieß dem Atem aus, den sie unwillkürlich angehalten hatte und drehte sich mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck im Gesicht zu ihrem Großvater um.

„Du hast heute den anderen Severus Snape kennen gelernt", erklärte Dumbledore ihr leise. „Den Severus Snape, den er sonst sorgfältig in sich verschließt, weil er nicht verletzt werden will. Er wird niemals ein Freund von Sirius oder Remus werden, dazu sitzen manche Wunden, die sie, James und Peter ihm während ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit acht- und gedankenlos zugefügt haben, einfach zu tief. Er wird sich vielleicht auch nie dazu durchringen können, in Harry nicht eine Wiedergeburt seines Vaters James zu sehen. Aber er wird ihm – und ihnen – trotzdem helfen, wenn er an das glaubt, wofür sie sich einsetzen."

„Und das ist es, worauf es letztendlich ankommt, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass es ausreichen wird..."

- - - - -

Irgendwann in der folgenden Nacht wachte Jade auf und stellte fest, dass Remus nicht mehr neben ihr lag. Leise stand sie auf und ging in den Wohnraum hinüber.

Remus stand am offenen Fenster und starrte in angespannter Körperhaltung auf den zunehmenden Mond, der als schmale Sichel über dem verbotenen Wald am dunklen Nachthimmel stand. Seine Hände umklammerten das Fensterbrett so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel ganz weiß aussahen. An der Art, wie seine Schultern sich anspannten, konnte Jade genau den Augenblick erkennen, in dem er sich ihrer Anwesenheit bewusst war.

Sie spürte, wie ihre Kehle sich angesichts seiner Reaktion verengte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn geschüttelt, bis er sie ansah, aber das hätte in seiner gegenwärtigen Stimmung nichts gebracht. Schweigend trat sie neben ihn.

Er rührte sich lange nicht. Aber schließlich war dennoch er es, der zuerst sprach. „Du solltest im Bett sein, Prinzessin. Du hast die halbe Nacht über diesen verdammten Büchern gesessen..."

„Das hast du auch getan."

„... und es hat nicht das Geringste gebracht!" Er stieß den Satz hervor, während seine Fäuste sich noch fester um das Fensterbrett krallten.

„Meinst du das wirklich?" Jade machte keine Bewegung, aber der eisige Zorn in ihrer Stimme traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Noch nie hatte sie so enttäuscht geklungen. Und sie war nicht über die Ergebnislosigkeit ihrer Nachforschungen enttäuscht, sondern über ihn!

„Prinzessin, ich..."

Sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Du bist wütend und enttäuscht darüber, dass Hermines Tipp nicht soviel gebracht hat, wie du dir erhofft hast. Das verstehe ich vollkommen, Liebling. Mir geht es nämlich ganz genauso. Ich habe mir so sehr gewünscht, dass wir die Lösung heute finden würden, für Jonas, für mich selbst, die anderen Opfer... Nun, das ist uns nicht gelungen. Aber es ist nicht wahr, dass unsere Recherchen nichts gebracht haben. Wir haben das Rezept für den Trank. Und Severus ist schon dabei, ihn für uns zuzubereiten. Sämtliche Auroren suchen überall im Land nach Fenrir Greyback. Und es bleiben uns noch ganze elf Tage, um das Rätsel um das Ritual zu lösen. Und selbst wenn wir es nicht schaffen sollten, wenn wir nicht in der Lage sein sollten, den Opfern des Ministeriumsangriffes zu helfen, dann werden wir trotzdem nicht aufgeben. Wir werden weiter versuchen, herauszufinden wie dieses Ritual vollzogen wird. Weil es nämlich weitere Angriffe geben wird, weitere Opfer."

„Aber für dich und Jonas wird es dann schon zu spät sein..."

Sie schlang von hinten die Arme um seine Taille und legte die Wange an seinen nackten Rücken. „Wir werden es trotzdem schaffen. Es gibt so viele Menschen, die lernen mussten, mit ihrer Lycantrophie zu leben. Jonas und ich sind nicht schwächer als sie. Und wir haben dich. Wir werden uns nicht unterkriegen lassen – genauso wenig wie du dich unterkriegen lassen hast." Sie schmiegte sich enger an ihn. „Ich liebe dich, Remus. Mehr als ich sagen kann."

Er drehte sich um und schlang seine Arme um ihren warmen, weichen Körper. „Oh Gott, ich liebe dich auch, Prinzessin."

Sie reckte sich ihm entgegen und küsste ihn. „Dann werden wir es ganz sicher schaffen, Liebling. Ob mit oder ohne Ritual. Denn eines weiß ich ganz genau – ich kann mit Allem leben. Auch mit der Lycantrophie. Das Einzige, was ich ganz sicher nicht ertragen könnte, wäre, dich zu verlieren."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Also die Geschichte mit dem Reviewzauber kennt ihr ja. Fein das lila Knöpfchen streicheln, dann könnt ihr bald lesen, was Malfoy und Konsorten im Schilde führen und warum Greyback an Jonas interessiert ist..._


	19. Finstere Pläne

_**Loki Slytherin: **Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass Dich das freut. Ist alles auf Willow zurückzuführen, auch wenn das erst im dritten Teil richtig erklärt wird..._

_**Lara: **Am Ende des zweiten Teiles? Halt durch, sind nur noch ein paar Kapitel!_

_**Elektra van Helsing: **Willkommen in der Welt der „Registrierten"! Und dass Du den zweiten Teil der Ritualanweisung nicht kapierst ist keine Schande! Geht Jade, Remus und ihren Freunden ganz genau so. Auflösung kommt später! Und bitte nicht zum Tier werden, habe nämlich keine Ahnung, ob Animagi auch reviewen!_

_**Mandy Rosalie: **Severus ist schließlich auch nur ein Mensch. Und wer – außer fiesen Todessern natürlich – könnte unserem Jonas widerstehen? Der ist doch soooo süß! Und sie haben das Sorgerecht, na klar!_

_**ReSeSi: **Danke schön, ich werde Deine guten Wünsche ausrichten, wenn unsere Freunde mal eine Pause bei ihren Nachforschungen einlegen... Die sehen ja kaum mal von diesen Büchern auf!_

_**Tillia: **Remus gibt nicht auf, er ist nur besorgt und deprimiert... Und ich nehme an, Du hast so Deine Probleme mit dem zweiten Teil, der Ritualanweisungen. Da bist Du nicht allein..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**19. Finstere Pläne**

Die nächsten Tage waren alles andere als erholsam. Besonders da am Montag der Unterricht wieder begann und sowohl Lehrern als auch Schülern neben Schule, Hausaufgaben und Unterrichtsvorbereitung tagsüber nur wenig Zeit für ihre Recherchen über das Lupus-Romulus-Ritual blieb. Aber wie Ron so treffend bemerkte, hatte der Tag vierundzwanzig Stunden und zur Not konnte man ja die Nacht noch dranhängen. Die Sondergenehmigung Professor Dumbledores, alle benötigten Bücher aus der Bibliothek so lange zu behalten, bis sie nicht mehr gebraucht wurden, und natürlich Harrys Tarnumhang stellten in dieser Situation zwar kleine, aber nicht unbedeutende Hilfen dar.

Zu aller Erstaunen tauchte am Montagabend auch Professor Woods in der Suite der Blacks auf und bot ihre Hilfe an. Offenbar hatte sie von Severus Snape von ihrem Vorhaben erfahren und wollte nun ihren Beitrag leisten. Was den Tränkemeister betraf, so hatte er bereits am späten Montag Nachmittag die versprochenen Phiolen vorbeigebracht – fünfunddreißig Einheiten des für das Ritual benötigten Zaubertrankes und einundzwanzig Tagesdosen Wolfsbanntrank, die er seinem Erzfeind Remus Lupin mit einem bedauernden Blick auf dessen Ziehsohn ausgehändigt hatte, der gerade mit Ginny fröhlich Karten spielte. Bevor er wieder gegangen war, hatte er Jonas noch freundlich über die braunen Locken gestrichen und ihm einen großen, roten Lutscher geschenkt, der vermutlich aus dem Honigtopf in Hogsmeade stammte.

Jade musste nach seinem Abgang je eine Hand unter Remus' und Sirius' Kinn legen, um ihre vor ungläubiger Überraschung heruntergeklappten Unterkiefer wieder in die normale Position zu bringen. Da sie nicht über mehr als zwei Hände verfügte, stand Sarah vor dem Problem, ihre ebenfalls entgleisten Gesichtszüge von allein wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Glücklicherweise hatte sie seit ihrem Sturz in die Zaubererwelt eine Menge Übung in dieser Disziplin gehabt. Hermine hingegen – völlig gefangen in ihren Recherchen – verzog keine Miene und griff nur nach dem nächsten Buch.

Der Gipfel der allgemeinen Hilfsbereitschaft war jedoch, dass – von Ginny und Hermine angestiftet – Harry und sogar Ron sich ebenfalls freiwillig mit Lesematerial bewaffneten. Ronald Weasley mit hochkonzentriertem Gesicht über einem Buch brüten zu sehen, das nicht unmittelbar mit dem Unterricht oder seinen Hausaufgaben zu tun hatte, war ein so ungewohnter Anblick, dass seine eigene Schwester ihn aus großen Augen anstarrte.

„Was ist denn los?", knurrte er nur mit finster gerunzelter Stirn angesichts ihrer offen zur Schau gestellten Verwunderung und blätterte eine Seite um. „Warum glotzt du so? Ich _kann_ lesen, weißt du?"

- - - - -

„Psst, nicht so laut!" Draco Malfoy warf einen genervten Blick auf seinen riesenhaften Freund Goyle, der eben mal wieder in eine der Trickstufen auf der Treppe zum Lehrergeschoss getreten war. „Du bist wirklich ein verdammter Idiot. Das wievielte Mal in den letzten Tagen bist du schon auf diese Stufe getreten, he? Viermal?"

„Fünfmal." Crabbe, der hinter ihm ging, hatte die rhetorisch gemeinte Frage wohl etwas zu wörtlich genommen, denn er war stehen geblieben und begann nun an seinen kurzen, dicken Fingern abzuzählen. „Das erste Mal am letzten Samstag vor dem Frühstück, als wir diesem Gryffindor-Schlammblut Granger mit ihrem Bücherstapel hier hoch gefolgt sind, weil du gesagt hast, dass es wahrscheinlich interessant sein könnte, wo sie mit all diesen Schwarten hinwill. Das zweite Mal..."

„Halt verdammt noch mal die Klappe, Crabbe, oder willst du, dass Filch uns hier entdeckt?" Malfoy verdrehte die Augen und verwünschte im Stillen die eine vereinsamte Gehirnzelle, die seine besten Freunde sich zu teilen schienen. Deshalb traten sie vermutlich auch immer paarweise auf – wenn sie sich zu weit voneinander entfernten, würde das mit der Aufrechterhaltung ihrer elementaren Körperfunktionen ohnehin schon überforderte Ding vermutlich völlig abstürzen... „Hilf lieber Goyle da raus. Und dann kommt weiter – aber leise!"

„Aber du hast doch gefragt, Draco..."

„Schnauze!" Malfoy wirbelte mit einem so erschreckenden Ausdruck in seinem bleichen, wutverzerrten Gesicht herum, dass Crabbe das Wort im Hals stecken blieb. „Halt endlich die Schnauze, verdammt!"

„Aber, Malfoy..."

Er starrte seine Kumpane finster an. „Potter und seine verdammten Freunde haben im letzten Schuljahr unsere Väter nach Askaban gebracht! Das hier ist unsere große Chance, es ihnen heimzuzahlen, versteht ihr? Wenn wir das hier ordentlich erledigen, werden wir uns nicht nur rächen können, sondern auch bereits an Weihnachten unser dunkles Mal erhalten und von da an vollwertige Todesser sein! Wir müssen nur herausfinden, was dieser verdammte Blutsverräter Black und seine Freunde – einschließlich dieser Pottertruppe von Gryffindor – dort oben treiben und meinem Vater eine Nachricht zukommen lassen! Und das lasse ich mir von euch Idioten nicht kaputt machen. Wenn ihr zu blöd oder zu feige seid, um diesen Auftrag auszuführen, dann mache ich es eben allein!"

„Wir sind nicht zu feige!" Crabbe runzelte in finsterer Konzentration die Stirn und reichte Goyle die Hand, um ihn aus der Trickstufe zu ziehen. Wie war doch gleich der andere Vorwurf gewesen, der vor „feige" kam?

„Dann lasst uns jetzt endlich gehen! Und haltet verdammt noch mal die Klappe!" Malfoy drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer angewiderten Grimasse, als er Goyle hinter sich erneut stolpern und leise fluchen hörte. Und so etwas nannte sich nun Reinblut...

- - - - -

Fenrir Greyback starrte mit finsterem Gesicht auf die Frau, die mit gesenktem Kopf und gefalteten Händen vor ihm stand. Ihr sauberer, weißer Kittel leuchtete in der Dämmerung des gruftähnlichen Kellerraumes wie eine Fackel. „Sie wurden also alle nach Hogwarts gebracht?", vergewisserte er sich noch einmal. „Alle Infizierten, ohne Ausnahme? Und das Kind ist nach seiner Genesung nicht nach St. Mungos zurückverlegt oder in ein Waisenhaus gebracht worden?"

„Nein. Sie haben alle Lycantrophen gleich am Tag nach dem Angriff nach Hogwarts verlegt, weil im St. Mungos der Platz für die verletzten Auroren und Ministeriumsmitarbeiter gebraucht wurde. Und von dort aus wurden sie nach ihrer Heilung nach Hause entlassen. Was aus dem Jungen geworden ist, weiß ich nicht. Er ist aber in keiner mir bekannten Einrichtung aufgetaucht... Weder in einem Krankenhaus, noch in einem Waisenhaus."

„Verdammter Mist!" Greyback ergriff einen hölzernen Stuhl und schmetterte ihn mit lautem Krachen gegen die Wand, wo er in seine Einzelteile zersplitterte. Seine Kiefer mahlten und seine riesigen Hände ballten sich zu schinkengroßen Fäusten. „Wir brauchen diesen verdammten Bengel! Unbedingt! Ohne ihn kann der neue Plan des dunklen Lords nicht aufgehen!"

Die Krankenschwester – eine langjährige, treue Anhängerin Voldemorts, die unter anderem im St. Mungos für ihn spionierte – zuckte nicht einmal zusammen bei diesem Wutausbruch. Sie kannte das aufbrausende Wesen des alten Werwolfs zur Genüge, immerhin pflegte sie ihn schon seit Jahren nach seinen Transformationen. „Wozu brauchen wir denn ausgerechnet diesen Jungen?"

„Welpenblut, das müsstest du dir doch eigentlich denken können, du Idiotin!", zischte er sie verächtlich an. „Wenn der geplante Angriff auf Hogwarts gelingen soll, muss ich lange vor Mitternacht transformieren können und in der Schule für Schrecken und Verwirrung sorgen!" _All die Kinder – all das frische, junge Blut!_ Er erschauerte beim bloßen Gedanken daran vor Vorfreude. Endlich mal wieder ein Auftrag, der ihm wirklich Spaß machen würde... „Alle anderen Ersttransformierenden sind einfach zu alt, um in Frage zu kommen. Es gibt nicht viele, die davon wissen, aber das Welpenblut entfaltet nun einmal nur dann seine volle Wirkung, wenn der Spender noch sehr jung ist."

„Also deshalb..."

„Ja, deshalb habe ich die Eltern des Kindes vor dem Ministerium getötet und ihn selbst nur leicht verletzt. Weil wir für den bevorstehenden großen Angriff einen passenden Spender brauchen! Wir müssen diesen verdammten Bengel unter allen Umständen finden!"

„Das ist nicht mehr nötig!" Lucius Malfoy betrat den Raum, ein Blatt Pergament in der Hand. „Ich weiß, wo er ist. Ich habe gerade einen Brief meines Sohnes bekommen. Das Kind, das du suchst, Fenrir, befindet sich noch immer in Hogwarts. Dieser Lupin und McCormick haben ihn aufgenommen und das Sorgerecht für ihn bekommen. Sie wollen ihn großziehen."

Ein fieses Grinsen breitete sich auf Greybacks Gesicht aus. „Lupin? Remus Lupin? Dieser Lehrer, den dein Sohn so verabscheut? Ist er nicht auch ein Werwolf? Ich glaube, den habe ich vor etwa dreißig Jahren gebissen... Er war mein erster Auftrag... Und dann noch die McCormick, Dumbledores Enkelin? Die habe ich doch in der letzten Vollmondnacht im Ministerium erwischt! Sie ist zwar ein verdammter Animagus, aber das wird ihr nicht viel nützen, schätze ich mal. Und ausgerechnet die Beiden wollen den Jungen großziehen? Eine Familie von Werwölfen bilden? Ich lach mich tot!" Und tatsächlich brach er in brüllendes Gelächter aus.

Malfoy grinste ebenfalls höhnisch. „Das sollte den alten Narren Dumbledore eigentlich endlich zu Fall bringen. Das Ministerium kann doch unmöglich dulden, dass in der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei eine ganze Werwolfsfamilie ihr Unwesen treibt! Schlimm genug, dass dieser Lupin wieder dort unterrichten darf..."

„Das ist bald vorbei, Lucius!" Greyback schlug seinem Gegenüber aufmunternd auf die Schulter und dieser ging unter dem Hieb prompt in die Knie. „Nach dem nächsten Vollmond befindet sich die Schule fest in der Hand des dunklen Lords. Die Mitglieder der magischen Gesellschaft werden sich ihm zu Hunderten anschließen, und sei es nur, um ihre lieben Kinderchen zu schützen. Dann kann uns auch das verdammte Ministerium nichts mehr anhaben. Schließlich sind die Kinder der meisten Mitarbeiter dort ebenfalls auf Hogwarts. Alles was wir brauchen, um unser Ziel zu erreichen, ist dieser Junge."

„Und den werden wir bekommen, Fenrir!", versicherte der blonde Todesser und trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt aus der Reichweite seines Kumpans, bevor der ihn noch mit weiteren körperlichen Aufmerksamkeiten bedenken konnte. „Und ich weiß auch schon, wie wir das anstellen werden!"

- - - - -

„Großer Gott!" Sarah sah entsetzt von dem Buch auf, in dem sie gerade gelesen hatte. „Das ist doch nicht zu fassen! Wie furchtbar!"

„Was ist denn los, Liebling?" Sirius blickte bei ihrem Ausruf erschrocken von den Aufzeichnungen des alten Mr. Lupin auf, die er nun schon zum zweiten Mal sorgfältig durchging.

„Greyback transformiert doch mittels Welpenblutes, wenn er nicht bis Mitternacht in einer Vollmondnacht warten will, nicht wahr?"

„Stimmt genau." Remus sah nicht einmal auf. „Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die es gibt. Hoffe ich zumindest!"

„Aber woher bekommt er dieses Welpenblut? Ich meine, er muss seinen jeweiligen Spender in der vorhergehenden Vollmondnacht infizieren, das ist mir schon klar. Aber was passiert dann? Er kann ihn schließlich nicht einfach fortschleppen und ihn zu Hause in den Kühlschrank legen, bis er ihn braucht..."

„Was ist denn ein Kühlschrank?" Ron blickte verständnislos in die Runde, aber niemand außer Hermine, die ihm allerdings nur einen Rippenstoß versetzte, beachtete ihn, weil sich mittlerweile alle auf Sirius' Frau konzentrierten, die mit bleichem, angespanntem Gesicht vor ihrem Buch saß und deren Finger nervös zitterten.

„Die meisten Werwolfsopfer – nein eigentlich alle – landen im St. Mungos. Dort ist man auf derartige Verletzungen spezialisiert." Auch Jade starrte Sarah gebannt an. „Und von da aus werden sie nach ihrer Genesung natürlich nach Hause entlassen."

„Wie also findet er seinen Spender für die nächste Verwandlung wieder?"

Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine runzelten die Stirn, als ihnen die Bedeutung von Sarahs Frage aufging. Natürlich, irgendwie musste Greyback seinen Spender doch erst einmal in seine Gewalt bringen...

„Wenn es Entführungen lycantropher Personen gegeben hätte, hätte das bestimmt im Tagespropheten gestanden", bemerkte Willow Woods leise.

„Genau!"

„Warum sagst du uns nicht einfach, worauf du hinaus willst Sarah?" Remus wirkte jetzt leicht ungeduldig. „Wenn es wichtig ist..."

„Oh, es ist wichtig! Es ist sogar sehr wichtig! Weil nämlich hier in diesem Buch steht, dass als Spender für vorgezogene Werwolfsverwandlungen nur Kinder infrage kommen, je jünger sie sind, desto besser ist es, weil nur ihr Blut die gewünschten Eigenschaften aufweist. Wenn wir also davon ausgehen, dass Greyback während jeder Transformation einen Spender für die nächste infiziert, dann muss dieser Spender diesmal ..."

„... unser Jonas sein!" Jade, die aufgestanden und hinter Sarah getreten war, um über deren Schulter einen Blick in das bewusste Buch zu werfen, wurde so weiß wie die Wand hinter ihr, als die Erkenntnis sie geradezu ansprang. Remus sprang auf und nahm sie in den Arm, weil sie plötzlich schwankte. Sie blickte ihn aus Augen an, in denen das reine Grauen zu lesen stand. „Deshalb hat er seine Eltern getötet und ihn bis auf diese relativ leichte Verletzung verschont, Remus! Er brauchte ein _Waisenkind_. Jemanden, den niemand vermisst, wenn..."

„... er einfach spurlos verschwindet", beendete Sarah leise ihren Satz, als sie abbrach. „Vermutlich geht er jedes Mal so vor. Kann man das nicht überprüfen? Es muss sich doch feststellen lassen, wie viele lycantrophe Waisenkinder während Greybacks Werwolfzeit im St. Mungos behandelt wurden und was danach mit ihnen geschah."

„Du hast vollkommen Recht, Liebling!" Sirius war bereits auf den Beinen und griff nach seinem Umhang. „Es muss im Krankenhaus Aufzeichnungen darüber geben. Und wenn wir die mit den Aufzeichnungen der Waisenhäuser vergleichen und dort auf Ungereimtheiten stoßen, können wir vielleicht sogar feststellen, wer im St. Mungos für Voldemort arbeitet. Denn ohne eine zuverlässige Kontaktperson, die ihm die infizierten Kinder nach deren Genesung zuführt, könnte Greyback das nicht durchziehen!"

„Okay." Remus holte tief Luft und blickte Jade besorgt hinterher, die gerade wortlos aus dem Raum eilte. Vermutlich würde sie sich jetzt erst einmal eine Weile an Jonas' Bett setzen, um sich mit eigenen Augen davon zu überzeugen, dass er in Sicherheit war. Dass ihm von Greyback keine Gefahr mehr drohte. Er verstand sie vollkommen. Allein der Gedanke, dass dieses wunderbare, liebenswerte Kind in den Augen des alten Werwolfs nichts anderes war als ein Mittel zum Zweck, ein Medikament, um vorzeitig zu transformieren... „Überprüf das, Sirius. Vielleicht kannst du Greybacks Kontakt wirklich identifizieren. Vielleicht können wir ihn dadurch sogar dingfest machen."

Sirius nickte nur und trat zum Kamin hinüber.

„Padfood?"

Er drehte sich noch einmal um. „Ja, Moony?"

„Falls ihr ihn fassen könnt – Greyback meine ich – falls ihr seiner habhaft werdet, will ich ihn sehen. Ich will dieses verfluchte Monster sehen, das mich als Kind infiziert und zu einem Leben als Werwolf verurteilt hat, das Jade verletzt und womöglich angesteckt hat und das Jonas infiziert hat, nur um ihn wie einen Wegwerfartikel für seine Transformation zu gebrauchen... Ich will diesem verdammten Mörder gegenübertreten und ihm in die Augen sehen und zwar noch bevor wir dieses Ritual durchzuführen versuchen!"

Sirius zögerte. „Moony..."

„Bitte, Padfood! Es ist mir wichtig!"

„Okay." Sirius nickte langsam. Remus hatte ein Recht darauf, nach allem was dieser Kerl ihm und den Menschen, die er liebte, angetan hatte... „Du hast mein Wort."

„Danke." Remus atmete tief durch. „Ich danke dir. Und jetzt", er ging zur Tür, noch immer diesen harten, angespannten Ausdruck im bleichen Gesicht, „werde ich erst einmal nach meiner Frau und meinem Jungen sehen."

Sechs Augenpaare folgten ihm, als er den Raum verließ und die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So, das war es für heute. Ich werde Remus jetzt erst mal eine kurze Verschnaufpause gönnen – immerhin nähern wir uns mit Riesenschritten dem Finale. Wer wissen will, wie es weiter geht... Ach, Ihr kennt das Spiel ja! REVIEWS!_


	20. Malfoys Rache

_**Loki Slytherin: **… und das wollen wir dich nicht! Kein Problem, ich versteh Dich auch so!_

_**Eva Luna: **Toll, dass Dir die FF gefällt. Hier geht es weiter!_

_**ReSeSi: **Wirst Du! Einen Teil davon schon hier!_

_**Mandy Rosalie: **Huch, das ist ja ein tolles Kompliment! Hier geht es weiter! Viel Spaß!_

_**Uli: **Steh auf – um Merlins Willen! Wie willst Du denn vom Fußboden aus an den Reviewknopf kommen?_

_**Ewjena: **Ach Gott, ich beeil mich ja schon! Immer dieses Gehetze... °SMILE°_

_**Pemaroth: **Himmel! Abgekaute Fingernägel? Okay, okay – es geht weiter. Die Finger lässt Du aber bitte dran, okay? Die brachst Du zum reviewen!_

_**Lara: **Ja, ich war auch ganz erstaunt. Habe es mir sogar beweisen lassen. Eine ganze Seite, hintereinander weg – er kann es tatsächlich!_

_**Frosch ohne Kaese: **Tollwütige Frettchen haben aber nur eine kurze Lebensdauer – ist das ein Trost für Dich? Besonders, wenn sie sich mit großen Hunden oder sogar mit Wölfen anlegen... Von Pumas ganz zu schweigen. Stehen eben doch am falschen Ende der Nahrungskette..._

_**Lewanna: **Na dreimal darfst Du raten!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**20. Malfoys Rache**

Remus schaffte es beim besten Willen nicht, sofort in seine und Jades Suite zurückzukehren. Zuerst musste er sich etwas beruhigen, weil seine Wut und sein Hass, die er im Beisein seiner Freunde und Schüler nur mit Mühe hatte zügeln können, nun mit ganzer Macht aus ihm hervorbrachen. ‚Greyback, du verdammtes, mordgieriges Ungeheuer!', tobte es in ihm. ‚Komme Jade oder unserem Jungen noch einmal zu nahe und ich werde dich mit bloßen Händen in Stücke reißen!'

Schwer atmend lehnte er einen Augenblick lang an der Mauer des finstern Ganges, auf dem die Lehrerunterkünfte lagen, die Hände zu harten Fäusten geballt und die Zähne so fest zusammengebissen, dass sein Kiefer davon schmerzte, und kämpfte um seine Beherrschung. Am liebsten hätte er mit der Faust auf das Mauerwerk hinter ihm eingeschlagen, bis der Schmerz in seiner Hand alle anderen Emotionen überlagerte. Aber abgesehen davon, dass eine solche Aktion nicht wirklich konstruktiv war, würde Jade sich nur unnötig sorgen, wenn er mit blutenden Fingerknöcheln zurückkam.

Und sie hatte im Moment schon genug an der Erkenntnis zu knabbern, dass ihr geliebter kleiner Junge von Greyback infiziert und nur deshalb verschont worden war, um beim nächsten Vollmond dennoch getötet zu werden... Lediglich ein unbedeutendes Opfer, ein Mittel zum Zweck...

Verfluchtes Todessergesindel!

Beim nächsten Vollmond – Merlin, das waren nur noch acht Tage... ‚Was zum Troll hattest du vor, Greyback? Was war diesmal dein Ziel?', fragte er im Stillen. Wofür sollte Jonas sterben, einen erneuten Angriff auf das Ministerium? Konnte Voldemort so versessen auf die Eroberung dieser Behörde sein, dass er es so kurze Zeit nach seiner Niederlage noch einmal versuchen wollte? ‚Nun, dunkler Lord, Pech gehabt', dachte er grimmig. ‚Unser Kind steht nicht mehr zur Verfügung...'

Ein leises Rascheln irgendwo weiter hinten im Gang ließ ihn erstarren. All seine Wolfssinne nutzend, verharrte er regungslos. War dort hinten jemand? Sehen konnte er nichts, obwohl seine Augen, geschärft von der Lycantrophie, nachts bei weitem schärfer waren als die normaler Menschen. Und zu hören war auch für empfindliche Wolfsohren nichts mehr. Aber da war dieser Geruch... Ein sich rasch zerstreuender Hauch von Schweiß. Saurem Schweiß – als ob der Verursacher Angst gehabt hätte. Angstschweiß roch eindeutig anders als normaler Körperschweiß, eine Tatsache, die dem Raubtier in ihm nur zu bewusst war. Remus starrte noch immer in die Finsternis. Aber der Geruch wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwächer, bis er sich schließlich ganz verflüchtigt hatte. Wer immer ihn hinterlassen hatte – er war fort.

Langsam ließ die Anspannung in seinen Gliedern nach, als der wachsame Wolf in den Hintergrund trat und wieder dem Menschen Platz machte. Noch was seine Zeit nicht gekommen... Mit einem leisen Seufzer ging Remus die paar Schritte bis zur Tür und öffnete sie leise.

Jade hatte im Wohnzimmer ein kleines magisches Nachtlicht brennen lassen, eine Art Kerze mit kalter Flamme, die weder von allein verlöschen noch einen Brand auslösen konnte. Seit Jonas bei ihnen lebte, brannte dieses Licht jede Nacht, damit er sich nicht fürchtete, falls er einmal aufwachen sollte.

Die Tür zum Kinderzimmer stand offen.

Als Remus über die Schwelle trat, konnte er Jade neben Jonas auf dem Bett liegen sehen – ihr kastanienbrauner Schopf ruhte neben dem hellbraunen Wuschelkopf des Kindes auf dem weißen Kissen. Aber während der Junge in ihrer Umarmung friedlich schlief, wie ein kleiner Igel unter seiner Decke zusammengekringelt und seinen heiß geliebten Oliver fest im Arm haltend, starrte Jade blicklos in die Finsternis. Als sie ihn bemerkte, wandte sie ihm das Gesicht zu und er konnte im schwachen Licht der Kerze die Tränen in ihren Augen und auf ihren Wangen glänzen sehen.

Sie sagte nichts, aber das war auch nicht nötig – der Schmerz und die Angst in ihrem Blick schnürten ihm die Kehle zu. Vermutlich auch deswegen, weil sie seine eigenen Gefühle perfekt widerspiegelten. Wortlos setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und zog sie sanft in seine Arme, auf seinen Schoss. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und lehnte das tränenfeuchte Gesicht an seine Brust. Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so da, schweigend, den jeweils anderen umklammernd und den Blick auf das friedlich schlafende Kind im Bett gerichtet.

Den vertrauensvoll schlafenden kleinen Jungen, der jetzt _ihr_ Kind war, _ihr_ kleiner Sohn, den sie vor allem Bösen beschützen wollten...

Als Jade schließlich den Kopf hob, um ihn zu küssen, konnte er ihre Verzweiflung förmlich schmecken. Sie drängte sie näher an ihn, umschlang ihn mit ihren Armen und presste ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund, als fürchtete sie auseinander zufallen, wenn sie ihm nicht schnell genug nahe genug kommen könnte. Ihre Hände wühlten sich in sein Haar, ihre Zunge schob sich zwischen seine Lippen – nicht sanft und zärtlich sondern stürmisch und drängend.

Er packte sie fester, als sie sich auf seinem Schoss drehte, ihre Beine sich um seine Taille schlangen und sie den Kusswinkel veränderte, um ihn noch tiefer kosten zu können, kam mit seiner süßen Last auf die Füße und trug sie hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sie auf den Boden stellte, ehe er sich umdrehte und leise die Kinderzimmertür schloss.

Bevor er sich ihr danach wieder zuwenden konnte, hatte sie ihn schon gepackt und an die Wand geschoben; ihr schlanker Körper drängte sich stürmisch gegen seinen, ihr hungriger Mund schien ihn verschlingen zu wollen und ihrer Hände... Himmel, ihre Hände! Erschauernd ging er auf ihre wilden erotischen Forderungen ein, zog sie näher an sich und begegnete ihrer Leidenschaft mit seiner eigenen.

Jade seufzte leise, als sie seine Erwiderung spürte. Aber es reichte ihr nicht – es war noch lange nicht genug. Heute brauchte sie mehr, so viel mehr von ihm... Heute wollte sie keine zärtliche Rücksichtnahme, kein sanftes Verschmelzen... Sie wollte... Sie brauchte...

Sein Umhang fiel zu Boden, während er ihren fast gewaltsamen Kuss erwiderte und gleich darauf hörte Remus, wie der Stoff seines Hemdes zerriss. Sie schob das zerfetzte Kleidungsstück über seine Schultern hinab, eine rasche Bewegung ihrer geschickten Finger und seine Arme waren plötzlich in dem Stofffetzen gefangen. Erschauernd blickte er ihr in die vor wilder, sinnlicher Gier glänzenden Augen. „Jade... Großer Gott, Prinzessin..."

Sie verschloss ihm die Lippen wieder mit ihrem Mund, einerseits weil sie diesen Kuss unbedingt brauchte, seine Wärme, seinen Geschmack, andererseits um ihn am Sprechen zu hindern, und er konnte nur hilflos stöhnen, als ihre Hände wieder fieberhaft über seinen Körper strichen, seine Muskeln nachzeichneten und seine Haut überall dort zum Glühen brachten, wo sie ihn berührten. Ihre Finger fanden seine Brustspitzen, strichen darüber, kratzten, erregten ihn, bis er vor hilflosem Verlangen zu vergehen glaubte. Ihre Lippen verließen seinen Mund, wanderten seinen Hals hinab, küssend und saugend, über sein Schlüsselbein, seinen Brustkorb und fanden eine seiner Brustspitzen. Und während sie hart an der kleinen festen Knospe saugte, waren ihre Finger bereits mit seiner Gürtelschnalle beschäftigt.

Sie war nicht sanft. Sie war nicht rücksichtsvoll. Der Knopf seiner Hose sprang ab und rollte davon, aber sie achtete nicht darauf, stattdessen schob sie das Kleidungsstück nebst Unterhose mit einer einzigen Bewegung an seinem vor Erregung zitternden Körper hinab. Und dann umschloss sie seine Erektion mit ihren warmen, kräftigen Händen, massierte ihn, quälte ihn, trieb ihn beinahe in den Wahnsinn, und er konnte nur noch hilflos stöhnend den Kopf an die Wand lehnen und sich ergeben.

Als sie auf die Knie ging und die Hände durch ihren heißen, gierigen Mund ersetzte, hätte er beinahe aufgeschrieen. Nur die Tatsache, dass Jonas im Nebenzimmer schlief, hielt ihn davon ab. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um die ächzenden, abgehackten Laute zu dämpfen, die er beim besten Willen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Himmel, wie gern hätte er jetzt die Hände in ihren Locken vergraben. Wie gern hätte er ihr jede einzelne Sekunde dieser erotischen Folter zurückgezahlt! Aber die Stofffesseln an seinen Handgelenken hinderten ihn daran. „Himmel, Jade!"

Sie sah auf und das Funkeln in ihren Augen brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand. „Bitte... Prinzessin... Lass mich dich berühren!"

Jade richtete sich auf und küsste ihn wild, während ihre geschickten Hände ihn gnadenlos weiter quälten. „Ich will dich!", flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen und schluckte sein hilfloses Keuchen. Ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller, härter. „Ich will, dass du kommst. Und zwar jetzt!"

Mit einem wilden, kapitulierenden Stöhnen entlud sich seine Leidenschaft und er sank hilflos erbebend zu Boden, weil seine Beine ihm plötzlich den Dienst versagten. „Großer Gott, Prinzessin..." Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, ob er jetzt fluchen oder lieber dankbar vor ihr auf die Knie fallen sollte. „Warum...?"

„Weil ich es so wollte. Weil ich _dich_ so wollte." Ihre geschickten Finger befreiten ihn von den Resten seiner Kleidung. „Weil ich diesmal diejenige sein wollte, die gibt. Und täusche dich nicht, Moony, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!"

Sie drückte ihn an den Schultern zu Boden, bis sie rittlings auf ihm saß und küsste ihn erneut. Aber diesmal sanfter, zärtlicher.

Er schob lächelnd eine endlich befreite Hand in ihr Haar und erwiderte den Kuss liebevoll. „Darf ich mich diesmal daran beteiligen?"

Ihr Lächeln blitzte auf, sinnlich und herausfordernd, als er nach dem Saum ihres T-Shirts griff und ihr das Kleidungsstück mit einer raschen, geschickten Bewegung über den Kopf zog, bevor seine Hände sich um ihre Brüste schlossen.

„Ich zähle darauf!"

- - - - -

Wer jemals versucht hat, einem kerngesunden quirligen fünfjähriges Kind eine übelriechende und übelschmeckende Medizin zu verabreichen, kann bestimmt nachfühlen, welch schweren Kampf Remus und Jade in den ersten Tagen der Woche vor dem Vollmond immer wieder zu kämpfen hatten, um ihn dazu zu bringen, brav seinen Wolfsbanntrank zu nehmen. Jonas' unschuldiger kindlicher Verstand war einfach noch nicht in der Lage, die Tatsache zu realisieren, dass er sich ohne diesen Trank zukünftig jeden Monat in eine gefährliche Bestie verwandeln würde – genauso eine schreckliche Bestie wie die, die seine Eltern getötet und ihn verletzt hatte. Er wusste nur, dass das Zeug, das Jade ihn in dem großen, dampfenden Becher servierte, ganz furchtbar roch und noch viel furchtbarer schmeckte. Und er hatte verständlicherweise überhaupt keine Lust, etwas so Ekelhaftes zu trinken.

Jade konnte es ihm nachfühlen. Das schreckliche Gebräu verursachte ihr regelmäßig eine furchtbare Übelkeit, die noch schlimmer wurde, weil sie sich ja nicht erbrechen durfte, um die Wirksamkeit des Trankes nicht zu gefährden. Und sie war erstaunt und auch etwas neidisch darüber, dass Remus seinen Becher bis zur Neige leeren konnte, ohne auch nur einmal die Miene zu verziehen.

Andererseits war sie bereits nach drei Tagen froh über seinen gusseisernen Magen, weil ihre beiden Männer nämlich nun einen Wettkampf daraus machten, wer von ihnen das notwendige Übel in Flüssigform am schnellsten austrinken konnte – ein Spiel, bei dem sie, Jade, regelmäßig verlor.

Ihrer intensiven Recherchen zum Trotz waren sie – was das Ritual betraf – noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Sie hatten unzählige Bücher gewälzt und alles über Werwölfe zusammengetragen, was sie finden konnten. Stunden um Stunden hatten sie mit ihren Nachforschungen verbracht, ihre Nächte waren immer länger geworden, je näher der Vollmond gerückt war, aber genützt hatte es nichts.

Sirius war bei seinen Nachforschungen auf insgesamt sieben lycantrophe Waisenkinder gestoßen, die in den letzten zwei Jahren im St. Mungos behandelt worden waren und anschließend spurlos verschwanden. Jedes dieser Verschwinden ging unmittelbar einem groß angelegten Todesser-Angriff voraus. Aber Voldemorts Kontaktperson hatte er noch nicht identifizieren können.

Und Greyback lief noch immer frei herum, obwohl jeder Auror im Land nach ihm suchte.

Schließlich hatten Remus, Jade und ihre Freunde in der letzten Nacht die Segel streichen müssen; sie würden es nicht schaffen. Nicht ohne Greyback. Nicht ohne herausgefunden zu haben, wie das Ritual durchzuführen war.

Trotz der ihrer behutsamen Versuche, den Jungen auf sein zukünftiges Leben als Werwolf vorzubereiten, begriff Jonas ganz offensichtlich nicht, was mit ihm geschehen würde. Jade vermutete, dass er erst nach seiner ersten Transformation wirklich verstehen würde, was mit ihm passiert war, ein Gedanke, der ihr schon im Voraus die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben drohte. Je näher die Vollmondnacht rückte, umso angespannter und nervöser wurde sie. Was, wenn ihr kleiner Junge – wie ungefähr vierzig Prozent aller infizierten Kinder – die furchtbaren Qualen der ersten Verwandlung nicht überlebte?

Was, wenn sie tatsächlich selbst infiziert war und aufgrund ihrer eigenen Verwandlung nicht in der Lage sein würde, ihm beizustehen?

Remus spürte ihre Verzweiflung, ihre furchtbare Angst um das Kind und kämpfte gegen seine eigene Wut darüber an, dass er definitiv nicht in der Lage sein würde, den beiden Menschen beizustehen, die ihm das Wichtigste auf der Welt waren.

Entsprechend gedrückt war die Stimmung am Morgen des Vollmondtages. Die letzte Dosis des Wolfsbanntrankes war schnell eingenommen. Und die Stunden verrannen in beinahe atemberaubendem Tempo – Jade hatte das furchtbare Gefühl, als verginge die Zeit um ein Vielfaches schneller als gewöhnlich.

Jonas war quengelig und unleidlich. Er fühlte sich unwohl, so als hätte er sich eine schlimme Erkältung eingefangen. Sein Hals war rau und tat weh, seine Augen tränten und er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Zum ersten Mal, seit er bei Jade und Remus lebte, protestierte er nicht dagegen, ein Mittagsschläfchen zu halten.

Nachdem Jade ihn zu Bett gebracht und das Kinderzimmer verlassen hatte, lehnte sie neben der geschlossenen Tür und schluchzte leise in ihre Hände. Er war doch noch so klein, fast noch ein Baby! Wie konnte jemand einem unschuldigen Kind so etwas antun?

Sie wünschte so sehr, dass Remus jetzt bei ihr wäre, nur, um sich an ihn anlehnen zu können und zu spüren, wie er sie tröstend in den Arm nahm, aber der hatte eine dringende Besprechung mit Willow Woods, die ja in den kommenden zwei Tagen seinen Unterricht übernehmen musste.

Schließlich setzte sie sich mit einem Buch vor den Kamin.

In den letzten Tagen war es empfindlich kühl geworden. Das nasskalte englische Herbstwetter passte genau zu ihrer Stimmung, dunkler, wolkenverhangener Himmel, eisiger Regen, Sturm. Bereits am frühen Nachmittag war es dämmrig. Und der Verbotene Wald war unter den dichten Nebelschwaden kaum zu erkennen.

Nach einer Weile gab Jade es auf, sich auf ihr Buch konzentrieren zu wollen. Nachdenklich starrte sie in die Kaminflammen. Wenn Jonas' Beschwerden Symptome seiner Lycantrophie waren, dann bestand tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, dass sie nicht infiziert war. Bis auf diese schreckliche Unruhe – diese furchtbare Nervosität, die aber auf ihre Sorge um den kleinen Jungen zurückzuführen war – fühlte sie sich nämlich vollkommen in Ordnung. Hoffentlich! Dann könnte sie wenigstens Jonas während seiner Transformation beistehen... Sie würde Remus danach fragen, wenn er von seiner Besprechung zurück kam...

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufblicken. „Ja, bitte?"

Ginny schlüpfte ins Zimmer, gefolgt von Hermine. „Madam Pomfrey schickt uns, Jade. Es gab einen Unfall beim Quiddichtraining der Hufflepuffs und sie lässt fragen, ob du einen Moment Zeit hast, um ihr bei der Versorgung der zwei Verletzten zu helfen. Professor Woods hat gerade eine Besprechung..."

„...mit Remus, ja, ich weiß." Jade erhob sich und warf einen besorgten Blick auf die geschlossene Kinderzimmertür. „Könntet ihr bei Jonas bleiben, bis ich zurück bin? Im Augenblick schläft er zwar, aber..."

„Natürlich! Wir haben heute beide keinen Unterricht mehr." Hermine lächelte Jade beruhigend an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden gut auf ihn aufpassen!"

- - - - -

Der Unfall beim Quiddichtraining stellte sich als Zusammenstoß zweier Besen in etwa acht Metern Höhe heraus. Beide Spieler waren ungebremst auf das Quiddichfeld hinabgestürzt und hatten diverse Knochenbrüche und andere Verletzungen erlitten. Und einer von ihnen schwor Stein und Bein, dass es bei diesem Zusammenprall nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen war.

„Jemand hat unsere Besen mit einem Fluch belegt!", behauptete Steve Dobbins im Brustton der Überzeugung, während Jade seine Prellungen und Schürfwunden verarztete und seine gebrochenen Glieder richtete.

Professor Sprout, die aufgebrachte Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff, kündigte eine Untersuchung der fraglichen Fluggeräte an, sobald es Madame Hooch gelungen sein würde, sie wieder einzufangen. Im Moment kreisten sie nämlich um den Astronomieturm und versuchten, sich gegenseitig zum Absturz zu bringen. Und unten auf dem Rasen stand eine ständig anwachsende Schülerschar und starrte in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel, um dieses Schauspiel auf keinen Fall zu verpassen, wie man vom Fenster der Krankenstation aus gut erkennen konnte.

Der andere Verletzte, ein Junge namens David Bings, sagte gar nichts. Er war mit dem Kopf zuerst aufgeschlagen und hatte das Bewusstsein noch nicht wieder erlangt.

Erst nach etwa mehreren Stunden waren alle Prellungen, Verstauchungen und Knochenbrüche geheilt und Severus Snape stand vor der Aufgabe, schnellstens neues Skelewachs zu brauen, da Madam Pomfreys Vorräte völlig erschöpft waren. Die Krankenschwester behauptete, noch nie so viele Knochenbrüche auf einmal geheilt zu haben.

Mit einem erschrockenen Blick auf die Uhr stellte Jade fest, dass es schon fast Abend geworden war. Ob Jonas etwa immer noch schlief?

Sie war gerade dabei, den weißen Kittel auszuziehen, den Madam Pomfrey ihr freundlicherweise geliehen hatte, als die Tür zur Krankenstation so heftig aufgestoßen wurde, dass sie laut gegen die Wand knallte.

Harry stürmte in den Raum. Er hatte einen harten, angespannten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Und auf seinen Armen trug er eine bleiche, reglose Ginny Weasley. Hinter ihm kam Ron, der Hermine stützte. Sie blutete aus verschiedenen Wunden und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Um Merlins Willen!" Jade eilte auf Harry zu und half ihm dabei, das reglose Mädchen auf eines der Krankenbetten zu legen. „Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sie sich, während ihre Hände bereits damit beschäftigt waren, Ginnys Kleidung abzustreifen, damit sie sie auf Verletzungen untersuchen konnte.

Harry hielt ihre Hand fest, ohne den besorgten Blick seiner grünen Augen von dem bleichen Gesicht seiner Freundin abzuwenden. Er zitterte leicht und seine Stimme war so rau, dass sie Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen. „Lass das Madam Pomfrey machen, Jade..."

„Ich bin ausgebildete Heilerin, Harry. Ich weiß genau, was ich hier tue!"

„Aber du hast im Moment keine Zeit, Ginny zu untersuchen", keuchte Hermine schluchzend und stützte sich noch etwas mehr auf Ron, der so blass war, dass seine Sommersprossen beinahe fluoreszierend wirkten. „Du musst Professor Lupin alarmieren! Und Sirius und Professor Dumbledore! Es gehr um Jonas..." Sie stockte kurz, holte tief Atem und brachte dann mit einem einzigen Satz die Welt zum Stillstand.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Jade... Jonas ist entführt worden!"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Huch, ein Cliff! Wie ist denn das passiert? Und wie geht es jetzt eigentlich weiter? Vollmond, Jonas entführt, bevorstehender Angriff... Seid nett und streichelt brav das Knöpfchen, ja? Dann schreibe ich auch heute noch weiter, obwohl ich Geburtstag habe..._


	21. Die Heulende Hütte

_**Loki Slytherin: **Mhmm, lecker! Danke schön! Was Jonas angeht... Habe meine sadistische Ader entdeckt. Ich weiß, normalerweise gehöre ich in psychiatrische Behandlung..._

_**Lara: **Ganz so schnell hat es nicht geklappt. Der verdammte Greyback weigert sich einfach, still und leise abzunibbeln..._

_**ReSeSi: **Hier geht es weiter, sorry, hat doch etwas gedauert..._

_**Ewjena: **Das war doch keine Erpressung, Süße! Eher ein kleiner Anreiz! Bin doch so süchtig nach Reviews!_

_**Mandy Rosalie: **Wie alt ich geworden bin? Alt genug, um nicht darüber zu reden... Kannst ja „Oma" zu mir sagen..._

**_Pemaroth: _**Das_ hältst Du für einen gemeinen Cliff? Na dann warte mal ab! °GRINS°_

_**Lewanna: **Brauchst Du auch nicht, Süße! Ist doch schließlich allgemein bekannt, dass ich eine Vorliebe für Happy Ends habe. Allerdings erst, nachdem es so richtig rund gegangen ist..._

_**Sandor: **Herzlich willkommen! Hier geht es weiter! Viel Spaß, sowohl beim Lesen als auch beim die-Autorin-von-ganzem-Herzen-verfluchen..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**21. Die Heulende Hütte**

Remus stand in Dumbledores Büro und hielt eine totenbleiche, am ganzen Körper zitternde Jade im Arm, die ihr tränennasses Gesicht an seiner Schulter verborgen hatte. Am liebsten hätte er gebrüllt vor Wut und Schmerz und auf irgendetwas – oder irgendjemanden, vorzugsweise natürlich Fenrir Greyback – eingeschlagen. Die Frau, die er liebte, lag weinend in seinen Armen und der kleine Junge, den sie beide unmöglich mehr lieben könnten, wenn er ihr leibliches Kind wäre, befand sich wahrscheinlich schon in der Gewalt des dunklen Lords und seiner Anhänger, die ihn skrupellos töten wollten.

Dumbledore war gerade damit beschäftigt, die blasse, aus mehreren oberflächlichen Wunden blutende Hermine zu den Vorgängen zu befragen, die mit Jonas Entführung geendet hatten. Ginny Weasley lag in einem Bett auf der Krankenstation. Sie war inzwischen zwar wieder zu sich gekommen, aber ihr Zustand war besorgniserregend genug, dass Madam Pomfrey jeden Besuch und jede Befragung ausdrücklich verboten hatte.

„Sie waren zu dritt", berichtete Hermine dem Schulleiter mit rauer, tränenerstickter Stimme. Sie wurde einfach nicht damit fertig, dass jemand Jonas entführt hatte, während er sich in ihrer Obhut befunden hatte. Ihre Hände, die von ihrem Kampf gegen die Entführer mit Schnitt- und Risswunden überzogen waren, hatte sie zu festen Fäusten geballt.

„Vermutlich sogar Schüler", fuhr sie fort, „denn sie wirkten irgendwie sehr jung. Ihr Auftreten, die Art, wie sie sich bewegten ... Sie trugen dunkle Umhänge ohne Hauszeichen und waren maskiert. Und sie haben Ginny und mich sofort angegriffen – so als wüssten sie ganz genau, dass Professor Lupin und Professor McCormick nicht da waren ... Einer von ihnen quälte Ginny mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch, bis sie schließlich das Bewusstsein verlor. Und die anderen zwei... Nun, sie waren nicht so gut, wie ihr Anführer. Ich konnte mich eine ganze Weile recht gut gegen sie zur Wehr setzen, bis es endlich einem von ihnen gelang, mich mit der Ganzkörperklammer zu belegen ... Dann haben sie Jonas aus dem Bett gezerrt und als er anfing zu weinen, hat ihr Anführer in mit einem Schweigezauber verflucht ... Oh Gott, Jade, es tut mir so Leid!"

Remus spürte, wie Jade in seinen Armen zusammenzuckte. Welch furchtbare Angst musste ihr kleiner Junge ausstehen! Trotzdem schaffte sie es, Hermine einen beruhigenden Blick zuzuwerfen. „Es war nicht eure Schuld, Hermine. Ihr habt ihn verteidigt, so lange ihr konntet." Etwas, das eigentlich ihre Aufgabe gewesen wäre...

„Haben die Angreifer irgendetwas gesagt? Konntest du ihre Stimmen erkennen?", mischte Sirius sich ein. Er stand nahe der Tür, angespannt und aggressiv, und wirkte, als wäre er bereit, unvermittelt loszustürmen und irgendjemandem kräftig in seinen verfluchten Todesser-Hintern zu treten.

„Nicht direkt. Ihre Stimmen waren durch die Masken zu gedämpft und zu verzerrt." Hermine schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Ihre Lippen zitterten. „Es war auch so furchtbar laut, bei all den gebrüllten Flüchen und den zerbrechenden Möbeln ... Du hast ja gesehen, wie sie die Suite bei ihrem Angriff zugerichtet haben ... Aber als sie gingen, glaube ich gehört zu haben, wie der eine den Anführer fragte, wie sie denn jetzt nach Hogsmeade kommen sollten."

„Hogsmeade!"

„Hogsmeade ist groß, Sirius", bemerkte Dumbledore leise. „Wir könnten ein ganzes Aurorenteam dorthin beordern, um den Ort gründlich zu durchsuchen, und würden Jonas vermutlich dennoch nicht rechtzeitig finden."

„Wie viele Häuser in Hogsmeade sind durch einen unterirdischen Gang mit dem Schulgelände verbunden?" Sarah war gerade durch die Tür gekommen. Auch sie sah bleich und angespannt aus. Aber ihre Augen funkelten. Sie hatte offensichtlich einen Anhaltspunkt. Vermutlich eine Vision von einem unterirdischen Zugang...

„Eine unterirdische Verbindung?" Dumbledore sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Zwei. Das Haus, in dessen Keller Bellatrix Lestrange Sirius und Remus damals verschleppt hat, und dann ist da natürlich noch der Honigtopf." Ein ironischer Blick in Richtung der zwei Marauder.

„Nun, der Honigtopf fällt wohl aus", bemerkte Sirius und legte seinen Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau, die an seine Seite getreten war. „Es gibt dort zwar einen Keller, aber der ist immer mit Waren vollgestellt und der einzige Zugang zum Keller führt durch den Verkaufsraum. Dort laufen eindeutig zu viele Leute herum."

„Aber den anderen Keller werden sie sicher nicht noch einmal benutzen!" Dumbledore schüttelte überzeugt den Kopf. „Das riskieren sie ganz bestimmt nicht!"

„Es gibt noch ein Haus." Remus sah Sirius an, in dessen Augen ebenfalls die Erkenntnis aufblitzte. Einen Augenblick sahen die Freunde sich an, während sie von den gleichen Erinnerungen an abenteuerliche Vollmondnächte bestürmt wurden.

Auch Snape, der bisher wortlos zugehört hatte, hatte begriffen. Er warf einen finsteren Blick auf Remus. „Die Heulende Hütte!"

„Ein idealer Ort, um jemanden zu verstecken! Sie liegt weit genug abseits, um nicht zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Und besonders in den Vollmondnächten wird sich niemand dorthin wagen ..."

„Worauf warten wir denn noch?" Sirius warf sich seinen Umhang um und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Gehen wir endlich und machen wir dem Spuk ein Ende!"

„Nein." Zum ersten Mal seit sie das Büro des Schulleiters betreten hatten, richtete Jade sich auf und befreite sich aus Remus' Armen. Ihre Tränen waren mittlerweile versiegt und ihr Zorn und ihre Trauer hatten einer eisernen Entschlossenheit Platz gemacht. Ihre Stimme klang ruhig, zu ruhig, wie Dumbledore fand. So hatte auch ihre Mutter Mariella geklungen, als er das letzte Mal mit ihr sprach...

„Ich muss das tun, Dad! Ich muss mich diesem Verbrecher Voldemort in den Weg stellen. Ich werde nicht ruhig zusehen, wie er weiter unschuldige Menschen tötet..."

Eine Woche darauf war sie tot gewesen. Getötet bei einem großen Einsatz als Aurorin. Sie war an der Seite ihres Mannes gestorben ... Und ihre damals knapp neunzehnjährige Tochter war das Einzige, was ihm von ihr geblieben war. Jade, die ihrer Mutter so unwahrscheinlich ähnlich war. Jade, die jetzt vor einer ähnlichen Entscheidung stand...

„Remus und ich werden gehen", erklärte sie gerade an Sirius gewandt. „Du wirst hier gebraucht, Padfoot. Oder was glaubst du, warum Greyback und seine Spießgesellen Jonas erst jetzt entführt haben, so kurz vor dem Sonnenuntergang? Sie brauchen ihn nicht weit weg zu bringen, weil sie sich hier ganz in der Nähe sammeln. Weil ihr Ziel diesmal nicht das Ministerium ist. Sie wollen die Schule angreifen!"

„Sie hat vollkommen Recht, Sirius!" Sarah bremste ihren Mann, der gerade aufgebracht widersprechen wollte, wirkungsvoll aus. „Voldemorts Ziel heute Nacht ist ganz sicher Hogwarts. Wenn er die Schule in seiner Gewalt hat, braucht er keinen großen Widerstand mehr zu befürchten. Fast alle magischen Familien haben mindestens ein Kind in dieser Einrichtung."

„Und welche Bedrohung ist wirkungsvoller, als der Tod eines geliebten Kindes..." Jade sah mit bleichem, angespanntem Gesicht in die Runde, während Remus bereits seinen Zauberstab zückte. Sein Blick brannte sich in ihre Augen. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass ich dich überreden kann hier zu bleiben."

„Wie gut du mich doch kennst, Liebling!" Ein winziges Lächeln, dessen Traurigkeit ihm die Kehle zusammenschnürte, spielte um ihre Mundwinkel. Remus überlegte einen Augenblick. Sein Verstand suchte fieberhaft nach einem Argument, einem Grund, der es ihm ermöglichen könnte, sie hier in Hogwarts zu lassen, unter Sirius' Schutz, aber ihm wollte nichts einfallen. Jedenfalls nichts, das sie gelten lassen würde.

Dumbledore stieß den Atem aus. Soviel zu seiner Hoffnung, wenigstens seine Enkeltochter aus diesem furchtbaren Krieg heraushalten zu können. „Nehmt den Zweiwege-Spiegel mit", forderte er sie leise auf und gab damit indirekt sein Einverständnis zu ihrem Vorgehen. „Und das hier werdet ihr bestimmt auch brauchen." Er stellte einen kleinen schwarzen Holzkasten auf den Tisch und klappte den Deckel hoch. Auf einem Bett aus ebenfalls schwarzem Samt funkelten ihnen zwei Dolche entgegen. „Sie sind aus reinem, geweihtem Silber", erklärte er. „Du solltest also zusehen, dass du nicht versehentlich einen davon berührst, Remus."

„Die Dolche von Romiens ...", murmelte Jade und strich mit der Fingerspitze über eine der rasiermesserscharfen Klingen, bevor sie ihren Großvater umarmte. „Danke, Gramps. Damit haben wir vielleicht eine Chance."

Dumbledore nickte nur, weil er seiner Stimme nicht so recht traute, schlug den Deckel des Kästchens wieder zu und reichte es Remus, der es vorsichtig entgegen nahm. „Passt bitte auf euch auf!"

Seine blauen Augen fixierten seine Enkelin und deren zukünftigen Ehemann mit traurigem Blick, während sie sich mit einer kurzen Umarmung von Sirius, Sarah und Hermine verabschiedeten, das Büro verließen und sich auf den Weg machten, um ihren kleinen Jungen zu retten.

Die Entschlossenheit in ihren Gesichtern sprach Bände und sie drohte ihm den Atem zu nehmen; sie würden entweder mit Jonas hierher zurückkehren, oder überhaupt nicht...

- - - - -

Harry starrte mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen zu seinem Paten hinüber, der gerade die Auroren einwies, die innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde aus allen Teilen des Landes in Hogwarts eingetroffen waren. Sie wurden überall innerhalb der Schule postiert, um einen Todesser-Angriff wirkungsvoll zurückschlagen zu können.

Irgendwie glaubte Harry, aber nicht daran, dass Voldemort und seine Anhänger versuchen würden, die Schule durch die normalen Eingänge zu stürmen. Sie hatten den kleinen Jonas bestimmt durch einen der Geheimgänge entführt, sonst hätte irgendjemand sie gesehen haben müssen. Warum sollten sie also nicht versuchen, so in das Schloss zu gelangen? Die Abwehrzauber funktionierten schließlich nur, solange sie nicht von drinnen geöffnet wurden. Und Jonas' Entführer waren vielleicht Schüler...

Oh nein, er und seine Freunde würden die Verteidigung Hogwarts' nicht allein den Auroren überlassen. Er hatte in der Nähe jeden Geheimgangs, der auf der Karte des Rumtreibers verzeichnet war, ein paar DA-Mitglieder postiert. Wenn irgend so ein stinkender Slytherin versuchen sollte, den Todessern den Weg ins Schloss zu ebnen, würde er sein blaues Wunder erleben!

Für Harry und Ron stand unumstößlich fest, dass Draco Malfoy und seine Freunde Crabbe und Goyle hinter Jonas Entführung steckten. Ihre Väter waren vor kurzem aus Askaban geflohen und nutzten nun die Anwesenheit ihrer Söhne in Hogwarts, um so über die Vorgänge in der Schule informiert zu sein. Wie sonst sollte Greyback denn erfahren haben, dass Jonas bei Jade und Remus lebte? Und wer außer dem infernalischen Slytherin-Trio hätte den Kleinen entführen sollen?

Und Malfoy hasste Ginny, die ihn neulich vor der Bibliothek lächerlich gemacht hatte, mit einer Inbrunst, die schon an Besessenheit grenzte...

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu seiner Freundin, die übel zugerichtet auf der Krankenstation lag. Wie gerne wäre er jetzt bei ihr, würde sie im Arm halten und sie vor allem Bösen beschützen. Aber er durfte nicht hinein. Madam Pomfreys Anweisungen waren in dieser Beziehung eindeutig. Keine Besuche! Keine Ausnahmen!

Er spürte, wie sein Zorn ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Diese verdammten Verbrecher hatten sie – seine wundervolle, anbetungswürdige Ginny – mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt! Er hatte im vierten Schuljahr im St. Mungos gesehen, was dieser Fluch Neville Longbottoms Eltern angetan hatte. Und allein die Vorstellung, dass es Ginny vielleicht genauso ergehen könnte ... Wenn er das verdammte Monster zu fassen bekam, das den unverzeihlichen Fluch auf sie gehetzt hatte, würde er ... würde er ... Merlin, er wäre tatsächlich fähig, einen kaltblütigen Mord zu begehen!

Er und seine Freunde von der DA würden Draco Malfoy diese Nacht nicht einen einzigen Moment aus den Augen lassen. ‚Gib mir einen Grund, du verdammter, verräterischer Bastard! Bitte. Gib mir einfach einen Grund ...'

- - - - -

Der von der Peitschenden Weide bewachte Gang war noch niedriger und enger, als Remus ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Und es war offensichtlich, dass niemand sich die Mühe machte, ihn gangbar zu halten. Wurzeln hatten sich durch die niedrige Decke gegraben und erschwerten sein und Jades Vorankommen erheblich. Sie waren beide schon mehrfach daran hängen geblieben und mussten den Stoff ihrer Kleidung mühsam von dem wild wachsenden Holz befreien.

Genauso offensichtlich war aber auch, dass der Gang kurz zuvor benutzt worden sein musste. Frische Fußspuren zeichneten sich auf dem weichen, feuchten Boden ab. Spuren von drei verschiedenen Personen. Und an einer besonders engen Stelle, dort wo der Gang eine Biegung machte, bevor er plötzlich ein paar Meter weit steil abfiel, leuchtete ihnen etwas Blaues entgegen.

Jade zupfte den kleinen Stofffetzen von der Wurzel, an der er sich verfangen hatte. Ihre Kehle war plötzlich wie zugeschnürt. Auf dem leuchtend blauen Stoff zwinkerte ihnen Donald Ducks linkes Auge entgegen. Sie hielt ein Stück von Jonas' Schlafanzug in der Hand. „Wir sind auf der richtigen Spur."

Remus nickte nur. Seine von der Lycantrophie geschärften Augen hatten schon aus einigen Metern Entfernung entdeckt, was es mit dem Fetzen auf sich hatte. Wachsam blickte er in den Gang vor sich. Da war er wieder, dieser etwas saure Schweißgeruch, den er auch schon in jener Nacht in Hogwarts wahrgenommen hatte ...

Und diesmal – vermutlich lag es ja an der Umgebung – verband der Geruch sich mit einer Erinnerung...

Es war genau hier gewesen, in diesem finsteren Gang. Er hörte sie wieder, die helle, piepsige Stimme. Roch den sauren Angstschweiß des Jungen. Und sah ihn vor sich, klein, dicklich, die wässrigblauen Augen ängstlich aufgerissen...

„Um Merlins Willen, James! Was ist, wenn Madam Pomfrey uns erwischt? Wir fliegen bestimmt von der Schule! Mein Vater wird mich umbringen! James! Sirius! Hört ihr mir überhaupt zu? Ich bleibe nicht hier! Ich will wieder zurück..."

Pettigrew!

Peter Pettigrew. Der Verräter.

Abrupt verhielt er im Schritt und streckte den Arm nach hinten aus, um Jade zu stoppen. Angestrengt lauschte er in die Finsternis, die immer dichter, immer undurchdringlicher wurde. Doch es war nichts zu hören. Und der Geruch verschwand ebenfalls, verflüchtigte sich bis er nur noch eine vage Erinnerung war...

Jade tastete von hinten nach seiner Hand und er verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren, bevor er sich langsam wieder in Bewegung setzte. Er verzichtete jetzt bewusst auf das Licht seines Zauberstabes, um Greyback und seine Spießgesellen nicht vorzeitig zu warnen. Niemand kannte diesen Gang besser als er, auch wenn er ihn schon seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt hatte. Aber wenn Pettigrew tatsächlich bei Greyback war...

In diesem Fall war der Gegner ganz sicher vorgewarnt.

Andererseits; was hatte er denn für eine Wahl? Jonas befand sich hier irgendwo. Und wenn er auch nur eine geringe Chance bekommen sollte, diese Nacht zu überleben, dann durften er und Jade jetzt nicht lange zögern.

Endlich ertastete sein Fuß die untere Stufe der Treppe, die in den Keller der Heulenden Hütte hinauf führte. Sieben Stufen noch, und sie waren am Ziel.

Noch sieben Stufen und sie würden wissen, ob sie zu spät gekommen waren.

- - - - -

„Wie lange noch?" Der hochgewachsene Mann mit den langen, verfilzten grauen Haaren starrte zu seinem hellblonden Kumpan hinüber, der gerade durch den Durchgang zum zweiten Kellerraum trat.

„Nur noch ein paar Minuten, Fenrir. Es sind inzwischen fast alle auf ihren Positionen." Dumbledore würde sich wundern, dachte er hämisch, wenn sie über ihn kamen wie eine Sturmflut...

„Es wird auch Zeit", knurrte der andere lediglich und schaute dabei in die Ecke hinüber, wo der kleine Junge sich angstvoll zusammengekauerte hatte. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, ihm eine Decke oder etwas Ähnliches zu geben, also zitterte er in seinem dünnen Muggel-Schlafanzug. Die abendliche Luft war schon empfindlich kühl, besonders nach einem so unfreundlichen, regnerischen Tag. Aber das würde nicht mehr lange ein Problem sein. So schnell erfror nämlich auch ein kleines Kind nicht. Und in wenigen Minuten wäre es ohnehin nicht mehr von Bedeutung... Achselzuckend wandte er sich wieder ab.

„Wie wirst du vorgehen?", wollte Lucius Malfoy wissen.

„Genau wie vereinbart. Nach meiner Transformation nutze ich den Gang, um auf das Schulgelände zu kommen. Dein Sohn wird dafür sorgen, dass einer der Seiteneingänge der Großen Halle unverriegelt ist. Und wenn ich erst einmal unter den zum Abendessen versammelten Schülern wüte, habt ihr genug Zeit die Schule zu stürmen."

„Dumbledore wird sich noch umgucken", frohlockte der weißblonde Todesser. „Wir werden aus allen Richtungen über sie herfallen, bevor sie überhaupt begreifen, was los ist. Die Schule ist uns sicher."

Ein leises Geräusch ließ beide herumfahren.

Remus und Jade standen neben der Tür zum Geheimgang, beide hielten ihre Zauberstäbe angriffsbereit in den Händen.

Malfoy erstarrte. Aber Greyback lachte nur. „Sieh an, sieh an. Wen haben wir denn da? Na wenn das nicht die liebe neue Mum und der liebe neue Dad von unserem kleinen Spender sind! Wollt ihr etwa zusehen, wie ich den Kleinen seiner Bestimmung zuführe?"

Jade wusste, dass seine höhnischen Worte nur einen einzigen Zweck verfolgten. Er wollte sie wütend machen, so wütend, dass sie alle Vorsicht vergaßen und einen fatalen Fehler begingen. Aber, verdammt noch mal, er _machte_ sie wütend!

Mühsam kämpfte sie um ihre Beherrschung. „Jonas? Schatz, kannst du mich hören?"

Der Junge nickte. Tränen liefen unablässig die runden Kinderwangen hinab, aber er gab keinen Ton von sich. Jade begriff. Er stand noch immer unter dem Schweigezauber!

„Ich möchte, dass du aufstehst und zu mir herüberkommst, mein Schatz. Aber ganz langsam. Und immer an der Wand entlang. Hast du das verstanden?"

Ein weiteres, zaghaftes Nicken.

„Okay, dann komm jetzt."

Jonas stand auf. Seine Beine zitterten vor Kälte und Angst so sehr, dass sie ihn kaum tragen konnten. Behutsam machte er einen Schritt...

Malfoys Hand zuckte nach seinem Zauberstab...

„Expilliarmus!", donnerte Remus und entwaffnete so den Todesser...

„Halt!", brüllte Greyback das Kind an. „Zurück in deine Ecke, du verdammtes Balg. Und wenn du es noch einmal wagst, dich zu bewegen, bring ich dich um, ist das klar?"

Verschüchtert floh Jonas in die Ecke zurück und rollte sich ein, wie ein kleiner Igel. Jade konnte sehen, wie sein kleiner Körper vor heftigen Schluchzern erbebte.

Remus hob seinen Zauberstab erneut...

„Stupor!", schrie eine schrille Stimme von irgendwo aus der Finsternis.

Ein roter Lichtblitz und er ging unter dem Schockzauber zu Boden. Der Holzkasten, den er unter dem linken Arm getragen hatte, krachte zu Boden und die Silberdolche fielen heraus.

Jade wirbelte herum und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Angreifer. „Expilliarmus!" Befriedigt sah sie, wie er unter der Wucht ihres Angriffs zu Boden ging und sein Zauberstab davon wirbelte.

Im nächsten Moment krachte Lucius Malfoy in sie hinein. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren linken Oberschenkel. Sie spürte, wie ihre Beine nachgaben und fiel zu Boden, wobei sie ihren Zauberstab verlor. Benommen bemerkte sie, dass ihr das Blut das linke Bein hinabrann. In ihrem Oberschenkel steckte einer der zwei silbernen Dolche, die ihr Großvater ihnen mitgegeben hatte.

Ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt bemühte Remus sich verzweifelt, wieder auf die Füße zu gelangen. Vergeblich. Der Schockzauber hatte sein Nervensystem durcheinandergewirbelt und seine Glieder weigerten sich, den Befehlen seines Gehirns Folge zu leisten. Kraftlos fiel er zurück.

Und Fenrir Greyback hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und lachte aus vollem Halse – ein schauerliches Lachen, das Jade kalte Angstschauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. „Bring mir den Jungen her", forderte er Malfoy auf, der breit grinsend neben ihm stand. „Und dann geh mit Pettigrew zu den anderen. Es ist Zeit!"

„Und was wird mit denen?"

Fenrir grinste ein wahrhaft wölfisches Grinsen. „Was soll mit ihnen werden? Sie dürfen zusehen, wie ich mich verwandle!" Er packte den hilflosen kleinen Jungen, den Malfoy ihm reichte. „Geht jetzt!"

Malfoy und Pettigrew, der sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt hatte, verschwanden durch den Durchgang und gleich darauf konnte Jade hören, wie sie eine Holztreppe hinaufstiegen. Eine Tür fiel geräuschvoll ins Schloss.

„Okay, Kleiner! Sag Mum und Dad Lebwohl!", forderte Greyback den Jungen auf, den er wie einen Welpen am Nacken gepackt hatte, und nahm den Schweigezauber von ihm.

Das panische Schluchzen des Kindes ließ Jade beinahe durchdrehen. Oh Himmel. Das war ihr Baby, ihr kleiner Junge!

Remus stöhnte verzweifelt, als er erneut vergeblich versuchte, auf die Füße zu kommen.

Und mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf dem gemeinen Gesicht senkte Fenrir Greyback seine Zähne in den Hals des vor Angst und Schmerzen schreienden Kindes...

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ich weiß, ich bin das Letzte... Das Hinterf...zigste... Aber keine Bange! Ich bin schon am Weiterschreiben. Und das nächste Kapitel trägt die Überschrift: Das Ritual. Nun, beruhigt? Knöpfchen streicheln!


	22. Das Ritual

_**Sandor: **Und ob er das wird! Lies einfach selbst, okay?_

_**Lewanna: **Der zweite Teil des Rituals – hier kommt er, natürlich erst nach dem ersten °SMILE°_

_**ReSeSi: **Den ersten Teil Deiner Fragen kann ich Dir in diesem Kapitel beantworten, den Rest im nächten, an dem ich aber schon fleißig schreibe…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**22. Das Ritual**

Draco Malfoy schlich, gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle durch die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts. Sofern man das, was Crabbe und Goyle da veranstalteten, als Schleichen bezeichnen konnte. Ihre Bewegungen hatten nichts von Malfoys verstohlener Geschmeidigkeit – sondern viel mehr von der graziösen Fortbewegungsweise zweier Gazellen. Oder wie hießen diese Muggel-Tiere mit dem Rüssel doch gleich?

Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ihr kaum unterdrücktes Ächzen und Schnauben, mit dem sie die Treppen hinter sich brachten, nichts mit menschlicher Atmung gemeinsam hatte – stattdessen erinnerte es eher an eine ziemlich gute Imitation des Hogwarts-Expresses.

Bloß gut, dass die gesamte Schülerschaft um diese Zeit zum Abendessen in der großen Halle versammelt war, dachte Malfoy und verdrehte angewidert die Augen. Vielleicht würden diese zwei Flachpfeifen hinter ihm ja tatsächlich irgendwann einmal die intellektuelle Herausforderung bewältigen, das Atmen durch die Nase zu erlernen.

An der letzten Biegung verhielt er im Schritt, was Goyle natürlich prompt in ihn hineinkrachen ließ. Mit einem gezischten Fluch ergriff er den Umhang des Freundes und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen hinzusehen, wohin du rennst?"

„Entschuldige, Draco." Natürlich dachte Goyle seinerseits nicht im Traum daran zu flüstern.

Malfoy atmete mehrmals tief durch und bekämpfte den Drang, seinen Zauberstab zu zücken und die äußere Erscheinungsform seines Kumpans dessen Intelligenzquotienten anzupassen. Aber als Amöbe würde dieser ihm nicht mehr von Nutzen sein.

„Mach verdammt noch mal die Augen auf!", zischte er stattdessen zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Und jetzt weiter!"

Da war er, der Eingang zum Gang der einäugigen Hexe. Jetzt noch den Spruch, der die Tür öffnete, und sein Vater und seine Freunde hätten vom Honigtopf aus, der mittlerweile ja geschlossen war, ungehinderten Zugang zum Schloss. Sein Zauberstab richtete sich auf die Statue. Sein Mund öffnete sich...

„Expilliarmus!"

Malfoy wirbelte herum und starrte seinem Zauberstab nach, der in der Dunkelheit davon wirbelte, dicht gefolgt von den Stäben Crabbes und Goyles. Etwas bewegte sich, eine kurze, merkwürdig verschwommen wirkende Bewegung, dann standen auf einmal Potter und Weasley vor ihnen, ihre Zauberstäbe angriffsbereit in der Hand.

Ein Tarnumhang! Diese verdammten Gryffindors hatten einen Tarnumhang! Dann hatte er sich im dritten Schuljahr diesen körperlosen Kopf doch nicht bloß eingebildet... Das nächste, was Draco Malfoy nach diesem Schock bewusst wahrnahm war, dass sein Rücken schmerzhaft mit dem Mauerwerk hinter ihm kollidierte, während Potters Zauberstab direkt auf seinen Kehlkopf gerichtet war.

Ron hatte sich mit Crabbe und Goyle nicht so viele Umstände gemacht. Beide lagen am Boden – zwei von Ganzkörperklammern außer Gefecht gesetzte Möchtegern-Todesser, deren Augen panisch in ihren hohlen Schädeln herumrollten.

„Hallo, Malfoy!" Harry starrte seinem Gegenüber hasserfüllt ins Gesicht. „Wie wäre es mit einer Portion Cruciatus? Mit freundlichen Grüßen von Ginny?"

Der weißblonde Slytherin erbleichte unwillkürlich. Jemand anderen zu quälen war nun einmal etwas ganz anderes, als selbst mit diesem Fluch belegt zu werden... Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich panisch, als Harry ihm noch etwas näher zuleibe rückte.

„Du hast die Wahl, Draco!", teilte er ihm im Plauderton mit. „Entweder du erzählst uns sofort, was du hier vorhattest, und vor allem, wen du durch diesen Geheimgang in die Schule lassen wolltest, oder ich probiere mal aus, ob meine Wut und mein Hass auf dich groß genug für einen unverzeihlichen Fluch sind. Nach dem, was du heute Nachmittag mit Ginny gemacht hast, zweifle ich eigentlich nicht daran..."

Malfoys Blick zuckte hilfesuchend zu Snape und Kingsley Shacklebolt, die hinter Harry aufgetaucht waren, und überrascht den Disput verfolgten, aber keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten, ihm zu helfen. Stattdessen erwiderte der schwarze, glatzköpfige Auror mit dem glänzenden Knopf im Ohr seinen Blick ausgesprochen unfreundlich. Und was Snape anging... Er schluckte und wich dem Blick aus den schwarzen Augen seines Hauslehrers aus – dagegen wirkte ja sogar Potter beinahe freundlich...

Mit einem resignierten Nicken erklärte er seine Niederlage.

- - - - -

Severus Snape starrte auf den gesenkten Kopf seines Schülers hinab, der eben in Dumbledores Büro ein umfassendes Geständnis abgelegt hatte, und spürte, wie die Übelkeit in seiner Kehle aufstieg. Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoys Sohn. Seit sechs Jahren sein Lieblingsschüler. Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins – ein Kindesentführer. Ein Verräter. Ein Mitschuldiger an einem Mord.

Seinetwegen würde heute Nacht wahrscheinlich ein fünfjähriger Junge sterben, ein Kind dessen unschuldiges Lächeln ihn – Severus – noch lange danach verfolgen würde.

Warum hatte er nicht gesehen, was Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle in sich trugen? Warum hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass ihre Väter sie auf die dunkle Seite eingeschworen hatten? Auf Voldemort? War er wirklich so blind? Oder hatte er es etwa nicht sehen wollen?

Er wandte sich von dem Jungen ab, der regungslos und mit versteinertem Gesicht auf einem Stuhl saß – immerhin waren ja noch Dumbledore und zwei Auroren im Raum, die ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließen – und sein Blick fiel auf den Holzkasten mit den fünfunddreißig Phiolen des Zaubertrankes, den er für das Ritual gebraut hatte. Einer Eingebung folgend, die er selbst nicht verstand, klappte er den Deckel hoch und begann die Phiolen herauszunehmen und in einem Kreis auf dem Tisch anzuordnen. Es wurde ein recht großer Kreis.

Dumbledore beobachtete Snapes Aktion mit fragendem Blick, äußerte sich aber nicht dazu. Er war viel zu fasziniert, von dem ernsten, konzentrierten Ausdruck in dessen Gesicht.

Fünfunddreißig Phiolen – fünfunddreißig Menschen, die Greyback zu einem Dasein als Werwölfe verurteilt hatte. Fünfunddreißig Schicksale.

Snape sah sie an. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, den Blick abzuwenden. Unverwandt starrte er auf die kleinen gläsernen Behältnisse...

- - - - -

Jonas schriller Schmerzensschrei schaffte das, was Remus bisher erfolglos versucht hatte. Taumelnd kam er auf die Füße, seine Hand schloss sich mit festem Griff um das Heft des silbernen Dolches, der direkt neben ihm auf dem Boden des Kellers gelandet war. Das Silber ließ sofort große blutige Blasen auf seiner Haut entstehen, aber er ignorierte den Schmerz und wandte sich Greyback zu.

Ein wütender Aufschrei, der genau seine eigene Empörung widerzugeben schien, ließ seinen Blick zu Jade hinüberzucken. Auch sie war jetzt wieder auf den Beinen, trotz der tiefen, stark blutenden Wunde in ihrem Oberschenkel. Ihre rechte Hand packte das Messer in ihrem Bein, ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz, als sie es mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen heraus riss.

Greyback erstarrte, seine Zähne hatten sich bereits in den Hals des panisch schreienden Kindes gegraben, aber er sollte nicht mehr dazu kommen, auch nur einen Tropfen des süßen, unschuldigen Blutes zu genießen. Sein Blick fiel auf Jades bleiches, hassverzerrtes Gesicht. Und in ihren Augen las er seinen Tod...

Der Dolch in Jades Hand stieß herab und blieb tief in seiner Kehle stecken...

Gleichzeitig fuhr ihm der zweite Dolch – der an dessen Griff Remus' Blut klebte – bis ans Heft in die Brust...

Mit einem Schrei, der eher wie das Heulen eines Wolfes klang, brach der alte Werwolf in die Knie. Das Silber der beiden geweihten Dolche brannte sich in sein Fleisch, ließ es schwarz und runzlig werden, verbrannte es förmlich, bis es sich in großen, schwelenden Stücken von seinen Knochen zu lösen begann und auf den Boden des Kellers fiel, bis er nur noch ein Haufen brennender Knochen inmitten stinkender, Blasen schlagender, verkokelnder Fleischstücke war.

Remus taumelte zu Jade hinüber, die Jonas aus dem Griff des sterbenden Werwolfs gerissen hatte, und schloss sie und den Jungen in die Arme. Das Blut, das von seiner rechten Hand tropfte, vermischte sich auf dem Kellerboden mit dem Blut, das noch immer aus Jades Oberschenkelwunde strömte, und dem, das aus der Bisswunde an Jonas Hals rann. Und noch während er Frau und Kind auf die andere Seite des Raumes schob – weg von Greybacks stinkenden und schwelenden Überresten – zuckte ein bläuliches Flämmchen aus der gemeinsamen Blutlache auf, wuchs an, erhob sich in die Luft und zischte in Form eines blauen Blitzes aus dem Raum.

Gebannt starrten sie dem Phänomen hinterher, beobachteten durch das kleine Kellerfenster, wie es Hogsmeade verließ, in Richtung Schloss davon stob und dort in einem Fenster verschwand, hinter dessen Scheiben sich kurz darauf eine riesige, blaue Explosion zu ereignen schien.

- - - - -

Nachdenklich sah Severus Snape die fünfunddreißig Phiolen an. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, diesen Trank zusammenzubrauen. Und, in seinen Augen das Verwirrendste an der ganzen Geschichte, niemand würde dieses Gebräu aus verschiedenen, hochgiftigen Zutaten je trinken können, ohne dabei sein Leben zu riskieren. Wofür aber war er dann da? Was war der Zweck dieses Trankes?

Er umrundete den Tisch, einmal, zweimal, ohne den Blick von den Phiolen abzuwenden. Wozu dienten sie?

Hinter ihm splitterte plötzlich das Fenster mit lautem Krachen und etwas, das wie eine blaue Flamme aussah, hüllte ihn kurzzeitig ein. Unvermittelt veränderte sich das Erscheinungsbild der Flamme. Sie sah jetzt eher aus wie eine Kugel, wie sie so über dem Tisch schwebte, mitten über dem Kreis der Phiolen.

Und dann zuckten Blitze aus ihr heraus wie lange, blaue Tentakel, trafen die Phiolen, verbanden sie miteinander. Die blaue Kugel wurde transparent und in ihrem Innern konnte Snape die Gestalt Greybacks erkennen, die, durchbohrt von den zwei Silberdolchen, förmlich vor seinen Augen verschmorte.

Und schließlich erhaschte er einen Blick auf die drei Gestalten im Hintergrund, bevor das Bild verblasste und die Phiolen mit lautem Knall explodierten.

Er wirbelte herum, ohne auf Dumbledore, Malfoy oder die Auroren die ihn bewachten, zu achten, und rannte aus dem Raum, die Treppe hinunter und in die Große Halle. Sein Blick eilte durch den Raum, bis er Sirius entdeckte, der gerade leise mit einigen Auroren sprach. Ohne zu zögern eilte er auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Arm. „Sie haben es geschafft, Black! Lupin und Jade haben es geschafft! Greyback ist tot! Und das Ritual wurde vollzogen!"

Sirius wirbelte herum und starrte ihn aus großen, erstaunten Augen an, bevor er etwas tat, von dem er nie geglaubt hätte, dass er das jemals auch nur in Erwägung ziehen würde. Er packte Snape und umarmte ihn spontan.

Und Snape – nachdem er sich von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte – erwiderte die Umarmung. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, Sirius! Jade und Jonas sind verletzt. Da ist soviel Blut..."

Padfoot warf einen Blick auf Shacklebolt, der ihm wortlos zunickte. „Komm mit!", sagte er zu Snape und beide Männer rannten gemeinsam aus der Halle.

- - - - -

„War das das Signal?" Peter Pettigrew hob den Kopf bei dem Explosionsknall, der aus Dumbledores Büro kam und sich durch die gesamte Schule fortsetzte. Sämtliche im Geheimgang versammelten Todesser blickten gespannt auf ihren weißblonden Anführer.

Unsicher starrte Lucius Malfoy auf den noch immer verschlossenen Durchgang, der hinter der Statue der einäugigen Hexe endete. Wenn dieser Knall das Signal gewesen war, warum war Draco dann nicht da, um den Zugang zum Geheimgang zu öffnen? Andererseits, was außer Fenrir Greyback, der in der Großen Halle wütete, sollte dieses Krachen verursacht haben? Aber wo blieb Draco? War etwas schiefgegangen?

Doch seine Besorgnis verflüchtigte sich sofort, als die verborgene Tür sich plötzlich lautlos einen Spalt öffnete. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass er sich auf seinen Sohn verlassen konnte! Wenn es ihm und den anderen Todessern gelang, Hogwarts einzunehmen, würde der dunkle Lord ihm sicher auch endlich sein Versagen im Ministerium vergeben, als es ihm nicht gelungen war, die Prophezeiung zu erbeuten!

„Es ist soweit!", zischte er den anderen Todessern zu. „Denkt daran, wir sammeln uns erst im Korridor, bevor wir uns im ganzen Schloss verteilen..."

Schweigend traten die Todesser in den Korridor hinaus, die Zauberstäbe angriffsbereit in den Händen.

Der Korridor war wider Erwarten stockfinster. Nichts regte sich, keine Bewegung, kein Geräusch...

„Sind alle da?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erklang und Lucius hörte, wie die Tür um Geheimgang sich schloss.

„Okay. Lumos!"

Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes glühte auf und beleuchtete die Gesichter seiner Kumpane, die sich um ihn herum versammelt hatten. Und dann war da noch etwas, eine schwache Bewegung außerhalb des Lichtkreises...

„Guten Abend, Mr. Malfoy. Ich muss zugeben, Sie haben einen etwas ungewöhnlichen Weg gewählt, um nach Askaban zurückzukommen. Einfacher wäre es gewesen, wenn Sie ins Zaubereiministerium gegangen wären und sich einfach den Auroren gestellt hätten..."

„Potter!"

„Du hättest natürlich auch durch die Vordertür kommen können, Lucius! Ich hätte das Ministerium gern für dich informiert."

„Dumbledore!"

„Aber unter den gegenwärtigen Umständen dürfte sich das erübrigen, Malfoy. Wir sind nämlich schon da!"

„Shacklebolt!"

Licht flammte auf, so hell, dass es die zusammengedrängt im Korridor stehenden Todesser blendetet. Und während Lucius Malfoy die Augen schloss und im Stillen den Tag verfluchte, an dem er dem dunklen Lord sein Leben darauf verpfändet hatte, dass er Hogwarts für ihn einnehmen würde, blinzelten seine Kumpane hilflos, während die sie umringenden Auroren ihnen ohne größere Probleme die Zauberstäbe abnahmen und ihnen magische Fesseln anlegten.

Niemand bemerkte die kleine Gestalt, die sich in eine finstere Ecke drückte, etwas murmelte und dann zu schrumpfen begann, kleiner und kleiner, bis nur noch eine Ratte übrig blieb. Der Nager kauerte auf seinen Hinterpfoten und beobachtete aus wachsamen Augen wie die Todesser zusammengetrieben wurden, bevor er in der Dunkelheit eines angrenzenden Ganges verschwand.

- - - - -

Remus hatte das Gefühl, als müsste ihm das Herz stehen bleiben, als er sah, wie viel Blut Jade durch ihre Wunde im Oberschenkel verlor. Und auch Jonas blutete recht heftig am Hals, obwohl Jade schon dabei war, seine Verletzung mit einem sauberen Tuch zu verbinden. Er hatte bei Greybacks Biss das Bewusstsein verloren, was vermutlich nur gut war. Es würde ihm einige unangenehme Erinnerungen ersparen.

Er streifte seinen Umhang ab und hüllte den kleinen, unterkühlten Kinderkörper darin ein. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie ihn nach Hogwarts brachten, auf die Krankenstation. Und auch Jade gehörte dringend in die Behandlung eines kompetenten Heilers – ihre Wunde hörte nicht auf zu bluten. Und sie hatte schon viel zu viel Blut verloren...

Er würde sie zurückbringen. Beide. Auch wenn das bedeuten sollte, dass er sie tragen musste!

Behutsam strich er über Jonas bleiches Gesicht. Jade sah zu ihm auf und ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen. „Oh Moony, was ist, wenn er stirbt?"

„Das wird er nicht! Ich bringe euch zurück. Sobald wir das da", er wies auf ihr Bein, „verbunden haben." Seine streichelnde Hand streifte Jonas Hals, wo das Blut bereits durch den Verband drang, seine Hand begann zu kribbeln. Und dann...

„Oh Gott, Moony!" Jade erbleichte, als er plötzlich zusammenbrach und sich in Schmerzen auf dem Boden zu winden begann. „Moony! Was ist mit dir?"

„Welpenblut", ächzte er und kroch unter furchtbaren Schmerzen so weit von ihr weg, wie der enge Kellerraum es zuließ. „Die Wunden... an... meiner Hand. Habe... ihn berührt. Oh Himmel, es geht... so schnell! Ich kann... es nicht... aufhalten!"

In Sekundenschnelle schossen Jade all die Informationen durch den Kopf, die sie in den vergangenen Wochen über die Anwendung und die Wirkungsweise des Welpenblutes zusammengetragen hatten. Es war hochinfektiös bis Mitternacht des nächsten Vollmondes, dem Zeitpunkt, an dem die erste Transformation stattfinden musste, und in der Lage, jeden Werwolf, der es davor irgendwie in seinen Organismus aufnahm, vorzeitig zu verwandeln. So erklärte sich auch, warum Remus so unerwartet transformierte; er hatte es wohl über die Wunde an seiner Hand aufgenommen, von wo es direkt in seinen Blutkreislauf gelangt war. Aber wirkte es sich auch auf die Wirksamkeit des Wolfsbanntrankes aus? Sie konnte es nicht sagen.

Mit angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen kauerte sie auf dem Kellerboden, hielt Jonas beschützend an sich gedrückt und beobachtete, wie der Mann, den sie liebte, mit aller Kraft gegen seine Transformation ankämpfte.

„Ich... liebe Dich! Ich liebe... Dich... so sehr! Verzeih mir, wenn du kannst..."

Die Transformation vollzog sich nun in atemberaubendem Tempo. Und obwohl Remus mit ganzer Kraft gegen den Wolf in sich ankämpfte, konnte er doch nicht gewinnen. Wenn er doch nur Jade und Jonas hier herausbringen könnte, bevor der Wolf vollständig die Kontrolle übernahm... Er musste sie schützen. Vor Voldemorts Todessern, die vielleicht jeden Augenblick zurückkehren konnten, aber auch vor sich selbst, dem Wolf, der da in ihm lauerte... Sie mussten hier raus!

Aber da gab es keine Chance. Jade konnte ihr linkes Bein nicht belasten, und selbst wenn sie in der Lage gewesen wäre, sich aus dem Kellerraum zu schleppen, so würde sie doch niemals Jonas zurücklassen... Und mit Jonas würde sie es nicht schaffen...

Kurz bevor die Transformation abgeschlossen war, sprang plötzlich die Tür zum Geheimgang auf und zwei Männer stürzten in den Raum.

Remus' hoffnungsvoller Ausruf brach abrupt ab und ging dann in ein langgezogenes Heulen über, welches Jade einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken rinnen ließ.

Und dann richtete der Werwolf sich auf und sprang.

Das Letzte, was Jade hörte, bevor ihr vor Angst und vermutlich auch vom Blutverlust die Sinne schwanden, war ihr eigener, verzweifelter Aufschrei.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_SCHEIß CLIFF! Oh, Entschuldigung – aber das musste grade sein … Streichelt fleißig das Knöpfchen, damit es schnell weitergeht, ja? Bin doch schon so gespannt..._


	23. Nachwirkungen

_**Lara: °**Keuch, stöhn, den Schweiß von der Stirn wisch° Geht ja schon weiter! Immer dieses Gehetze..._

_**Loki Slytherin: **Und an wem, bitte schön, soll ich sonst meine sadistische Ader ausleben? Sklaventreiberin! Ich hoffe übrigens, dass Dir das kleine Bar-B-Q gefallen hat, auch wenn es jetzt nichts mehr wird mit dem Elektroschock-Halsband und der Peitsche..._

_**ReSeSi: **Dein Dank wird dankend akzeptiert! (Was für ein Satz!)_

_**Mandy Rosalie: **Meine Güte, okay, okay! Hier folgt die Wiederbelebung..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**23. Nachwirkungen**

Es war braun und faserig und mit einer blassen Soße überzogen. Daneben lagen etwas Merkwürdiges in Grün und ein heller Klacks, der wahrscheinlich aus Kartoffelbrei bestand. Ganz sicher war sich Jade dessen jedoch nicht. Die Diät, die Madam Pomfrey ihr verordnet hatte, war alles andere als appetitlich. Sie stocherte mit der Gabel in dem Fleisch herum - falls es denn Fleisch sein sollte - aber das tat sie eigentlich nur Willow zuliebe, die ihre Mittagspause hier oben bei ihr im Krankenzimmer verbrachte, statt sich mit den anderen anwesenden Lehrern in der Großen Halle ihr Mittagessen schmecken zu lassen.

Normalerweise besuchte Remus sie in der Mittagspause, aber heute war er nach London ins Ministerium beordert worden, um seine Aussage über die Geschehnisse in der Nacht des Todesser-Angriffs auf Hogwarts zu machen...

„Nun iss schon!", forderte Willow sie auf. „So schlecht ist es doch nicht." Allerdings bezweifelte sie ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach ihre eigenen Worte ganz entschieden. „Oder soll ich schnell in die Küche hinunter laufen und den Hauselfen etwas von den leckeren Sachen abluchsen, die sie für das Festmahl heute Abend vorbereiten?"

Das Festmahl. Nun, eine Feier war wohl durchaus angebracht, überlegte Jade. Greyback, einer der gefürchtetsten Anhänger Voldemorts, war tot, vernichtet durch das Lupus-Romulus-Ritual, das sie – wenn auch unwissentlich – an ihm vollzogen hatten. Remus und sie hatten ihn gemeinsam getötet, zwei Streiche in derselben Sekunde, ausgeführt mit geweihtem Silber. Dabei spielte es keine Rolle, dass sie nur Jonas' Leben hatten retten wollen. Und als ihr Blut – das Blut dreier Geschwister im Fluch – sich miteinander vermischt hatte, war es zu dem Phänomen gekommen, dass die fünfunddreißig Phiolen zur Explosion gebracht hatte. Jene Phiolen, welche die Lycantrophie der in der letzten Vollmondnacht infizierten Opfer repräsentierten.

Keiner von ihnen hatte sich um Mitternacht verwandelt.

Und der Todesser-Angriff auf Hogwarts war bereits im Ansatz vereitelt worden. Harry und Ron hatten Draco Malfoy gestellt, der die Anhänger Voldemorts durch einen Geheimgang ins Schloss lassen wollte. Und dieser hatte dann den Plan verraten, was zur Festnahme beinahe aller beteiligten Todesser geführt hatte.

Aller außer Pettigrew, diesem verdammten Verräter.

Kopfschüttelnd schob Jade das Tablett beiseite und lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück. Sie hatte einfach keinen Appetit. Sie hatte ein Bett mit einer wunderschönen Aussicht, wunderbare Kollegen und Freunde, die sie in jeder freien Minute besuchen kamen, um sie etwas aufzuheitern, einen Mann, der sie anbetete und sie jeden Tag mehrmals besuchte, und befand sich auf dem bestem Wege zur völligen Genesung.

Und sie war kurz vor dem Durchdrehen, weil sie jetzt schon so furchtbar lange hier herumlag.

„Nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung", hatte Madam Pomfrey festgestellt, nachdem Sirius und Severus sie, Remus und Jonas in jener Nacht in die Krankenstation eingeliefert hatten. Sie hatte zuerst die Wunde an ihrem linken Oberschenkel versorgt und ihr einen Löffel Skelewachs eingeflößt, damit der ebenfalls verletzte Knochen besser heilen konnte, bevor sie die riesige Beule an ihrem Hinterkopf sorgfältig untersuchte, die Jade bis dahin nicht einmal wahrgenommen hatte. Vermutlich hatte sie sich ja bei ihrem Sturz nach Lucius Malfoys Angriff den Kopf angeschlagen...

„Es braucht schon mehr, als einer Todesser mit einem Doch, um diesen Dickschädel zu verbeulen", war ihre professionelle Meinung gewesen, ungefähr zwei Minuten, bevor Jade sich vom Untersuchungstisch erhoben hatte, zu schwanken begonnen hatte und schließlich ohnmächtig davor zusammengebrochen war.

Vielleicht hatten Lucius Malfoys Bemühungen ja doch ausgereicht, um ihren Schädel ernsthaft zu verbeulen, grübelte sie schlecht gelaunt. Immerhin war sie vor Gott und beinahe der gesamten Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts k.o. gegangen. Aber da sie im Gegensatz zu dem verdammten Kerl nicht in Askaban gelandet war, ging Jade davon aus, dass sie wenigstens nach Punkten vorne lag.

Und sie würde sich bald wieder erholt haben.

Unbehaglich rutschte sie im Bett hin und her, um nach einer etwas bequemeren Lage zu suchen. Inzwischen hasste sie dieses Folterinstrument, in dem sie die vergangenen Wochen verbracht hatte, wie die Pest. Wenn sie hier heraus kam, würde sie mindestens eine Woche lang im Stehen schlafen. „Ich sollte überhaupt nicht mehr hier sein!", murrte sie.

„Das behaupten eine Menge Patienten", beschied Willow sie. „Madam Pomfrey sagt aber etwas anderes."

„Madam Pomfrey ist überbesorgt." Wie viele andere Leute auch. Und Remus führte diese Liste mit mehreren Metern Abstand an. Vermutlich hatte er noch immer daran zu knabbern, dass er im Keller der Heulenden Hütte vorzeitig transformiert war, statt sie und Jonas schnellstmöglich auf die Krankenstation zu bringen. Und natürlich daran, dass er beinahe Sirius und Snape angegriffen hätte, als sie in den Keller gestürmt waren, um ihn, Jade und Jonas zu retten. Sirius hatte Tränen gelacht, als er ihr berichtete, wie Moony seinen Sprung abrupt abgebrochen hatte und ausgesprochen unelegant auf dem Bauch gelandet war, nachdem er erkannt hatte, wer die zwei Männer waren, die da gerade den Keller betreten hatten...

„Eine Heilerin hat nichts in einem Krankenbett verloren", erklärte sie an Willow gewandt.

„Manchmal schon. Zum Beispiel, wenn besagte Heilerin gegen einen mit einem Messer bewaffneten Todesser gekämpft hat, in einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod einen mörderischen Werwolf zur Strecke gebracht und sich dabei eine Stichverletzung zugezogen hat, zuzüglich einer Beule am Hinterkopf von der Größe eines Quaffels!"

„Ja, ja, ja. Hast du auch irgendetwas Konstruktives zu berichten? Zum Beispiel, wann ich endlich hier raus kann?"

„Kein Wort", erklärte Willow vergnügt und tätschelte Jades Hand. Dann schob sie ihr das Tablett wieder zu. „Versuch etwas zu essen, okay?"

„Lieber sterbe ich!"

„Dazu hattest du vorher Gelegenheit, McCormick!", erklärte Snape, der eben seinen Kopf zur Tür hinein steckte. „Du hast dich dagegen entschieden, schon vergessen? Und das bedeutet, dass du in den Genuss all der kulinarischen Annehmlichkeiten kommst, die Madam Pomfreys Diät zu bieten hat. Und zwar so lange, bis sie dir die Ketten abnimmt!"

Sprach's und tauchte wieder ab.

Jade verdrehte die Augen.

Willow kicherte.

„Wer will hier nicht essen?" Jetzt steckte Sarah ihren Kopf durch die Tür, registrierte den verbissenen Zug um Jades Mund und lächelte vergnügt. „Keine Angst, ich bin nicht gekommen, um dich zu bitten, meinen Unterricht zu übernehmen."

„Ich würde ihn mit Freuden übernehmen, wenn ich so aus diesem Bett herauskäme!"

„Das brächte sie glatt fertig", stellte Willow lachend fest. „Ich schlage vor, wir ketten sie vorsichtshalber wirklich an!"

„Einverstanden, aber nur wenn _du_ das vor ihrem Verlobten verantwortest, Willow. Der Mann versteht nämlich keinen Spaß, was sie betrifft."

„Haha", knurrte Jade schlecht gelaunt. Als ob Remus sich mit irgendjemandem anlegen würde, der dafür sorgte, dass sie hier wie ein verdammter Pflegefall sinnlos herumlag. Der Mann war so furchtbar besorgt um sie, der würde sie vermutlich in Watte packen, wenn er könnte! „Ich will endlich aus diesem verdammten Bett raus!"

Sarah und Willow wechselten einen stummen Blick. „Jetzt hör mal gut zu, Süße. Du hast eine Menge durchgemacht. Es schadet bestimmt nicht, wenn du dich noch ein paar Tage ausruhst."

„Das kann ich doch auch in unserer Suite tun!"

„Ja, sicher", mischte Willow sich ironisch ein. „Süße, du sprichst hier mit der Frau, der Madam Pomfrey vor lauter Dankbarkeit um den Hals gefallen ist, als sie Jonas abgeholt und zu Remus nach Hause gebracht hat. Wie willst du dich erholen, wenn den ganzen Tag dieser kleine Wirbelwind um dich herum springt?"

„Ich komme schon damit zurecht. Ganz bestimmt..."

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass man Remus bereits einen Tag nach dem Abenteuer in der Heulenden Hütte entlassen hatte, und Jonas nur zwei Tage später, während sie selbst noch immer hier herumlag, begann Jades Unterlippe zu zittern. Großer Gott, sie fing bestimmt gleich an zu heulen. Sie konnte einfach nichts gegen dieses weinerliche Gefühl tun, dass sie in den letzten Tagen immer wieder überkam.

„Wenn ich noch länger hier herumliegen muss, werde ich verrückt!" Die erste Träne löste sich von ihren Wimpern und rollte ihre Wange hinab.

„Jade..." Sarah setzte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm die Freundin tröstend in die Arme. Genauso schnell allerdings war sie auch wieder aufgesprungen, um Jade vorbeizulassen, als diese unvermittelt leichenblass wurde und heftig zu würgen begann.

Sie schaffte es kaum bis ins Badezimmer.

„Tja, meine Liebe", bemerkte Sarah seufzend, nachdem Jade das Wenige losgeworden war, was sie noch vom Frühstück her im Magen gehabt hatte, „wie es scheint wirst du Madam Pomfrey wohl noch ein wenig erhalten bleiben! Mit einer Gehirnerschütterung ist nun einmal nicht zu spaßen. Und dass du dich immer noch recht häufig übergeben musst, ist ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass da noch einiges im Argen liegt!"

„So ein Blödsinn!", ließ Snape sich erneut von der Tür her vernehmen. „Wenn ihr mich fragt, liegt Jade völlig umsonst hier herum! Sind denn hier alle blind? Sie ist nicht krank, sie ist schwanger!"

- - - - -

_Schwanger!_

Jade hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ihr jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Severus sehr wahrscheinlich Recht hatte. Sex - und mochte er auch noch so fantastisch sein - ohne Verhütungsmittel führte schließlich recht häufig zu diesem Ergebnis, nicht wahr? Und ihre Periode, die normalerweise so regelmäßig wie ein Uhrwerk eintrat, war eindeutig überfällig, wie ihr allerdings erst jetzt bewusst wurde. Aber trotzdem...

Atemlos starrte sie auf die Zimmertür, die hinter dem kopfschüttelnden Tränkemeister längst wieder ins Schloss gefallen war. _Ein Kind?_

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Einen Moment lang schloss sie die Augen, überwältigt von der Vorstellung, wie Remus ihr gemeinsames Baby in seinen großen, zärtlichen Händen hielt...

Ein Zittern überlief sie. „Wenn Severus mit seiner Annahme Recht hat, ist seine unnachahmliche Art, jemandem diese Nachricht zu überbringen, wahrscheinlich die beste Möglichkeit, eine Fehlgeburt auszulösen", flüsterte sie benommen.

„Könnte er denn recht haben?", wollte Willow neugierig wissen.

„Möglich wäre es schon..." Jade wurde dunkelrot. So oft, wie Remus und sie sich in dieser einen Nacht, in der sie ihn so gnadenlos verführt hatte - _in der Mitte ihres Zyklus, wohlgemerkt_ - geliebt hatten, wäre es beinahe schon ein Wunder, wenn sie _nicht_ schwanger wäre...

„Und wie weit könnte diese Schwangerschaft fortgeschritten sein?", wollte Sarah grinsend wissen.

„Etwa einen Monat", murmelte sie. „Wenn, dann muss es in der Nacht passiert sein, als du herausgefunden hast, dass unser Jonas Greybacks als Spender vorgesehen war." Weil in jener Nacht weder Remus noch sie auch nur einen Gedanken an den Anti-Paternus-Zauber verschwendet hatten...

„Dann sollten wir wohl Madam Pomfrey über unsere Vermutung informieren", erklärte Sarah. „Sie kann es überprüfen und wenn du Glück hast, bist du in ein paar Stunden hier raus."

„Ich kümmere mich sofort darum!", erklärte Willow und stand auf.

„Je eher, desto besser!", seufzte Jade und blickte ihre Kolleginnen mit einem etwas zittrigen Lächeln an.

„Ach", setzte sie noch hinzu, als ihr Magen plötzlich hörbar knurrte, „hast du vorhin nicht etwas von einem Festessen gesagt, das du den Hauselfen abschwatzen wolltest, Willow?"

- - - - -

Jade hatte gerade ihre zweite Portion Nachtisch in Angriff genommen, als diesmal Sirius die Krankenstation betrat.

„Hallo, Wildcat!", begrüßte er sie lachend bei ihrem Maraudernamen, den er ihr vor kurzem verliehen hatte. „Wie geht es dir heute?"

„Sagen wir es mal so, jeder Heiler sollte gelegentlich gezwungen werden, die Welt ein paar Wochen lang aus dieser Perspektive zu erleben. Und jeder von ihnen, der dann nicht reif für die geschlossene Abteilung des St. Mungos ist, sollte entweder befördert werden oder wenigstens eine Gehaltserhöhung bekommen, weil damit sichergestellt wäre, dass er einer der hartgesottensten und unerschütterlichsten Vertreter der Branche ist."

„Interessante Vorstellung, werde ich bestimmt der nächsten Sitzung im Ministerium anregen. Aber ich würde trotzdem dafür plädieren, dass wir es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen, dringend benötigte Betten auf magischen Krankenstationen zu blockieren, nur weil eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung zufällig mit einer völlig normal verlaufenden Schwangerschaft im Frühstadium zusammenfällt."

Er zauberte ein winziges Paar schneeweißer Babyschuhe, in die er wunderhübsche, kleine Blüten gesteckt hatte, aus seiner Umhangtasche und stellte sie behutsam auf den Nachttisch. „Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch! Und schönen Gruß von Madam Pomfrey; du bist frei!"

Der Teller auf Jades Schoß wäre ohne seine Geistesgegenwart bestimmt zu Boden gefallen, als ihr plötzlich die Tränen in die Augen schossen und sie leise zu schluchzen begann.

„He!" Sirius setzte sich erschrocken auf die Bettkante und nahm sie in die Arme. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung, danke. Ich bin nur so wahnsinnig glücklich. Ein Baby, Padfoot... Ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre ich in den letzten Wochen durch die Hölle gegangen, um jetzt im siebten Himmel wieder herauszukommen!"

Trotzdem konnte sie einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen.

„Lass nur, Schätzchen", tröstete Sirius sie. „Manchmal muss man seinen Gefühlen einfach freien Lauf lassen. Allerdings werde ich mal ein ernstes Wort mit Remus reden müssen. Der Mann wird eine Menge Fragen zu beantworten haben. Er verführt die beste Freundin meiner Frau und verwandelt sie in eine Heulsuse, die ihr Essen ertränkt!"

Jade warf einen Blick auf ihren Teller. „So schlimm ist es doch gar nicht!"

„Na, ich weiß ja nicht. Angesichts der von dir in der letzten Zeit so häufig bemängelten Qualität von Madam Pomfreys Diät und der Tatsache, dass Willow diese Leckerei dort den Hauselen förmlich abgebettelt hat, kann es eigentlich kaum noch schlimmer kommen."

Sie lächelte unter Tränen.

„Lass Remus lieber in Ruhe, der Mann ist ohnehin nur noch ein Nervenbündel, seit sie hier auf der Krankenstation liegt!", meldete Willow sich von der Tür her. Sie trug eine kleine Reisetasche in der Hand. „Ich habe hier drin alles, was du brauchst."

Jade warf einen verblüfften Blick auf die Sachen, die ihre Kollegin auf dem Bett ausbreitete. Victoria Secret – eine bekannte Muggelmarke. „Falls du es noch nicht gehört hast, ich bin nicht krank. Ich bin schwanger. Und das bedeutet, dass ich weder ein frisches Nachthemd benötige, und sei es auch noch so sexy, noch einen seidenes Neglige´. Und das Make up und das Parfüm sind ebenfalls überflüssig. Weil ich hier nämlich so schnell die Biege machen werde, wie ich in meine Klamotten kommen kann!"

„Dann verpasst du aber den Auftritt deines Lebens, meine Liebe. Weil nämlich gleich ein besonders gutaussehender Lehrer unserer Schule hier hereinschneien wird, der eben aus dem Ministerium zurückgekehrt ist. Ich glaube, er wäre mehr als nur begeistert, wenn du ihm erlauben würdest, dich persönlich in eure Suite zu bringen, statt allein durch das Schloss zu wandern."

„Remus ist zurück? Jetzt schon?" Aufgeregt setzte Jade sich auf.

„Das habe ich doch gerade gesagt, oder?" Willow schnappte sich den Teller, ließ ihn mit einer einzigen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes verschwinden und zog ihr kurzerhand die Decke weg. „Ich habe übrigens seinen restlichen Unterricht für heute übernommen. In spätestens einer Viertelstunde wird er also hier hereinstürmen und dir den nächsten riesigen Blumenstrauß verehren." Sie warf einen beinahe neidischen Blick auf die unzähligen Sträuße und Gebinde, die schon überall im Raum verteilt waren.

„Die Frage ist nur, willst du ihn wirklich mit verheultem Gesicht und in einem alten Flanellnachthemd mit Ketchupflecken darauf empfangen, oder ziehst du es vor, etwas präsentabler auszusehen, wenn du ihm erzählst, dass du dabei bist, ihn schon wieder zum Vater zu machen?"

Zweifelnd betrachtete Jade die extravaganten Stücke, die Willow ihr besorgt hatte. „Ich fürchte nur, dass ich mir in diesen Sachen ziemlich lächerlich vorkommen werde. Irgendwie, als würde ich mich verkleiden. Das ist alles."

„Wieso? Weshalb solltest du nicht hübsch und weiblich aussehen dürfen? Du bist eine Frau, meine Liebe. Eine gescheite, witzige Frau, die noch dazu wunderschön aussieht. Und unser verehrter Professor Lupin betet den Boden an, auf dem du gehst. Also mach ihm und dir die Freude, nicht wie ein Häufchen Elend auszusehen, wenn er gleich herkommt, sondern wie eine Frau, die vor Glück über ihre Schwangerschaft strahlt! Zieh diese Sachen an, kämm dir die Haare und leg ein bisschen Make up auf. Ich garantiere dir, etwas Besseres kannst du nicht tun."

„Okay, zeig mal her, was du da hast", gab Jade nach.

„Alles, was du brauchst, wie ich schon sagte." Willow bedachte den amüsiert zuhörenden Sirius mit einem kühlen Lächeln. „Wenn der Super-Auror also jetzt bitte..."

Er hob ergeben beide Hände. „Ich bin schon weg!" Er zwinkerte Jade zu und hob aufmunternd den Daumen. „Hau ihn um, Wildcat!"

An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Heute wurde übrigens das Urteil über Lucius Malfoy gesprochen. Interessiert es dich?"

„Nicht wirklich. Aber spuck es ruhig trotzdem aus."

„Der Kuss der Dementoren."

„Gut." Jades Mund bildete eine harte, schmale Linie. „Möge er ein langes, beschissenes Leben haben!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, Leute, so weit – so gut! Aber was ist denn nun mit Pettigrew? Und wie reagiert Remus auf den Familienzuwachs? Und was ist eigentlich mit der Hochzeit? Knuddelt doch bitte das Knöpfchen, ich denke, das habe ich mir nach diesem arbeitsreichen Wochenende verdient, biiiiiiieeete!_


	24. Katerfrühstück

_**Sandor: **Huch, bist Du pingelig! Was für das Eine gut ist, kann für das Andere doch nicht schlecht sein, oder? Hilfe, ich klinge schon wie die Schokoladenwerbung..._

_**Mandy Rosalie: **Keine Ahnung, bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, ob man es Snape erlauben sollte, sich fortzupflanzen…_

_**Ewjena: **Das mit dem guten Severus wird sogar noch besser, immerhin ist er einer der Hauptcharas des dritten Teiles. Mal sehen, ob ich seine etwas widersprüchliche Persönlichkeit gut rüberbringen kann..._

_**Cheperi: **Tja, viel fehlt ja leider nicht mehr. Ein Epilog noch, denn wir wollen doch die Hochzeit niemandem vorenthalten, und vielleicht noch ein kleiner Blick auf einen gewissen rotäugigen Stinker, und dann werden wir uns Teil 3 zuwenden müssen..._

_**ReSeSi: **Remus' Reaktion? Bitte sehr, kommt sofort!_

_**Elektra: **Süße, wenn ich Dich für verrückt hielte, wäre ich die Stubenälteste auf der Psychiatrie! Führe nämlich regelmäßig Freudentänze vor meinem Composter auf, wenn ich mal wieder ein Kapitel gut hinbekommen habe! Leider ist das hier das Vorletzte! Jetzt kommt nur noch der Epilog. Und dann gehe ich zu Teil 3 über..._

_**Loki Slytherin: **Ein Grillfan, prima! Severus wird bestimmt nicht zu brav, ich glaube sogar, Willow wird alle Hände voll zu tun bekommen, um es mit unserem Lieblingsekel aufnehmen zu können. Ich werde die beiden in ein paar Tagen in geballter Ladung auf meine Leserschaft loslassen – hoffentlich verkraftet ihr das dann auch!_

_**Lara: **Die beiden stehen in den Startlöchern. Sobald ich den Epilog gepostet habe, geht es los mit Teil 3 „Das Schwert der Druiden"._

_**Lewanna: **Dass Remus nichts von Jades Schwangerschaft mitbekommen hat, erkläre ich mir damit, dass er sich selbst vielleicht nicht so deutlich riecht, wie andere Leute. Und auf den guten Severus gehe ich ab der nächsten Woche etwas genauer ein, vielleicht wird uns dann ja einiges klarer..._

_**Pemaroth: **Ja, mein Freund der Cliff! Ich liebe den Kerl! Besonders, wenn ich damit ab und zu mal eine falsche Fährte legen kann... Von Peter habe ich jetzt endgültig die Schnauze voll, diese verdammte Ratte kriegt jetzt endlich, was sie verdient! Hat ja lange genug rumgestänkert, der fiese Nager!_

_**Frosch ohne Kaese: **Tut mir Leid, aber der Nager taucht in Teil 3 überhaupt nicht mehr auf, hat rattentechnisch ausgedient... Aber einen dritten Teil gibt es trotzdem, schließlich wird es Zeit, dass endlich mal jemand den größenwahnsinnigen Irren platt macht, der sich Voldemort nennt..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**24. Katerfrühstück _oder_ Das Ende einer Ratte**

Nachdem sie sich etwas frisch gemacht hatte, in das wunderhübsche seidene Nachthemd geschlüpft war und etwas Make up aufgelegt hatte, fühlte Jade sich tatsächlich schon viel besser. Ob es die kühle Seide auf ihrer Haut war, oder ob es daran lag, dass nun der zarte Wildrosenduft ihres Lieblingsparfüms den antiseptischen Geruch auf der Krankenstation überdeckte, hätte sie nicht sagen können. Aber Tatsache war, dass sie beinahe barst vor Energie und Tatendrang.

Außerdem war sie auf einmal furchtbar nervös und unsicher.

Wie würde Remus reagieren, wenn sie ihm von dem Baby erzählte? Wäre er ebenso glücklich wie sie über den zu erwartenden Nachwuchs? Oder würde er sich vielleicht überrumpelt fühlen? Immerhin hatte sie ihm in jener Nacht ja nun wirklich keine große Wahl gelassen...

Der Gedanke, dass er womöglich nicht gerade begeistert von ihrer Schwangerschaft sein könnte, traf sie wie ein Messerstich ins Herz. Besorgt runzelte sie die Stirn und biss sich auf die Lippe. Was sollte sie tun, wenn er das Baby gar nicht haben wollte? Sie hatten schließlich schon ihren Jonas, der sich nach seiner vollständigen Genesung von der Lycantrophie und der Bisswunden als ein wahrer Wirbelwind entpuppt hatte. Und sie hatten niemals darüber gesprochen, zusätzlich noch gemeinsame Kinder zu bekommen...

„Na, wenn das kein schöner Anblick ist..."

Erschrocken blickte Jade beim Klang der ungewöhnlich hohen, zynischen Männerstimme auf. Ein dicklicher, kleingewachsener und zu allem Überfluss auch noch fast kahlköpfiger Mann mit überdimensionalen Vorderzähnen stand in der Tür. Auch wenn sie ihm noch nie persönlich begegnet war, erkannte sie Peter Pettigrew auf Anhieb, immerhin entsprach er aufs Haar Sarahs Beschreibung.

Verdammt, wo kam denn diese Ratte auf einmal her...

Er lächelte höhnisch über ihr erschrockenes Gesicht. „So ganz allein, meine Schöne?"

Sie fing sich wieder und fixierte den auf sie gerichteten Zauberstab mit festem Blick. „Was soll das, Pettigrew? Sind Sie vielleicht lebensmüde? Sollten Sie nicht lieber zusehen, dass Sie heil hier herauskommen, statt in voller Lebensgröße – auch wenn das nicht besonders viel ist – durch das Schloss zu spazieren?"

Ihr Sarkasmus prallte scheinbar wirkungslos an ihm ab und Jade erinnerte sich daran, von Sarah gehört zu haben, dass seine Geistesgaben in etwa seiner Animagus-Körpergröße entsprachen. Oder anders ausgedrückt, er war der Einschätzung ihrer Freundin nach in etwa genauso clever wie Crabbe oder Goyle, die sich gemeinsam mit ihrem Anführer Draco Malfoy mittlerweile im Jungendstrafvollzug von Askaban befanden.

„Und wo sollte ich hingehen, Miss McCormick? Wie sollte ich dem dunklen Lord unser Versagen erklären?" Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Nein, ich weiß etwas Besseres. Ich werde meinem Herrn meine Loyalität beweisen. Und Sie werden mir dabei behilflich sein!"

„Werde ich das?" Jade lehnte sich scheinbar entspannt in die Kissen zurück, ohne den bedrohlichen Zauberstab jedoch auch nur für eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Sollte seine eine Gehirnzelle tatsächlich ausgereicht haben, um einen Plan zu ersinnen?

„Das werden Sie." Er nickte heftig. „Sie und Remus haben Fenrir, einen der wichtigsten Anhänger meines Lords, getötet. Und dafür werden Sie jetzt bezahlen! Remus kann ich nicht töten, er ist viel zu stark und würde mich wahrscheinlich in Stücke reißen, wenn ich es versuchte, aber bei Ihnen ist das etwas Anderes!"

Nun, er wusste zumindest, dass er es mit Remus niemals aufnehmen könnte, vielleicht hatte er ja sogar zwei funktionierende Gehirnzellen...

„Mit anderen Worten, weil ich nur eine Frau bin, die noch dazu unbewaffnet in einem Krankenbett liegt, rechnen Sie sich eine größere Chance aus, mit mir fertig zu werden", fasste sie zusammen.

Sein zufriedenes Grinsen entblößte noch Einiges mehr von seinen Vorderzähnen, was Jade zu der heimlichen Feststellung veranlasste, dass irgendwo in seiner Ahnenreihe wohl ein Biber zu finden sein musste. „Sie haben es erfasst, meine Liebe."

Lernfähig war er leider auch, wie Jade bedauern feststellen musste, sein Zauberstab wich nämlich nicht ein einziges Mal von ihr ab. So wie die Dinge lagen, hatte sie wohl keine andere Wahl...

„Tja dann..." Jade breitete in einer hilflos wirkenden Geste die Arme aus...

...und im nächsten Moment sprang der riesige Puma auf Pettigrew zu und riss ihn von seinen Füßen. Sein Zauberstab, den er entschlossen umklammerte – so etwas wie mit dieser verfluchten Seherin, die ihn einfach so entwaffnet hatte, sollte ihm schließlich nicht noch einmal passieren – zerbrach bei seinem Sturz in mehrere Teile.

Uuups! Vielleicht hätte er ihn doch besser loslassen sollen, dachte er noch und starrte plötzlich in das weit aufgerissene Maul des Pumas. Riesige, messerscharfe Zähne...

Das war das Bild, das sich Hermine und Harry bot, als sie, widerwillig bewaffnet mit ein paar von Hagrids berüchtigten Felsenkeksen, die Tür zur Krankenstation öffneten. Pettigrew lag wimmernd und schwitzend am Boden, die Hände abwehrend ausgestreckt. Und über ihm stand die fauchende Raubkatze und betrachtete ihn lauernd.

Niemand von ihnen hätte später sagen können, wie es passiert war. Vermutlich war Jade durch das Erscheinen ihrer Besucher ja etwas abgelenkt. Eben winselte der Animagus noch unter den Tatzen des Pumas...

...und im nächsten Moment huschte eine hellbraungraue Ratte mit wurmähnlichem Schwanz zwischen Hermines Beinen hindurch, schlüpfte aus der noch halbgeöffneten Tür der Krankenstation...

...und sah sich plötzlich Auge in Auge einem zottigen, rotgetigerten Kater gegenüber.

Krummbein, der sie schon vor drei Jahren für Sirius hatte fangen wollen.

Das schrille, entsetzte Quieken, bevor sich die rasiermesserscharfen Fangzähne des verhassten Tieres in ihre Kehle gruben, war die letzte Lautäußerung in Peter Pettigrews erbärmlichem Todesserleben.

- - - - -

Der riesige, dunkelrote Rosenstrauß schien den ganzen Türrahmen auszufüllen. Lediglich zwei Beine schauten darunter hervor.

„Ach herrje, Moony", prustete Jade bei diesem Anblick los, „kannst du denn überhaupt etwas sehen? Wie viele Schüler hast du auf dem Weg hierher umgelaufen?"

„Keine Schüler, nur Severus und Mrs. Norris!", grummelte es gedämpft hinter den Rosen hervor. „Slytherins zählen doch nicht, oder?"

Sie lachte noch lauter.

„Glaub ihm kein Wort von diesem Blödsinn! Es ist nichts passiert. Er braucht nämlich überhaupt nichts zu sehen.", verkündete Sirius, der jetzt hinter seinem Freund im Türrahmen auftauchte. „_Ich_ kann nämlich etwas sehen!"

Und er würde sich das zu erwartende Schauspiel bestimmt nicht entgehen lassen...

Remus drückte ihm kurzerhand den Rosenstrauß in den Arm und ignorierte seinen Freund dann vollkommen, während er an Jades Bett trat. Das Lächeln, mit dem er sie begrüßte, hätte die komplette Kerkeranlage der Slytherins ausleuchten können und der begehrliche Blick in seinen Augen, mit dem er ihre Erscheinung in dem sexy Nachthemd musterte, ging ihr durch und durch.

Betont vorsichtig spähte Sirius hinter dem riesigen Blumenstrauß hervor. „Oh Merlin, was für ein göttlicher Anblick! Darf ich den vielleicht auch genießen?"

„Ungern, aber ich habe ja keine andere Wahl, Padfoot!" Remus nahm ihm mit einem gespielt finsteren Blick die Rosen ab und legte sie behutsam in Jades Arme. „Hinter dem Strauß kannst du dich jedenfalls nicht länger verstecken. Die Blumen sind für die Dame."

Er beugte sich über das Bett, nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und küsste sie so zärtlich auf die Lippen, dass ihr vor Rührung unwillkürlich die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Ähm, Moony", ließ Sirius sich nach einer ganzen Weile hüstelnd vernehmen, „vielleicht solltest du mir meinen Sichtschutz doch zurückgeben. Wenigstens so lange, bis ihr Zwei da fertig seid!"

Ein belustigtes Kichern stieg in Jade auf und als Remus ihre Lippen endlich freigab, um seinem Freund einen gespielt finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen, sprudelte das Lachen nur so aus ihr heraus.

„Vorlauter Kerl!", murrte Remus, grinste aber ebenfalls dabei. „Warte nur, bis du nach Hause kommst, da kannst du was erleben! Ich werde dir umgehend Sarah auf den Hals hetzen. Die wird sich schon um deine überaktiven Hormone kümmern. Nachdem sie dir gehörig die Ohren lang gezogen hat!"

„Gnade", ächzte Sirius und verdrehte in gespielter Panik die Augen. „Ich glaube, mir geht's plötzlich ganz schlecht. Ich werde bestimmt krank! Ich bleibe lieber ein paar Tage auf der Krankenstation. Das kannst du doch sicher arrangieren, oder?" Flehentlich sah er Jade an.

Himmel! Die beiden sollten als Komiker auftreten! Sie zwinkerte ihm vergnügt zu. „Kein Problem. Du kannst mein Bett haben, Padfoot. Ich werde nämlich gleich entlassen!"

Als ob er das nicht schon wüsste...

„Was?" Remus sah sie verdutzt an. „Gestern hat Madam Pomfrey mir noch erzählt, dass deine Gehirnerschütterung doch sehr viel ernster sei, als sie ursprünglich angenommen hätte, und heute kannst du plötzlich hier raus?"

Nervös biss Jade sich auf die Unterlippe. So hatte sie ihm die Nachricht von dem Baby eigentlich nicht überbringen wollen. Sollte sie etwa einfach so damit herausplatzen?

Sirius breites Grinsen hinter dem Rücken seines besten Freundes war auch nicht sonderlich hilfreich.

„Du klingst, als wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich noch hier bliebe!", ging sie instinktiv in die Defensive.

„Blödsinn! Ich würde dich lieber heute als morgen wieder bei mir haben, und das weißt du auch ganz genau." Beinahe zornig küsste er sie kurz auf den Mund. „Aber wenn du noch nicht wieder gesund bist, werden wir kein Risiko eingehen. Verdammt, Jade, du wärst beinahe gestorben!"

Ein Gedanke, der noch immer ausreichte, um ihm den blanken Angstschweiß auf die Stirn zu treiben. Allein die Erinnerung daran, wie sie blutend am Boden dieses Kellers gelegen hatte, diesen verdammten Dolch in ihrem Bein... Das viele Blut... Und diese gewaltige, angsteinflößende Beule...

„Glaub mir, mein Kopf ist vollkommen in Ordnung", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ach, und deswegen bist du, seit Sirius und Severus dich hergebracht haben, mehrfach in Ohnmacht gefallen und kämpfst immer noch mit Übelkeit und Erbrechen?" Remus hielt sie an den Schultern fest und sah ihr beschwörend in die Augen. „Du wirst diese Krankenstation nicht verlassen, ist das klar? Nicht, bevor du wieder vollkommen gesund bist!"

„Glasklar. Aber du kannst mir trotzdem beim Zusammenpacken helfen." Sie schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf, ohne auf Padfoots Stielaugen zu achten. Offenbar stand er auf Reizwäsche von Victorias Secret... „Madam Pomfrey nämlich absolut nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass ich heute nach Hause gehe."

„Das will ich zuerst von ihr selbst hören, okay? Dein Kopf..."

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, du verdammter Dickschädel!", fuhr sie ihn ungeduldig an. „Meinem Kopf geht es hervorragend! Super! Einfach fantastisch! Es gibt nämlich auch noch andere Ursachen, die Übelkeit und Schwindelanfälle bewirken können, als eine Gehirnerschütterung, zum Troll noch mal!"

„Und keine davon sollte von dir einfach auf die leichte Schulter genommen werden!", schnauzte er aufgebracht zurück.

Na, das ließ sich ja wirklich gut an! Die Tatsache, dass sie mehrere Wochen untätig hier herumgelegen hatte, und zwar ohne zwingende, medimagische Indikation, war schon schlimm genug. Wenn er sie jetzt das kommende dreiviertel Jahr auch noch in Watte packen wollte...

„Wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich die nächsten Monate auf die Krankenstation lege, nur weil mir ab und zu mal übel ist, solltest du Madam Pomfrey mal _deinen_ Kopf untersuchen lassen!", begehrte sie zornig auf. „Ich werde jedenfalls nicht meine Zeit damit verschwenden, in einem Bett herumzuliegen und darauf zu warten, dass..."

Sie unterbrach sich erschrocken, als sie Remus' plötzlich totenblasses Gesicht sah. „Moony? Was ist denn los?"

Sirius fing ihren hilfesuchenden Blick aus und zuckte grinsend die Achseln.

Panik schnürte Moony die Kehle zu. Seine Hände waren eiskalt und zitterten leicht, als er behutsam ihr Gesicht umfasste. „Monate? Zeit verschwenden? Bitte, Jade... Was..." Er schloss einen Augenblick die Augen, atmete tief durch und rang mit nur sehr geringem Erfolg um seine Fassung. „Was genau fehlt dir, Prinzessin?"

„Gar nichts, verdammt!" Sie packte seine Handgelenke und fühlte mit wachsender Besorgnis seinen heftig rasenden Puls unter ihren Fingern. „Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir. Setz dich hier hin. Du siehst aus, als bekämst du jeden Moment einen Herzanfall!"

„Großer Gott, das hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus!" Sirius angelte kopfschüttelnd die winzigen Babyschuhe vom Nachttisch und ließ sie provozierend hin und her baumeln. „Nun sag ihm schon, dass du nicht krank sondern schwanger bist, Wildcat, bevor er sich allen Ernstes einredet, du hättest irgendeine tödlich endende Krankheit!"

Zittrig holte sie Luft.

So hatte sie sich seine Hilfe jedenfalls nicht vorgestellt...

„Schwanger?", flüsterte Remus und spürte, wie süße Erleichterung ihn in einer langen, langsamen Woge überflutete. Sein Blick fiel auf die Babyschuhe, die Sirius noch immer hin und her schwenkte, und ein heißes Glücksgefühl stieg in ihm auf. Er griff zärtlich nach Jades Händen, seine sturmgrauen Augen leuchteten vor Glück. „Wir bekommen ein Kind?"

Sie nickte nur, weil sie ihrer Stimme nicht ganz traute. Wie hatte sie nur annehmen können, dass er anders als mit reiner Freude auf diese Nachricht reagieren würde?

„So etwas passiert nun einmal, wenn man ohne Verhütungsmittel miteinander schläft", dozierte Sirius, was er offensichtlich sehr genoss. „Besonders häufig passiert das übrigens den fiesen Leuten, die andere werdende Väter ständig mit ihrer angeblichen übermäßig ausgeprägten Besorgnis und Vorsicht aufziehen..."

Jade lief dunkelrot an und bekam einen heftigen Lachanfall. Sie für ihren Teil würde jede Wette eingehen, dass Remus Sirius in dieser Disziplin um Längen schlagen würde... Wenn Sie es zuließ, jedenfalls. Ihr stand vermutlich eine äußerst interessante, turbulente Zeit bevor!

„Halt die Klappe, Sirius", knurrte Remus, wider Willen ebenfalls belustigt, und nahm sie in die Arme, damit sie ihr grinsendes Gesicht an seiner Brust verbergen konnte. „Vielleicht ist es deiner werten Aufmerksamkeit ja entgangen, mein Bester, aber auch solche fiesen Leute verhüten nur dann, wenn sie selbst lieber keine Kinder in die Welt setzen möchten. Sonst wäre die Menschheit nämlich schon lange ausgestorben!"

„Ach ja? Und wann seid ihr zwei zu dem - selbstverständlich wohlüberlegten - Entschluss gekommen, unser aller Leben durch einen weiteren kleinen Schreihals in der Suite nebenan zu bereichern?", wollte Sirius lachend wissen.

Auch Jade kicherte jetzt leise an seiner Brust, aber das konnte Remus nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. „Als wir beschlossen haben, alle magischen und nichtmagischen Verhütungsmittel zukünftig ausschließlich für dich und Sarah zu reservieren. Weil die Welt nämlich nicht allzu viele von deinen direkten Nachkommen verkraften kann! Immerhin hast du allein schon genügt, um Hogwarts während unserer Schulzeit gelegentlich ins absolute Chaos zu stürzen!" Er küsste die Frau in seinen Armen innig auf den lachenden Mund.

„_Wir_, Kumpel!", verbesserte Sirius ihn vergnügt und warf ihm grinsend die Babyschuhe zu. „_Wir_ haben Hogwarts ins Chaos gestürzt. Die Marauder waren immerhin zu viert! Und ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass _du_ nicht unwesentlich beteiligt warst!"

Remus fing die winzigen Schühchen auf und betrachtete sie mit einem gerührten Lächeln, bevor er sie vorsichtig in seine Umhangtasche steckte. Sie würden einen Ehrenplatz auf seinem Schreibtisch erhalten!

„Okay." Jade löste sich aus seinen Armen und lächelte zu ihm auf. „Können wir jetzt endlich zusammenpacken und hier verschwinden? Wenn ich noch lange hier bleiben muss, drehe ich nämlich durch! Ich schwöre, dass ich mich mindestens eine Woche lang in kein Bett mehr legen werde!"

Remus bedachte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln. Diese Herausforderung würde er umgehend annehmen! Sarah und Sirius hatten sicher nichts dagegen, ein paar Stunden auf Jonas aufzupassen...

Wetten, dass seine Prinzessin in dieser Nacht wie ein Baby schlafen würde?

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So, meine Lieben! Jetzt folgt leider nur noch der Epilog und dann sind wir am Ende der Geschichte angelangt. Ich hoffe, Ihr bleibt mir auch beim 3. Teil treu, so wie meine liebe Beta-Leserin, Sabine Srbeny, die sich bereiterklärt hat, meine Ergüsse wieder über sich ergehen zu lassen und mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen, damit ich Euch eine spannende und natürlich auch wieder erotische Geschichte servieren kann. _

_Ich hoffe, Ihr streichelt wieder fleißig das Knöpfchen, möchte doch mit „Wolfsbraut" wieder die 200 knacken... Bitte, bitte, bitte!_


	25. Epilog

_**Elektra: **Das mit der Frau für den Tränkemeister wird sofort in Angriff genommen! Dazu ist Teil 3 doch da!_

_**Lara: **Du bist also der Ansicht, dass man ihm erlauben sollte, sich zu reproduzieren?_

_**Imperatus: **Also hier ist der Epilog. Und im dritten Teil geht es um °Gänsehaut unterdrücken° Snape und Willow und darum, dass Harry den doofen Voldy endlich platt macht, weil sich die Prophezeiung aus Teil 1 erfüllt – hoffe ich zumindest..._

_**Ewjena: **Ja bitte! Treue Reviewer sind der beste Ansporn für jeden Autor!_

_**ReSeSi: **Teil 3 ist in Arbeit. Und hier die Belohnung für meine treuen Leserinnen – der Epilog!_

_**Mandy Rosalie: **Eine Story über die Kinder der Marauder? He, das wäre doch mal eine Idee! Werd mal eine Weile darauf herumkauen, während ich den guten Severus unter die Haube und Voldy unter die Erde bringe..._

_**Eva Luna: **Der nächste Teil wird den Titel "Das Schwert der Druiden" tragen. Und natürlich freue ich mich wie ein kleiner Schneekönig, wenn Du wieder dabei bleibst..._

_**Lewanna: **Oh ja, bitte, bitte. Und eine Story über die Kinder der Marauder hat Mandy Rosalie schon angeregt. Ich denke ernsthaft darüber nach..._

_**Sandor: **Huch, habe ich da wieder einen FF-Junkie geschaffen? Ich werde wohl doch noch auf der BTM-Liste landen... Nee, mal im Ernst, ich freue mich, dass Du mir treu bleiben willst!_

_**Loki Slytherin: **Nun lass ihn doch erst mal den Bogen spannen, Süße! Du wirst Deine Sabber-Kapitel mit unserem Lieblingsekel schon noch bekommen. Hast mich ja schließlich gründlich inspiriert..._

_**Pemaroth: **Hast Du eine Ahnung! Madam Pomfrey und Hagrid haben eine ganze Woche schwer geackert, um Krummbein von seiner Wurmschwanz-Vergiftung zu heilen. Der hatte vielleicht Krämpfe, kann ich Dir sagen... Also werde ich Voldy wohl nicht von unseren Animagi zerreißen lassen – so viel geballte Schlechtigkeit im Magen, das kann nur tödlich enden..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**25. Epilog**

Jonas' Vater hatte völlig Recht gehabt mit seiner Behauptung, dass Hogwarts im Winter an schönsten war, dachte Jade, als sie am Heiligabend an Sirius' Seite die große Halle betrat. Der Lichterglanz der zwölf riesigen Weihnachtsbäume, das flackernde Kaminfeuer und das Schimmern der vielen hundert Kerzen, die den Saal hell erleuchteten, bildeten einen wahrhaft atemberaubenden Rahmen für den schönsten Tag im Leben einer Frau.

Remus stand vorne am Altar und blickte ihr aus seinen ernsten, sturmgrauen Augen entgegen, in denen so unendlich viel Liebe, so unendlich viel Zärtlichkeit lagen, dass sie direkt spüren konnte, wie ihre Kehle eng wurde und ihr Herz ihm entgegenflog. Und neben ihm, ebenfalls in einem festlichen, dunklen Anzug, stand Jonas und hielt, die kindliche Stirn in stiller Konzentration gerunzelt, das kleine Kissen fest, auf dem die Ringe lagen, die sie gleich mit dem Mann tauschen würde, den sie mehr liebte, als ihr Leben.

Kann ein Mensch eigentlich so viel Glück überleben?

Sechs Wochen waren vergangen, seit sie die Krankenstation verlassen hatte. Und in diesen sechs Wochen war so einiges passiert. Nicht nur, dass sie sich mal wieder gezwungen gesehen hatte, Remus ordentlich den Kopf zu waschen – der Mann hatte doch tatsächlich erklärt, er könne es verstehen, wenn sie sich das mit der Hochzeit noch mal überlegen wollte, jetzt, wo feststand, dass sie und Jonas nicht mit Lycantrophie infiziert wären. Unglaublich, nicht wahr? – sie hatten auch noch zwei Vollmondnächte hinter sich gebracht.

Gemeinsam. Als Familie.

Die erste Vollmondnacht, die im November, hatte ganz normal begonnen. Jonas lag in seinem Bett und schlief und Remus und Jade hatten sich ins elterliche Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen und einen Schallschutzzauber über den Raum gelegt, bevor die Transformation einsetzte. Es war ihnen beiden zwar vollkommen klar gewesen, dass Jonas irgendwann mit Remus' Transformation konfrontiert werden würde, zumal sie dem Jungen ja bereits davon erzählt hatten, als es darum ging, den Wolfsbanntrank einzunehmen, aber das hatte doch nun wirklich noch Zeit. Im Moment hatte ihr kleiner Sohn noch an seinem eigenen furchtbaren Erlebnis mit Greyback zu knabbern, obwohl er sich glücklicherweise an kaum etwas erinnerte. Und sie wollten ihn auf keinen Fall überfordern.

Also hatten sie sich zurückgezogen.

Keiner von ihnen war darauf gefasst gewesen, dass Jonas, der gewöhnlich schlief wie ein Stein, gerade in dieser Nacht aufwachen und in das Zimmer platzen würde. Wenn sie ehrlich waren, mussten sie sogar zugeben, dass sie ihn noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatten, bis sich plötzlich eine seiner kleinen Hände in eine von Jades Händen schob, während die andere sich zögernd auf Remus' verkrampfte Schulter legte – die Schulter, aus der gerade das Fell zu spießen begann, während sein Körper sich unter qualvollen Schmerzen verwandelte.

Jade hätte beim Anblick des ernsten Kindergesichtes, das sich bei jedem unterdrückten Stöhnen Moonys vor Mitgefühl verzog, beinahe geweint. Genauso wie über die unglaubliche Tatsache, dass Jonas überhaupt keine Angst zeigte. Im Gegenteil. Er streichelte Remus mit seiner kleinen Hand, schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an den gequälten, transformierenden Körper seines Ersatzvaters und weigerte sich auch dann noch vehement, wieder zurück in sein Bett zu gehen, als die Verwandlung schließlich vollständig war.

Er würde seinen Remus-Daddy nicht im Stich lassen!

Remus' und Jades größte Sorge war gewesen, dass Jonas den Anblick des Werwolfes instinktiv mit jener Nacht und jener Bestie assoziieren würde, die seine Eltern getötet hatte. Dass es ihm nach dieser Erfahrung unmöglich sein würde, sein liebevolles Verhältnis zu seinem Ziehvater aufrechtzuerhalten. Zu sehen, wie er sich jetzt an den großen, behaarten Körper schmiegte und sein kleines Gesicht an das des überraschten, überwältigten Wolfes legte, war nicht nur eine unendliche Erleichterung – es war geradezu eine Befreiung.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Jonas eine Unmenge Fragen an Remus gehabt. Und Jade, die das Frühstück von ein paar Hauselfen direkt im Schlafzimmer hatte servieren lassen, hatte am Fußende des Doppelbettes gehockt, das ihnen in der letzten Nacht allen dreien als Schlafstätte gedient hatte, und appetitlos an ihrem trockenen Toast geknabbert – Morgenübelkeit war wirklich eine ziemlich unangenehme Sache – während Remus Jonas bei Haferflocken und natürlich Äpfeln die traurige Geschichte eines kleinen Jungen erzählte, der Remus Lupin hieß und am nächsten Tag eigentlich seinen sechsten Geburtstag feiern sollte...

Und das war es gewesen.

In der nächsten Vollmondnacht war Jonas nach dem Gute-Nacht-Sagen gleich in das große Doppelbett im Schlafzimmer gekrochen, das kleine Kinn energisch vorgestreckt und ein rebellisches Funkeln in den blauen Kinderaugen, das besagte, dass er nicht die Absicht hatte, sich in sein Zimmer verfrachten zu lassen.

Weder Jade noch Remus hatten es überhaupt versucht.

Und jetzt stand Jonas mit ernstem, konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck neben seinem Remus-Daddy und schaute seiner Jade-Mommy entgegen, wie sie an Onkel Sirius' Arm in ihrem wunderschönen elfenbeinfarbenem Seidenkleid den Gang hinunter kam. Er fand, dass sie mindestens genau so schön war wie diese Prinzessin aus dem Muggel-Märchenbuch, aus dem sie ihm abends gelegentlich vorlas, die, die den reichen Prinzen aus dem fernen Land heiratete. Und sein Remus-Daddy war sowieso viel, viel besser als jeder Prinz!

Sirius legte Jades Hand in die seines besten Freundes und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, weil er neben der Aufgabe des Brautführers auch die des einen Trauzeugen übernommen hatte. Der zweite Trauzeuge war Harry, der dritte Ron, der es zuerst überhaupt nicht hatte fassen können, dass er bebeten wurde, dieses ehrenvolle Amt zu übernehmen.

Ein sichtlich gerührter Albus Dumbledore vollzog die Trauung, während die drei Brautjungfern Sarah, Hermine und Ginny ergriffen in ihre Taschentücher schluchzten. Und als Remus seine frisch angetraute Frau schließlich zärtlich küsste, brandete von allen Seiten Beifall auf – nicht viele Schüler hatten sich diese Hochzeit entgehen lassen, indem sie über die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gefahren waren.

Stattdessen waren noch unzählige weitere Gäste angereist. Obwohl Snape weise Voraussicht bewiesen und die Große Halle – sehr zu Willow Woods Belustigung mit betont abfälligem Gesichtsausdruck und den Worten „Sonst gibt das wieder so ein elendes Gedränge wie bei diesem Zirkus im letzten Sommer!" – magisch vergrößert hatte, war sie gestopft voll mit Hochzeitsgästen aus allen Teilen des Landes.

Gegen Abend beobachtete Remus vom Rand der Tanzfläche aus, wie seine Frau mit seinem ersten Trauzeugen über das Parkett wirbelte. Sirius war dank der strengen, konventionellen Erziehung seiner reinblutfanatischen Familie ein begnadeter Tänzer. Und Jade – nun, sie schwebte förmlich über die Tanzfläche. Irgendwie konnte er es noch immer nicht ganz glauben, dass diese junge, wunderschöne, intelligente, warmherzige Frau, die jeden Mann hätte haben können, sich ausgerechnet für jemanden wie ihn entschieden hatte...

„Ein wunderschönes Fest!"

Er drehte sich zu Sarah um, die das tanzende Paar ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtete. Inzwischen war die Schwangerschaft ihr deutlich anzusehen, ihre schlanke Taille hatte sich sichtbar gerundet, kein Wunder, da das Baby bereits in etwa drei Monaten zur Welt kommen würde.

„Stimmt, das ist es. Genauso schön, wie eure Hochzeit im Sommer gewesen ist." Remus lächelte leicht. „Allerdings hoffe ich, dass ich meine Hochzeitsnacht nicht damit verbringen werde, irgendwo im Schutt zu wühlen."

Sarah lachte. Das helle, zufriedene Glucksen einer Katze, die ganz genau wusste, wo der Sahnetopf stand. „Glaub mir, Moony, ich habe nichts versäumt. Sirius hat mich reichlich entschädigt."

„Und du ihn, nehme ich mal an", bemerkte er trocken, wofür ihn ein erneutes Glucksen belohnte.

„Aber sicher doch!"

Er warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. „Wird dir das lange Herumstehen nicht zuviel? Komm, wir suchen dir lieber einen Stuhl, zukünftige Mom!"

„Mir geht es gut!", wehrte sie lachend ab und drückte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange. Er war doch so süß! „Ich bin eigentlich nur herübergekommen, weil ich dir ein dickes ‚Ich hab's dir doch gesagt!' unter die Nase reiben wollte!"

Jetzt grinste er auch, während er sie vorsichtig umarmte und den Kuss mit gleicher Wärme zurückgab. „Ja, das hast du tatsächlich. Und ich hätte dir von Anfang an glauben sollen, denn schließlich bist du eine hervorragende Seherin!"

„Und außerdem bin ich eine Frau, Moony." Sarah lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Eine Frau, für die, wenn sie sich nicht zufällig in einen anderen tollen Mann verliebt hätte, der es mit einem einzigen Blick schafft, ihr das Herz in der Brust herumzurollen, nur noch du in Frage gekommen wärst. Der netteste, rücksichtsvollste und selbstloseste Mann, den man sich vorstellen kann." Sie knuffte ihn – bezaubert von seinem verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck – herzhaft in die Seite. „Und gelegentlich auch der Dümmste. Hast du Jade tatsächlich gefragt, ob sie nicht lieber auf die Eheschließung verzichten möchte, nachdem sie nun doch nicht lycantroph ist?"

Er wurde rot bis unter die Haarwurzeln. „Hör zu, dafür hat meine Frau mir schon fast den Kopf abgerissen..."

Seine Frau – allein der Klang dieser Worte brachte ihn beinahe zum Seufzen. Seine Jade, seine über alles geliebte Prinzessin...

„Da wäre ich gern dabei gewesen!" Jade konnte schließlich höllisch temperamentvoll sein, wie Sarah wusste.

„Ich wusste doch schon immer, dass du eine geheime, sadistische Ader hast!", neckte Remus sie lachend und wich einem weiteren Rippenstoß aus. „Und ein großes, liebevolles Herz", setzte er hinzu und zog sie in die Arme. „Lass uns tanzen, schöne Seherin!"

- - - - -

Stunden später, Jonas schlief bereits friedlich in seinem Bett und in der Großen Halle waren die Hauselfen damit beschäftigt, die Spuren des fröhlichen, ausgelassenen Festes zu beseitigen, trug Remus Lupin seine junge Ehefrau über die Schwelle der Suite. Sie hatte den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt und lächelte glücklich zu ihm auf. „Das wäre geschafft. Ich hatte Angst, du würdest mir doch noch entwischen, aber jetzt ist es amtlich, Liebling. Jetzt gehörst du mir!"

„Das tue ich schon, seit wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind", gab er leise zurück, ohne auch nur auf den Gedanken zu kommen, sie zurück auf die Füße zu stellen. „Ich habe dich nur angesehen – unter diesem sensationellen pfirsichfarbenen BH hervor – und war verloren."

Jade kicherte bei der Erinnerung daran, wie er auf dem Boden gesessen hatte, dekoriert mit ihrer Unterwäsche und sie aus seinen sturmgrauen Augen angeblickt hatte. „Nein, du warst nicht verloren, Moony. Du bist gefunden worden. Von mir." Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich herab und küsste ihn.

Und als sie, nur Minuten später, noch immer etwas atemlos und mit weichen Knien in dem weichen Doppelbett lag, das die Hauselfen mit Rosenblüten bestreut hatten, und in die sturmgrauen Augen ihres Mannes aufblickte, der sich gerade aus seinem Jackett schälte – wie hatte er es nur fertig gebracht, noch völlig bekleidet zu sein, während sie selbst keinen Faden mehr am Leib trug? – wusste sie, dass sie die glücklichste Hexe der Welt war.

- - - - -

Er hatte es gefunden!

Endlich, nach all den Jahren der Suche war er auf das Mittel gestoßen, das seinen größten Feind für immer vernichten würde!

Lange, spinnenartige Finger strichen über das alte, teilweise beschädigte Pergament, das er im Schein der schwarzen Kerzen studiert hatte, rotglühende Augen liebkosten die schwarze, stellenweise zu einem grauen Farbton verblasste Schrift. Hier war sie, die Lösung seines Problems. Nach all den Rückschlägen würde er jetzt zum entscheidenden Schlag ausholen können.

Und was waren das für Rückschläge gewesen! Bellatrix Lestrange war verloren, Fenrir Greyback tot. Die wichtigsten seiner Anhänger saßen wieder in Askaban ein – diesmal nicht nur von Dementoren sondern auch von einer gut ausgebildeten Auroreneinheit bewacht. Und von Peter Pettigrew hatte er schon so lange nichts mehr gehört, dass dieser wohl ebenfalls tot sein musste.

Aber das war nicht länger von Bedeutung!

Weil er jetzt endlich einen Weg gefunden hatte, um Harry Potter endgültig zu vernichten. Und wenn Potter erst einmal tot war, würde es niemand mehr wagen, sich gegen ihn zu erheben. Niemand wäre dann mehr in der Lage, ihn aufzuhalten!

Sorgsam faltete er das Pergament zusammen und schob es in seinen schwarzen Umhang. Eine Reise stand an, an die schottische Grenze, dort wo die felsigen Ausläufer der Graystones die Geheimnisse der Druiden und eines der größten Zauberer seit Merlin verbargen – Godric Gryffindor.

Dort, wo er das Schwert der Macht zu finden hoffte. Die sagenumwobene Waffe, der man nachsagte, dass sie schwarze und weiße Magie vereinen konnte, um jeden Gegner niederzustrecken.

Er würde das Schwert finden. Und dann wäre der junge Potter nicht länger eine Bedrohung für ihn und seine Ziele.

Und irgendwo, tief im Innern seiner schwarzen, verkommenen Seele fand Lord Voldemort den Gedanken außerordentlich amüsant, dass sein Erzfeind ausgerechnet durch die Klinge umkommen würde, die von seinem verehrten Hauspaten geschmiedet worden war.

Bald, Harry Potter...

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**So, meine Lieben, das war der zweite Teil meiner Geschichte. Darf ich Euch um ein paar Reviews bitten? Ich will doch ungedingt wieder die „200" knacken! Zumal die „Wofsbraut" ja auch länger geworden ist, als „Back to Life"...**_

_**Wir lesen wieder voneinander, achtet in der nächsten Zeit einfach auf eine Geschichte namens „Das Schwert der Druiden"!**_

_**Bis bald! **_

_**Eure Remus' Bride**_


End file.
